Closer
by Tigr3ss
Summary: "You're willing to risk it all for her?" Jakotsu asked. "I'm willing to risk it all," Bankotsu answered. Naraku orders Bankotsu to kidnap Sango. The two know they have something for each other but are they willing to act upon it? Read their love story! Bankotsu X Sango
1. Chapter 1

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 1: ENTER BANKOTSU**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I just started watching Inuyasha again, and I fell in love with Bankotsu all over again! So I had a thought, what if he and Sango was a couple? LOL, Sango is my second favorite character after him so why not? I love it so far!

Hope you enjoy!

Please review.

 **Edited: September 21, 2018** \- Decided to redo and add a couple of things (:

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Sango stood anxiously as she and the others watched Inuyasha fight the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu. She had been aware of his power was superior to others that have struggled against Inuyasha in the past since their last run in with him. He proved that as he was able to stop Inuyasha's notable wind scar only walking away with a scratch in his halberd, banryu. Every blow the mercenary stuck was calculated, effortless even. Sango clenched her fists around the strap of her hiraikotsu which was behind her back watching the two go back in forth ready to intervene if necessary. The sounds of Bankotsu and Inuyasha's swords vibrated throughout the island followed by gasps from Sango and the others.

Her eyes traveled from Inuyasha to Bankotsu, as she looked at him she shivered seeing those cold blue eyes narrow in determination at his opponent, his arrogant smirk in place amused with Inuyasha's attempts to strike him down. In Bankotsu's deep blue eyes Sango saw a dangerous glint of playfulness.

"Arugh!" Inuyasha yelled snapping Sango's daze, she gasped seeing that Bankotsu's banryu cleanly sliced through his kimono revealing a stream of blood dripping down his arm. Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps wincing in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled beside her already running forward, Sango's hand shot out stopping her friend. Kagome didn't acknowledge Sango's hand on her shoulder as she kept her eyes trained on Inuyasha.

"Kagome, no!" Sango hissed tightening her hold on her friend.

"He's badly hurt, he is at a big disadvantage," Miroku observed from the other side of her, clenching his fist around his staff nervously.

Inuyasha angrily started to rush to him with a shout sending a swing of the tetsusaiga at Bankotsu's body which he quickly jumped away placing his full attention towards the half-demon, "I'm quite disappointed, Inuyasha. You are a lot weaker than the last time we battled. Show me this wind scar of yours!" Bankotsu taunted pointing his mighty banryu at him.

Inuyasha smirked and brought tetsusaiga over his head, "Thanks for the invite! You're going to regret it!" He retorted. Sango smirked to herself certain that Inuyasha will now have the upper hand. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha bellowed. The familiar yellow streaks of energy blasted from his sword aiming towards Bankotsu.

"He's got him now!" Shippo exclaimed as he was perched up on Miroku's shoulder. Sango nodded watching anxiously as the yellow strike of energy was now getting closer to Bankotsu, her stomach dropped as she detected the tiniest bit of worry for Bankotsu inside of her, but she quickly pushed it away.

The mercenary only smirked jumping into the air Sango watched in awe as Bankotsu spun his great halberd with one hand before coming to a stop pointing it directly at Inuyasha's wind scar, "Dragon hammer!" He roared as a pink blast of energy came from his halberd. Sango and the others gasped seeing the two surges of energy clash against one another before irrupting throughout the island causing Sango to use her forearm to black out the blinding light.

"He's stopped it!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief.

Sango knew what was coming. Next, she tensed herself watching as Inuyasha smirked intending to use his backlash wave, rushing forward once more Inuyasha sliced through the air as he bellowed, "Backlash wave!"

But nothing happened.

Bankotsu was coming fast toward Inuyasha, his halberd ready to strike, "Don't just stand there in a daze!" Banryu clashed with tetsusaiga, Inuyasha shout out in pain as his arm was still bleeding heavily. He managed to push Bankotsu off of him as he stumbled back on purpose, Sango noticed the slight tremble in his wounded arm. _He won't last long_ , Sango thought.

Suddenly, Sango heard Kirara roar beside her, without the barrier Kirara and Shippo was back to their full strength. Kirara roared once more as she was now transformed into her full form and started running towards Inuyasha stopping at his side before facing the mercenary hissing at him. A swell of pride rushed through Sango's chest, "That's it Kirara! Help Inuyasha!" She shouted. Bankotsu's eyes snapped in her direction surprising her. Brown eyes met azure ones making her freeze in place, his eyes locked into hers staring at her with surprise, anger and something she couldn't quite distinguish. Goosebumps started to erupt on her arms and neck confusing her even more as his eyes bore into hers. An unfamiliar feeling of warmth bubbled deep within her. Even though their brief moment of eye contact lasted for a second, it felt longer to Sango. She narrowed her eyes at him starting to glare wiping away the strange feelings she felt stir inside of her.

"The backlash wave technique surrounds and reverses the natural flow of an opponent's demonic aura," Miroku's voice snapped Sango out of her trance, Sango looked at her friend trying to process what he was saying.

"So what does that mean?" Sango asked tentatively as her eyes darted back and forth from Bankotsu to Inuyasha's hostile stance.

"Since Bankotsu was once human he doesn't produce such an aura," Miroku observed. Sango's eyes widened realizing that Inuyasha's most potent battle move will only be in vain meaning his fight against Bankotsu will get more complicated. Sango's eyes traveled over the mighty halberd wondering how much strength Bankotsu must have had without the jewel shards to wield such a powerful weapon.

Kagome gasped as if a lightbulb went off in her head, and she moved forward beside Sango clutching her fists, "Inuyasha! He's using the shards of the tainted Shikon jewel shard in his halberd!" Sango's eyes widen.

"That's it! He can use the aura of the jewel shard to create the backlash wave!" Sango perceived. Miroku nodded beside her, and a smirk graced upon his lips.

Bankotsu glared at Sango once more not missing the chance to make eye contact with her. His deep blue eyes caught her attention once more making her smirk disappear as she felt herself get lost in his cold, determined eyes. As if he realized what he was doing, he ripped his eyes away from their gaze before scowling at Inuyasha, "I won't fall for that again! Do you only have one battle move?" He shouted. She gasped as Bankotsu struck banryu into the ground, he used his hand to push himself off the sword which was created by some force. He shot through the air head first then turned upright. Sango watched this ordinary human mercenary shoot into the sky, hundreds of feet above them. He raised the banryu up to the sky. "Dragon thunder!" he bellowed.

She craned her head up looking at Bankotsu as he was high up in the sky. The once calm, blue sky was now turning into a raging storm as black clouds swirled above them. Sango flinched at the rumbling of thunder sounded off in the distance followed by bolts of lightening manifesting around Bankotsu and his banryu. Sango gasped in terror as she saw Bankotsu yell as the lightning bolts around him started exhibiting around the tip of his halberd. "Run!" She yelled at Miroku and Kagome sensing what was going to happen. She scoped Shippo in her arms as Kirara followed closely. Miroku pulled Kagome along with him as Kagome held onto the village boy's hand tightly.

"Even I can't predict where the lighting will strike!" Bankotsu laughed.

Sango glanced up as she ran, her heartbeat beating against her ribcage and thundering against her eardrums, she watched in horror as lightning bolts were suddenly striking randomly on the ground, narrowly missing her and her friends. She ran as fast as she could feel the white-hot electricity coming dangerously close on her heels. She screamed as the blinding light of a bolt landed in front of her making her fly in the air into Kirara knocking her out momentarily before everything went black.

A powerful vibration followed by a cry from Inuyasha roused Sango awake, she felt the dirt against her cheek as she tried to gain focus on her hand in front of her. She blinked a few times making the figures of Bankotsu and Inuyasha once farther away from her. She winced as the blinding light from the clash between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

Groaning, Sango rolled over feeling every muscle in her body ache. She opened her eyes again as the images of Bankotsu and Inuyasha were still fuzzy. Blinking once, then twice she sat up cradling the back of her head in the process. Standing up and stumbling a few times Sango was able to retrieve her hiraikotsu which was not too far from her to help stabilize her by planting one end into the ground. She leaned heavily on the boomerang before shaking her head trying to regain consciousness. Around her, she saw the bodies of Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and the village boy she immediately rushed to them. She placed her fingers gently on Kagome's neck feeling her pulse, and she breathed a sigh of relief seeing the others were just only unconscious.

Her eyes snapped up to the two fighting, Inuyasha was ferociously striking Bankotsu haphazardly, she noticed the familiar look of anger in his eyes filled with worry. She watched in awe as Bankotsu effortlessly blocked every one of Inuyasha's blows. He pushed Inuyasha off, he pointed banryu up towards the sky once more and let out a mighty cry as he summoned pink electric bolts of energy, he slashed at the ground aiming it towards Inuyasha who only reflected it with his own wind scar canceling each of their blows out.

"How many of your dirty tricks are you going to pull on me?" Inuyasha spat out angrily sending another wave of yellow energy towards Bankotsu.

"Are you stupid?" Bankotsu shouted back jumping up in time missing the attack. Sango acted quickly running forward ready to jump in, she glanced behind her seeing Kagome and Miroku were finally gaining consciousness. She clutched at her hiraikotsu feeling her legs pump as she was getting closer to Bankotsu and Inuyasha. "In a match to the death, there is no such thing as fair or foul!" Bankotsu roared directing his pink bolts towards Inuyasha.

The two went back and forth relentlessly directing their powerful blows to one another only to have equally canceled each ball of energy sent their way. Sango strained her ears as she heard a light bell sound coming off in the distance. Stopping in mid-stride Sango's eyes snapped above her seeing Saint Hakushin's vajira zoom above her clashing with Inuyasha's tetsusaiga making it shrink back to it's rusty, old form. "Inuyasha!" She yelled catching the attention of the two of them. Bankotsu stared at her eyeing her up and down with surprise and interest.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha lashed out staring at his sword in disbelief and puzzlement on his face.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted from behind Sango making her look over her shoulder at the monk who was still on the ground trying to regain his consciousness, "That vajira was the decor of the sacred barrier around this island!" Sango glanced at the vajira at Inuyasha's feet, Miroku continued, "It' seems Saint Hakushin is an ally of Bankotsu!"

Sango gasped turning her attention back to Bankotsu who stood at the ready with his halberd in front of him. His handsome features graced an arrogant smirk. _Handsome_? Sango caught herself thinking angrily before throwing that thought in the back of her mind as she watched Inuyasha growl in annoyance turning his attention back to the mercenary.

"I take he wants me to finish you off quickly," Bankotsu said, Sango started up her running once more as she saw Bankotsu spin his halbert with one hand as he advanced towards Inuyasha, "Too bad this has to end too soon for you all!" He snarled.

Sango was now in range, and she quickly grabbed her hiraikotsu on her back. Grunting she flung it with all her might towards Bankotsu, she anxiously watched as her weapon sliced through the air until it collided with his banryu, "Yes!" She shouted victoriously. Bankotsu growled in anger as the boomerang made contact with him, he pushed back the powerful force of her hiraikotsu sending it back at her.

"Who are you to get in the middle of this battle, demon slayer?" Bankotsu yelled at her turning his full attention towards her. Sango shot her hand up catching her boomerang at the right time. Their eyes locked once more and she felt the same shiver running through her legs followed by the odd warmth deep within her. She couldn't explain it. Bankotsu looked at her up and down once more before his arrogant smirk spread on his face once more, "Well, half-breed, it looks like at least one of your friends know their way around a weapon or two. Tell me, demon slayer. I hope you're stronger than you look!"

She glared at the mercenary as his stance was now towards her, she walked forward ignoring the odd feelings stirring inside of her, she didn't break the eye contact with his deep azure ones, "Yeah? Just try me!" She yelled as the two of them started to rush towards each other. Sango felt the adrenaline pump through her as she found herself rushing forward the wind rushing behind her ears.

"Sango, no!" Miroku shouted from behind her his rings jingling in the distance indicating he was running towards her. Sango ignored his protests and the gasps from her friends as she rushed towards the mercenary, her eyes didn't leave him as she readied unsheathed her katana from her obi. The familiar rush before a battle surged through Sango as it pumped through her body fueling her to run faster. Sango watched as Bankotsu started to spin banryu in one hand as they got closer to one another. Bracing herself for the inevitable clash in the middle Sango shouted a battle cry ready to clash with his banryu as they were just a few feet away from each other. Sango saw a little flash of regret in his blue eyes catching her off guard for a bit. Bankotsu was just about to bring his massive halberd down on her until a blast of lavender light zoomed past Sango sending a breeze against her side, she stopped in her tracks and gasped seeing Kagome's sacred arrow lodge itself into Bankotsu's arm disintegrating the flesh and skin around it until it was just bone. Bankotsu hissed as he lifted his arm inspecting the arrow piercing through his arm bones.  
"You got him, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried from behind her.

Acting quickly, Sango ran forward once more intending to finish him off before the ring of Saint Hakushin's vajira went off above them. The vajira shot from the ground beside Inuyasha's feet towards Bankotsu breaking in the process, a shower of light washed over Bankotsu as it lifted him off the ground. Sango watched dazed seeing the light illuminate around Bankotsu; he shared her surprise as he looked at the odd balls of light surrounding him. His eyes looked from around his body back to Sango. She felt herself freeze up once more seeing his deep blue eyes connect with hers.

She couldn't quite explain what she felt or why there was pull from within her as their eyes met, everything around her stop as his eyes pierced into her as if he was looking into her soul. His eyes were so intense and oddly inviting she didn't notice herself walking towards him as the curiosity rushed through her. Sango gazed up at him as the light illuminated around him. _He looks like a dark angel_ , she thought. The world around her came crashing down on her snapping her out of their trance as she heard Kagome and the others speaking behind her. She gasped as Bankotsu's figure slowly started to fade away from his feet up leaving his eyes last still never breaking eye contact with her.

Then he was gone.

Sango's hand went up to her chest feeling it beat again, she stood there dazed and confused on what just happened between her and the mercenary for a moment before she felt a nuzzle on her arm. Kirara mewed at her as if she was expressing her worry for her mistress, Sango shook her head running her hand on the back of her feline friend trying to get rid of Bankotsu's piercing blue eyes.

"Sango!" Inuyasha called behind her waving her over to them. Sango nodded and started walking towards her group of friends riding her thoughts of Bankotsu out of her mind.

 **Author's Note** : Please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favorite my story if you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 2: The Springs**

 **A/N:** Here is Bankotsu's POV!

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Bankotsu sat in front of the campfire watching the flames dance lightly, his azure eyes blank and deep in thought. _Damn that Inuyasha_ , he thought back to his most recent battle. If not for the barrier he would have been disintegrated by the half-demon's wind scar. Sighing loudly through his nose he stretched his arms and clasped his hands behind his head. He laid on the ground gazing at the night sky with a million thoughts going through his mind. He thought back to this Naraku character. Should he really trust him? After analyzing how many people want his head on a golden platter it would be wise not to.

 _That demon slayer,_ Bankotsu thought. He recalled her yelling after her demon cat to help Inuyasha. He remembered the woman in her black suit with her pink armor around her. Her long black hair tied up high on her head and her huge boomerang, hiraikotsu. Watching her battle Jakotsu the day before he admired her strength, her ability to stand her ground and fight with such passion and determination he couldn't help but not stare.

The moment her brown eyes locked onto his he was in a trance. He couldn't look away, the pools of chocolate burned with passion, determination, and fear. He sensed her fear as she noticed their eyes connected. Bankostu couldn't help but feel drawn to this demon slayer in a time like this. Back in his old life, he had no care in the world for woman only to use them in such a way. He wasn't used to such a strong woman who fought her own battles and stood her ground in the midst of violence and chaos. Bankostu was almost lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, it felt like hours when in reality it was just for a second. He saw the tiniest hint of desire in her eyes, he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Hey Bankotsu, what are you smiling about?" Jakotsu wondered as he sat next to him. Bankostu's smile quickly vanished and replaced it with a frown, he sat up on his elbows looking up at his comrade. "Are you planning another massacre?" he asked excitedly.

Bankotsu sneered, "Another massacre is too early, we need the rest." Jakotsu visibly slumped muttering under his breath. Bankotsu looked over at Renkotsu who watched him suspiciously. Bankotsu raised his eyebrows at his friend who then thought better and looked away. Turning to Jakotsu, "What are you muttering about?"

"He will die, he will not die, he will die, he will not die…" Jakotsu said in a sing-song voice as he plucked the petals of a flower in his hand. "I wanted Inuyasha for myself!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "That half-demon is mine, I was so close to finishing him."

"That demon slayer, if we ever get into battle again, she's mine," Renkotsu said. Bankotsu looked at his comrade with an irritated twitch in his eyebrow.

"What's your interest in her?" Bankotsu questioned before he could stop himself. But to his luck, Renkotsu did not seem surprised by this.

"Her weapons, especially her hiraikotsu seems very fascinating, I wouldn't mind having it to myself." He answered.

Bankotsu's irritation bubbled inside of him, hearing Renkotsu want the demon slayer to himself bugged him. Unknowing to him he clenched his fist and unclenched it as Renkotsu babbled on theories about what the huge boomerang could be made of. Jakotsu was still humming his stupid song with the flower while Suikotsu and Ginkotsu were in conversation with Renkotsu about the demon slayer. Well, more of Suikotsu than Ginkotsu since the latter only seemed to repeat _gas_ over and over. Hearing enough of it and wanting to stop himself from saying anything out of the ordinary Bankotsu got up, picked up banryu then started toward the forest.

"Big brother, where are you off too?" Renkotsu wondered, his sudden movements caused the others to look up at their leader who was now stalking off in the forest.

"I am going to the springs, I need to bathe and polish my baby," He called back. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary the group continued their conversation which then was followed by a bellow of laughter. Bankotsu shook his head and continued walking towards the hot springs that were supposedly nearby. As he walked with banryu on his back his mind started to wonder. He didn't understand why he felt anger towards Renkotsu when he talked of the demon slayer. He couldn't identify why he felt that way towards the woman, could it be jealousy? Angrily he pushed the thought away far back in his mind. _Jealous? Why would I need to be jealous towards anyone? Especially if it includes that demon slayer._ He thought angrily.

The trees around him soon began to part which indicated the springs. From where he was walking he could see the steam from the hot pools of water seep into the cold air. As he got closer his senses caught the sound of someone getting into the water, then moving around. Curious, he held onto his halbert tightly, quietly he walked to the bushes surrounding the springs. Once the steam cleared Bankostu saw the back of a woman, her long black hair was still dry except for the ends that were in the water. His eyes traveled from the naked woman's body to her back where a nasty looking scare was. Moving a bit closer he examined the scar seeing that it seemed to be deep but cut to leave something as massive as that. He watched as the woman then turned around, her arms around her breasts, she gently sunk deeper into the water only allowing her head to be visible. Bankotsu's heart dropped but also sped up at the same time.

It was the demon slayer.

XXX

Sango and the rest of the group decided it would be best if they took a day or two rest, they were resting around a campfire not far from the island where Inuyasha and Bankotsu battled. Sango was sitting quietly next to Kagome as her friend told her stories of her time. Sango couldn't help but smile at Kagome's kindness towards her. Kagome was always sweet and caring towards everyone in the group, including Inuyasha who can be a handful all the time. Sango appreciated the understanding the two had, Kagome didn't push her too hard and always waited for her to speak before bringing up painful memories. As Kagome babbled on about the latest gossip as she calls it, Sango's mind drifted off.

Bankostu.

 _Why did he stare at me like that? What does it mean?_ Sango thought back to when both she and the mercenary himself locked eyes during a battle nonetheless. Sango pictured his eyes, his azure eyes which held a look of such power and arrogance, the longer they stared into each other's eyes the more she could see the surprise and something else. She couldn't quite know what it was just yet. _You could easily get lost in those eyes,_ Sango caught herself thinking. She felt the blush rush up to her cheeks.

"Hey Sango, are you alright? Your cheeks are red," Kagome asked, her face mere inches from hers with Shippo looking intently at her. Sango gasped and sat back a little, her blush now went to her face.

"I'm alright!" Sango squeaked.

"Look at you, you look like you're burning up? Are you sure-" Kagome asked but Sango quickly stood up.

"I'm going to the springs, I need a bath," she declared unknowing to herself.

Kagome frowned, "I should've waited for you, I don't want you going alone."

"Kagome's right, Sango, you shouldn't be going off all by yourself this late at night," Inuyasha sneered. Sango bristled at Inuyasha's light scolding, but part of her appreciated his little show of concern for her.

"I can handle myself, I'll even bring Kirara with me," she assured them. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance, Miroku raised his eyebrows as he drank his favorite modern tea from Kagome. Kagome on the other hand still looked unconvinced but nodded.

"Alright, be careful," she reminded Sango as she gathered up the towel that Kagome got for her from her world, "And here, don't forget the soaps!" Sango fumbled with the bottles of bath soaps Kagome dumped into her arms.

Sango smiled, "Thank you, I won't be long. Come Kirara," she called as she headed towards the springs. The quiet walk towards the springs wasn't a long one but a relaxing one. She had time by herself, minus Kirara who was silently padding along next to her in her kitten form. Sango smiled down at her companion lovingly, Kirara purred noticing her mistress' stare on her. Before they knew it, their trek towards the springs was over. Sango could feel the steam from the hot water as she got closer. Wasting no time, she quickly rid of her clothes folding them neatly in a pile a good distance away from the spring to avoid the water getting on them. She wrapped the towel around her body, just like Kagome did, around her breasts below her armpits. Slowly she made her way into the water, she dipped her toes in first then completely submerged herself into the hot water, discarding the towel in the process.

The hot water felt amazing on her sore muscles, the battles she fought in really did a good number on her. Relaxing, Sango allowed herself to close her eyes and lean against on the edge of the springs. She swiped her hair from one shoulder to the other and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet time alone. She sighed happily, letting the water caress and relax her body. Suddenly, she heard Kirara who was sitting next to her clothes growl, her fur starting to stick up. Sango's eyes shot open and stood up as much as she could without getting out of the water. Her eyes went to the rustle of a bush right behind her. Quickly, she spun around to see none other the leader of the band of seven smirking at her, "Bankotsu."

"Hello, demon slayer,"

 **Author's Note: Please R &R, thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 3: Encounter**

 **Author's Note: I will now be labeling when Bankotsu and Sango's POV's to prevent confusion. Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Sango's P.O.V.

Sango immediately covered herself as she glared at the man in front of her. He stood menacing before her. His long braid over his right shoulder, his strong arms crossed in front of his hard chest and his eyes. Oh, his intense blue gaze gave her goosebumps. He was beautiful, she had to admit begrudgingly. His tan skin and dark long hair were near perfect even for a male.

"See something you like?" Bankotsu asked cockily. Sango scoffed in disgust and quickly ripped her stare away from him, instead she backed away towards her clothes.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, she couldn't help but feel herself blush furiously when he remembered she was completely naked, in the bath in front of her enemy.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Well I thought you were a bit smarter than that. I'm here to bathe."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Shut up and stop lying! How do I know you aren't going to kill me?"  
"Believe me, if I wanted you dead, you would be," Bankotsu then started to remove his armor, first he started to unstrap his shoulder pad then his obi. Sango yelped, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, demon slayer? I am getting ready to bathe. And I don't know about you, but when I do I like to take off my clothes," he retorted, unbothered by the fact he will be nude along with her.

Sango stared at him in horror, "No you're not! I got here first and to think I would let my _enemy_ into the pool with me you are crazy!" Her jaw dropped as she watched Bankotsu open his robe revealing his hard, muscular chest. She watched in awe as the white material fell down his equally strong arms and onto the floor. Her eyes trailed up his body, stopping for a second or two on his abs. Sango gulped, heat raised in her cheeks, no doubt making her face red as Inuyasha's kimono.

"I see you aren't protesting anymore," Bankotsu teased, his cocky smile in place. Immediately, Sango turned around not daring to watch him further undress himself. She grunted in irritation at him and herself. _Why did I have to gawk? He is the enemy! He could kill me any minute!_ With that thought she turned around quickly again, rather not having her back to him. Bankotsu was already in the water, his hands clasped behind his head as he leaned back on the edge of the spring.

"Get out," Sango heard herself growl. Not earning a response, she repeated herself. She looked at Bankotsu who only raised his eyebrow and teared one eye open.

"No, this spring is for everyone," He replied in a calm, teasing manner. Sango opened her mouth to protest or even threaten him when she was cut off, "Will you just shut up? I haven't killed you and I won't kill you now."

Sango snapped her mouth shut, she stared at him in awe and confusion. A few moments passed with none speaking to another. The steam from the water relaxing her body, but not her thoughts. She sat in the water with her head just above the water, her hands covering her breasts and her eyes focusing closely on the mercenary in front of her. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" She asked quietly.

Bankotsu opened his eyes, clearly surprised from her question, "I don't know," he said truthfully. Sango blinked waiting for him to say more, and he did, "I have no need to kill you in a bath with no weapons, that's a cowardly thing to do."

"So you would kill me if this wasn't the case?" Sango asked.

Bankotsu looked at her, his eyes boring into hers again. Brown met dark blue, she felt herself getting goosebumps all over, her heart pounded in her chest and her breath stopped. These were the eyes of a murder, a murder who killed many people because of the simple, evil desire to kill. These eyes were the last frightening thing people, demons anything alike saw before their lives were taken. Sango couldn't help but feel herself tremble with fear realizing she was naked, defenseless, and alone with the leader of the Band of Seven. But, some part of her couldn't look away, instead of seeing the cold eyes of a murder, she saw warmth towards her. His blue eyes locked onto hers and didn't dare to blink. She could feel his want to kill her.. but there was also curiosity, there was _interest_ in her.

Growing up, Sango could say that she was quite decent looking when it came to her appearance. She admit wasn't beautiful like Kikyo or Kagome, but when looking at herself in her reflection in a river, she liked what she saw. She didn't really think much of it since she devoted her entire life to demon slaying. She paid no mind to crushes or boys in her village, they all looked at her differently. To them, they feared picking a fight with her, as she got older, the boys her age respected her and treated her like the daughter of the Head of the village. She didn't have time for silly crushes. She squirmed under the gaze of Bankotsu, there was no doubt this man was handsome, _beautiful even_ she dared to think. Not only his looks were appealing but his strength was something out of this world. Sure, Sango admired all her comrades fighting skills, even Shippo who she loved for having such a strong heart when it came down to it. Inuyasha always blew her away with his determination to fight whatever and whoever came his way and that earned her respect towards him. Bankostu on the other hand, everything about him radiated power and strength. Watching him fight always kept Sango clenching her hands in fear for herself, and her fellow friends but also in dare say, excitement to see his power unfold before her eyes.

"No," Bankostu finally said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I said I wouldn't kill you," he gritted out, looking anywhere but her.

Stunned, Sango moved closer to him, unknowing to him, "Why not?" She started to feel angry now. She didn't know why. Now they were an inch or two away from each other. Sango looked into his eyes, her brown eyes on fire with confusion and anger towards this man who she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts for. Bankotsu smirked down at her, he was at least a head or two taller than her. His eyes burned with amusement, his braid was now resting on his shoulder, the end part of his long braid floating in between them. His hand reached up pushing a wet bang away from Sango's face Sango flinched at such a intimate contact. Where his hand touch left her skin on her face on fire. "You are not who I'm after," Bankotsu simply said. He went back to closing his eyes and completely ignoring her.

Sango realized how close their bodies were and stepped away from him, she was now a few feet away from him. Her cheek now sported the pink hue of blush, her hand reached up to where his fingers gently grazed her cheeks. She shook her head and looked back up t he mercenary, they stared at each other for awhile before she turned her head and stared out in the trees. His answer puzzled her to the bone, shaking her head she trudged through the water to the opposite end of the spring where the bottles of soap Kagome gave her were.

Bankotsu's P.O.V.

Bankostu didn't know why he had the urge to brush her hair away from her face. Her skin was so smooth to the touch, as his fingers brushed against her skin he felt the little sparks of electricity jolt through him. He didn't break eye contact as he did so, her eyes wide and confused, her brown orbs putting him under a spell he couldn't get out of. Just as quickly as he did that, she backed away putting in a good distance between them. He huffed, amused at the innocence she had. She was too pure, this demon slayer. Everything about her screamed to him to kill her, to get this done with and kill one of Inuyasha's friends. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. It annoyed him to no end as to why he had these feelings towards this woman. He sighed, he brought his long braid over his shoulder and started to undo the ribbon at the end of his braid. He never let his hair down, not even in front of Jakotsu. He felt like it was too vulnerable, ridiculous as it sounds.

Feeling his hair float around his body in the hot water, he sunk lower into he water letting his head dunk in the water for a few seconds before resurfacing. He looked over to the woman, he still didn't know her name. He had the need to know, "What is your name?"  
"Why should I tell you?" She snapped, her back was to him but her eyes narrowed. _A feisty one she is_ , he thought.

"It's just a simple question," he said innocently. For a few moments, she didn't answer. He was getting impatient with her stubbornness, he was about to ask again until she spoke.

"My name is Sango," she said quietly.

He smiled, "Well, Sango, that is much better than calling you demon slayer."

"As if I care," she scoffed.

Sango started to bring something from the edge of the spring into her hands. It was some kind of container with goo inside of it. She squeaked the strange looking container into the palm of her hands and white goo began to come out. Bankotsu was intrigued with her little potion, "What is that?"

She looked at him startled then explained, "Well these are soaps that Kagome gave me. She said people in her world use these to bathe, they supposed to clean your skin and hair."

"How do you use it?" Bankotsu asked, interested. He walked closer to Sango, more focused on the container with the goo in it rather than the close proximity he was. He didn't notice the blush that was on Sango's face or the way her breaths became more rapid. "Well?" he asked looking down at Sango utterly clueless.

Sango blinked, she couldn't believe here she was, with Bankotsu of all people, in the springs and teaching him about soap! She wanted to laugh at such the situation but held herself to it, instead she explained to him the proper way to use it. "Want to try some?" She asked hesitantly. Bankotsu thought for awhile before deciding against it. He wouldn't want to smell any different around his brothers, so he shook his head. Before he knew it, he was sitting next to Sango, not close but at least three feet away from her. After using such contraptions, Sango was now rinsed off and enjoying the heat from the water once more.

The silence was awkward for sure, but for some reason, Bankotsu enjoyed it. He enjoyed Sango's presence despite being enemies. Her calming aura allowed him to relax and actually be happy around her. What does this woman do to him? Of course he's gotten his fair share of woman in his past, but none of them have this affect on him like this demon slayer does. Out of the corner of his eyes, he looked as Sango who had her eyes closed. She was pretty, beautiful even. The way her black hair floated around her shoulders in the water was alluring, the soft pink lips of hers in a pout, her eyelashes kissing the tops of her cheeks, and her smooth pale skin. It took all his might to not get aroused around her, his enemy!

Sango then opened her eyes, she looked off to her side. Bankotsu saw her demon two tailed cat mewing at her. Sighing, she began to reach for her cloth that wasn't too far away from the spring itself. Bankotsu realized that she was getting ready to leave, a slight panic arose in him, "Where are you going?"

Sango looked back at him, "I'm leaving, it's getting late." she was now wrapped with the strange white cloth, covering her intimate parts but not her legs. His eyes traveled up and down her figure, liking the way her legs looked strong but smooth. Realizing his mistake, he looked back up at Sango who sneered, "You pig," she began to walk away.

"No wait," Bankotsu blurted out. He cursed himself at his outburst. Sango turned around slowly, her demon cat who was now at her feet looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat, "You will tell no one of this."

"As if I would want to retell an embarrassing tale like this," She scoffed.

"I will kill you if you do," Bankotsu said, he didn't know why he said this. To his fear he realized that when it came down to it, he probably wouldn't be able to kill her, not after this.

"Understood," she replied with a hardened stare. And with that, he watched Sango walk into the bushes, completely out of sight.

Bankotsu let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding until now. He looked back at where Sango disappeared. Shaking his head, he started to get out of the spring having no reason to stay there any longer. He felt his hair graze his back, he sighed in frustration. Why did he have to let his hair down in front of her? Why didn't he kill her when he had the perfect chance?

 _You care for her_ , a voice in his head whispered. He grunted in annoyance, that could never be it, this isn't a time for stupid crushes and fascinations. Convincing himself he stalked off towards his banryu and started to dress. He rested his banryu over his shoulder, "Man, I couldn't get to clean you, my companion." He said with a sad smile. Slowly, he walked towards his band of seven with his long hair sweeping at the backs of his legs. Looking into the darkness and foliage, he still couldn't get Sango's face out of his head. He scoffed, cleared his mind for the time being and continued his short walk back to reality.

 **Author's Note:** I hope Bankotsu isn't too out of character! I'm trying my best to stay true to their character, as well as for Sango. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (yay for long chapters!) Please please review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 4: THE CUT**

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. It is quite difficult for me to write battling scenes so let me know how to improve. Please share and review, thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Sango's P.O.V.

It's been a few days since Sango last seen Bankotsu and the Band of Seven, for the most part, Inuyasha and the group decided a few days rest would be best. Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to see that Kagome, as well as the others, were still very much in the recovering state. The group of friends sat on the edge of the river, Sango dipped her toes in the cool water, she enjoyed it on such a hot day. If not for her wearing her battle gear under her kimono all the time she wouldn't have felt so warm. She decided to always wear it because when it came to her life now, she learned to expect the unexpected.

Sango looked around her, beside her she saw both Kagome and Shippo gathering water in those strange clear looking containers Kagome brought from her world. She looked on as Kagome dipped another container into the flowing river who then handed it to Shippo as she screwed on the caps. A few feet away from them, Inuyasha sat on the ground with his tetsusaiga in his arms. Suddenly a small tornado was heading toward them, Inuyasha quickly got up, gritting his teeth, sensing who it was before the whirlwind dissipated Sango chuckled to herself knowing Kagome would soon have her hands full with Inuyasha and Koga.

Koga appeared in front of Kagome, grinning, "Hey," he said.

"Koga," Kagome exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha countered while he stood protectively in front of Kagome. Not wanting to hear another banter between the two she looked away. Sighing happily, Sango began to gaze at the open field right across from them until she felt someone sit next to her.

Miroku smiled as he took a seat next to her, "May I sit?" he asked.

"Sure," Sango replied, she moved a little away from him to avoid his lecherous ways. The two sat in silence enjoying one another's company. Sango secretly watched Miroku out of the corner of her eyes, he sat peacefully beside her watching the flowing river. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his robes and his little ponytail moved with the summer breeze.

There was some tension between the both of them. Sango did admit she found Miroku handsome, caring and clever when it came to tricky situations. She grew fond of the monk to her very most surprise. There were times where he would flash her a smile or ask her a question she found herself blushing in response. But, something in the back of her mind told her: _He isn't what you want. You only have feelings for him because he was one of the first guys to give you attention,_ she thought. Shaking her head she tried to rid her mind of such thoughts. It wasn't true, was it? Was she only attracted to Miroku because of that? _It can't be it,_ she snapped at herself.

"Hey Sango," Miroku started.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Sango blushed, "Um I'm fine, but I have to admit I am a bit exhausted."

Miroku nodded, "I am as well, the last battle Inuyasha had with Bankotsu-" Sango blushed harder remembering the certain mercenary, "-his dragon thunder did do a number on me."

"Did one of the bolts strike you?" Sango asked examining Miroku's face, he shook his head, "Thankfully it didn't, but I was worried about you."

"Me?"

Miroku looked away from the river straight ahead he gazed into her eyes, "Yes, I wouldn't know what I would do if it did." Sango gulped, she looked back into Miroku's eyes, his caring, loving eyes. _He cares for me,_ she told herself. It would be logical to decide to pursue a relationship with him. Not only she knew the monk well, she also been through thick and thin with this man. Miroku's eyes gently smiled at her, Sango found herself giving a tiny smile back until a little voice in her head said, _His blue eyes are much more intense, they burn with desire. Desire you want._ She snapped her head back breaking the eye contact between the two, frowning she scooted away from Miroku a bit more before fixing her gaze back to the river. Miroku sensed her discomfort, he cleared his throat but said nothing more.

Those blue eyes that haunted her when she would close her eyes. Those blue eyes that made her shiver with something other than fear. Those eyes were the eyes of a killer, of a mercenary nothing more. Trying to convince that stubborn voice in the back of her mind Sango recalled their time at the springs, just the thought of the two of them bathing was enough to make her face go beet red. His tan, muscular skin came into view, the way his clothes fell off his chest so slowly, so tantalizingly slow it made something inside her belly stir. She thought about how one tiny detail she didn't catch when she was with him was how long his hair was. Her hair was long, almost touching her behind, but his hair was way past that point, it almost grazed behind his calves. Sango remembered the way his intense stare analyzed her every move. How his arrogant smirk seemed to reflect in his eyes.

"I sense the sacred jewel shard!" Kagome shouted, she was already up and pointing across the bank of the river where puffs of smoke could be seen.

Before any thoughts could rush to her mind the ground began to shake. The smell of gunpowder filled the once clean, fresh air. Sango already heard Inuyasha getting up and rushing to the edge of the bank followed by the sound of Miroku's rings on his staff to jingle. Her heart dropped to her belly realizing who was just up ahead, the Band of Seven. _Bankotsu._ Sango quickly picked up her weapon and ran over to her friends who had themselves at the ready, she stood behind Inuyasha and Miroku with Kagome a bit behind her. Kirara was now in her full form, her growl rumbling in her belly. Inuyasha brought out his tetsusaiga pointing it in the direction of where the bandits were. Insight there were Ginkotsu who rode aggressively towards them, on him was Renkotsu and Suikotsu on the other Jakotsu and finally, Sango's eyes landed on Bankotsu who stood lazily with his halberd strung on his shoulder. "Look, everyone, it's the half demon and his friends." Bankotsu taunted.

Jakotsu gasped as his eyes lit up, "Inuyasha!" he yelled and waved excitedly.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Shut up!"

Ginkotsu stopped in front of the opposite side of the river bank Bankotsu then jumped off and walked toward the bank and pointed his halbert at the group. "Now, now Inuyasha, that isn't how you treat a friend."

Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter, "Friend? A bunch of low life murders sounds more like it," he grits through his teeth.

"It's funny running into you, we were itching for a battle for a while," Bankotsu sneered.

Sango gripped her hiraikotsu tighter, she widened her stance ready for the inevitable, the other members of the group started down from their position up top of Ginkotsu, Suikotsu had his bear-like claws on his fists, Jakotsu looked at Inuyasha lovingly with his sword resting on his shoulder. Her eyes traveled to Renkotsu who was staring at her. She bristled under his thoughtful gaze becoming uncomfortable she stood her ground and gave him back an equally hardened stare, refusing to back down, upon seeing her reaction Renkotsu smirked.

"You might want to take that back after I kill you!" Inuyasha roared he jumped into the air meeting Bankotsu and his banryu the two were at a deadlock. Their massive swords sliced and slashed dangerously close to their bodies. Bankotsu slashed at Inuyasha who narrowly missed being cut on the arm. Inuyasha growled frustrated with his stalemate position with the mercenary. The two men were now on one side of the river bank, Bankotsu spoke, "I expected a lot more out of you. It seems you are weaker than the last time we battled."

A growl come from Inuyasha's throat, "Man, you just don't know how to shut up don't you?" and he ran toward his opponent. Before Sango could see the two giant swords clash again she stepped to the side to avoid the bending sword of Jakotsu.

Jakotsu laughed retrieving his sword, "It looks like it's me and you, demon slayer." He took another swing at her almost catching her. Sango bolted as she missed the swords as it almost wrapped around her ankle. She dove away and as soon as she got up she threw her hiraikotsu right at Jakotsu. Jakotsu stopped smirking, he ducked right as the hiraikotsu grazed him by a hair.

"Is that all you got? Fighting a woman is no fun, so die already!" Jakotsu yelled swinging his sword at Sango again. Sango blocked the blows of the sword with her hiraikotsu, she unsheathe her sword baring her teeth in anger and adrenaline, "Not anytime soon!"

Both Jakotsu and Sango lunged forward, Sango swung her arm around ready to aim at Jakotsu, "Hiraikotsu!" As she swung her heavy weapon aiming it straight for her opponent, she felt a blast from her side, she felt her body being thrown into one of the trees she gasped feeling the wind get knocked out of her. Groaning, she started to get up, clutching at her waist where she felt a painful throb. She shook her head seeing that her vision was blurry she looked on seeing everyone in full battle mode. Miroku was taking on Suikotsu while Inuyasha was still in a heated battle with Bankotsu. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Inuyasha was still intact, as well as Bankotsu. Far off to the side she spotted her hiraikotsu and sprinted toward it she was cut short by hot flames blocking her way to it. She screamed in pain as she felt the fire burn away at her suit. Her scream caught Bankotsu's attention he looked over to where Sango was almost being eaten away by Renkotsu's flames. His stomach dropped seeing her roll and yelp in pain, gripping his halbert he started to panic. Deciding on a dime, he sneakily swiped his halberd into the river causing some water to splash onto Sango, stopping the flames then covered his movements up by charging toward Inuyasha once more.

Sango felt the cool splash of water extinguish the flames that engulfed her body. She looked around confused wondering how in the world did water get on her, she looked around quickly seeing water drops on none other than Bankostu's banryu. She snapped out of her thoughts seeing that she was now in an arms reach towards her boomerang. With the adrenaline coursing through her body she looked at her friends decided who needed her aid the most. Looking over at Miroku he was swiftly blocking Suikotsu's attacks, Kirara took it upon herself to battle Ginkotsu trying to get the attention on her before he started to blow up her fellow friends. Koga was keeping Renkotsu busy as one spitfire the other dodged trying to get away to punch the mercenary. Sango then spotted Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder, both watching Bankotsu and Inuyasha's fight before them.

Sango nervously watched the two men literally go at each other's throats. Bankotsu did a mighty swing of his banryu which sent Inuyasha flying into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed already running towards him.

"Kagome, no!" Sango yelled after her and started running. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bankotsu charging angrily towards both of them. She found herself in the middle, Sango readied with her hiraikotsu as a block, she locked eyes with Bankotsu he had a look of panic on his face seeing that he couldn't stop himself from charging into Sango.

Kagome gasped behind her, still with an injured Inuyasha in tow, "Sango!" she screamed followed by the other shouts of panic from her friends. Sango gave a war cry just as Bankotsu's halberd was suddenly pulled up and away from her body, she cried out in pain as the sharp weapon sliced her cheek squirting out fresh blood. Taking her chance, Sango gripped a hidden dagger in her shoulder armor cuff, she swung the dagger at Bankotsu who easily dodged her attack. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She struggled against his iron-like grip she glowered looking into his eyes. Bankotsu looked at the cut on her cheek, worry then relief washed over his eyes. Sango watched, surprised when Bankotsu's eyes caught hers for a split second before roughly shoving her off to the side. She landed with a grunt.

"The saimyosho!" Koga shouted.

One of the insects hovered over Bankotsu as if it was speaking to him, with a sneer he turned back to them, "It looks like Naraku wants us to wrap things up here." The band of seven was already retreating onto Ginkotsu with Bankotsu in tow. Inuyasha got up and yelled, "You're not getting away that easily, you cowards!" He was about to swing his tetsusiga when roots started to rush to them. Sango quickly got up she struck the closest tentacle looking root her way. Behind the demon, she saw Bankotsu staring at her giving her a worried look.


	5. Chapter 5

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 5: Alive**

 **Author's Note:** As far as my uploading schedule, I don't have one at the moment. I am uploading chapters like crazy because they come firing out and I have to rush to get written down before these great ideas are forgotten! LOL. **I do have an intent on finishing this story! Stay posted.**

This chapter starts with the Band of Seven seeing Sango and the others. I apologize if it seems repetitive from the last chapter, but I feel like it's crucial to include Bankotu's thoughts/feelings toward Sango during battle.

Enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Bankotsu's P.O.V.

Bankotsu was laying on his back gazing into the blue, clear sky above. He saw the clouds move slowly in such a peaceful way. He looked beyond the clouds and the deep blue of the sky, _is there an afterlife_? He asked himself, all he remembered when he died was nothing, it was just pitch black nothingness. The day of his resurrection he remembered opening his eyes and seeing a bright white light blinding him.

 _Bankotsu's eyes grudgingly opened the feel of his eyes being closed shut for so long he was not used to the feeling. His lips licked over his dry, cracked lips. He felt the chill of a cold breeze sweeping through him his hair was undone from his usual braid which was now flowing past his back. Sitting up, he looked around as he was naked surrounded by a pile of bones._

 _To his horror, he saw the giant bones of his brother, Kyokotsu. Scanning the room he saw the remains counting six he realized the rest of his brothers; Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu bones were scattered about. His memory came flashing back to him. The Lords of the lands came together to ambush the Band of Seven bringing them to their demise._

 _Anger bubbled deep inside his stomach, the ugly mask of one of the generals in charge flashed before his eyes. His look of victory disgusted Bankotsu, clutching his hands into fists he started to stand up his legs wobbled._

 _Before him a silhouette appeared, it materialized into a man with dark long hair covered in dark purple robes. "Bankotsu," his voice was smooth, "I have came to resurrect you back from the dead."_

 _"Why?" Bankotsu croaked, his voice dry from not being used for so long. "Who are you?"_

 _The man smiled, "I am Naraku, I need you to rid of my enemies." He flicked six glowing shards which he immediately caught with his quick reflexes, "Use these shards of the shikon jewel to revive your brothers. Work under me and live again." With that Bankotsu looked up at the strange man, he sensed he wasn't a demon but wasn't a human either. The cold, evil look in his eyes made him uneasy but accepted nonetheless. As soon as he nodded, Naraku disappeared into thin air. Gripping the remaining shards in his fist he promised to avenge he and his brothers' deaths given the chance of life again. He looked at the shards once more, the cold breeze wrapping around his live body._

 _Life has been given back to me, I have no intention of wasting it,_ he thought _._

"Big brother," Renkotsu called from his position on Ginkotsu, "I see a river bank up ahead."

Bankotsu looked on hearing running water close by, "We'll be able to get a drink of water before we continue."

"We also get a treat with that," Suikotsu grinned grabbing his bear-like claws fitting the gloves on his hands. Bankotsu raised an eyebrow confused. As the river got into view he could make out the shapes of people, the person in the red kimono, smirking he said, "Look, everyone, it's the half demon and his friends!" Bankotsu brought his halberd onto his shoulder. Each and every one of this opponent's faces was either angry or scared. One face, that catches his attention more than the others was Sango, her face was determined, her lips set at a grim line but her eyes burned with a small hint of desire. Bankotsu caught her eye smirking more, he took on her appearance in her simple day outfit, she looked relaxed and beautiful.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu gasped, his eyes lit up and started to wave excitedly towards the half demon.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha bellowed gripping his sword even tighter. Bankotsu couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to rile him up, it made messing with him ten times more fun. He jumped off of Ginkotsu making his way toward the river bank he raised his halberd at the group, "Now now Inuyasha, that isn't how you treat a friend."

Inuyasha growled clenching his free hand into a fist, "Friend? A bunch of low life murders sounds more like it."

Bankotsu tutted, "Where are your manners?" Inuyasha continued to glower in anger. Bankotsu walked closer to the bank, he surveyed who he was up against. Of course, Inuyasha brought up the front, his defensive stance never wavering, to his right there was that wolf demon they encountered not too far back. Making a note to himself to try to cut out the jewel shards from his legs. His eyes then traveled to the monk with a wind tunnel, as told by Kohaku, he hasn't experienced first hand but something told him it would be better if he didn't last, behind the monk there she was. Sango. Her long hair was flowing down her back, her green skirt hugging her hips quite nicely, Bankotsu might add along with her pink top which matched well her creamy skin. Sango and Bankotsu locked eyes again, he felt something inside him stir. "It's funny running into you, we were itching for a battle," He confessed seeing the rest of his group readying themselves.

"You might want to take that back after I kill you!" Inuyasha roared jumping into the air Bankotsu wasted no time jumping into the air meeting him halfway. Their swords clashed sending sparks of metal flying into the river. Giving a shove, Bankotsu and Inuyasha now landed on the other side of the river bank, he heard other shouts of surprise as his brothers soon followed rushing towards their opponents. He swung at Inuyasha, "I expected a lot more out of you. It seems you are weaker than the last time we battled."

"Man, you just don't know how to shut up don't you?" Inuyasha yelled coming at him again, Bankotsu easily blocked his shot then punched Inuyasha in the face sending him tumbling down. He looked down at Inuyasha who was wiping some blood off of his mouth.

Bankotsu laughed, "Pathetic!" He sent a swift kick to Inuyasha's ribs making him gag on his hands and knees, "I'm disappointed, Inuyasha here I am not using Banryu, but instead using my bare hands to beat you to a pulp!"

Inuyasha yelled once more, "I'm tired of you talking!" He swung his sword at Bankotsu's stomach, he jumped out of the way in time before rushing back toward him bringing banryu over his head slashing it down onto him, he rolled away just in time before the giant halberd makes contact with him. The dust from the ground surrounded Bankotsu as it cleared Inuyasha was already getting ready to use his wind scar once more.

Blue and yellow winds surrounded his sword, "Wind Scar!" he roared aiming his blow at Bankotsu.

"Dragon hammer!" Bankotsu shot back his pink hue collided with the wind scar canceling each other out. The energy of the blast pushed them both back, using his forearm to block the little bits of rubble as a result of the blast. The area cleared from its smoke and dust. Bankotsu looked at his brothers, he saw Jakotsu taking on Sango. To his relief, Sango was handling herself pretty well, equally fighting with such ferocity that matched his own. He glanced back at Inuyasha who was now running towards him again, Bankotsu braced himself for the attack, he let out a cry pushing Inuyasha back getting impatient with his fighting pattern. "Are those the only battle moves you have?" he mocked.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" Inuyasha's claws swiped dangerously close to Bankotsu's face, he smiled finally seeing something new in their battles. Inuyasha lunged at him again swiping his razor sharp claws at his face and neck. Frustrated, Inuyasha soon began swiping at him angrily not having no sense of strategy other than killing him. Bankotsu dodged his claws he kicked Inuyasha's legs from under him catching him off balance he used his distraction to punch him again in the stomach then the face before he landed on the ground. Inuyasha picked up his tetsusiga clashing with banryu one more time, they both went back and forth sending blows and the sounds of metal clashing against each other throughout the forest. Bankotsu stared into Inuyasha's eyes, taunting him. He had to admit, he was having fun, he felt alive.

Off to the side, he heard a yelp of pain, out of the corner of his eye he saw Renkotsu's flames catch a poor host. A flash of pink and black made him fully turn Sango was engulfed in the flames which were burning away her suit. _She'll certainly be burned alive_ , he thought to himself. Without really thinking, he began to run towards Inuyasha once more, he dipped banryu into the river then swung it back up causing some water to fly into the air and perfectly onto Sango which then extinguishing the flames. Bankotsu breathed out a sigh of relief, he was ready to finish off the half demon. With a roar electricity vibrated off his halberd. Inuyasha blocked the blow at the last second preventing it from fatally killing him, instead, he was launched into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" the girl, Kagome yelled running to his side blocking Bankotsu's way. He didn't stop nonetheless, _killing two birds with one stone,_ he thought with a smirk. Running at full speed, he spun his banryu in one hand stopping to grip at the handle and point the end towards them. In a split second, Sango came into his view, his face flushed with panic he couldn't stop in mid-run knowing it would be too suspicious and dangerous for anyone to see that. Sango cried out as he raised his halberd up trying to avoid plunging the great weapon into her as he did so the banryu came so close to Sango's face it ended up only cutting her cheek. His banryu was now at his side, Sango used his moment of distraction to grab her dagger under her shoulder armor pad wasting no time striking him.

Bankotsu ducked then grabbed her arm tightening his grip on her. He pulled her closer looking into her eyes, he searched her face and body checking for any more injuries. His eyes flashed and felt a wave of relief wash over him, her brown eyes met his dark blue ones before roughly shoving her onto the ground far away from him.

"The saimyosho!" the wolf demon called out.

The buzz of the insects sounded right next to his ear, "It looks like Naraku wants us to wrap things up here." Bankotsu sighed, relieved for not having to kill Sango right then and there. Looking down at Sango one last time, he jumped over the river bank to where his brothers were mounted on Ginkotsu, Ginkotsu sped away once his feet touched the metal.

"You're not getting away that easily, you cowards!" Inuyasha shouted already running towards them but was cut off short by one of those tentacle looking branches. Bankotsu looked beyond the tentacles seeing Sango fighting off some that were making their way towards her. Bankotsu gripped his fists at his sides, _she'll be fine_ he reminded himself.

"Why did we have to be pulled out of battle again? It's as if Naraku thinks of us as low mercenaries!" Suikotsu growled irritated, he was shaking the blood off of his claws.

"I was so close to having the demon slayer cut up into tiny pieces!" Jakotsu whined looking up into the night sky thoughtfully. "Bankotsu, you had her in your grasp! Why didn't you end it?"

Renkotsu agreed, "Yes big brother, why didn't you?" His eyes caught Bankotsu's a knowing look crossed his eyes.

"If I recall, Renkotsu, you offered to finish her off, did you not?" Bankotsu scoffed looking away trying to avoid Renkostu's calculating gaze.

Renkotsu stared at Bankotsu's figure a few moments more, as he watched his battle with Sango he was surprised seeing how he lifted banryu at the last minute avoiding fatally piercing the demon slayer. He saw the way the look on his face went from pure pleasure in almost killing Inuyasha and his wench to a brief flash of panic. In all of his years of fighting along Bankotsu he never saw any look of panic written all over his leader's face, he never saw him avoid striking an opponent in the last second. _Does this mean he cares for that demon slayer?_ Renkotsu thought to himself. It can't be, he reasoned. In their line of work, there is no such thing as love, there is no such thing of caring for someone, they were too violent, too evil for such pure things.

 **Author's Note: Please share and review, thanks! Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 6: Stars**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of Bankotsu x Sango interactions, but I feel like it's important to include scenes like this to lead up to when they finally do meet. Please stick with me, I promise there are going to be a lot of Bankotsu and Sango scenes coming up in the next chapters!

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Sango sat under a tree watching the gentle breeze picked up, the sounds from the branches groaning in protest as they flowed with the wind. The grass under her felt soft and cool to the touch, the wind moved the many flowers that were growing in the field. It was a beautiful peaceful sight, the sun was out sending warm rays of sunshine to everything it touched. The blue sky was brilliant housing soft fluffy looking clouds as they roamed quietly across the great space. Sango absentmindedly stroked Kirara as she slept quietly on her lap. Its been a few days since their last run in with the Band of Seven she couldn't stop thinking about Bankotsu. Every time she closed her eyes his face flushed with panic than with relief flashed behind her eyes. Her hand went up to her cheek where the now healing cut from Bankotsu's banryu sliced her. She was quite certain he would kill her right then an there, but when it didn't come she couldn't process it as quickly as she wanted.

 _"I won't kill you," Bankotsu whispered his warm breath on her face. His hand reached up to brush a few stray hairs from her forehead, his fingers leaving a burning trail. Her body was on fire as her eyes traveled down his perfect body. She looked back up at him, he was so handsome. His long dark hair, his deep dark blue eyes, she watched his lips curl into a smirk sending shivers down her body._

Sango snapped back to reality, she never experienced anything like that. The way his fingers left her whole body feeling hot even if it was the slightest touch on her cheek! She had the familiar hot knot in her stomach thinking of Bankotsu's hard, muscular body. She felt herself getting hot thinking of the way his eyes bore into her with such intensity she couldn't help but be hypnotized by them, the way his arrogant smirk irritated her to no end up pulled her closer, his strong, iron-like grip on her small wrist. _Stop_! She scolded herself. She rubbed her wrist where Bankotsu touched her. When fighting, she was surprised how his grip on her relaxed as if he was scared to break her. _What am I feeling towards him? I barely know the guy!_ she scolded herself, _well you do he is a murder!_ Her mind retorted.

Kirara noticed her mistress' stopped petting her, she stood up and mewed getting Sango's attention once more, "Oh I'm sorry Kirara," she said going back to petting her companion. Sighing she looked at Kirara's peaceful sleeping form, "Oh Kirara, what am I going to do? I've gone completely crazy…"

The jingle of a familiar staff was not too far off, Sango saw Miroku heading her way with two cans of his favorite modern teas Kagome got him from her word. Sango grinned seeing Miroku settling himself next to her, "Hello, Sango," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Miroku," Sango responded. Kirara woke up then jumped onto Miroku's lap settling herself onto a new makeshift bed.

"What are you doing out here?" Miroku asked, handing her a can of the tea. Thanking Miroku she opened the can, just like Kagome taught her, in all honestly it was still a bit odd to her but convenient nonetheless.

"I just needed some fresh air, sometimes Inuyasha can get a bit too pushy," she admitted taking a sip of the tea enjoying the cool liquid sliding down her throat.

"A bit pushy is an understatement," Miroku agreed grinning at Sango as she chuckled at that.

Sango looked back to the view enjoying the quiet sounds of the birds chirping in the distance, she eyed Miroku. He looked so relaxed, he held his drink with both of his hands loving the cold the can was giving off, his warm brown eyes took in the scenery before them. _He is the best match for you,_ a little voice in her mind said. There was no doubt that Sango did agree with that statement. For the last few months, she started to notice Miroku's change of feeling towards her it was a little change from him always choosing to sit next to her, to offer to walk with her when they had downtime to ask her if she was alright when she had a particularly hard day.

 _Miroku cares for you, why would you throw that away?_

 _Because you don't feel the same towards him, don't you?_ A voice teased. She abolished herself thinking about a certain mercenary once again. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of him! This could be a turning point for her and Miroku, she deserved someone like him. Her friends seem to agree to, well more of Kagome than Inuyasha who was completely clueless. It is expected, it's the right thing to do, she told herself trying to convince the little doubtful voice in her head.

"Sango," Miroku's voice called out to her.

"Yes?" Sango answered. Miroku was now closer to her, when did he get closer to her? She didn't know but now their bodies were basically a few inches apart. Sango felt the heat coming off of his body, feeling nervous she slowly looked up at Miroku, his gentle eyes searching. "What is it, Miroku?" she gulped again trying to get his attention.

"I have something to confess," he uttered, his voice soft but forceful.

"What?" She questioned.

"I have to confess-," he started again this time looking at Sango straight in the face, his hand inched towards her. His warm hand, much bigger than hers intertwined with her fingers. Feeling nervous she watched in confusion and awe in what was happening, blushing furiously she looked as Miroku gave her a dazzling smile, he continued, "I have feelings for you, Sango, I won't hide that anymore. You are important to me, I want you."

 _I want you._

Those words rang in her head, the alarm bells started to go off, her head was screaming at her to jump into his arms and accept his proclamation of love. Then there was her heart who was pounding on her chest telling her it wasn't right, he isn't what _you_ want! "I-" Sango started trying to find something to say, she gulped, she didn't know what to say! She didn't want to lie to him, he was one of her closest friends for goodness sake.

Before Sango had a chance to say anything, she felt Miroku's lips on hers. His warm lips were soft and inviting, this being her first kiss she didn't know what to do. Her eyes were open looking at Miroku's closed eyes, deciding to follow his lead she closed her eyes, she felt Miroku's lips move against hers, trusting her instincts she responded. The kiss wasn't what she expected, she'd heard stories of first kisses being magical, she waited for the spark that everyone was talking about, but nothing came. She imagined herself kissing a particular blue-eyed mercenary, she thought of his hard muscles under her fingers as she stroked them, his strong hands caressing her face then sliding down her back. She thought of how he looked in the springs, his long hair floating in the water making him look like a god, his smirk stirred something deep inside her making her feel hot all over again. She felt Miroku get more aggressive with his kiss, he pushed more into it his tongue now licking at the bottom of her lip, his hand lower on her back really close to her bottom.

Surprised she pulled back ending the kiss, without thinking her hand came into contact with Miroku's cheek the slap sounding in the distance. She opened her eyes slowly looking at Miroku who had a sheepish look on his face, his hand scratched the back of his head. Realizing she was thinking of Bankotsu while kissing Miroku she felt angry, frustrated tears spring into her eyes. Getting up, she started to run away from Miroku ignoring his calls after her. She ran into the forest finding a spot to sit. The tears slipped from her eyes, she felt so guilty thinking about that _murder._

Sango was confused, she was scared, she was angry that Bankotsu came into her life. She was angry with herself for allowing her guard down around such a dangerous man. Looking at her hands she tried to forget the look of Miroku's face when she slapped him, she tried to ignore the way Bankotsu made her feel warm on the inside. She continued to run until her lungs gave out and her legs started to burn, she found herself by a giant tree, slumping next to it she hugged herself tighter. Feeling like a fool who just ruined everything she cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Her hot tears slid down her cheeks wetting her skirt, she pushed her hair out of her face behind her ear and closed her eyes, _Bankotsu_. Angry with herself she let out a huff of annoyance, trying to squeeze her eyes tighter to rid her mind of his handsome face. Throwing back her head in defeat she stared at the huge canopy of trees, Miroku doesn't deserve someone like her, she thought to herself, _he doesn't deserve someone who thinks of another man while they kissed!_

"Sango!" Kagome's voice startled her. She heard her footsteps come closer until she saw Kagome's shoes at her side, "Oh Sango are you alright? I saw you running off,"

Sango didn't meet her friend's eyes, "I'm fine, Kagome."

Kagome was silent for a while, Sango knew she was unconvinced, she felt Kagome crouch down next to her, she put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze on her shoulder, "Sango-" she started.

Abruptly, Sango stood up, "Let's get back," without waiting for Kagome to answer she stalked off into the bushes. She kept her head down refusing to let Kagome see the tears still streaming down her face.

Later that night, Sango tried to stay away from Miroku, she made she sat either across from him or further away from him. The awkwardness was evident in the air, Kagome and Shippo's questioning eyes darted back and forth from Sango to Miroku. Miroku had a stone face on, not looking at Sango, his body was tense as he ate his stew. Sango picked at her stew not feeling the need to eat, sighing she caught the worried eyes of Kagome. Every chew and every crunch was heard in the silence, the tension could be cut with a knife. Having enough of it Kagome shot up from her seat startling everyone.

"Why'd you do that for?" Inuyasha barked, irritated with her scaring him.

Ignoring him, Kagome turned to Sango, "Sango, let's go star gazing."

"Star gazing?" Sango asked confused, she set her bowl of stew down next to her. Kagome nodded adamantly, she gave Sango a meaningful look in her eyes. Sighing in defeat, Sango agreed as soon as she said that she was pulled up forcefully by Kagome. They were now heading toward the open area of the forest.

"We'll be right back!" Kagome called over her shoulder earning a grunt from Inuyasha who continued stuffing his face with their leftovers.

The two woman finally made it to the clearing, Sango followed Kagome into the middle of the open field, which was the same field Sango was in earlier in the day. Kagome laid on the floor, Sango followed. Looking up at the sky, the two friends looked at the starry night. The way the stars twinkled against the dark night sky was beautiful. Sango thought about her father and mother, were they stars watching over her? The millions of stars twinkled back at her, "It's beautiful," Sango whispered.

Kagome hummed in agreement, "Yes, back where I am from the stars aren't as clear as they are now."

"Why is that?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

"Well," Kagome began, "We have a lot of… homes that congest the air making it harder to see the sky and stars at night."

"That sounds horrible," Sango concluded, Kagome chuckled, "I guess it is."

A comfortable silence took place. Sango's thoughts wondered to Kohaku, to her parents, and to her poor village. She wondered if everyone she knew is a star, staring back down on her. Since she was a little girl she and her father would look up into the stars. She would tell him how every one of her ancestors would watch over her no matter where she was.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Sango replied not taking her eyes off the stars. She heard Kagome turn her body towards her. She didn't respond for awhile making Sango take her eyes off of the sky to her friend. Kagome bit her lip nervously, her eyes worried, Sango raised her eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"Before you ran off, did something happen between you and Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Sango said a bit too quickly.

"You don't have to lie to me, Sango," Kagome gently urged. Seeing the sincerity in her friend's eyes Sango closed her eyes.

"Yes, Miroku kissed me," she confessed. An excited squeal escaped Kagome's lips making Sango jump.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She chanted happily. Kagome recognized Sango's troubled look, her grin slowly faded and her eyes turned serious.

"You weren't happy that he did?" Kagome asked. Sango looked away shaking her head, "Why not? I thought you had feelings for him."

Sango sighed, "I thought I did, but when he kissed me… I don't know it didn't feel right," Sango tried to explain, finding at a loss of words Sango threw her hands up in the air in defeat, "I just thought my first kiss would've been different…"

"It does take practice to get it right," Kagome giggled. Sango smiled but shook her head.

"No, not like that. When he kissed me, I expected I don't know-" she started her wrung her hands a habit she developed to cope with her nervousness.

"Fireworks?" Kagome suggested, confused Sango raised her eyebrows at her, "I mean, like fire?"

Sango nodded, "Exactly, I know I'm supposed to feel happy that he finally made the move, I should accept it because we are _supposed_ to be together, but I can't because-"

"Because you love someone else?" Kagome teased. Hearing that Sango's cheeks burned she immediately looked everywhere but Kagome's watchful eyes. Bankotsu's handsome face popped into her mind, realizing what this means she felt her cheeks burn harder. Kagome laughed, Sango silently panicked not knowing what to do. She cleared her throat trying to avoid her eyes. "Wait," Kagome added, "You don't like Inuyasha, do you?" her voice was sharp.

"No!" Sango exclaimed shaking her head viciously, "Of course not, Kagome. He's all yours." This time Kagome blushed hard making Sango laugh with delight. Kagome huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. Sango continued to giggle egging Kagome on who then joined in on the laughing. Sango could feel her stomach cramping up with all the laughter that was coming out from her. She wrapped her arms around her middle trying to contain her laughter which she was almost successful if not for Kagome snorting.

Both girls laughed a bit more trying to get it out of her system before collapsing back on the grassy floor. They breathed happily staring back up at the night sky. After a while of comfortable silence, "I'm glad I met you, Sango. I thought I would be all alone in this new world with a guy who wants to rip my head off every other day." Kagome confessed.

Feeling warmth at her heart, Sango smiled, "I'm happy you stumbled into my life as well, Kagome. You are one of my first close friends," she admitted. The two girls snuggled closer together loving the sense of friendship and security both girls had between them. Sango truly felt happy that she was able to share this experience with Kagome. Being her, she knew really opened up to anyone, her life was filled with training to become a demon slayer like her family before her.

"Who do you like, Sango?" Kagome wondered.

Sango took a deep breath, "It's no one important." Looking back at the stars, Bankotsu's face flashed before her eyes.

"Sango, you can tell me anything," Kagome assured her.

Sango nodded, "I know Kagome, I know. And when I'm ready I'll come to you first."

"Sango, you said you felt like you and Miroku were supposed to be together, what did you mean by that?" Kagome asked, Sango silently panicked hoping Kagome would have dropped the subject.

Bringing her arm to cushion the back of her head, she looked back up in the stars feeling embarrassed to admit such a thing to Kagome, "We've been traveling all over the lands together for quite some time. He's one of my closest friends along with you, Inuyasha, Shippo, even Kirara. With you and Inuyasha, it makes sense that the both of you will end up being together. It would be logical for me to accept getting into a relationship with Miroku too." She paused, waiting to see if Kagome wanted to say anything more, but when she didn't Sango continued seeing that it would be better for her to get everything out, "Sure he can be a devious monk and a womanizer-" Kagome snickered, Sango rolled her eyes but a light smile played on her lips, "-but he is a good man, he helps people, saves us and protects us even though it would've cost him his life." She thought of Miroku's courageous side of when he used his wind tunnel to finish off all the demon even if it means that he would suck up Naraku's poisonous bugs in the process. He was a selfless man, a man who any woman would be lucky to have by their side.

Sango felt Kagome's hand takes hers giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, "Sango, don't feel like you're obligated to be with a person because it's what makes sense to others. No, you should be with someone you love, someone you are in love with, someone you can't stop thinking about," Kagome looked off into the distance, "For what I feel for Inuyasha, I can't stop thinking about him, I am always worried about him even though I know he can handle himself in battle," She blushed furiously feeling embarrassed but Sango patted her hand that still held onto hers reassuring her, "You should be with someone that makes you feel like that. I won't hold anything against you no matter who you chose. And I know Miroku would understand," Kagome finished off.

Tears sprung from Sango's eyes, the little heart to heart moment between her and Kagome determined how lucky she was to have a friend like her in a time of demon slaying and overall dangerous times. Sometimes, she forgets that she still is a person, with feelings, she is just an ordinary girl. _Oh Kagome, what would you think if I told you the truth? How would you take it if I told you I have feelings for a murder? For Inuyasha's enemies?_ She thought. She didn't want Kagome to turn against her, she was one of her closest friends, losing her would crush her. She didn't have anyone else, except Kohaku who was slipping from her grasp.

Without thinking and the emotions getting the best of her, she pulled Kagome into a sisterly hug, Kagome obliged patting her back in a soothing way. The two pulled apart and sat in silence watching the stars twinkle back at them.

Unknowing to her, a certain mercenary also laid on his back watching the stars. Bankotsu had one arm behind his head, his other on his stomach. He looked upon the stars thinking about a certain demon slayer. He thought about if she was okay, he thought about their time at the springs. The way she looked so peaceful and pure as she enjoyed the bath. He thought about her fighting against him and his brothers in battle. _She's too good for me_ , he realized. _I'm too evil for her._

 **Author's Note: Share & Review! Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**CLOSER**

 **Chapter 7: The History of the Band of Seven**

 **Author's Note:** Please share and review! Thanks.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

It was a nice sunny day as Sango and the others made their way to the neighboring village, they were able to travel for the last three days much to Inuyasha's demands. Sango was feeling tired and sore in the morning from all the walking she did, she didn't want to ask Kirara to transform because she felt selfish doing so. Sighing she looked at the rice fields that came into view, her hand as resting on the strap of her banryu. Looking at her group she saw Miroku and Inuyasha up ahead like always, they walked in sync, Kagome was beside her walking alongside her… bicycle was it? In the weird contraption's basket, Shippo and Kirara peacefully sat. Kagome must have noticed Sango's eyes on her, "Everything alright, Sango?" she asked.

"Yes, I was just daydreaming," Sango answered, Kagome shot her a knowing look earning a blush to escape from Sango.

"There's a village up ahead," Miroku called out causing Sango to look up ahead. Relief washed over her happy that they will be able to finally have some fresh food and a nice place to stay, it does beat having to sleep on the cold ground floor. Soon after the village began to materialize before them, they saw some people working in the rice fields next to the path, kids were playfully running around chasing each other. Some women were carrying baskets of food, herbs, and vegetables happily making conversation amongst themselves.

Sango envied their easygoing, happy life. Living a simple life with her family without the worry of evil around every corner, the strings of her heart tugged thinking of her father and Kohaku once more. Trying not to bring herself down she spoke, "Why don't we settle down for a few days?"

"Are you serious? We are this much closer to getting to Mount Hakurei, I have no intention of resting," Inuyasha snapped. Sango growled, a much as she appreciated Inuyasha, he was pretty inconsiderate.

As if reading her mind, Kagome stepped in, "Inuyasha, don't be so harsh. We're tired, my legs feel like they are ready to fall off!" She whined.

Inuyasha turned around, his eyebrow twitching before he could retort Miroku cut him off, "Sango and Kagome are right, Inuyasha. Although you are a half demon it does take a toll on us mortals, we tend to get more tired than you usually do." Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms he stared at the three until sighing angrily.

"Fine, but don't- hey ow! What the heck!" Inuyasha yelped, to the group's surprise, behind Inuyasha was an older man with his shoes in his hand hitting Inuyasha over the head.

"It's a demon! Be gone you foul beast!" The man hollered bringing his slipper onto Inuyasha once more. Inuyasha yelled, the man's dirty slipper connecting with Inuyasha's cheek. Sango couldn't help but giggle at the scene unfolding before considering how many fierce demons Inuyasha has faced an old, mortal village man would get the upper hand on him. Sango caught Kagome's eye, they both giggled getting an annoyed growl from Inuyasha.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha snapped, "Hey, just quit it!" he grabbed the old man's weapon and throwing it on the side.

A group of village men made their way towards them with hard looks on their faces. They were muttering noticing Inuyasha's dog ears.

"It's a demon!" someone shouted.

"Everyone run!"

"Look at his ears!"

"Don't worry, he's with us!" Kagome said sheepishly trying to calm everyone down.

"People, don't fear, we don't mean any harm!" Miroku tried to reason with them. The villagers took his word and the commotion settled down but the anxious looks didn't dissipate. The old man looked at them, his eyes narrowing at them with suspicion. "I will not have this village attacked by a demon! This place has wreaked havoc ever since the Band of Seven was resurrected!"

Inuyasha perked up, "What do you know about the Band of Seven?"

A grim look came over the man's face, "Everyone as old as I am will shudder and cower in fear hearing that name," with that, the man made his way back into the village.

"We should ask him what he knows, any information would be very useful," Miroku suggested. Everyone agreed, Kagome yelled at the man, "Hey, sir! Wait up!" Sango and the others followed Kagome in suit, they ran up to the old man, "Please, what can you tell us about the Band of Seven?"

"Why would a couple of youngsters want to know more about a group of killers?" The man questioned.

"Just answer the question-" Inuyasha started, but Miroku quickly stepped in, "We've heard rumors while traveling this way."

"Please sir, what do you know about them?" Kagome asked. The man looked from every one of them in the group, eventually, he sighed nodded his head and waved a hand for them to follow him into his home.

Sango followed after the group, she observed the villagers were all giving them strange looks trying to ignore it, she stepped through the threshold of the man's home it was dirty, old looking weapons and armor were all shoved to one corner of the room, a pot he used for cooking looked rusty and cracked, on the side of that Sango saw a couple of fish bones and other animal parts lay on the floor. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of something foul seeping into her nose, the others also looked uncomfortable, Kagome had her hand covering her nose, Miroku pinched his nose and Inuyasha used his sleeve to cover the stench.

"Ugh, yuck!" Shippo exclaimed he was now on the floor poking at a pile of fish bones where flies were gathering. Sango felt bile build up in the back of her throat, but quickly pushed it down when the man turned to them, "Aren't you all going to sit?" None of them made a move not wanting to step further into is home, coming up with an idea, Sango untied her hiraikotsu from her back placing it on the floor as a makeshift seat, it was big enough for all of them to fit, thankfully.

"We're sorry for being rude it is just…" Miroku started, his hand scratching the back of his neck looking everywhere but the man.

The man shrugged, "It's alright, I never was the best at cleaning!" He chuckled taking a swing from a bottle on the ground. "Now, what are you folks doing? Something about you tells me you aren't mere travelers?" The others looked at each other trying to sort out a suitable answer for the man, their hesitation only made the man narrow his eyes at them.

"We are demon slayers," Sango answered. Everyone caught along and nodded, _well it was true, it's pretty much all we do_ , she thought. "I see you have old armor and weapons in the corner there, were you a soldier?" She asked.

"Aye," the man said looking absentmindedly off in the distance, "I was part of the army for the Lord in the east."

"Enough with the chit-chat, what can you tell us about the Band of Seven?" Inuyasha urged his arms crossed over his chest.

"Such an impatient demon," The man huffed, but continued, "When I was a younger man, I just started in the army. There were rumors of a band of mercenaries who would kill anyone you pleased as long as you paid them fairly. One day, while stationed at one of the Lords castles, rumors began to spread throughout the soldiers that the army in the West was getting stronger and stronger, so because of that, our Lord called upon the mercenaries called the Band of Seven." The man shivered remembering the seven murders, "I remember the day they arrived at the castle, I was stationed in the courtyard when I heard gasps come from my fellow comrades, curious I looked onto the entrance gates where a huge, abnormal looking creature came stalking towards us. We were all terrified and out of instinct and training we readied ourselves for his attack,"  
"It turned out to be one of the members of the infamous Band of Seven," the man took this time to take another drink, "his name was Kyokotsu. Right behind him, I counted six more figures walking towards us, I learned that their names were: Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu and lastly Bankotsu."

"What happened next?" Shippo asked.

"The Lord came out his battle gear, he walked up to one of them, he had dark long hair in a braid and a large halbert-"

"Bankotsu," Inuyasha finished, the old man nodded.

"Yes, Bankotsu was his name. I was stunned, to say the least, I didn't expect the leader to be the youngest one. He went up to the Lord with his halberd on his shoulder, I was surprised at how he talked with such ease knowing he would soon slaughter hundreds if not thousands of men for money!" Sango looked at her hands, she kept quiet but her mind was racing with doubts, she knew Bankotsu was an evil man, she knew that he killed to be paid! Why did she still have those feelings for him when he is her enemy?

"So you were allied with the Band of Seven for that battle?" Miroku clarified. The man grunted in agreement, "How did the battle turn out?"

The man looked off in the distance, "We were victorious, believe me being able to fight in battle and to survive was enough. During the battle, I watched with complete awe and horror as the band of seven went to work. The rumors were true, unfortunately, whoever came across their paths on the battlefield were to surely die a painful death."

"Can you tell us more of each member?" Kagome questioned, she was just as interested as the rest of them. Although they knew enough about Bankotsu having newfound knowledge on his comrades would give them a slight upper hand if and when they do get into the next battle.

Rubbing his chin, the man said, "Well the big fellow we first met? I think his name was Kyokotsu, watching him in battle made me feel for our enemies. He would eat both humans and demons alike to gain more power,"

"That's disgusting!" Kagome gasped.

"It truly was. Having to see men getting eaten alive has not left me. Then, there was the one who was good with poison. Before the enemy's army reached us, the strange looking man who went by the name Mukotsu was a master of poison. He used his poison to kill almost half of the opponents' men. Ginkotsu was something out of this world, he looked to be half man half machine. The canons, explosives and just about anything he had up his sleeve quickly knocked out and killed many people. Renkotsu, the one who spits fire-"  
"Yeah yeah, why don't you tell us about Bankotsu?" Inuyasha interrupted. Sango gulped having to think about him yet again. Over the past few days, she couldn't get him out of her head. Her thoughts fired back and forth trying to reason with herself she was going to get killed by having feelings for someone like him.

An audible gulp could be heard from the old man, he cleared his throat before speaking once more, "The leader? Yes, well he is a very skilled fighter both in hand to hand combat and with weapons. As I watched him fight I saw the look of pure joy in killing and slashing his opponents into pieces. His massive halbert was rumored to be so heavy that it required three strong men to carry it! But I witness him swing it with just one hand. I do not know much about curses or demons, but I will say this, Bankotsu's sword has to have been cursed, there is no way a mere human could wield a great sword like such…" he theorized.  
"Do you know how he came across such a dangerous weapon?" Miroku asked.

The man shook his head, "I have no idea, there were no rumors nor anyone who could confirm it." Sango and the others look at each other, a look of concern on every one of their faces excluding Inuyasha who looked angry but determined to finish the Band of Seven off. The man noticed their exchanged looks, "Are you demon slayers thinking of going after them? You must be smart and turn the other way, these people are not to be messed with unless you want to shorten your lifespan."

"If they were such a powerful group how did they meet their deaths?" Sango questioned. The others nodded in agreement, eager to learn how such a powerful group of men was taken down.

"It was an ambush, plain and simple. The Band of Seven were hired to help one of the Lords in the north to slaughter the enemy army. The Lord promised the reward amount to be limitless as long as they complied, being greedy like he was, Bankotsu accepted. They make quick work with the enemy army, slaughtering every man and horse leaving nothing but corpses and blood everywhere. It was later revealed that the Lords decided to come together and work as allies to get rid of the Band of Seven. Although they were allies to most, they were still mercenaries who were too dangerous to have around. Every Lord brought their army and we surrounded the Band of Seven, seeing they were unmatched and overwhelmed by the number of men, Bankotsu ordered for them to flee, but to no avail. We ended up catching all of them, beheading every last one of them. When it came to Bankotsu, it took at least four men to hold him down before the executioner sliced his head off."

"Wow," Kagome said uneasily, "What a horrible end."

"It is what they deserved," Inuyasha added.

Sango was torn, Bankotsu's history is something that can be forgiven, he is evil, what was drawing her into him so much?

Sango and the others soon decided the leave the old man, as everyone was getting up Sango was strapping her hiraikotsu back on her back, seeing Miroku pass through the threshold leaving her with the old man by herself she asked, "Sir, the leader, Bankotsu, how ruthless a fighter was he?"

The man was surprised to still see her there, he was now sitting on the floor his hands on his lap, she could see it in his eyes as he relived horrific memories of the past, "He killed just about anything that got in his way." The man met up with her eyes, she saw the look of concern she was giving him. She needed to hear it, she needed to hear this about Bankotsu or else she would end up dying herself from being a fool. Nodding not have any other questions for the man she turned to leave before asking one last question, "What is your name, sir?"

The man cracked a small smile, "My name is Riku," Sango smiled back at him then left the house. As she walked she battled her feelings, her head was telling her to be smarter than she is now, her heart said otherwise. Looking up at the bright sun as she caught up with the others she clenched her fist. Bankotsu shouldn't be in her mind, he is out to kill them plain and simple. The only thing she has to be focused on is getting Kohaku away from Naraku and finally killing him. She vowed to herself the next time she encountered Bankotsu, she will not give up the opportunity to finish him. _You won't be able to_ , a sing-song voice sounded in her head.

"Well that was a complete waste of my time," Inuyasha huffed, Sango finally caught up to them and they have now exited the village due to having the bad vibes from the people there they decided staying would not be the wisest thing to do.

"What do you mean? It was helpful," Kagome challenged.

"I have to agree with Kagome, it gives us a reason to find them and end them to prevent more innocent deaths," Miroku said.

 **Author's Note:** I promise more Bankotsu x Sango interactions will be featured soon! Share and review, please. Thanks, Xo


	8. Chapter 8

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 8: The Task**

 **WARNING: Some violence, if it makes you uncomfortable, skip.**

 **Rated M for a reason.**

 **Author's Note:** A little Bankotsu point of view for ya! Please share and review!

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Bankotsu slid his banryu back and forth on the whetstone in a rhythmic pattern the blade shone brilliantly against the sunlight almost illuminating it. Bankotu's long hair still in its braid blew gently over his shoulder, his bangs were slicked with sweat, he used his free hand to wipe away the beads of sweat that were trickling down his forehead. The hot day didn't so he and the others much good it was too uncomfortable to continue their journey to Mount Hakurei, it was as if the sun was punishing them, the hot rays beating on their backs feeling like fire. He stopped abruptly setting his halberd down with a thud before uniting his sash around his hips he let it drop to the ground before shrugging off his top leaving him shirtless.

Sweat glistened against his tan skin. It dripped down his strong back, on his muscular abs, and on his lean arms, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead once more before going back to sharpening his beloved weapon.

 _Swish, swish, swish_

The blade of the banryu slid easily along the whetstone, the sounds lulling Bankotsu into his thoughts the image of Sango's face appeared before him. This woman was driving him crazy with emotions he never felt before. He knew it was dangerous to have such feelings for someone so close to Inuyasha, Naraku's main threat. If Naraku did find out about his true feelings about the demon slayer, he knew he would be taken advantage of, or even use her against him. Huffing in annoyance Bankotsu reminded himself it is better to not love, _love makes you weak_. But was it love? It couldn't be love, he had to admit he did feel an attraction with her, it can be brushed off as an infatuation nothing more, nothing less. Love, on the other hand, was dangerous for someone like him. _As if anyone would love me,_ Bankotsu's laugh was hollow, _I am a murder._

 _Swish, swish, swish._

He stared at the task at hand letting his mind clear of all the raging thoughts in his mind. One thing he didn't understand was if he could clearly trust Naraku, the others seemed not to mind it as much as he and Renkotsu did. He recalled Renkotsu sharing his feeling of doubt one or too many times. Bankotsu tried not to think about it as much as, he was grateful for being resurrected after he and his friends were executed. His blood began to boil remembering the time they were ambushed and caught.

 _Bankotsu sat on a huge rock, enjoying his drink as his friends were gathered around him relaxing after taking care of the enemy army. They were quick with their job, slaughtering every soldier in their wake the fight was more of a warmup rather than an actual war to Bankotsu. After fighting in so many battles, fighting against mere humans was like punching a leaf. Bankotsu smirked, pleased with himself for getting his band of friends such a large sum of money._

 _"That was so much fun," Jatkosu sighed leaning against the rock._

 _"Yes, another success for us," Renkotsu added, his arms over his chest as he stood in front of the group. Bankotsu grinned and nodded._

 _A loud voice boomed from the top of the cliff interrupting their conversation, Bankotsu looked up to see the general who offered them the job on his horse with the rest of his men, armed, "The Band of Seven, we can no longer let you be amongst us. Although you have helped many battles, we can not allow a group as dangerous as you roam around during this day and age!" He bellowed, the soldiers behind him chanted in agreement._

 _Bankotsu stood up immediately grabbing his banryu, "What is this? We've done our job now we deserve our pay!" he snarled. Instead of answering him, soldiers began to fill every inch of the forest each from the different Lords who ruled the East, West, South, and North. Bankotsu growled understanding now that they were tricked an ambushed, "Run!" He yelled at his comrades. They all followed in suit, Bankotsu was in the lead he ran as fast as he could trying to make it to the trees his heart pounded in his ears a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, he looked back to see his friends following as fast as they could keep up. The familiar groan of an arrow being pulled against a bow panicked Bankotsu looking back and in front of him, he saw the soldiers aiming towards them._

 _"Fire!" the general shouted sending hundreds of arrows their way. Bankotsu's eyes widen seeing the arrows flying at high speed at him and his friends, he pulled up banryu and used it as a shield, the arrows hit the banryu with a thud before falling before his feet. He heard a grunt behind him, turning around he saw Mukotsu on the ground, the arrows managed to get him in the shoulder, legs, and stomach. Stopping for a brief second, Bankotsu roughly pulled Mukotsu's arm up, letting him lean on him for support, "Come on!" he yelled at his wounded friend. On the other side of Mukotsu, he saw Jakotsu hoist Mukotsu's other arm around him, Bankotsu nodded a quick thanks to Jakotsu._

 _In front of the hundreds of soldiers were now charging at them exchanging a quick glance Jakotsu he left Mukotsu's side and rushed towards the soldiers. He roared angrily as he sung his halberd back and forth, he stabbed every one who came close to him. A sharp pain was felt on his back, cutting open his robe revealing his skin, he spun around to look at the offender face to face. Snarling he swung banryu at the man's neck making blood squirt everywhere. More and more soldiers were closing in on him and his men, on one side he saw Kyokotsu being brought down by ropes, chains and nets by the soldiers, on the other he saw Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu fighting back to back trying to fend off the soldiers coming closer to where Bankotsu was._

 _Another sharp pain shot through his body, shouting in agony, Bankotsu turned around just in time to punch his assaulter in the stomach before bringing down his banryu through the man's back. He grimaced as he pulled out the sword from his leg, more blood began to seep out, he tried to walk forward but all he could feel was the pain shooting through his leg. Gritting through his teeth he continued to fight on, trying not to move as much. As he was cutting his way through more and more bodies, the general's voice once more, "Bankotsu, surrender now or we will kill your fellow members."_

No, _Bankotsu thought. On their knees were his friends, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu, swords were pointed at their necks and around their whole body, archers from above had their bows and arrows pointed at them. Bankotsu felt his body start to panic, there was nothing he could do, anger shot through him, he sneered at the general, the general met his gaze. Bankotsu stared at the man with such hatred, lowering his arm, banryu slipped from his fingers and struck into the ground with a loud thud. He stood there with his fists clenched so hard his fingernails were drawing blood._

 _"Seize him!" the general ordered. Three big men came towards Bankotsu, one of them punched Bankotsu on his fresh wound on his back making him cry out in pain, the others started to tie his hands together with chains. Gritting through his teeth he made eye contact with each and every one of his friends once more._ It's my fault _, he thought._

Bankotsu remembered what it felt like watching each one of his friends being beheaded, every soldier cried in victory as the heads of his friends fell from their body and rolled onto the dirt. _Swish, swish, swish._ He tried to remember what he saw after his own head was chopped off, it was just black, pitch black nothingness. He didn't remember what he was doing, he wasn't aware of where he was. His eyes wandered to his reflection on banryu. Was he being used by Naraku? Was he a mere pawn in a scheme that was way bigger than him?

Bankotsu stopped his sharpening hearing footsteps come closer to him, Renkotsu was standing a few feet away, his arms at his sides, clearly nervous. Bankotsu knew Renkotsu didn't trust Naraku, he wasn't quiet about his doubts about him. "What is it, Renkotsu?"

"Should we really be trusting this Naraku?" Renkotsu blurted out. He was now standing next to Bankotsu.

"You shouldn't be questioning everything he asks us to do-" Banktosu began.

"Why did he resurrect us from the dead? I don't remember meeting him in our past life. It doesn't make sense, being risen from the dead to kill a half-demon?" Renkotsu ranted. Bankotsu noticed his voice was on edge with frustration, but he kept his voice cool.

"You're right," Bankotsu agreed surprising Renkotsu, "I don't know what his past is with Inuyasha, nor do I know why he chose to bring us back from the dead or if he has something up his sleeves," Bankotsu admitted.

"You've met him, what is he like?" Renkotsu asked. Bankotsu knew he said too much, having the rest of his friends in the dark seemed to be the only possible way of keeping all of them on Naraku's bad side. He was not planning on returning to the dead anytime soon.

"Renkotsu, you're a smart guy," Bankotsu reminded him, "Asking too many questions will get yourself killed." Bankotsu and Renkotsu made eye contact, Bankotsu's eyes hardened giving him the warning to drop the subject. Renkotsu's lips were pressed into a grim line, he broke the eye contact before looking away. "Understood?" Bankotsu's voice was sharp.

Renkotsu nodded his head, refusing to meet Bankotsu's eyes, "Understood, big brother." He turned around, leaving Bankotsu on the top of the grassy hill. The sky was now getting dark, the hot rays from the sun were no longer beating down on him. Bankotsu bent down to pick up his top, he shrugged it back on then slowly wrapped his sash back into place. He grabbed his banryu, his reflection stared back at him once more, he stood staring at himself for a few moments, closing his eyes he hoisted the giant halberd onto his right shoulder he made his way back to his friends.

XXX

Mount Hakurei was enormous, the height of the mountain was so far up into the sky the clouds surrounding the top were thick making it impossible to see through. The mountain was covered with thick vegetation, greenery grew on every part of it. Bankotsu and the others were at the base of the mountain, they could feel the barrier which was so strong they were able to sense it a few miles before actually reaching the bottom of the mountain. Bankotsu felt sick to his stomach once he entered through the barrier, his comrades followed soon after.

"This barrier makes me feel sick," Suikotsu said. The others agreed.

"I feel like I am being drained," Renkotsu added.

The six of them trudged along the twisting dirt road that leads up the mountain in silence. Bankotsu didn't understand how a barrier used to pure the demonic powers from demons housed Naraku. How was he able to get this deep into the cave without getting affected by the barrier's powers?

They were now high enough up the mountain they could see the tops of trees at their eye level. Bankotsu looked out to the forest wondering where Sango was at the moment, he wondered if she was safe. "Bankotsu, sir." he heard a boy's voice call to him. It was Kohaku.

"Hey ninja," Bankotsu greeted, Kohaku sighed in frustration narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'm not a ninja," he retorted. Bankotsu raised his eyebrows, he examined Kohaku's attire once more. He looked at his black suit with blue armor which was strikingly similar to Sango's. _Wait, why did it look so similar to Sango's battle suit?_ he thought. "Naraku wants to see only you," Kohaku spoke. Bankotsu nodded, he pierced his banryu into the dirt before following after the boy.

Kohaku lead Bankotsu to a small cave, he ducked into it seeing complete darkness apart from the light coming from outside, he could make out some shapes of rocks and pebbles. His bare feet came into contact with the cold ground as he followed Kohaku deeper into the cave. What seemed like hours walking through the darkness a light appears before them an opening was close by. Bankotsu followed Kohaku through the opening, he looked around seeing he was still inside the cave but now it looked like they were inside the mountain itself. He noticed there were torches lit almost everywhere, he felt wood on his bare feet noticing it wasn't the cold wet ground anymore. He stood on wooden ramps which spiraled both up and down he looked over the edge of the railing that was included with the walkway seeing nothing but deep darkness.

"Bankotsu," a voice echoed from within the darkness startling Bankotsu. He looked around trying to match the voice to a face.

"Naraku," Bankotsu answered, he let his guard up just in case.

"I see you are still in one piece," he commented, his voice was soft but slippery. Bankotsu still couldn't find the source of the voice. He scoffed hearing the surprise in Naraku's voice, he started to walk along the ramp.

"It'll take a lot more than a half-demon to bring me down," He said confidently. "Why did you summon me here?"  
Naraku laughed, it sounded horrific in Bankotsu's ears, "I have a task for you and your band of seven."  
"What is it?" Bankotsu questioned, he was intrigued now. Other than raiding villages and killing demons, Naraku hasn't given them anything interesting to do. He was itching for something to do, he felt sick of sitting around not battling.

"I want you to kidnap someone," Naraku started, "I want you to kidnap Inuyasha's demon slayer friend, Sango."

Bankotsu's heart dropped, _Sango_? What could he want with her? His sense of excitement for a new task was completely dropped, he was worried about what Naraku would want with Sango. He could kidnap Kagome or even that fox demon child without any question, he didn't care much for both of them. Why Sango? Naraku noticed Bankotsu's lack of answer, "Is there something the matter?"  
Quickly regaining his composure once more he answered Naraku in a bored tone, "The demon slayer girl? She's useless, why not go for Inuyasha's woman, Kagome was it?"

Naraku chuckled, "Kagome has already proven to be a tough nut to crack, besides she is too closely protected by Inuyasha. Sango, on the other hand, is still one of Inuyasha's friends. She can be a valuable asset on our side since she is quite lethal in battle."

"What are planning on doing with her?" Bankotsu asked, keeping his tone cool. He was trying to keep himself composed by crossing his arms over his chest, he faced away from the darkness towards the opening he came through. His heart was pounding, he felt the sweat form on his forehead, the worry washed over him. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with images of Naraku using Sango in battle, he imagined Sango's once beautiful, lively brown eyes blank and lifeless.

"Once I pick off Sango, I would be able to use her against Inuyasha and his friends, mainly with the monk with the wind tunnel," Naraku started.

"The monk?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, it seems as if the monk has feelings for Sango. If she is removed from their group I'm sure the monk will lose hope then eventually blame it on Inuyasha."

"You're using her to get them to turn against each other," Bankotsu realized. He thought about the monk with the wind tunnel, jealousy rose through him once more thinking about if the monk touched Sango in any way. Did she feel the same way a towards him?

Naraku's humorless laugh echoed through the cave, "Precisely, it'll be perfect watching his close group of friends fall apart. It'll also keep them busy from getting too close to Mount Hakurei." Naraku chuckled softly clearly satisfied with his plan.

 _This guy sure is good at playing with people's minds_ , Bankotsu thought. "When do you want us to extract her?"

"You are to get her right as we speak," Naraku dismissed him.

Bankotsu made his way to leave, his fists were still clenched beside him, his mind was racing, fearing what Naraku would do once he captured Sango. He knew Sango wouldn't go down without a fight. _How am I supposed to protect her?_ He suddenly punched the hard rock walls of the cave. He felt the pain of his knuckles starting to swell and bruise up. "What am I going to do?" he whispered, hopeless. He eventually made his way out of the stuffy cave, the others were standing casually waiting for him.

"What did he want?" Jakotsu asked, his sword was resting on his shoulders.

"We have a new task," Bankotsu revealed, the other's eyes lit up with excitement, Bankotsu felt his stomach clench uneasily, "We are to kidnap the demon slayer of Inuyasha's group."

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dunnnn! Oh poor Bankotsu! Please share and review, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 9: RIOT**

 **WARNING: SOME VIOLENCE (KILLING, BLOOD, ETC…) IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE SKIP!**

 **Rated M for a reason.**

 **Author's Note:** So Bankostu and the other members tried to retrace Inuyasha and the other's steps from the last place they battled hence why they aren't nearby Mount Hakurei. Hope that makes sense! Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

The night was peaceful and calm as Bankotsu and the others made their way to the village where Inuyasha and his friends were supposedly staying. Smirking to himself Bankotsu thought how ironic the peaceful night was. He and his friends were destroying every village they came across. Having people to kill allowed Bankotsu freedom to take out his frustrations on the innocent. As horrible and evil as it sounds, it was an outlet for Bankotsu. He wanted people to fear him, he wanted his power to grow. With every swing and every blow from his banryu he took a life, it didn't phase him anymore with the number of people and demons he killed he could easily take down a whole village by himself without any help. The heavy footsteps of his friends lulled his mind into thinking about how the information slipped out from a man from the most recent village they rioted.

 _The man quivered in fear as Bankotsu held him from his collar of his shirt he used his arms to block his face away from Bankotu's raised fist. "I told you everything I know!" The man whimpered, blood was seeping out from his forehead. Around him he watched the other members of the band of seven plunge their weapons into a few more innocent villagers._

 _"Something is telling me you aren't," Bankostu smirked, he raised his fist, it connected to the side of the man's face sending him toppling onto the ground. Bankotsu bent down next to the man lifting his head up again, "Now tell me where did the half demon and his friends go? If you give me an answer I don't like, you'll regret it."_

 _The man whimpered again, "T-they are on their way to Mount Hakurei… they should be over at the next village… please let me go. It's the truth!" Bankotsu wrinkled his nose at the pathetic attempt of the man's begging. He stood up, retrieved his halbert which was planted into the ground not far from him, "We are done here. Let's move out." he called towards his friends._

 _"But Bankotsu! Let me cut them up into little pieces please!" Jakotsu whined already by his side, pouting. Bankotsu shook his head and glared at Jakotsu._

 _"We can't waste any more time," Bankotsu's hardened tone shut Jakostu's whining although the pout on his face was still visible. Jakotsu continued to pout and mutter under his breath, Bankotsu waved his hand allowing Jakotsu to finish the job._

 _"What no! Please, no!" The man cried frantically seeing Bankotsu's order. Jakotsu laughed menacingly, Bankotsu turned hearing Jakotsu's sword unravel itself, the agonizing groans from the man were frantic until he heard the sharp cling of Jakotsu's sword that ultimately stopped his crying. Jakotsu laughed in delight._

 _"Let's go," Bankotsu ordered walking towards the direction of the next village._

The uneasiness of having to capture Sango still didn't sit right with him, although he did forget about it once they came across a new village, a part of him couldn't help but worry she was in that village. A part of him didn't want to hurt her. As he checked every village they've come across, he was relieved to find Sango nowhere in sight. From every villager they've come across each lead them to the village they were coming up on right now, they were closer to Sango and her group. Brushing his feelings aside for Sango, he masked his face with indifference, he still had a job to do.

The village was now in sight, everything was dark and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets and the gentle breeze of the wind. No doubt the sleeping villagers would not have expected it to be their last. Bankotsu couldn't help but feel excited for seeing Sango again, it's been a while since their last battle he wondered if the cut she got from his halberd was still visible. With Banryu on his shoulder, he eyed his friends behind him who were excitedly drawing their weapons out ready for another night of havoc. He thought of them reaching Sango before he did fear the idiots will injure her or worse. Naraku's orders rang in his mind, _"Kill any mortal you must, but save Inuyasha for me. Let him wallow in guilt as we pick off his friends one by one…"_

"Remember, the demon slayer is mine, keep Inuyasha off of my back. Kill whoever you must." Bankotsu ordered.

He then orders Ginkotsu to fire at the village blowing up a couple of houses in the process and igniting a fire in the village. The sound of the canon rang throughout the quiet village, smoke blasted from the end of the canon surrounding Bankotsu's line of sight. He jumped off Ginkotsu and started to casually walk toward the village with his banryu resting lazily on his shoulder. In no time there were screams and moans of pain coming from the villagers. Jakotsu and Suikotsu excitedly started slashing and slaying every man, woman, and child that crossed them. Ginkotsu's cannons and guns were controlled by Renkotsu who also spit fire at anything in reach.

"The Band of Seven!" someone screamed rising more panic and fear among the villagers.

Bankotsu felt alive with the flames burning, the villagers screaming in terror and the laughter from his fellow friends. He wasted no time in cutting down a couple of people in his path. A villager ran towards him, crying out as he swung his sword over his head intending it to strike Bankotsu. Bankotsu laughed at the man's sad attempt of attacking him head-on. Has he not have a brain? He sidestepped the man's sword, the man's face had panic sketched onto his face. He cried out again attempting to plunge the sword in his stomach, Bankotsu quickly made work with banryu and swiftly slicing the man from his left shoulder to the end of his right hip. Blood splattered everywhere including on Bankotsu's face, grinning madly, he wiped off the blood and went in search of Sango.

He calmly walked through the crowd looking for her. People all around him were screaming followed by laughter from Jakotsu who had two men wrapped up in his snake-like sword. Passing Suikotsu, he observed as he was violently slashing his opponents one by one, his tiger claws already drenched with blood. He stalked more in the village, he punched a man who was charging at him in the gut then stuck another coming from his left. Soon after a few braver, foolish men charged after him all with weapons of their own. Grinning, Bankotsu gave a mighty swing of his banryu aiming towards the men he roared as he ran towards them not missing the look of fear in their eyes. With one last final swing, the banryu sliced open the men's stomach immediately making them drop. Picking up his halberd and resting it back on his shoulder he wandered through the village cutting down any doors or anything inches path. Feeling a bit frustrated as he looked to and from houses in the village, he couldn't find her. He poked his head through a home that was on fire, seeing a few corpses, but nothing else. Stepping out of the burning home he looked up, he saw her emerging from a home dazed and scared, in her hand her huge hiraikotsu, everything around him stopped, nothing else mattered. He watched as her eyes frantically surveyed the area seeing dead bodies loitering on the floor. Their eyes finally locked, fear briefly flashed in her eyes followed by desire then anger. By her side, there was Kagome the fox demon and Kirara. Inuyasha and the monk spotted him, Inuyasha wasted no time in crying out and charging towards him.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha hollered bringing his tetsusaiga over his shoulder ready to strike Bankotsu. Before he could do so, Jakotsu's swords wrapped around Inuyasha's body stopping him from getting to him.

"Inuyasha! No hi for me?" Jakotsu taunted grinning madly. Inuyasha gave out a cry and ripped through the swords charging towards Jakotsu who was now in front of Bankotsu covering him to get to Sango. "Oh, I love it when you play hard to get!" He threw his sword again aiming for the half demon.

Bankotsu turned to Sango and started walking towards her, he grunted as he jumped into the air giving him a few yards into the air before landing right in front of her. Sango was glaring at him, her weapon at the ready to strike him, with a swing she threw the weapon towards him which he easily dodged. He smirked.

"Kagome, run!" Sango yelled standing her ground. Kagome made no argument and started to run off towards the forest with the child fox demon on her shoulder followed by the cat demon. Bankotsu admired Sango in her kimono seeing their arrival gave her no chance to change, he had to admit he liked seeing her in this relaxed type of clothing. His ears perked hearing her weapon making its way back to her, it was a boomerang, after all, turning just in time he raised his halberd and stopped the boomerang from colliding into his face. To Bankotsu's surprise, it was strong pushing him back a little making him ground his feet into the dirt. The momentum of the giant boomerang slowed and clattered to the floor.

"We meet again, Sango," he said cooly looking straight at her right now. She glared at him, those brown eyes luring him in as they burned holes into his. He smirked, "Would you look at that it seems I have left my mark on you."

"You have no mark on me, you murder!" She seethed her cheeks were now bringing out that adorable blush. _From the look on her face it seems part of her likes it,_ he thought.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" He teased advancing towards her now, she instinctively backed away he could see the panic in her face seeing she had no weapon to defend herself.

Standing her ground she spat, "Harsh? You deserve to be called a murder, you vile bastard!" Bankotsu was amused with the little show she was putting on, she was putting on a brave face when he very much knew she was scared.

Sango then made to punch him her fist aiming for his face, he was caught off guard as her tiny fist made contact with his cheek. Growling in annoyance he stumbled back a bit, he wiped his mouth where a little blood began to spill from his lips. He grinned, "Nice one," Sango rushed towards him with another fist, this time he caught her fist in his hand, she then tried to kick his shins but he easily blocked it, he pulled her towards him and wrenched her arm behind her back making her whimper in pain.

"Let me go," Sango panted.

Bankotsu chuckled, he lowered his head until his lips were at her ear. He felt her body go rigid, her backside was pressed up against him while he stood close holding her arm and the other pinning her other arm to her side. He inhaled her sweet scent and whispered, "I think I like this, don't you?" As he spoke his lips grazed the skin of her ear sending electricity from his lips to his feet. Bankotsu didn't know what possessed him to play and taunt with her if this was any other woman he wouldn't think twice before striking her down with his banryu. His mind raced with thoughts confusing his left to right, he didn't know how to feel around her, it was clear now that he had no intent on killing her, no matter how hard he tried something pulled him back from finishing the job. He enjoyed the feel of her body against his, the scenario of them on a battlefield made it even more enjoyable. He smiled thinking of it.

Sango struggled a bit more before saying, "Is this where you'll kill me?" He stopped smiling then, his grip on her tightened causing her to yelp out in pain as he pulled her closer. Sango growled then the back of her heel was rammed into his shin making him yelp out in pain releasing her from his grip. She scrambled away from him and began to run.

Bankotsu snarled running her retreating figure, "Don't let her escape!" Sango looked over her shoulder at him before she could turn around Bankotsu saw Suikotsu's fist come down on Sango's head knocking her out. "What did I tell you about injuring her?" Bankotsu snapped looking at Sango's limp figure, anger was burning in his eyes.

Suikotsu shrugged, "She was getting away."

Bankotsu waved off his unnecessary anger, "Get the others, we are done here." Suikotsu nodded running off to tell the others to retreat. Bankotsu looked over Sango's limp body, her face smooth of any anger or fear. He squatted down just on her side and brushed some look hair from her face tucking it behind her ear, her hair was not in a ribbon, it flowed freely over her shoulders and on her back. Gently as possible Bankotsu slipped his arm under her head, the other behind her legs and picked her up. He gazed into this woman's sleeping face, mesmerized with her beauty. Everything around him disappeared, the screaming, the clash of metal from the battles taking place were all gone when he looked at Sango.

Why did he have the sudden urge to protect this woman? She was a simple enemy who very much hated his guts. It would be stupid to think that he could end up protecting her while following Naraku's orders to kill one of her friends. But something about her drawn him in, it wasn't because of her beauty (of course it was a bonus) no, it was how she was strong, how he admired how she put herself out there to protect her friends. The passion those brown eyes burned as they looked through his dark deep blue ones.

"Sango!" The monk's voice snapped him out of his trance. _The monk,_ Bankotsu thought, he recalled sensing the monk having feelings for Sango. Jealousy coursed through him as he watched the monk run towards him, anger evident in his eyes. He raced towards them missing blows from Ginkotsu's canon, "Let go of her!" He roared once more. Bankotsu laughed, gripping Sango's body closer to him, she stirred a bit before falling into a deeper sleep.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Bankotsu's got Sango!" she was off to the side holding the fox demon in her arms, once she said this, Bankotsu saw Sango's pet demon cat jumped in the air making her way towards them. Sensing it was a good time to leave before things got more complicated, Bankostu hoisted Sango onto his shoulder before retrieving his halberd which was struck in the ground. He pointed it toward Inuyasha and his group who were running towards them. His group was already up on Ginkotsu making a getaway. Bankotsu jumped onto Ginkotsu, his arm steadying Sango on his shoulder. He swung his banryu down, "Dragon hammer!" he yelled sending his pink blast towards them.

"Faster, Ginkotsu," Bankotsu urged, Ginkotsu obliged speeding up with one last blast of his canon, the blast hit right in front of Inuyasha and the others sending them flying back.

"Now what do we do with her?" Renkotsu then asked pointed at Sango who was laying at Bankotsu's feet.

"I don't understand, what would Naraku want with this woman? She's barely any use to us,"Jakotsu muttered, irritated as he started poking at Sango's side.

"Don't touch her," Bankotsu warned earning surprised looks from his friends. Taking a deep breath trying to calm his jealousy, he glared at them.

"We meant no harm, big brother," Renkotsu assured raising his hands in a sign of surrender. Bankotsu didn't miss the look Renkotsu gave him but didn't think of it more. Unknowing to him, Renkotsu did notice the way Bankotsu caressed the demon slayer's face while at the village. He was struck with surprise he didn't move from his spot for a few moments, he watched the way Bankotsu stared at this woman with something he never saw before. Was it that he cared for the girl? That would be out of the question, never in his time with Bankotsu he would have thought he would have developed feelings for a woman.

With that, the three looked at each other questionably but said nothing. They made their way to the front of Ginkotsu agreeing it would be best to leave Bankotsu alone. Once they were out of sight, Bankotsu sat down beside Sango's sleeping body. He tucked another loose strand of hair that was falling onto her face, his hand lingered on her. _What are you doing to me, Sango? Why do I feel like this? he thought to himself_ before pulling away as if touching her burnt him. He grabbed banryu placed it on his lap and watched as the village disappeared.

XXX

Soon after they arrived at the castle curtsy from a young lord who _graciously_ offered it to them. It was a grand castle much similar to the Lord who kept his companion. They were going up the ramps in silence, Bankotsu didn't leave Sango's side at all, he stood beside her sleeping form almost protectively while his friends sat in the front of Ginkotsu. Arriving at the entrance of the gate, the men began to climb off of their human-cyborg like friend, "Where will we put her?" Jatkostu asked sneering at Sango's sleeping form, one of her arms was resting on her stomach while the other on her side.

Bankotsu thought about bringing her up to a room himself but quickly decided against it not wanting to raise suspicion, instead he turned to Renkotsu who he believed wouldn't be so rough with transferring Sango, "Renkotsu, I want you to take her to my wing of the castle, set her up in a room." Renkotsu nodded, "As for the rest of you, we need to keep watch just in case Inuyasha and the others somehow track us down. Suikotsu, I want you on that job, then rotate amongst yourselves." Suikotsu didn't protest as he was already making his way to his post at the entrance of the castle. With no further orders to give out, Renkotsu made his way to Sango. Bankotsu watched with such scrutiny as Renkotsu grabbed Sango's unconscious arms to pull her up, then hoisted her over his shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. Bankotsu walked away before Renkotsu turned around hiding his jealousy.

Both he and Renkotsu walked to the east side of the castle where Bankotsu stayed for most of the time being. He heard Renkotsu opening the sliding door to one of the rooms further away from his own and disappeared with Sango still asleep. Once Renkotsu stepped out he gave Bankotsu a nod and walked off into the courtyard. Bankotsu stood there, halberd resting on his shoulder not knowing what to do next. Something inside of him stirred, he wanted to run into Sango's room and make sure she was alright. The strange feeling of wanting to protect someone other than himself made me him uncomfortable, he wasn't used to feeling this way. His feet moved from under him as he walked down the hall stopping outside of Sango's room, his hand came on the door and he pulled it open.

The moonlight was shining through the room onto Sango's sleeping form, _Suikotsu must've really hit her head hard_ , he thought. He stood at the doorway, unsure of what to do with this sleeping woman in his castle. Slowly and soundlessly as he could he walked towards her and bent down on one knee observing her face. It was smooth from any expression, her lashes rested on the tops of her cheeks, kissing her creamy white skin. He reached out to touch her cheek which was warm to the touch, his hand moved to where her hair was and he gently smoothed it back. Realizing what he was doing, he pulled back as if touching her would curse him. Still bending at the knee, Bakotsu watched as the rise and fall of her steady breaths, did he care for her? It was clear that he did. Was this one of the stupidest things he has ever done? Of course. He couldn't imagine what his old self would tell him if he saw him right now, watching a woman sleep peacefully. He laughed humorlessly, shaking his head.

Bankotsu got up, he made his way to the door, his back to Sango, a moan stopped him in his tracks turning around he saw Sango stirring slightly in her sleep. Trying his best to not make a noise he watched her carefully, she didn't seem to be conscious, just dreaming. Letting out a deep sigh of relief he opened the door.

"Bankotsu," he heard his name being whispered from Sango's sleeping form.


	10. Chapter 10

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 10: CONFLICTED**

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys like this chapter! Please share and review! Thanks.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Sango could feel the throbbing against her temples, the back of her head felt tender giving her shocks of sharp pains when she moved or turned her head. She pried her eyes open, blinking away the blurriness trying to get them to focus. Her sore hands felt the soft material underneath her, her breath was slowly picking up, she was in a bed! Startled Sango managed to fully open her eyes she focused on on what looked to be a ceiling instead of the morning sky. _How did I get here?_ Her memories soon came flooding back to her, the village, so many deaths, her being separated by her friends, and… Bankotsu.

 _She was sleeping soundly with Kirara purring happily beside her. The silent night was only interrupted by the chirping of the many crickets out in fields. She heard her friends light snoring and breathing helping her relax a bit more._

 _The sound of a cannon being fired woke Sango and the others in an instant, soon after the ground shook. Sango clutched onto Kirara gasping in fear._

 _"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha was now up, his hand on his sword. Another canon went off making everyone gasp in fear. Soon after screams could be heard outside their hut, wasting no time Sango and the others rushed outside. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror, everything was on fire, the homes, the fields, even the villagers. The ground was littered with dead bodies, all seeping with blood, the screams of the villagers sent shivers down her spine, the look of fear across every one of their faces. Sango could feel tears prickling at her eyes, so much bodies, so much deaths, all innocent lives lost._

 _"Who would do such a thing?" Kagome choked out equally sharing Sango's distress._

 _Inuyasha answered, "A group of mercenaries comes to mind, seven to be exact," He gripped his tetsusiga pulling it out. Inuyasha's face was hard and angry, his eyes searched the village looking for one of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu came into Sango's mind, she scanned the village for any sign of a large halberd. Fear struck through her,_ this is why you shouldn't have feelings for him. Look at all the vile things he's done! _Her conscious shouted at her, it couldn't have been more right. She was angry at herself for allowing her guard down around a dangerous man, seeing what he is capable of, Sango brushed all feelings she had for him in the back of her mind. She tensed feeling someone approaching, slowly she looked beyond Inuyasha who was in front of her to see him walking calmly towards them._

 _He walked slowly, seeing that he already caught her attention, his giant halberd rested on his shoulder as it shined against the light of the flames, blood could be seen dripping down onto the ground, his clothes rivaled the seeping blood on his banryu, they were stark white with no blood on them. Sango was mesmerized with his cool demeanor, he looked calm and collected with his handsome smirk on his face. The more she stared, the more she noticed how the flames gave him a glowing aura, the more she stared, the harder he stared at her. His eyes were playful, confident, and so intense Sango had a hard time looking away._

 _He looks like a dark angel._

 _The others soon noticed the leader of the Band of Seven making their way towards them, "Bankotsu!" Miroku snarled, he was now standing in front of the girls beside Inuyasha._

 _"You bastard!" Inuyasha seethed, he immediately charging towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu only smirked in response to Inuyasha's fury. Suddenly, Jakotsu's snake-like sword wrapped around Inuyasha's body trapping both him and his tetsusaiga in._

 _"What no hi for me, Inuyasha?" Jakotsu taunted, grinning at Inuyasha as if he was a lover. Inuyasha only growled in response as he broke through Jakotsu's grip, "Oh, I love it when you play hard to get!" Jakotsu rushed towards Inuyasha and their battle again._

 _"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she started to run towards the ongoing battle. Miroku ran after her tugging at her shoulder bringing her back to them._

 _"No! Kagome you'll get hurt!" He warned giving her a hard look. A scream was heard not too far away from them, a woman was laying on the ground crawling back as Renkotsu advanced towards her. He took a swing on his flame oil intending on burning the woman alive. Miroku wasted no time springing to action, "Sango, protect Kagome!" he ran towards the helpless victim._

 _Remembering Bankotsu was still in front of them, she turned to see him, he was watching her closely, his eyes traveled up her body before he jumped way into the air landing a few feet in front of her. She wasted no time hurling her weapon towards him which he easily dodged. "Kagome, run!" she yelled at her friend who didn't protest, she ran with Shippo and Kirara beside her._

She came back to reality, her cheeks were stained with tears realizing she was alone in a strange place. Sango pushed herself up, her head's pounding increased making Sango wince. Her hand reached behind her head to feel her flesh was still tender to the touch, she gasped as her fingers brushed against a bump. Looking around she saw she was in a room, not a dungeon or a cage. The room was clean and simple, nothing much to it other than a dressing curtain in the corner of the room, the partitions glowed meaning it must have been the morning, _how long have I been out?_ Deciding to test her strength, she pushed herself up onto her feet her legs were wobbly refusing to hold her weight, her body ached as she took one slow step in front of the other until she came to the sliding door.

Taking a deep breath, she slides the door open as quietly as possible, she stuck her head out of the room looking out to the hall. There were several more rooms that made up the hall, tiptoeing out of the room she began to walk down the hall where she assumed to lead to the courtyard. Sensing nobody else was in the home she walked a little faster. Her blood was pumping now and her heart was drumming against her ears, she needed to escape, she needed to get back to Kagome and the others or else she'll be killed herself!

Sango finally reached the courtyard, it was much bigger than she expected it rivaled that of a Lord's castle. She stood behind one of the wooden pillars, her eyes scanned the empty courtyard seeing nobody in sight. Taking this chance she bolted across the courtyard, her legs were still weak, but she pushed herself through it. She ran around the corner finally seeing the entrance to the castle completely abandoned with nobody in sight. She was hopeful, a smile grazed on her lips thinking it was just her luck. The trees beyond the castle entrance was soon covered by none other than a half human, half war machine individual, Ginkotsu. Sango gasped stopping her tracks, she refused to stop so she continued to run, _there has to be another exit here!_

She bumped into a hard body sending her falling straight on her butt, she winced at the contact before looking up seeing another familiar face, "Well, well, well, it looks like someone finally woke up," Jakotsu sneered down at her. Sango scrambled up to her feet backing away from him, to her right side she was Renkotsu closing in, on her left Suikotsu was blocking her from making it impossible to escape. Panic welled up in her, there was nowhere to go! Without her hirakotsu she was helpless. Refusing to give up she stood her ground looking at every one of the men.

"Let me go!" she shouted. The men laughed at her outburst, she heard a tsk-ing noise come from Suikotsu who was in front of her, "Now, now, why won't be a good girl and head back to your room?"

"Go to hell!" Sango snarled earning more laughter from the others, using this distraction, she gave a swift punch to Renkotsu who was the closest to her, her fist connecting to his jaw. He stumbled back in surprise, he held his jaw and glowered at her, "You wench!"

Sango then sprinted forward breaking the circle they made around her, the entrance was free from Ginkotsu's humongous body, she ran as fast as she could, her breathing came in pants she was almost there! She refused to look back hearing the rest of the band of seven following close behind her heels. She just need to run a few more feet until she was out of there!

All of a sudden she came colliding into something hard, Sango gasped at the contact as she felt herself falling back on her behind before strong arms gently gripped on the sides of her arms preventing her from falling. She closed her eyes waiting for a punch or a sword to come down on her, but nothing came. She was now eye level with the person's chest he wore a familiar white hakama with iron armor around his chest. Bankotsu.

Sango looked up to see his handsome face once more, "It looks like our guest has finally woken up," he commented.

Sango struggled in his grasp although his grip on her was tight, it was gentle. "Bankotsu, let me go," She tried.

He only chuckled, "I can't do that," finally he released his grip on her, she backed away from him.

"Why not? I am no use to you! Just let me go!" She was now desperate, tears were now falling onto her cheeks. Refusing to answer her, he made his way towards her again, he reached out to her she fought off his hands, she could hear herself crying openly now, she tried to stop herself refusing to let these people see her cry. Her anger bubbled up inside of her before she knew it, her hand came hard on Bankotsu's cheek, the sound of the slap ringing throughout the empty castle.

She heard a couple of gasps from behind her, realizing her mistake she looked at Bankotsu, his eyes were hard and cold, his fists were at his sides and a light red mark could be seen on his cheek. Sango stood there in fear, but she didn't regret hitting him, she felt as if some of her pent-up anger was released. "Oh, you're in for it now," Jakotsu said in a sing-song voice. Bankotsu stalked angry towards her, he gripped the sides of her arms before throwing her over his shoulder. She yelled in protest as she pounded and raked his back. He made no move to stop her or to even yell at her, he simply lead her back into the castle and back into her room. He slide the door open roughly before dropping her back on her feet making he already weak legs buck under her weight. She watched as Bankotsu stared at her with blank eyes before turning around and exiting the room.

"Bankotsu," she pleased, her voice was weak from all the screaming and crying, he stopped in his tracks his back still turned to her, she watched as he looked like he was having an internal battle of whether to stay and listen to her or walk away. He decided the latter giving Sango no chance to say anything.

The door slid shut leaving Sango back in her room, alone. She was alone, no one to help her, there was no possible way of getting out of the castle defenseless. The tears were now falling freely onto her cheeks, dropping onto her lap. Her body wracked with sobs and her crying filled the empty room. There was no way out for her, she was stuck. _Please, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku… please hurry._ She pleaded in her mind, she soon fell asleep.

XXX

Bankotsu heard her cries and sobs from outside her door, it hurt him seeing her in so much pain, it hurt him seeing how angry she was with him. How naive was he? Of course, she would be angry, he kidnapped her! Bankotsu had his back to her door and slowly slide down until he was sitting on the ground, he laid his arms on his knees and lowered his head. He didn't know what to do! He had to follow Naraku's orders if he didn't want to be killed, but he wanted to help Sango. _I'll most definitely be killed if I do_ , he thought to himself. He was torn, part of him wanted to cut Sango's very existence from his mind, he wanted to forget meeting her at the springs that one night, he wanted to forget how her eyes always lured him into making him feel things he's never felt before, but on the other hand he wanted to experience all those things over again. He wanted to feel her warm skin against him, he wanted to smell her sweet scent filled his nose. No! I can't! No matter how strong these feelings are towards her, I will get myself killed. _I will get her killed_ , he thought.

The sobs slowly dissipated leaving the halls quiet with the soft wind blowing outside the castle, Bankotsu got up and slide the door open a little bit more, Sango was sleeping on her side, her arm supporting her head as a pillow would, her back was to him. Her body rose and fell as her breathing were relaxed, Bankotsu made his way into her room, he walked in front of her before finally sitting down in front of her. His hand hesitantly reached out to her hand, her fingers were smooth to the touch and they were still bruised from when she punched him. A small smile was upon his features, he shook his head. He clasped his hand over hers, his was much bigger but the fit of both of their hands felt right. _It fit perfectly_. He felt the same electricity that sent jolts up his skin like when they were in the springs. Sango's fingers twitched under his, slightly panicking he thought she would wake up any minute, but her face was still relaxed and peaceful. Instead he felt her hand gently intertwine itself into his.

He was starstruck at what just happened. He was confused as to why this girl who slapped him not even a few moments ago was holding his hand, in her sleep nonetheless! Was it possible that she felt the same way? _No, she doesn't deserve someone like me,_ he concluded. But, Bankotsu sat there holding her hand for a little longer before leaving her room.

XXX

She woke up once more, quickly she shot up looking around her. She was still in the room, she was still trapped. _It wasn't a dream after all._ Sango looked out seeing it was pitch black, the moon seeped through the windows gently touching her side. There was now a blanket on her, she felt the soft material wondering who covered her in the first place. Sango got up and tried to slide open the door, to her surprise and satisfaction, it opened easily. Before she could step outside someone stepped into her room pushing her back almost making her fall. Bankotsu's eyes were watching her carefully as if he did anything she would break. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when her eyes landed on a tray of food he held. On the tray, there were bowls of rice, stew, and water. Puzzled she wrinkled her eyebrows trying to process the idea of Bankotsu, the most feared leader of the Band of Seven holding a tray of food for her.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk?" Bankotsu asked with one eyebrow raised.

Sango huffed, "What are you doing?"

Bankotsu pushed past her making his way more into the room, he set the tray on the other empty side of the room, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you food so you won't starve yourself to death." He was now placing the bowls on the table.

"I'd rather starve," Sango muttered. The smell of the food drifted into her nose, she took a deep breath realizing she was pretty hungry, her stomach made a loud growling noise.

"It sounds like you rather eat," Bankotsu teased, his back was still to her, but she could tell he was smiling. Finally, he turned around and she got a good look at him. He still wore his white hakama, his iron armor still in tack, his braid was resting over his shoulder, she didn't notice how long his hair was before which just pasted his hips. Her eyes moved up to his face, his eyes watched her closely, they were soft, it wasn't the usual cold, terrifying stare he gave when it came to battle. She felt his eyes burn into her like they did when they met at the springs. Sango stood there, unsure of what to do, her arm began to rub her other arm, she tried to look anywhere but him. "I will not eat," she said stubbornly.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched, "You will."

"I will not," Sango challenged, her hands were clenched in fists, "How will I know you poisoned it?"

Bankotsu let out a sigh of irritation, "If I wanted you dead you wouldn't have been here now would you?"

Sango scoffed, "Then why won't you kill me?" Sango could feel her anger rising now, she was trapped here defenseless with men who wanted to kill her! She was away from her friends, she was scared! "Why won't you kill me?" her voice raised as she stepped closer to Bankotsu who was now frowning, his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. "Kill me! You don't need me here! I'm not useful!" Sango was now inches away from him, she could feel the warmth of his body, his breaths were calm and soft on her face, she searched his eyes pleading with him. "Bankotsu…" she whispered now. She was so close to him, her hands were on his chest, she felt as if she was on fire, his rock hard chest rising and falling with his steady breathing. Being this close to someone as dangerous as him shouldn't make her feel safe, but it did. She was angry with him for kidnapping her, she was disgusted with the innocent people he killed, but why didn't her feelings for him change?

Instead of seeing what everyone else saw, a murder, a powerful leader, someone to fear, she saw a man. A man who held her gently, a man who watched her with a protective gaze, a man who made her _feel_. She was probably the craziest, confusing woman out there feeling some type of way for Bankotsu, the leader of the famous Band of Seven.

The small contact of her hands on his chest made the rest of her body feel hot, the tips of her fingers felt as if they were being shot at with electricity, she looked up at his gaze, his beautiful, azure eyes looking down at her with confusion, desire and want. She wanted nothing more, but to stare into his eyes being drawn in further and further. She felt his arms move, the trailed up her arms sending shockwaves through her skin, then his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. A slight blush was starting to rise as she realize now _all_ of her was touching _all_ of him. His hands gently rubbed her back with little circles, it made goosebumps all over her pop up. Sango had the urge to close her eyes because of how relaxing it felt to be in his arms, how she felt like he could protect her from whatever came their way. As Bankotsu continued with the little circles on her back, he said, "I cannot kill you," he said quietly, his face was a few inches away from hers. She searched his eyes trying to see if he was lying, but to no avail.

"Why not let me go?" She whispered. Bankotsu closed his eyes as if he was battling something inside himself.

"I can't," he answered. The look on his face was troubled, it looked torn. He opened his eyes slowly looking back at her. Sango was mesmerized by his eyes, she realized his hands moved up to behind her neck and on her lower back, she felt fire running throughout her body, her hands on his chest grabbed onto the collars of his hakama bracing herself. She felt the familiar knot in her stomach burn and burn sending shivers down and between her legs. Their heads moved closer to one another, Sango held her breath as his lips were almost on hers, then suddenly he stopped, "Please, Sango," he whispered, his voice wavered as he said her name, "Please, understand."

Sango was confused and shocked, pushing a bit back, but not entirely out of his embrace she looked at him. What did he mean to understand? Couldn't he understand how she felt? Can't he understand how she felt? She was scared, she was lonely, she wanted to leave and not be kept around waiting for her inevitable end. She was angry but she couldn't help but keep her mouth shut as she watched Bankotsu's eyes pleaded with her. His embrace around her started to loosen, the rush of cold air replaced his warmth leaving her feeling loner than before. Her heart dropped as she fully let go of her and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget to eat, I won't have you dying on me, Sango," he reminded in his usual bored tone.

XXX

Bankotsu left Sango's room furious with himself, he couldn't believe he let his guard down in front of her! He was angry he caved into her, she was addicting. Every one of her touches left his body on fire, the way she said his name caused shivers down his spine, the way she looked into his eyes made him want to stare into them forever. He enjoyed her in his arms, he couldn't help it seeing that they were in such close proximity to one another, he was a man after all. He wanted to feel her touch again, he wanted her to look at him in such a way, _he wanted her._

 _But you also want to live_ , a voice reminded him pulling him back to reality. He couldn't have her and live, Naraku would surely kill him a nice and slow death then there would be no chances of him every living again without the sacred jewel shard. He didn't want to throw his second chance of life to be pulled away from him again, but what it worth it for her?

His feet lead him out to the courtyard where his friends were gathered around a small fire, although they were in a castle with well supplied rooms, they were used to the idea of sitting around campfires. Bankotsu sat on the steps which wasn't too far off from where his friends were sitting, they were laughing at some joke but Bankotsu wasn't interested in learning it seeing that the sake in the pot was almost gone. Sighing, he took a bowl and scooped some of the remaining sake out of the pot and drank, he felt the liquid burn his throat. He threw the bowl into the wall startling his friends ending their laughter. So many things ran through his mind he could barely contain it. He felt the others watching him, all tense and free from any lightheartedness. Without saying anything, Bankotsu walked to the entrance of the castle walking out of the grounds he needed to get _her_ off of his mind, so he ran all throughout the night.

 **Author's Note:** I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me quite a bit to put it together, I wasn't sure if I should include such a touchy scene with Bankotsu and Sango this early in the story. It was difficult for me to make the progress / feelings between them realistic, genuine, but also show some conflict in both of their minds when it comes to realizing their true feelings for each other. But in the end, I felt this scene was necessary to show how Bankotsu and Sango's feelings towards each other is real and not some infatuation! I really really hope you guys understand what I'm trying to convey here, their relationship isn't easy! Being enemies to lovers is a confusing, frustrating, amazing transition and I don't want to make it seem like it's easy peasy lemon squeezey without a whirlwind of emotions! LOL. Please review and share! Xo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 11: Backtracked**

 **Author's Note:** I feel like it's important to jump back to Inuyasha and the others, I hope they aren't too out of character! Please review, share and fave!

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagome and the others sat around the campfire in silence, the fire crackled in between the silence among her friends. Kagome sat staring at the flames dance, the shadows of the flames were dancing on her face. It's been a week since Sango's abduction. Everyone was surprised seeing the Band of Seven take Sango, it was truly unexpected! She couldn't help but feel guilty, she didn't do anything to stop Bankotsu from kidnapping her, Inuyasha told her not to blame it on herself, but how couldn't she? She stared up into the starry night remembering the night Sango and herself were stargazing, she felt tears spring from her eyes. _Sango, I hope you are okay, please hold on, we're coming_ , she thought to herself. Before the tears could fall, she quickly wiped them away eyeing at her side to see if Inuyasha or Miroku noticed, but they didn't. Both men were either staring blankly into the flames or looking far off to the side.

Kagome thought back on that night, something stuck in her mind she couldn't get it out of her head. She recalled seeing Bankotsu interaction with Sango.

 _Kagome ran as fast as she could with Shippo in her arms, heading for cover in the nearby forest. Once she finally reached the trees, she looked back at the village on flames with villagers running and screaming in every direction, bodies were all over the floor, she saw Inuyasha still fighting off Jakotsu, Miroku had his hands full with Renkotsu and his liquid flames. Kagome looked as she saw Sango facing Bankotsu. Sango was about to throw a punch at the leader, but he easily blocked it and turned her arm behind her._

 _"Sango!" she yelled worried about her friend fighting the strongest of the seven._

 _"Oh, no Kagome, Sango is in trouble!" Shippo said, clutching Kagome's shoulder._

 _Kagome looked around to see if Inuyasha or even Miroku could help but they were fighting their own battles. Kagome sighed frustrated not knowing what to do. She watched as Bankotsu lowered his lips to Sango's ears whispering something to her making her blush, suddenly Sango kicked into Bankotsu's shin making him yelp in pain releasing her. She rushed out of his arms and started running towards Kagome and Shippo._

 _"That's it Sango!" Shippo cheered Sango on, but she didn't make it that far as Suikotsu's hand came colliding with the back of Sango's head knocking her out completely. Kagome gasped as she saw her friend helpless on the floor, she watched as Bankotsu angrily told Suikotsu something then dismissed him._

 _Kagome watched as Bankotsu stroked Sango's face in a way a lover would do, he then gently picked Sango's limp form with one arm behind her head and the other behind her legs. To say Kagome was shocked was a bit of an understatement, she couldn't believe how gentle Bankotsu was towards Sango. She, after all, was a girl herself and she noticed things like this! She didn't miss the way Bankotsu stroked and moved Sango's hair from her face, she didn't miss the way Bankotsu stared at her as if he felt something for her. What did it all mean?_

Kagome thought back to their talk during their star gazing, from what she remembered, Sango clearly had feelings for someone else, could it have been Bankotsu? Kagome shook her head at the thought, it was just a stupid thought. Of course, Sango couldn't have feelings for their enemy, could she? Back in her world, there were a lot of television dramas where the main character would end up falling for their enemy, it wasn't heard of, but it was odd.

After Sango got kidnapped, they tried running after her, Bankotsu quickly jumped onto Ginkotsu and they sped off even Inuyasha couldn't catch up, that was a week ago. They were now following in the direction of where Ginkotsu took Sango and the band of seven. The tension between her and her friends could be cut with a knife. Inuyasha wasn't his usual pushy self, instead, he was a lot quieter than he used to be. Shippo worried a bit too much as he mumbled to himself hoping they would find Sango.

Miroku seemed to be taking it the hardest out of all of him, he barely talked to any of them except when he told them he wanted to walk ahead and his simple 'thank yous' to Kagome as she got their ready-to-eat instant noodles. She was worried about him, she knew Miroku had feelings for Sango and he probably felt the most guilty about letting her get into the Band of Seven's grasp.

"I hope Sango is alright," Kagome thought out loud getting the attention from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

"I'm so worried about her! I don't know what the Band of Seven will do to her," Shippo muttered, he was petting Kirara soothingly. The two-tailed demon cat seemed to be not sleeping well without her mistress.

Kagome patted Shippo's back, "I'm sure Sango will hold up, she's a strong woman," she tried to convince herself more than Shippo. In the back of her mind, she knew that the mercenaries were a lot stronger than a lone woman like Sango, especially Bankotsu. From watching him battle Inuyasha it was scary to think although he was a human he can fight Inuyasha with no difficulty.

"We can't lose hope, Shippo. We will find Sango," Inuyasha reassured them, he was clenching his fist looking into the fire, "If Naraku could think he could take her without us fighting back-"

"But are we fighting back?" Miroku asked suddenly with an edge to his voice. He was looking hard at Inuyasha through the flames of the fire. Inuyasha looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "Of course we are! What do you think we're doing?"

"I think we aren't doing enough," Miroku snapped at Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes widen not used to Miroku's behavior. Miroku was always the lighthearted, level-headed one of their group, she never once saw Miroku snap at Inuyasha like that.

"What do you mean we aren't doing enough? We've been following the trail Ginkotsu left for the last week!" Inuyasha was now getting irritated with Miroku's attitude towards him.

"It's not enough!" Miroku shouted, startling everyone.

"Miroku! We are doing all we can, given what we have to follow after there isn't much to go off of…" Kagome trailed off. She wanted to find Sango just as much as Miroku, but the trail to finding her was cold, Inuyasha couldn't get a whiff of Sango's or even Bankotsu's scent.

"Sango could be in danger as we speak! She could be beaten, or worse! With the Band of Seven, especially Bankotsu, they're dangerous. Sango is defenseless she can't do anything to protect herself," Miroku ranted.

"You don't think we know that?" Kagome shouted back she was getting frustrated with his attitude. "Miroku I know you care for Sango, but we do too! We are trying to do everything in our power to try and find her so don't sit there and blame us for not doing anything!"

"We should blame it on ourselves! We let them take her, we weren't there to protect her!" Miroku shouted emotion filled his voice. Both her an Kagome glared at each other, but Kagome's stare softened. He was hurt, he felt guilty, he was scared. As was she. Kagome stepped closer to Miroku and put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We will rescue her, Miroku. Sango is smart, I know she'll handle herself." Kagome tried, although it was true, she couldn't help but fear for the worse when it came to the thought of who held their friend captive.

Miroku looked at Kagome with his eyes narrowed he looked as if he was going to retort but didn't say anything further, instead he looked back the fire that was still crackling, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before speaking once more, "I know, Kagome. I apologize for snapping at you, I'm so worried about Sango's wellbeing, I can't sleep or even think," he admitted, he was staring at his the hands in his lap now. Kagome guessed he was trying his hardest to cover his tears.

"Look, Miroku," Inuyasha started, he sat with his arms in the sleeves of his kimono, his eyes were closed, "As soon as the night is over, we won't stop until we find Sango, no matter what it takes. I won't allow the Band of Seven hurt one of my friends," Inuyasha promised.

Kagome admired Inuyasha's determination and loyalty he had when it came to his friends, she gave a small smile as she watched Inuyasha sit there as he now stared into Miroku's eyes as if he was giving him a promise. She looked back up to the stars, h _old on tight, Sango, we're coming._

Miroku snuck off once Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were asleep. He walked a while until he came to a clearing, he sat in the meadow feeling the wind sweep against him, the sound of the blades of grass almost forming a lullaby. He found a spot in the middle of the field and laid down.

Ever since Sango was kidnapped, he thought of nothing else but saving her. He blamed himself for not staying with her during the raid, he could've fought Bankotsu off, he could've prevented it! Miroku sat in the grass as he watched the night sky, the stars twinkled throughout the night, he heaved a shaky high her face coming to view. _Sango_ , he thought.

He knew she was strong, he knew she would've been able to fend for herself, he knew she was smart. But being with the Band of Seven made him question her safety, he knew of their cruel ways, he knew that they didn't give a damn about anyone. He couldn't bear thinking of what they were doing to Sango, he clenched his fists on his side anger rising up in him once more. He felt the tears coming into his eyes, he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Miroku," Inuyasha's voice was heard from behind him, he sat up quickly looking at his half-demon friend who had his arms in the sleeves of his kimono.

"Inuyasha," Miroku greeted, Inuyasha settled himself next to him, the two men sat in silence, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, it was out of line."

Inuyasha scoffed, his eyes were hard as he stared ahead, "We are all tense since Sango's kidnapping, I don't blame you."

Miroku nodded, "I hope we find her soon and fast." He said in a low voice.

"I can promise you that we will, no matter what we have to do, I won't allow those bastards to take one of my friends," Inuyasha said with such passion Miroku stole a glance from him, he knew Inuyasha never went back on his word. He appreciated that he was willing to do whatever it takes as much as he did.

He didn't expect to be traveling alongside a foreign girl from another world, a half-demon, a demon slayer, and a fox demon child, from an outsider's view they would've looked like a strange combination of friends. As Mirkou came to get to knew every one of them, he appreciated what each brought to their friendship. Miroku nodded, "Thank you," he said.

"I"m not doing it for you," Inuyasha said in a hard tone, Miroku smiled knowing that was not the case.

The two men sat in silence before Inuyasha got up, Miroku soon got up after as they made their way back to camp. Both feeling a little at ease, both feeling confident that they will save their friend.

XXX

The next day the group started bright and early, Kagome felt exhausted, but she was determined to find her friend. The day was quiet as usual, the summer heat was quickly dissipating, replacing it with the cool chill of fall. Kagome looked on at the rice fields as they passed through a village. They didn't waste time asking the villagers if they saw the Band of Seven passes through. The mention of the certain mercenaries only scared off the villagers leaving them with no answers. She could feel the frustrations between everyone in her group. "How can a huge tank pass through the lands without anyone noticing?" Kagome said with a frustrated sigh as she walked her bike looking up in the air. She tried to stay optimistic, for Miroku and Shippo's sake.

"It's like they vanished in thin air!" Shippo said exasperatedly.

"There has to be something! I know for a fact someone had to see something," Inuyasha said as he walked ahead of them.

"I agree, something that huge is bound to make a trail," Miroku answered. The group walked in silence, the sound of Kaomge's bike wheels was the only thing heard. Since they confrontation last night, Miroku has been talking to them a lot more than before, he was getting back to his old self, just a little.

"Wait!" Inuyasha stopped, he immediately went on his hands and knees, sniffing the ground.

"You know, this proves to Koga that you really are a mutt," Shippo muttered, earning a giggle from Kagome who seemed to be the only one to hear it.

"What do you smell, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I smell Sango!" he exclaimed as he shot up, excitement rushed through Kagome, she looked at Miroku and Shippo with a smile on their faces, "Follow me!"

They ran further into the forest, _this is it! We finally got something on Sango_ , Kagome thought as she rode her bike following the two men ahead of her with Shippo and Kirara in her bike's basket. Inuyasha abruptly stopped in front of a tree, he bent down to pick up a blue scarf!

Shippo gasped, "That's Sango's!"

"It must've come off as they were traveling," Kagome observed, "This is good, we can assume that they came this way,"

Miroku nodded, his eyes light up with some hope, "They must've gone in this direction. We got no time to lose!" Miroku jogged forward ahead of them, they wasted no time and Kagome jumped onto her bike.

XXX

A girl dressed in all white suddenly came into view in the darkroom, she walked forward holding a mirror in her arms. "What is it, Kanna?" a smooth voice asked in a hushed tone.

The girl, Kanna had no expression on her face, she made her way towards the figure in the dark and sat down, "Inuyasha and the others are getting close," she whispered.

Naraku moved forward slowly, his pale face came into view, his long dark hair spilled over his face as he watched the mirror Kanna placed in front of him. Naraku watched as the mirror manifested the reflections of the half demon Inuyasha, the reincarnated version of Kikyo, Kagome, the monk, Miroku and the pathetic child fox demon. Naraku sneered seeing they were able to recover the demon slayer's piece of clothing. _Fools_ , he thought of the mercenaries who clearly didn't know how to cover their tracks well enough. "Kanna," he spoke, looking up at the child. "Get Kagura to send something their way,"

Kanna nodded and slowly stood up as she walked out of the dark room, the light going with her.

XXX

Kagome was suddenly pulled from thoughts as the familiar sense of the jewel shard crept up her back, almost pulling at her heart, "I sense the sacred jewel shard!" she announced. Inuyasha grabbed his tetsusiga unsheathing it, Kagome focused on the pull of the jewel shard, she scanned the empty blue sky, her eyes landed on big dark mass heading towards them. There had to be at least twenty demons making their way towards them.

A centipede-like creature rushed out of the group of demons, it's growl erupting through the skies making the birds flee in fear. The demon had to be a couple hundred feet long, it's long pinchers at its mouth leaked with green saliva, she assumed to be poisonous, its dark red body twisted and turned increasing its speed towards them. Inuyasha quickly got in front of Kagome, pushing her back with his arm. "Kagome, Miroku get out of here!" Kagome ran off to the side next to Miroku, she heard Kirara growl as she grew into her bigger form.

As soon as they were out of the way, the centipede demon came dangerously close to Inuyasha, Kagome gasped as its pinchers almost grabbed Inuyasha, but fortunately, Inuyasha blocked it with his tetsusiga. With a grunt, Inuyasha pushed the demon off of him and sliced it down with a strong strike. "Where did these demons come from?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the now dead body.

"I don't know, but there are more coming!" Miroku shouted. The rest of the demons were now rushing towards them, Miroku grabbed his sutras out of his robes and threw them perfectly onto the heads of the closest demons immediately destroying them.

Kagome jumped to help fend off the remaining of the demons, she grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at a worm-like demon heading towards her. She kept shooting not stopping as the demons came from every corner. She looked off to the side seeing Shippo handling himself by using his foxfire on a smaller demon. Kagome narrowly avoided the tail of a demon hitting her as it fought against Miroku and it's staff, she ran across the field seeing Kirara getting cornered by three demons, the cat demon roared as she bit into one of its necks, killing it instantly. Kagome rushed towards her, she gripped an arrow on her back and readied herself to shoot the arrow, she closed one eye seeking her target.

The arrow flew from her bow, the familiar pink aura surrounded the arrow, the arrow whizzed through the crowd of demons killing each one in the way in the process, the arrow finally met its mark with the back of the demon's head which was attacking Kirara. Kagome sighed in relief seeing they were able to kill all the demons, she looked around her trying to sense the jewel shard, it suddenly disappeared. Confused she tried to catch the familiar pink glow a shard gave off but to no luck.

Inuyasha came up to her, "Kagome, do you still sense the shard?"

She shook her head, "No, I swear when the demons were first coming towards us, it was strong. But, now I can't even see it!"

Miroku joined them, "Maybe it was a false jewel?"

"It could be a possibility, but I'm quite certain this was the real deal," Kagome frowned.

A screech scared the group coming from the air, they gasped to see a huge demon, it had to be at least the same size as a village! The demon was vile looking, it had huge yellow eyes, slits as pupils. There were horns coming out of its head with a strip of dirty white looking fur going down it's back. Its mouth was filled with sharp teeth rivaling the size of a regular forest tree. It's growl followed by screeching sent shivers through Kagome's skin and bones. Kagome saw the glow of a jewel shard in its forehead, she gasped, "Inuyasha! That's the demon with the sacred jewel!" She pointed to its forehead.

Inuyasha smirked, "So this was the demon with the shard?" he jumped into the air, he roared bringing his tetsusiga over his head intending to strike the sword through the demon's head. Kagome watched the battle anxiously, whenever Inuyasha would fight, she knew he could handle himself but there were demons that they overestimated.

The tetsusiga came into contact with the demon's skin, only slicing open the skin. The demon's skin looked like it was tough to break, Inuyasha came down, he landed with a grunt, "Damn, this ugly demon is getting on my nerves!" He charged to the demon once more, the demon screeched as its jaws were snapping wanting to catch Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kagome felt something wrap around her ankle, she yelped as it gave her ankle a pull making Kagome fall on her side, she looked at the demon with wings as it pulled her into the air. She screamed as the ground got farther and farther, she looked up at the bird-like demon it screeched at her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her, he made work with the demon quickly, strips of wind surrounded the tetsusiga, with a mighty yell Inuyasha sent the demon to its death in no time using his backlash wave.

Kagome looked around her as the demon picked up its speed, it was taking her further away from Inuyasha and the others! Thinking quickly, she tried to reach for her arrows on her back but to her disappointment, they were all used up. Growling in frustration, she still had her bow! She used both of her hands to stab the demon's feet. The demon screeched in pain, instinctively letting her go. Kagome screamed as everything around blurred, the air rushed in her ears, she felt her heart beating so loudly it felt as if it could break through her chest. "Inuyasha!" She yelled with all her might.

With an _oomph_ she collided with a familiar soft body, she opened her eyes seeing Miroku on Kirara. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome settled herself on Kirara, "Thank you, Miroku, Kirara!" she exclaimed.

Miroku lead them back onto the ground, Kagome never felt so thankful to be on the ground again, Inuyasha was running towards them, he stopped in front of Kagome, "Kagome! Are you alright?" he gently asked.

Kagome nodded, "I am. Did you get the jewel shard?" She asked Inuyasha handed over the jewel shard to her and she examined it in her palm.

Inuyasha looked at the skies making sure there were any more unwelcome surprises, "There is something I don't get," he stared.

Kagome made a noise, "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"I don't understand why those demons were after us. I know they are always after us, but since Naraku has been in hiding, demons were nowhere to be seen," Inuyasha observed.

Miroku looked deep in thought, "That's right, as expected as it could be, something about it doesn't seem right."

"It's as if Naraku knew that we were on Sango's trail!" Shippo commented. Everyone looked at him with faces of realization, he looked at them with confusion, "Was there something I said?"

"That damn, Naraku!" Miroku said while he brought his staff down onto the ground in frustration, he stalked off a little ways away from them, he started to pace and mutter to himself.

"Inuyasha, were you able to save Sango's scarf?" Kagome asked she crossed her fingers in her head.

Inuyasha reached through his sleeves to reveal her blue scarf, she sighed in relief, "Now we have to hurry, we don't want her scent to wear off," he informed them. Miroku and Sango climbed onto Kirara's back while Inuyasha held onto Kagome's bike. They ran as fast as they could back to where they found Sango's scarf.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in determination, _Naraku thought he could throw us off her trail, well think again! We're going to save her._

 **Author's Note:** Please don't forget to share and review! I hope you guys like it, thank you for all the support you all give me. It motivates me to write more. I do plan on finishing this story, I have a lot more in store for this Bankotsu x Sango story! Don't forget to follow to keep up to date. Xo


	12. Chapter 12

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 12 Attraction**

 **Author's Note:** Both Bankotsu and Sango's point of views in one chapter? Omg, I'm proud of my self! Haha, I hope you guys like it. Please share, review and f&f!

Enjoy.

 **Warning: Some sexual scenes (nothing too major, yet… lol)**

 **Rated M or a reason.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

She counted three days. Three days went by since she woke up in the strange castle. Three days since Sango saw her friends, three days since she saw Bankotsu. During the days, she would stare out the window of her room, she barely did anything other than look around for ways of escaping. The door was always locked, the only time it would open is when one of the mercenaries would bring her food. They would bring her a cup of water, rice and whatever was on the menu that day. To her disappointment, it was never Bankotsu who brought her her food, it was mostly Renkotsu, to her surprise and on other days it would be Jakotsu. Renkotsu barely talked to her or even looked at her, he would bring her her food lay it on the table and leave. Jakotsu, on the other hand, would always give her a look of disgust and impatience. He was a bit more talkative than Renkotsu, though.

One day, Jakotsu brought her her dinner, she watched as he set the bowls on the table. Sango barely said anything, she would not give in to eating the food because it could be poisoned, so she refused. Jakotsu finished placing the last of the bowls on the table before looking at her intently. He was squatting on the other side of the table while she was sitting in the corner by the window. Jakotsu tilted his head, "Woman, you're close to Inuyasha, aren't you?"

Sango turned her head from staring at the night sky, refusing to answer him. Jakotsu raised his eyebrows, "Didn't you hear me? I asked you something," he tried again.

"Isn't it obvious that I am?" Sango gritted through her teeth, losing patience for the stupidity of this man.

Jakotsu smirked, he was nearing her now, Sango retreated back into the corner as she was cautious of his movements, "There's no need to be snippy with me," He scolded in a lighthearted tone. Sango observed his face as he was now sitting a few feet away from her. He had these pinkish purple tattoos running down from his eyes to his jaws, his lips twisted into a scary smile with red lipstick painted on. His hair was held into place with a feminine looking pin. Jakotsu wore a pink robe with the green leaf-like pattern all over it, his legs were very exposed. His soft feminine features rivaled his vicious need for killing. "Did Inuyasha ever talk about me?" he asked his face lit up with hope, Sango couldn't believe her eyes.

"What?" Sango blubbered, her eyes brows raised.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes impatiently, "Are you always this stupid?" Sango narrowed her eyes at the man, she was having enough of this pointless conversation between them. Sango inched further away Jakotsu who was too close to her liking, he was sitting with one leg up and the other bent under him. He sighed, "Inuyasha, I can't wait to cut him up into pieces," Sango's mouth twisted into a sneer. Jakotsu stared at her making her feel very uncomfortable.

"You're vile," Sango said, making Jakotsu laugh out loud. She widened her eyes at how crazy this man is.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't know anything about me," Jakotsu said airily.

"I know you're a sadistic murder," Sango bit out, glaring at Jakotsu. Jakotsu met her eyes and smiled which gave Sango shivers down her spine.

"I usually don't like women, but you have a bite in you," Jakotsu chuckled. Sango was surprised, was that a compliment?

The door to her room slid open revealing none other than Bankotsu, Sango felt her heart skip a beat seeing him there. She moved to stand but was pushed down by Jakotsu, she made a noise once her bottom hit the hard ground floor, she winced. She glared at Jakotsu as he chuckled before looking back at Bankotsu, "Hey, Bankotsu," he greeted.

Sango eyes fell on Bankotsu, he didn't move past the doorway. He stood leaning on his forearm against the doorframe, the other hand was resting on the door itself. She was disappointed to see he never once looked at her, Sango felt her heart drop. Why did she care? "Jakotsu, stop pestering the prisoner," Bankotsu's smooth voice said.

"I was just having some fun, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said pushing past Sango's sitting figure making her fall over a bit more. Sango felt her anger rise up in her again, she made a move to stand, she was suddenly pushed back down by Jakotsu who only laughed.

"Quit it, Jakotsu," Bankotsu ordered stopping Jakotsu's laughter. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and shrugged his shoulders as he walked away from Sango and headed toward Bankotsu, "Take overwatch from Ginkotsu," he ordered, with that Jakotsu disappeared into the hallway.

Bankotsu turned his head to look at her, Sango decided to stand up. Once she did, she didn't realize how weak she was. Although they were bringing her meals every day she refused to eat them because there was a possibility of it being poisoned. She lasted through the days on just water, nothing else. Sango slowly got up, her head immediately spun as soon as she got on her feet. She reached out to the wall trying to steady herself as everything around her turned blurry. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bankotsu slide into the room closing the door behind him, he walked closer to her. Sango felt her breath hitch as he got closer to her, he stopped a few inches away from her.

"You don't look so well," Bankotsu said, his warm breath on her cheek.

Sango ignored his comment, she walked towards him trying to ignore how weak she felt., "How long are you going to keep me here?" Sango asked.

"Are you sure you've been eating? You look like you're going to pass out any moment," He asked with a smirk. Sango bristled, irritated, she stomped her foot on the ground not caring how childish she looked.

"Can you answer the damn question? I deserve to know!" Sango nearly shouted, she was frustrated with being locked in the room for days, she cried herself to sleep thinking about her friends and where they were. She hated that the other men treated her as if she was some kind of animal, she _hated_ it.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't need to tell you anything," he walked towards her making her back hit the wall. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't go around shouting and demanding things from me."

She looked at him with defiance, she didn't' want to look away. She jutted her chin forward refusing to look away. "And I don't know who you are, trying to intimidate me," she snapped.

Sango stared into his eyes, his deep blue eyes stared back at her with such an intensity it made her shiver, she felt her blush. She remembered the way his fingers touched her body how every touch he left on her skin made her burn with desire. She felt her familiar knot in her stomach as he inched his face closer to hers. She had to admit, he was handsome. His deep blue eyes stared into her brown ones as if they were reading every thought that passed through her, his smooth tan skin was nearly perfect. His bangs were loosely hanging over his eyes, they looked soft to the touch. Sango's eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips which were so close.

"I hate what you do to me," Bankotsu whispered, his eyes were slightly closed as he stared at her.

Gulping, Sango answered, "What do you mean?" in an equally hushed voice.

"You make me feel… things I've never felt. You make me crazy every time I look at you," he confessed. She felt his hands leave the sides of her head, one hand gripped at her hip, the other came up to her face to stroke her cheek. Sango felt like she was on fire, having his hand on her hip was so intimate, she never had anybody touch her there. Sango unknowingly leaned into his touch, his hands were rough with all the battling he's done over the years. She liked the way his strong hands felt against her skin, the very same hands that wield the powerful Banryu held her face so gently. The knot in her stomach tightened as she felt his left hand rubbing the side of her hip, she blushed harder. She made a small noise when she felt something hard press up against her stomach, she blushed harder as she felt herself grow wet in-between her legs. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered.

He pulled back so quickly Sango found herself falling forward a bit. She leaned heavily on the wall, relying on it to hold her up. Bankotsu refused to look at her in the eyes, instead, he turned around and went out the door. Sango let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and slumped down the wall.

Tears were now forming in her eyes, she touched her cheek where Bankotsu's hand was. She was confused, she didn't know what he wanted from her, she didn't know why she wanted him. She knew she shouldn't be stupid enough to fall for someone like him, he was trying to kill her and her friends for goodness sake! All her emotions came crashing into her all at once. Her tears no longer could be held and she let out a loud sob, she buried her head in her arms that were resting on her knees and she cried. She cried out her frustrations with herself, she cried for her friends who she missed dearly, she cried because of how scared she was.

XXX

"I hate what you do to me," Bankotsu heard himself saying as he stared into Sango's eyes.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"You make me feel… things I've never felt. You make me crazy every time I look at you," he said.

He moved his hands from the sides of her face on the wall, his left hand gripped her waist pushing her more into the wall, his other hand reached up to touch her face once more. There it was, the electricity he felt whenever he touched her, it was addicting. She leaned her head into his hand much to his pleasure, he watched as her eyes darkened in color. She looked beautiful in his arms, he had every advantage to take her out right then and there. That was what he was supposed to do, wasn't it? Kill her? No matter how much his mind screamed at him to do it, he couldn't bring himself to. She was too innocent, too beautiful. He liked the way she felt in his arms. He liked how she put her trust in him as he brushed his thumb along her cheek. She _trusted_ him. His hand on her hip squeezed as he pressed himself harder into her, his arousal clearly noticed by her. He could see the way her blush rose higher into her cheeks and onto her neck. "Why are you doing this to me?" He whispered.

Snapping back to reality Bankotsu let Sango go, he pushed himself off of her and took a few steps away from her, refusing to meet her eyes. Without looking at her, he spun on his heel and rushed out of her room. He couldn't believe he almost let himself give into it! He raced to the other wing of the castle, he needed to be alone. Once he got into one of the studies, he slid the door shut with so much might the partitions rattled. Bankotsu let out a yell of frustration, he gripped his hair pulling them at the roots.

What was wrong with him? Feelings were forbidden! Being the ruthless mercenary he was, there was no time for feelings, no time for love, no time to be weak. Bankotsu paced in his room, he didn't know what got over him, every time he saw her, he felt his heart pick up, his palms started to get sweaty, his mind seemed to go into a blur. He knew what he was doing was a dangerous game, it was dangerous to think about having feelings about the enemy. Was he willing to risk it all? This second chance at life was given to him for a reason, he was not going to waste it.

Bankotsu fiercely kicked a table which flew through the neighboring partitions breaking each and finally landing in the courtyard. Through the hole the table created, Suikotsu was standing there looking through the hole from the outside, puzzled. Bankotsu ignored him and started to pace through the room again, his thoughts fighting one another.

 _What if the reason I was resurrected was not for Naraku, but for something else?_ He quickly threw the idea away thinking it was just a sad attempt to grasp at straws. Bankotsu stopped his pacing and tried to control his breath, his body had not fully calmed down since his encounter with Sango. To be frank, he has never felt that away from any women during his lifetime. There were times where he used women for a man's pleasure, but when it came to Sango, he got excited just by looking at her, no physical contact needed! It frustrated him to no end how Sango didn't fall to his feet, worshipping the ground he walked on.

For goodness sake, he was the famed leader of the powerful Band of Seven! In his past when he would go rioting a village, the women who found him fascinating would bow down to him, so to speak. But no, not Sango. She defied him, she wasn't afraid to slap him in front of his friends! She held her ground, her passion behind those brown eyes could drive him wild with desire. He was _fond_ of her, he realized that. But could it be much more?

It's foolish of him to think of such things, of course, Sango wouldn't have the same feelings as he did. Whenever she was in his presence, she wouldn't waste any time snapping his head off. She wouldn't fall for someone like him, her captor! Bankotsu scoffed at his silly thinking, he stopped in the middle of the room to regain himself. With a sigh, he sat down with his eyes closed.

He knew he had a job, it was to kill Inuyasha. To kill Inuyasha and remain alive, a second chance. Plain and simple. _Everything is not so plain and simple now_ , his mind teased him. The harder he denied his feeling for her, the harder it was to contain himself around her. Bankotsu laid back, his hands were connected behind his neck. Taking a minute to relax, he then sat back up and undid his braid feeling it was an appropriate time to let his hair fall freely behind his back.

He left the study a few minutes later after regaining his composure, he didn't want his friends to see a moment of weakness in him. His thoughts went to his friends, what would they think if they found out he had feelings for the enemy? No doubt there would be a fight, not like it wasn't a problem for him since he did control each one of them with his strength. But, the loyalty they gave him, it could be thrown out as soon as they find out his dark secret. Deciding not to trouble himself anymore, he headed towards the east wing where he and Sango's rooms were. He groaned to himself, _why did I have to place her room so close to mine?_ He thought, irritated.

Bankotstu entered the hall, the first room to the right was Sango's, he waited outside her door knowing she wouldn't see his shadow due to the already pitch black night sky. He listened intently, trying to hear if she was still up, or crying. To his relief, she wasn't and he stalked off towards his room that was a few more doors down, his long hair was swishing behind his back. He wasn't too fond of how his hair seemed to spill all over him, getting in his face and on his arms, but he found himself relaxing more when it was let down. He got to his room and settled himself on his bed as he let his mind drift off to sleep.

XXX

The next morning came spilling in through the partitions of his room a lot quicker than he would've liked. Cracking one eye open, he let out a yawn as he scratched the back of his head. Not too long after, he was up and dressed, his hair was back in its signature braid. He made his way out to the courtyard not giving any thought to Sango. His banryu was resting on his shoulder as he walked through the empty courtyard to the forest, he was itching to kill something. Ever since Naraku has given them their task they were told to go into hiding, to lay low. Bankotsu was, of course, irritated with. He would be able to cut down anyone in his path if they were after him. But Naraku, according to the ninja boy, Kohaku (he delivered Narkau's messages to him), specifically said laying low was the only way to keep Inuyasha and his friends in the dark about Sango's whereabouts.

The sound of running water was close by as Bankotsu made his way to a nearby waterfall. The water bounced off the rocks as it rushed down into the great river splashing against the water creating ripples among the calm surface of the crystal clear water. The water coming from the waterfall itself was a light blue color then as it fell graciously into the calm river, it turned clear. The smell of the waterfall filled Bankotsu's nose, it smelled of fresh water, with a bit of musk from the forest surrounding it. The waterfall was surrounded by lush, full green grass, along with the border of the river there were clusters of huge, smooth rocks sporting green moss on them. He loved coming here to clear his head from all the chaos his life was.

He stumbled upon this place during one of his killing exercises, as he liked to call it. Bankotsu stabbed his banryu into the lush grass right before the bank of the river deciding a nice swim would help him loosen up. He stripped off his clothes leaving him in all of his naked glory before diving into the cool, clear water. The freezing temperature of the water made his muscles stiff but they quickly relaxed as he began to warm himself up by doing laps around the water. He leaned against the bank closest to the banryu with his eyes closed, he listened around him to the chipping birds and the whistle of the wind. He looked out to the distance of the waterfall, inevitably, his face pictured Sango. He remembered back to when he encountered her for the first time at the hot springs.

Suddenly Bankotsu heard rapid footsteps coming towards him, he kept his back towards his intruder, not worried about who it might be. As he expected, Renkotsu emerged from the trees, a look of fear crossed his features before he quickly masked it with indifference. Bankotsu fully turned around bearing his bare chest to his friend, he raised his eyebrow clearly annoyed they sought him out during his personal time, "What is it Renkotsu?"

"It's the girl, big brother, she looks like she's fallen ill. We weren't able to wake-" Renkotsu started, but Bankotsu was already out of the water shrugging his hakama and armor back on as fast as he could. He grabbed his banryu out of the ground and turned his attention back to Renkotsu, he couldn't contain his worry and anger.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as he passed Renkotsu, making him try to catch up with his long strides back to the castle. He hastily ran through the forest, Renkotsu was close on his heels.

"We don't exactly know, big brother. When I went in to give her her breakfast, she was pale as snow. I tried shaking her awake but no such luck there," Renkotsu explained his tone wavering. Bankotsu cursed at himself in his head, he did notice how ill she looked last night, and he didn't check up on her this morning! This was all his fault if she died… he thought he gripped his banryu tighter feeling angry with her, and most of all himself.

Eventually, the two men reached the castle, Jakotsu was leaning on the pillars of the entrance of the castle playing with his hairpin, "Oh hey, Bankotsu," he greeted. Bankotsu ignored him as he rushed through the doors straight to the east wing.

"Get Suikotsu to let out his doctor for a bit, we need to check him to check her out," Bankotsu ordered as he went up the steps leading into the east wing of the castle.

"Are you sure, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked as he was now following them, "Suikotsu wouldn't be too happy about letting the doctor back out."  
Bankotsu stopped in his tracks making both Jakotsu and Renkotsu bumping into his back, he turned around and glared at them, he had no patience for them right now! "If he doesn't like that idea, he can come and try to whine about it." He threatened, Renkotsu and Jakotsu numbly nodded their heads in a submissive matter, "Now go, don't waste any more of my time." Both Renkotsu and Jakotsu ran off searching for their friend.

He finally reached her room, he slides open the door quickly as he ducked into her room with his banryu still on his shoulder. He let the great halberd land with a thud on the floor before rushing over to Sango. She was white as a sheet of paper, there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, her hair was slicked back with so much sweat. Bankotsu bent down on her side, he placed his fingers on the pulse on her neck, he let out a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse, still strong. Gently as he could, he pulled Sango onto his lap, he watched as her face twisted into a look of pain before her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at him with weak, dazed eyes, "Bankotsu?" she whispered.

Bankotsu brushed a few sweaty bangs away from her face, "I told you not to die on me, demon slayer," he teased as he tried to keep his voice from wavering. Sango gave him what looked like a smirk before closing her eyes once more. Panic rose within him, his eyes widen. _No, no, no, no_! He thought, he brushed her hair out of her face, her skin was hot to the touch, her lips were cracked and her breathing was slow, too slow. Frustrated, he was about to stand up and call for Suikotsu until his doctor self-came through the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he gently set down Sango, not caring if the doctor Suikotsu saw his intimate embrace with the prisoner.

The doctor Suikotsu said nothing as he quickly made his way to the other side of Sango's side. He pressed his fingers to her pulse just as Banktosu did, he nodded then his fingers moved to her head. He touched her lightly before opening her eyes as he checked every one of them. Bankotsu never watched Suikotsu's 'doctor' do work, he would always view him as a weakling and not worthy of his time. He watched as Suikotsu then mutter something under his breath before untying Sango's kimono.

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked his hand shout out to stop Suikotsu's hands from doing anything further out of jealousy. Suikotsu gave him questioning glance as he looked at his hand. Realizing what he did, he retracted his hands, he watched Suikotsu brush the sides of her kimono on either side of her revealing her ribs which were poking out terribly through her skin.

"Just as I expected," The doctor said in a low voice, "This girl has been neglecting her food, she is starving herself making her catch a fever due to her lack of nutrition," he ignored Bankotsu staring daggers at him as his hands touched Sango's exposed midriff.

"Starving herself?" Bankotsu finally said as he processed the information, "but we feed her every day, twice a day."

"It looks like she was starving herself on purpose," Suikotsu said, he was now bringing the sides of Sango's kimono back as he loosely tied the knot securing the fabric around her.

Bankotsu looked at Sango's troubled face, he felt guilty for letting her starve herself, she probably hasn't eaten since we got here, and that was almost three weeks ago! Suikotsu instructed that she be fed little by little, he got up without looking at Bankotsu in the eyes and left the room. Bankotsu moved closer to Sango and brushed her hair out of her sweaty face once more, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. All of his thoughts telling him to deny his feelings for her went out the door, he didn't care as much at the moment. Hearing she was ill made everything around him rush, how her wellbeing in his mind was the only thing mattered to him as he raced back from the waterfall to her. He couldn't bear seeing her like this, weak and almost gone. "I told you not to die on me, why didn't you listen?" he whispered.

XXX

Sango groaned, her head wasn't throbbing as hard as it was a while ago. She felt so weak she barely could lift her arm up. She opened her eyes seeing the ceiling of her room, blinking slowly she regained consciousness. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead as she reached up to take it off before slowly pushing herself up.

"Whoa, take it easy there," A voice from beside her said. To her surprise, Bankotsu was closely sitting down next to her, one of his hands were on her back and the other on her arm.

"What happened?" Sango asked, her voice hoarse.

"Why don't you tell me? It seems were you starving yourself to the point where you could've died," Bankotsu answered, his voice had an edge to it.

Sango rolled her eyes, but felt embarrassed, "I didn't want to take any chances." She grumbled looking at her hands in her lap.

Bankotsu scoffed, "That was a stupid thing to do." Sango glared at him, he just returned her look with a smirk.

"Stupid? I think it was me taking precautions," Sango retorted feeling the need to redeem herself in front of him. "How long was I out for?"

"A few days," Bankotsu answered, he retracted his hands from her and stood up. He went to the table seeing it was full of food, her stomach grumbled. Bankotsu reached down and got a bowl of soup followed by some rice, he plopped himself down in front of her with a thud. "Now, eat," he said as he placed the bowls in front of her. Sango's stomach growled, but she refused. She shook her head. Bankotsu let out an exasperated sigh, he grabbed the bowl of soup, a spoon in the other before scooping some of the liquid into it. He held it to her mouth with a smirk. "Open wide," he said looking into her eyes, with a playful smirk.

Sango widened her eyes, her mouth agape, "You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious, now if you won't feed yourself, I'm going to have to." He wiggled his eyebrows indicating she should open her mouth. Sango stared at him in disbelief, is this really Bankotsu of the Band of Seven or an imposter? Sighing, figuring she wouldn't win this, she opened her mouth. He immediately stuck the spoon in her mouth, she drank the delicious soup as the warm liquid slid down her throat. He made a move to scoop more soup, "I can do it myself," Sango said stopping him.

Bankotsu looked at her and shrugged and handed her the bowl, she didn't miss the way his fingers gently grazed hers, it sent electricity up her arm but she chose to ignore it. The bowl was warm in her hands, she fiddled with the spoon.

"Are you going to sit there and stare? Eat up!" Bankotsu said, his arms were folded over his chest and he was watching her closely.

"Why are you so concerned?" She snapped.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Because I can't have you dying on me, plus I cooked everything here. You should be grateful,"

Sango bristled, "I can't be grateful because I am being kept here against my will!" Her breathing quickened, she glared at Bankotsu and he narrowed his in return.

"Just eat your food, Sango," he said in a gentle voice, but his irritated look still on his face. Sango closed her eyes trying to calm herself down, she brought the spoon up to her mouth and drank. Her hunger inside of her raging, she felt herself getting more and more hungry. Before she knew it, she was gulping down the soup, her lips were on the edge of the bowl as she tilted the liquid into her mouth. It was delicious after she finished she sighed happily finally having a meal for over a week. She glanced over at Bankotsu who had a triumphant smirk in place, she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve before saying, "You made all of this?" she gestured to the food on the table.

Sango held a giggle back when she saw Bankotsu's face turn beet red, he looked everywhere but her, his arms still folded securely over his muscular chest, "Yeah," he mumbled. Sango found herself smiling, a true smile. His blush was cute, making him appear as an actual human rather than this ruthless killer the public viewed him to be.

"Thank you," she said softly looking into his azure eyes. Bankotsu met her gaze, his was equally soft.

"You're welcome," he said. He reached over and took the bowl from her hands and replaced it with another that was filled with rice. "Now, eat up. I won't leave until you finish everything."

Sango didn't protest, but she did feel her chest swell up with warmth. She smiled a small smile as she began to eat slowly, trying not to upset her stomach with the shock of food after not eating for a couple days. She watched Bankotsu out of the corner of her eyes, he was sitting closely to her, his knee was touching the side of his legs, his eyes watched her carefully, as if he was making sure every bite she took was gulped down. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"To be honest, I don't really know why." He answered looking at the floor in front of him. "I could just let you starve, I could've turned the other way and let you die."

"Why didn't you?" Sango asked, she was curious. She watched his eyes as they looked as if they had a battle in them, torn between to sides.

"I couldn't, call me a coward all you want." he mumbled, "That's all I can give you right now."

Sango understood what he meant, she couldn't give him an explanation as to why she allowed him to be in her room, she couldn't even give him a reason why she wasn't fighting him or trying to knock him out to escape. They both had a mutual understanding that there was something more, even if they didn't want to admit to each other and theirselves right that moment. It was odd having him watch her and actually seem like he cared for her wellbeing.

The warmth in her chest returned as she watched Bankotsu. She couldn't explain this feeling, it made her heart flutter on the inside once she looked at him. She felt safe with him around, as crazy at that sounds. When Renkotsu or Jakotsu would bring her meals to her, all she felt was their cold presence as they didn't acknowledge her. But, with Bankotsu, she felt something as if it was pulling her towards him. She realized the longer she stayed here, the more she thought of Bankotsu coming through her door. She noticed how her heart would sped up when she heard him outside her door, hoping she would be able to talk to him. Of course, she tried to deny these foolish feelings when it came to him _._

 _Enemy. Murder. Evil._

Those words rang in her head as they reminded her of him, but there was always the hopeful pull of her heart that urged her to not deny it any longer or else she'll explode. The day when Bankotsu presented himself after what seemed like days to her, her heart skipped a bit, her stomach dropped, and her eyes couldn't take theirselves off of him. He looked handsome as ever, she won't deny that any longer because it was the truth.

She was _attracted_ to him.

On nights, his touch creeped back into her mind. She thought of how his strong hands held her face, the way his lips were close to hers it made everything inside of her turn into jelly. Something about him awoke a hungry beast inside of her that burned with desire for his touch.

Sango suddenly heart a soft snore to her side, Bankotsu had his head lulling to the side, his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly. She examined his face, he looked so peaceful. She repositioned himself so she as sitting on her knees, she moved closer to him and waved her hand in front of his face, nothing. It was rare for her to see someone so careful to not let his guard down around her.

 _He must've been waiting for me to wake up this whole time_ , she thought with a small smile. Unable to resist, she brushed his bangs away from his forehead revealing his star-like tattoo on his forehead. His hair was just as she expected, they were soft to the touch, the contact of her hand on his head woke him up, she left her hand on his cheek her heart beating a million times per second, she was prepared for him to yell and curse at her, but instead he leaned into it. He blinked, his blue eyes staring into her chocolate ones, "Have you finished?" he asked, his voice was laced with exhaustion.

Pleasantly surprised, Sango retracted her hand and shook her head, "I'm sorry to wake you up," she said as she took her bowl back into her hands. Bankotsu cleared his throat and regained his composure, she gave him a smile before eating once more.

Bankotsu positioned himself so he was now laying parallel to Sango, he laid down with his hands clasped behind his head, he closed his eyes. "When I wake up, you better be done with all of your food." He cracked one eye open and stared at he openly, "And if you try to kill me, you'll be sorry." he joked with a light tone.

She smiled down at him and shook her head, his breathing became slow and soon after his hands behind his head came to rest at his sides. A soft snore could be heard coming from his lips as Bankotsu fell into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note:** Oh my goodness! They are starting to act upon their feeling! What are your thoughts? I love to read your reviews it makes me happy that you guys are enjoying this story I put out. I treat it like my baby and I need it to be perfect. Oh and update: I figured out an uploading schedule for me, it'll be **every Wednesday!** Please make sure you follow and favorite so you don't miss a chapter. And again, thank you so much for those who are reading my story, I wouldn't have been able to continue without your thoughtful reviews, much love! Xo


	13. Chapter 13

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 13 TOGETHER**

 **Author's Note: Some sexual content up ahead, please read at your own risk.**

 **Rated M for a reason.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha.

The door slid open startling Sango, she immediately stood up and looked at the offender, Renkotsu. He stood at her door an annoyed expression on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him and watched as he stepped into the room, "You are allowed to leave your room, use the bathroom and do whatever you please. There are rules," he looked at her to see if she was listening. Sango nodded trying to bury the annoyance in her as Renkotsu treated her like nothing. "If you go out of the castle walls, you will be killed. If you disturb any of us in any way, you will be killed. And, if you try to kill any of us, you will be killed. Are we clear?"

Sango scoffed, "Crystal," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She examined the man standing before her, he was tall, at least two heads taller than her. His cold eyes narrowed as he scowled.

Renkotsu walked up to her, she immediately backed up until her back was against the wall, she felt her heart beating in her chest. Renkotsu was very tall, at least two heads taller than herself. He was a few inches away from her, a look of disgust and anger graced his features as he looked into her eyes, "Do not test me, demon slayer. You will soon regret it." He spat. She returned his glare and bit her lip trying her best to not spit back at him. He held his gaze for a few moments before he stalked out of the room.

She soon crossed the room, she poked her head out scanning the empty hallway. Pleased she hesitantly walked out of the hallway and out of the wing, she made note that there were four others rooms, three that were the same size as hers, and a large one at the end of the hall. She thought about seeing who's room that was but decided against it.

She exited the wing seeing what looked like the courtyard if she remembered correctly. She stepped outside seeing no one in sight, she walked carefully down the steps being cautious of anyone. The cobble under her feet crumbled as she walked around, she loved the feeling of the sun against her skin. She had been cooped up inside for such a long time she didn't realize how she took being outside for granted all the time.

Her thoughts found a way to think about a certain mercenary, Bankotsu. She hadn't seen him since the day he nursed her back to health. Sango knew there was something different between them when she touched him, it felt right. She felt that familiar flutter in her chest when she thought of his touch as it sent her whole body on fire.

 _"You make me feel… things I've never felt. You make me crazy every time I look at you," he said._

Sighing, Sango decided it would be smart to make note of all the exits. She was determined to escape, she walked seeing the high walls of the castle. Following them she made note of four gates, the entrance, there was one in the west side of the castle and finally in the back of the castle. She hadn't seen any of the other members of the band of seven other than Renkotsu.

Looking up at the bright sky, Sango watched the fluffy white clouds roam across without a care in the world. She continued to walk about until she found a small garden, it was beautiful. There were rows of flowers starting to bloom, the green lush grass grew healthy and happily. Sango wandered into the area feeling the soft petals of the flowers, she picked one and brought the fresh flower to her nose. Her feet took her further into the garden, in the middle of the garden stood a magnificent fountain, the water looked crystal clear and cool to the touch. She sat at the edge of the fountain and listened to the lull to the water.

Her mind drifted to her friends, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. She wondered if they were still looking for her, she hoped they were okay. Her tears seemed to fall on its own, startling Sango as she felt the hot drops of tears on her cheeks. She reached up to wipe the tears away and sniffled, she missed them. She hated being here being cooped up with nobody to talk to, and with the fear of being killed any day. She looked back up at the bright sky, wishing she could just fly out of the castle and not look back.

"Sango," A cool voice said behind her. Sango shot up and spun around to see a handsome smirk on a certain black-haired mercenary. He stood with his arms over his chest, his long braid was flowing with the wind, his blue eyes scanned her form before it ended on her face. She felt her breath hitch once their eyes finally connected, _he was beautiful_ , she thought. Instantly she kicked herself for thinking such things.

"Bankotsu," she replied. Bankotsu walked towards her, she felt her heart beating against her ribcage as she was surprised he wasn't able to hear it. She didn't take her eyes off of his, still being cautious of what this particular man can do. She noticed he kept his distance not wanting to physically touch her.

"Aren't thinking of running away, are we?" Bankotsu teased.

Sango scowled, "How can I? I am practically being watched over by five maniacs who wouldn't think twice before they cut me down."

Bankotsu smirked, "Are you always so dramatic?"

"It's not being dramatic, it's being realistic." Sango hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"There is only so much of this place to go around, we are bound to run into each other you know," Bankotsu said matter-of-factly. Sango rolled her eyes adverting her eyes to the flower in her hand.

"Then why bother me?" She asked.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders, "It looked like you could use a friend."  
Sango laughed hollowly, "A friend? Not sure if I find that in you,"

"Ouch, must we be so harsh?" He teased.

She glared at him, "Must we be so annoying?" Bankotsu chuckled irritating her even more, she wanted nothing better than to slap that handsome smirk off his face. "Why are you keeping me here?" Sango asked with a hard tone. She turned so she was gazing into Bakotsu's eyes. He didn't seem affected by her sudden question, he kept his cool, relaxed demeanor. His eyes, though, was another story. The deep azure pools drew her in, it was something enticing about his stare that made her not want to look away.

"I can't tell you why," Bankotsu said he broke their connection as he settled himself on the next to her as she was still sitting on the edge of the fountain. Sango watched him trying to figure him out, he was a confusing person. One moment, he would be cold and distant, the other he would actually show he cares about her. He looked off into the distance clearly deep in thought, he caught her looking at him and caught her gaze once more. She refused to look away, "I can't tell you because I don't know why," He admitted.

She felt her stomach drop, she tore her eyes away from his, "He's using you. Naraku. It's what he does."

He scoffed, "And so what if he is?"  
"You don't care?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head, "Why?"

Bankotsu stood up and looked down at her, "Haven't you heard of my past? I was a mercenary, I still am. I am used to being used, it has no effect on me."  
Sango couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, "That's no way to live." She didn't miss the anger that flashed before his azure eyes, he sneered. His face was so close to hers, his hands slammed on the stone of the fountain edge she was seated on his hands were to the side of her legs.

"You have no idea," He spoke in a chilling calming voice, his warm breath on her face.

Sango jutted her chin out defiantly not taking her eyes off of his intense ones. "I do, it's pathetic." She heard him growl, his hands grabbed the sides of her legs and pulled her closer to him, she yelped out in surprise her hands flew to his trying to pry them off. Their breaths were the only sounds that could be heard, Bankotsu stood still as his fingers dug into her thighs, Sango glared daggers at him in return. His lips were so close to hers, she felt his bangs tickling her forehead and his hands burned through the material of her clothes. "You don't scare me," Sango said in a low voice.

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Maybe you should be,"

"Your tough exterior doesn't fool me, Bankotsu," She whispered, her hands were now gently placed on his, she squeezed making his eyes dart down at their connected hands before they looked into hers once more.

As if he wanted to say something, Bankotsu opened his mouth but nothing came out. With that he let her go and walked off. She felt so confused, she watched his retreated figure trying to even her breathes. If she was being completely honest, he was the first person to make her blood boil, make her heart rate speed up, and, make her insides twist with want. She didn't understand why he was so nasty today when a few days ago he was a whole different and kind person.  
Pondering a bit more, Sango found herself walking back to her room. She wandered out in the hall when a room caught her attention, she walked a few more doors down the long hallway and slid open the door. To her satisfaction, it was a bath! The water created a hot steam to fill the room, excitement filled her as she shut the door behind her and began to undress.

She undid her tie on her kimono letting it drop down to the floor, she then made work with her skin-tight catsuit. Sango reached behind her waist to undo the tie then moved behind her head releasing the garment and shrugging it off. Finally, free from all her clothes Sango made her way to the bath she reached out to test the water finding it warm to the touch. Sango sighed happily as she submerged herself in the water. She felt her muscles relaxing as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Sango brought her hair over her back as she let it float.

Looking at the ceiling she let her thoughts flow. She thought back to Bankotsu and his sudden change of heart towards her. Ever since that one night she woke up with him by her side, he has been avoiding her. She wasn't going to deny that she had felt something for him, it became quite clear as she watched him worry over her. But, as the days went by, his kind demeanor was replaced by the evil mercenary everyone came to fear. She scoffed at her stupidity, why did she have to let her guard down around him? She thought over it every night thinking she was foolish to fall for it, but what stopped her was that little voice that reminded her how alive Bankotsu made her feel. The way he touched her body left her wanting more, the way his eyes stared into hers caused goosebumps all over her body. She was addicted to it, she dreamt of things that would usually make her feel embarrassed. She couldn't get him out of her head.

She knew Bankotsu wasn't the ideal man to fall in love with, he was a powerful mercenary who had no care for anything other than power. She reminded herself to remember what he has done, but it quickly canceled out with things he has been doing. In other words, he didn't need to make those meals for her, he didn't need to accompany her to make sure she ate all her food.

It was a dangerous thing, having feelings for someone like him. She knew if Naraku found out, she was familiar with his tactics. He would use her against Bankotsu, and Bankotsu against her. She shook her head refusing what could happen to Bankotsu. The idea of him bloodied, cold and lifeless haunted her nightmares every night. She shivered and ducked her head underwater to rid of such thoughts.

Sango felt her hands getting pruny deciding it was a good time to get out of the bath she climbed up and threw her leg over to the side. Once her foot touched the ground the feel of something fluffy grazed her skin. Looking down she saw a rat scurrying across the floor. She screamed as she kicked the tiny creature off of her feet. She grabbed her clothes off of the floor and sprinted to the doorway, it was wrenched open revealing Bankotsu, a look of worry and panic across his features.

XXX

He ripped his eyes away from Sango's and spun around leaving her gaping at his retreat. Bankotsu was frustrated with himself, how did this woman make him feel so many things? First off there was anger and frustration. She had guts to speak to him like she did, she didn't cower in fear like most people do when they face him. Instead, she held his gaze and challenged him. Second, his concern for her. Without thinking it through, he found himself nursing her back to health. And lastly, the passion he felt for her, the way she would pull him in without him even noticing. She had an effect on him that he couldn't deny anymore even if he tried to deny it would come back stronger.

 _I care for the girl_ , he thought.

Bankotsu soon found himself outside of the castle and heading towards the waterfall, he needed some time to think. Being restricted to only the castle walls at times were starting to close in on him. When the familiar rush of water came to his ears, he started to shed his clothes once more. He jumped into the crystal clear water enjoying the way the ice cold water made his muscles freeze. He soon emerged from under the water and decided to float.

He didn't know how he would approach Sango, he knew his feelings for her was real. He thought of ignoring it, avoiding her but to no avail as his thoughts and concerns always drifted back to her. The day he woke up in her room after she ate her meal, he found her sleeping a few feet away from him. He walked over to her and examined her sleeping figure admiring her beauty, he reached out to touch her when something inside of him snapped, _you will be killed if you continue doing this_ , the voice said in his head. It was very true and can happen if Naraku did find out, he vowed to himself to turn off whatever he was feeling for her and treat her like any other prisoner.

Bankotsu laughed at his foolish attempt at ignoring her. He knew that no matter how strongly he felt towards her, he will ultimately lead her to her demise, he would not have that happen to her. Sighing, Bankotsu decided to swim to the edge of the waterfall and grab his clothes. He didn't stay away from her for too long, he didn't stop himself as he went up to her as she sat in the garden, he needed to talk to her, even if it was to rile her up. Baknotsu was now out of the water and started to pull his hakama back on. After securing his gloves he walked back to the castle, it was nearing evening now, the darkness soon arriving in the sky.

He finally made it to the east wing where his bedroom was at the end of the hall, he walked in the quiet hallway and past Sango's room which the door was still wide open. He checked inside seeing nobody there, concluding she was probably still out he continued. The quiet was soon disturbed by a scream coming from the bath, he immediately knew the voice belonged to Sango. He rushed into the room seeing a fully naked Sango scrambling out of the room.

Sango couldn't stop herself from colliding into him, she yelped once more as the force of her hitting him made her bounce back sending her straight to the floor. Bracing herself she closed her eyes, strong arms came around her body yanking her up. She sighed in relief as Bakotsu pulled her into his arms, she relaxed her body in his with her hands on his chest. "What was all that screaming about?" he asked, irritated.

"I saw a rat!" Sango explained still trying to calm down. Realizing her bare body was touching his fully clothed one, she swears she could feel herself turning a bright red, his body went stiff against hers indicating that he too just noticed their current situation. She slowly looked at Bankotsu's face, he had a light blush rising up his neck, his arms were wrapped around Sango still. His eyes trailed up and down her body making her feel more self-conscious, "You're beautiful," he whispered making her skin erupt with goosebumps.

Her wet body was fully compressed against his, her wet hair was dripping slowly onto his forearm. Bankotsu's eyes were dark, they weren't their usual deep blue, instead, they almost mirrored hers. They were dark with desire. Sango blushed as her body began to feel like it was on fire all over. She turned fully facing him, both of her hands were on his chest. His hands repositioned themselves, one on the back of her neck, the other was on her ass. Their faces were now closing in, Sango could feel his cool breath on her skin, she closed her eyes as their lips met.

He moved in closer, Sango closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Instead of the cold, hard lips, she thought he would have, they were soft and gentle. Sparks could be felt as soon as their lips touched, her whole body felt like they were burning. _This is what a kiss is supposed to feel like_ , she thought. Sango felt her hands come up to Bankotsu's face, she pulled him closer, wanting to feel every part of him. His lips moved against hers so easily it's as if they were meant to kiss. Sango gasped in surprise as she felt his tongue lick at her bottom lip, she obliged by opening her mouth inviting him in. She let out an involuntary moan as she felt his tongue meet hers. Bankotsu's hands were now pulling her closer to him, his hands roamed up her back and down on her bottom, gently cupping her. She enjoyed his strong hands as they caressed her body, the knot in her stomach was so tight she could barely contain it.

As if a beast took over him, a growl escaped his lips, yelping in surprise Sango was picked up off the ground, her legs immediately wrapped around Bankotsu's waist as he brought her to the edge of the bathtub. Sango moaned as her opening grazed against Bankotsu's fully clothed hard member. His lips left her lips as he trailed kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking every time. Sango felt herself grow wet in between her legs, she grounded her hips closer into his causing him to moan in pleasure. Bankotsu's rough hands reached up to cup one of her breasts causing her to moan out in pleasure. He gently squeezed her breasts before his hands moved to her nipple, pinching it. Her eyes widened as his lips left her neck and trailed down her chest before finally taking her pink nipple into her mouth. Electricity shot through her body, a shock of pleasure ran through her body all the way to her toes, "Oh, Bankotsu," she whimpered in pleasure.

Her hands had a mind of their own, they raked through Bankotsu's soft hair, she lightly scratched his bare skin under his hakama. Wanting to feel more of him, Sango pulled him up and they latched into a heated kiss once more. She undid his sash quickly letting it drop to the ground, she pushed off his top and gazed at his perfect body. Bankotsu's tan skin stretched over his muscular body, her eyes traveled down to his hard abs earning a growl from the mercenary, he pulled her close again.

She felt like she was in ecstasy, every kiss, every touch, every moan made her mind go crazy. The knot in her stomach was growing hot with every passing moment. She reached down between their bodies and grabbed hold of his hard member through his pants. Bankotsu stopped kissing her then, he rested his forehead on his with his eyes shut as he let out a shudder, Sango smiled and kissed at his lips. She moved her hand up and down his shaft as he inhaled trying to contain himself. "Sango," his deep voice stopped her, it was filled with lust.

"Bankotsu?" She answered breathlessly. He moved her hands away from his area and placed them on his chest, confused she frowned and searched his eyes. "We can't do this… not like this," Bankotsu explained.

Bankotsu stared at her, her perfect bare body presented to him. The water still dripped from her long black hair as she sat on the edge of the bath. Her chest was rising and falling with her nipples hard from the pleasure and her legs were wrapped around his, her hands now on his chest. She looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes with confusion. He cursed himself for stopping her, god, he wanted to feel all of her. She was like a drug to him, every touch, she sent him wanting more and more. "What do you mean?" Sango asked with a frown.

He ripped himself away from her thinking it was for the best in order to calm himself down, clearing his throat he spoke, "Everything about this, is wrong. You know who I am, Sango. You know what I've done, to people and to demons. I am an evil person, I've killed a thousand hundred humans, I've yet to kill a thousand demons. And what for? I did it for power."

"I know who you are, Bankotsu," Sango quietly said.

Bankotsu clenched his fists and looked into her eyes, "You don't know who I am, for god sake, we barely know what each other's favorite color," he scoffed.

Sango ignored his jab, "I know who you are. I know what you've done, but that won't stop me, I will not leave you."

"I thought you were a lot smarter than that, demon slayer. Do you think I would forget my past? My love of killing and power for _you_?" He said she looked hurt as she wrapped her arms around her naked body. _Good_ , he thought, _it's better this way._

Sango narrowed her eyes at him and stalked forward ignoring the fact that she was naked, her breasts bounced with every step she took towards him, Bakotsu tried his best to suppress a groan, she was now in front of him. "Then why did you save me being burned alive? You thought I didn't notice did I? Why not let me die, why not let me burn? I didn't ask for saving!" Her eyes softened and she walked closer to him and placed her hands were placed onto his chest making his heart beat faster, she looked into his eyes with determined eyes, "You didn't have to do that, but you did. That tells me all I needed to know. Yes, you are all those things, you are a murder, an evil person, but you are also someone else once you saved me," She confessed. "There is clearly something between us, no matter how much times we try to deny it, it becomes stronger." Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat at her confession, his arms automatically wrapped theirselves around her bare body.

"Maybe it's better if we don't. It's probably the stupidest idea in the world to see if this relationship will work." Bankotsu commented.

She frowned, "It might. But, whatever game this is-"

"There's no game!" Bankotsu exclaimed getting frustrated with how stubborn she was, "If anyone finds out about us, they'll come for us. Naraku will kill us, kill you…" he trailed off.

"Then we fight," She said in such a determined voice. He looked down at her hardened glare, her naked body still gleamed with water, she looked up at him with so much intensity it made him want her more.

"I will only end up hurting you, Sango," he admitted, she shook her head, but he continued, "We are on the opposite sides. Don't do this to yourself, what will your friends think about you having feelings for someone like me? I'm a horrible person, you deserve better." Bankotsu tried to convince her, although it hurt him, he knew he had to try to get her to turn away from him. It was the only right thing to do, save her from getting killed because of his selfish ways.

Stubborn as always Sango shook her head, tears were forming in her eyes making them glisten against the light, "I will not leave you, we are in this together whether you like it or not. The only way to keep our peace of mind is to be with each other."

Bankotsu closed his eyes, his lips touched hers before he rested his forehead on hers, he looked into her eyes. This woman, this beautiful, too good for him woman was here proclaiming her feelings for him, she knew the consequences of being with him, she knew it would tear her friendships apart, but she turned her back on all of those to be with him. _He truly didn't deserve her._ A humorless laugh escaped his lips, "I can get you killed if Naraku ever found out. If he did-" Bankotsu started, he held her closer not wanting to envision what would likely happen.

"If he did, I'll be ready. We'll be ready." She said with such determination his chest swelled with admiration and pride for her.

He lowered his head to capture her lips once more, this time the kiss was filled with passion and need, he licked at her bottom lip loving the way their kiss sent electric down his body. "If Naraku or Inuyasha and your other friends ever found out about this, we will bound to be in danger. No matter what the outcome is, I can not have you in danger because of my selfish wants. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Sango frowned knowing that this is a death wish, what they're doing. She was in too deep to simply forget, she didn't want to see him dead, she didn't want to see her friends fail, but she could not imagine her life without him. If she did leave, where would that leave her? She bit her lip, "You don't have to worry about me. Like I said before, I'm not scared of what Naraku would do. I will fight him. You can't get rid of me that easily." Her hands reached up to caress his face, Bankotsu leaned into her touch finding it useless to try to change her mind about him.

They were probably in the bathroom for some time, he felt Sango's body starting to shiver. He released her and walked over to his top which was in a pile on the floor, he bent down and picked it up and handed it to her to put on which she did.

"Let's get you back to the room, it's getting dark out." He said she wrapped his top around her then picked her clothes up, nodding she followed him out of the bathroom as they arrived in her room.

Entering the room, Bankotsu turned his back to her as she dressed in her clothes again. "Here," Sango said from behind him with her hand outstretched giving him back his top, "Thank you, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips once more, intending only for a chaste kiss, it became more once she was fully pressed up against him. With all his might, he pulled back, "The more you keep doing that, the harder it is to pull away," he muttered holding her close.

"Then don't pull away," she frowned, clutching onto his forearms. Bankotsu chuckled and gave her another kiss once more his head screaming at him to take her right then and there but, he slowly pried himself away from her and made his way towards the door, "Goodnight, Sango."

XXX

She had her eyes closed as she laid down in the garden, the breeze of the wind was comfortably relaxing her. Looking up at the sky she wondered how long it would be until she was able to see her friends again, how long will it be until she was finally released from this castle? A figure blocked her view of the pretty sky, scowling as she looked up seeing Bankotsu looking down at her with a cocky grin as he leaned on his banryu which was pierced into the ground. "Yes?" She asked trying to appear nonchalant.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Get up and follow me," he ordered. Sango sat up and spluttered getting annoyed with being ordered around, he looked at her with his eyebrows raised waiting for her to stand up. With no other choice, she got up and dusted off her behind getting rid of any stubborn grass.

To her surprise he held out her hand to him, she tilted her head in confusion, "What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Sango? I'm offering you my hand," He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Her eyes darted around them, "What if the others see? You know if they find out.."

Bankotsu blew out a puff of air and rolled his eyes, "They were called off by Naraku, it's really only you and I," he assured her. He stuck out his hand once more giving her a genuine smile as he hoisted his halberd on his shoulder. Sango couldn't help but smile back, she took his hand and his warm hand wrapped around hers. She blushed to enjoy the feel of his hand wrapped around hers.

She looked up at his face, his eyes lit up once their hands were intertwined, she felt her heart flutter at the pure look of happiness in his eyes. "I want to show you something," Bankotsu said.

He then led her out of the castle grounds, speeding up a little making Sango pick up at her skirt in order for her to not trip. Soon the tree line of the forest came into view, they ran through the forest never letting go of each other's hand, she used her forearm to shield her head from the opposing branches. "Where are we going?" Sango asked, still holding tightly onto his hand.

"We're almost there," Bankotsu said over his shoulder. Finally, a clearing came into the view, the sound of rushing water filled her ears. Curious, she looked up as they emerged from the forest. Sango gasped, it was truly beautiful. A large waterfall fell at least twenty feet from the cliff, the water gently flowing into a large clear pool of water. Surrounding the pound were big boulders, each with moss on their heads. Sango let go of Bankotsu's hand.

"Wow," she breathed, "this is incredible." She turned around, Bankotsu had his arms folded over his chest, he watched her with a smile on his face, his long braid was over his shoulder, he walked towards her. "Where did you find this place?" She asked.

"I was aimlessly wandering through the forest and happened to stumble upon this," Bankotsu said.

Sango walked towards the water, she dipped her hand in the cold water, she sat on her heels looking at her reflection. Suddenly a splash of water smacked her in the side of the face she gasped in surprise, she looked at the offender with narrowed eyes. Bankotsu stood there, bent on his knees, his hands wet from water, he was laughing, his hand clasped over his stomach. Sango smiled, she dipped her hand into the cold water and splashed him back. His laughter immediately stopped as his upper half of his body was dripping wet. Sango's laughter echoed throughout the clearing, she steadied herself against the rock as she clutched her sides feeling it start to hurt. She cracked an eye open seeing Bankotsu's frown turn in to a devious smirk. "No, no, no!" she pleaded, still laughing. Bankotsu stalked forward and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed happily and in panic, "Let me go! Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu continued to laugh, he suddenly threw her into the water. The cold shock made her chill to the bone, she swam up to the surface taking a breath she wiped her hair from her soaked face and glared at Bankotsu, he was still on the ground, he stood there with a victorious smirk. Sango swam towards him, she held onto the edge of the ground and looked up at him with innocent eyes. He bent down on one knee, his arm resting on his knees. She hoisted herself up so she could reach his lips. Right before she could kiss him, she grabbed a handful of his top and pulled him into the water. He dove in with a yelp, his braid flew in the air. Sango swam onto the bank and laughed even more.

He emerged with an annoyed look on his face, but his eyes remained playful, "You're going to regret doing that," he said, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the water. Sango yelped and quickly rose to the surface. She glared at Bankotsu who only leaned in and captured her lips, the familiar fire started up inside of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands flew up to his hair. She pulled him closer wanting to feel everything. She moaned as she felt his hardness pressed between her legs. His kisses were slowly making his way on her neck, he sucked at her sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. "I can't get enough of you," he whispered into her neck. Sango closed her eyes and smiled, she brought his face up to her lips once more.

Bankotsu stopped his kissing, they stared into each other's eyes. The shade of his azure eyes was still dark with lust, they were soft, welcoming and loving. She felt she could stare into those eyes for hours as it made her feel so many things.

They soon shed off their clothes leaving them in their undergarments, Sango enjoyed the cool water and the warm sun beating down on her as she floated in the water without a care in the world. Bankotsu was not far off as he was under the waterfall enjoying the water hitting his back. He watched in awe as Sango swam gracefully under the crystal clear water and reemerged, she hoisted herself onto a boulder and let her legs dangle off of it. She reached over her back and squeezed the remaining water out of hair. _She was beautiful_ , he breathed.

Sango caught Bankotsu's stare at her, she smiled and waved him over which he obliged, he quickly swam over and stood up revealing his hard muscular body. Her eyes scanned him hungrily as his perfect tan skin stretched over his hard abs, his strong arms hung loosely at his sides, her eyes caught his deep blue ones, he sent her a smile then kissed her on the lips. Sango grabbed his face with both of her hands bringing him closer, she was addicted to him.

"This is probably the worst idea in the world," she whispered, Bankotsu nodded a sad smile on his lips. It was, here she was actually having fun with the leader of the Band of Seven. If Kagome, Inuyasha, or even Miroku saw her, their jaws would be dragging on the floor.

They hung their soaking wet clothes on a nearby tree branch in the sunlight, Sango and Bankotsu laid side by side as they stared up into the bright afternoon sky. Bankotsu laid bare chested and Sango had the long skirt that she usually wore around her kimono wrapped around her, covering her nudity. The two were laying in silence until Bankotsu ran off to a nearby tree that was growing peaches. Sango giggled as she watched him climb up the tree and picked a few ripe ones. Bankotsu used his huge halbert to cut some peaches into slices for the both of them.

Sango happily chewed on the sweet peach, her hand flew up to wipe some of the juices that dripped down her chin. She looked over and Bankotsu who had the second peach he found in his hand. He threw it up in the air and with precision and grace, he sliced his banryu in the air. To her awe, she watched as the peach separated into evenly cut slices, he rushed forward to catch them in his hands.

Smiling to himself he walked back to Sango and offered her more, "Thanks," she said as she took another piece. Bankotsu nodded and pierced his halberd into the ground. He took a seat right next to her, his body brushed against her arm, he popped a slice in his mouth.

Sango eyed the halberd, "Hey, Bankotsu."  
"Yeah?" He asked as he stopped chewing the peach, he looked at her.

"Are the rumors true?"  
"What rumors?"

"That your halberd needed to be carried by three strong men? Is it really as heavy as people make it out to be?"

Bankotsu laughed, "And to think all rumors about me were horrible. Why don't you try?" He offered.

"Really?" Sango said in disbelief, was he really letting her touch his precious halberd? Bankosu nodded, a silly grin still on his face. Sango narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, "Is there some kind of catch?"  
Bankotsu raised his hands in surrender, "I promise there isn't," Eyeing him once more, Sango stood up and walked over him to his banryu. The powerful weapon shone against the sunlight. She suddenly felt nervous seeing this weapon killed so much, her hands were getting sweaty so she wiped them on her makeshift dress. She looked at Bankotsu who gestured for her to go ahead. With a deep breath, she grabbed the shaft of the halberd and pulled, it was like a ton of bricks! It didn't budge one bit! Biting her lip, she wrapped her other hand and pulled with all her might. Still nothing.

"Is this some kind of spell?" Sango asked whirling around with her hands on her hips watching Bankotsu chuckle. He shook his head and stood up so he was right next to her. He reached out and grabbed the handle of banryu and lifted it out of the dirt with ease. Her jaw dropped, "What the-" He now laid it on the ground so it wasn't piercing through he dirt. Determined, Sango stalked forward, "Let me try one more time. It had to be because it was in the ground.." She tried to reason.

"Be my guest," He said as he leaned against a huge bolder, he continued to eat the slices of peaches.

She bent down and grabbed the handle of banryu with two hands, she used all of her power in her legs to pick it up but to no success. She grunted in annoyance as she let go of the irritating metal, she narrowed her eyes at Bankotsu who was only smiling in amusement. He walked over to her and bent down picking the halberd with one hand as it easily lifted off the ground. Bankotsu laughed and placed his halberd on his shoulder like he always done, he leaned forward and kissed Sango's cheek, her face still in disbelief. "Don't stress yourself over it so much."

Sango huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's some kind of scam, I know it is." She mumbled, Bankotsu chuckled and gave her another chaste kiss on her lips before he offered her the last slice of the peach. He looked into the sky seeing it was getting dark out.

"Come on, let's head back,"

They made it back to her room seeing none of the others in sight, they stopped in front of her room. Bankotsu leaned his banryu against the wall ready to pull her in his arms to give her a proper good night kiss. She bit her lip and turned to face him, she was met with his handsome face, smiling she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips which he returned gladly. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close. Breaking the kiss for air Sango said, "Stay with me, please." She pleaded as her forehead rested on his. Challenging him with her eyes she held her gaze, eventually he caved in and he nodded.

The two made it into her room, she was instantly pinned against the wall, her legs immediately wrapped around Bankotsu's waist as his mouth kissed her hungrily. She moaned in pleasure as his hands gripped at her breasts squeezing it a little, she pulled him closer to her as she caught his lip in between hers and nibbled on it.

"God, Sango," he moaned in pleasure and started to attack her neck. He sucked on a particularly sweet spot in between her neck and her shoulder, she gasped out in pleasure feeling electricity flow through out her body. His hands were now coming dangerously close to her core as they rested on her hips, her body screamed at her to not stop him but before she knew it her hands gently stopped his hands. Bankotsu stopped his kisses on her neck and looked up at her, "Is there something wrong?" he asked in a husky voice.

Sango shook her head, "Not yet. I'm not ready…" She confessed feeling very embarrassed. Bankotsu stared at her for a while before he nodded, he placed a small kiss on her lips before stepping away from her. She bit her lip feeling foolish, panic seeped into her as she watched him walk towards the door she opened her mouth to stop him when she saw he was only removing his footwear. He turned around and shrugged off his hakama leaving him bare chested, her eyes washed over him hungrily as the moonlight shone against his hard chest, his abs flexed as he inhaled and exhaled, she bit her lip. _He's gorgeous_ , she thought.

"See something you like?" He teased once more with a smile on his face. Sango chuckled and made her way towards him.

"I do," she whispered in his ear making him shiver with goosebumps. Bankotsu grabbed her hand and the two laid down. She snuggled into his embrace as he pulled her close to his chest as she rested her head on it. Sango was in bliss, she loved the feeling of security he gave her as he held her close. It felt natural.

Sango traced little patterns on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, then she lifted her head resting her chin on his chest, "What if the others find out about us?"

Bankotsu sighed loudly through his nose. He used his free arm that wasn't wrapped around Sango bent behind his head acting as a pillow, "If they find out, then I have to deal with them,"

"How?" Sango asked.

"Have you ever wondered how I ended up controlling a bunch of ruthless murders?" He asked cockily, Sango rolled her eyes but let him continue, "I used my strength, each and every one of them went up against me in battle. And I won, I won their respect and their fear."

Sango frowned, she didn't approve of what Bankotsu has done, of what he had to do to be in power, but she had to admire his cunning, and his strength, "But if they refuse? I don't want you to get hurt."

"They aren't going to defy me," Bankotsu reassured her, he knew that they will have their disagreements to follow if he revealed his relationship with Sango. He couldn't lie to himself as he doubted their loyalty, but in the end, he knew his brothers, they would eventually stand by his side.. or that he hoped. "But, if they do. Then I will deal with them. I will not have them hurt you in any way, Sango."

"I don't like the idea of you killing your friends over me, Bankotsu," She confessed. She understood they were evil to the bone, but she knew his loyalty to the other members of the Band of Seven were important to him. Bankotsu looked down at her, this selfless woman was truly too good for her. He didn't like the idea of having that be his last resort, but he meant it. Sango meant so much more to him than he realized, leaning forward he captured her lips in his giving her a sweet kiss.

"You are worth it," Bankotsu muttered into her ear. She looked up at him and smiled sadly, pity filled her eyes. She gave him one more kiss on the lips before she rested her head on his chest.

"Good night, Bankotsu," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Sango," He returned.

She relaxed in the first time since she's been here she rested her head on him and felt sleep coming over her.

XXX

To her disappointment, she woke up alone, Sango sat up feeling the space beside her which was still warm to the touch. A smile pulled at her mouth realizing he spent the whole night. Deciding it was a good time to get up and ready, she made her way to the table where her her food already served. She waited for what seemed to be an hour for Bankotsu, he never showed. Not feeling hungry anymore she ventured out of her room in search of him, but no certain mercenary in sight. She checked the halls seeing nobody in sight, she padded out of the wing onto the courtyard. As she felt the sunshine on her face she walked without any sense of direction. She looked around seeing nobody present, finding it odd, she made her way to the koi fish pond, she enjoyed watching the fish swim mindlessly without a care in the world. As she was walking to the garden, she spotted a figure, hoping it was Bankotsu she was let down as she made out the figure of Jakotsu. Not wanting him to notice her, she quickly spun on her heel and started to walk away, but no such luck. "Hey, demon slayer." Jakotsu called out.

Sango turned around seeing he was staring at her, she detected no trace of maliciousness on his face, but she was cautious nonetheless, "Jakotsu," she answered. Jakotsu inclined his head, gesturing her to come closer. Everything in her body screamed for her not to, but her feet were already making their way towards the man. She sat, leaving a good distance away from him, Jakotsu was silently looking at the koi, she couldn't read his features. "Where are the others?" She asked.

Not looking away from the pond, Jakotsu spoke, "Bankotsu was called on a mission, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu were itching for something to kill so they went off to a nearby village."

Sango's face twisted in disgust feeling sorry for the poor village the two decided to riot, "How awful. You didn't choose to go with them?"

Jakotsu sighed, he brought his hands behind his head and laid back down, "Someone had to watch over you, Bankotsu's orders." he said looking irritated.

Sango nodded, she made a way to get up but Jakotsu began to speak once more, "Tell me, why did I see Bankotsu slip into your room last night?"

She blushed, she tried to find an excuse. Her hesitation was caught onto by Jakotsu, he looked at her and laughed. Panicking, she started, "What are you talking about?"

Jakotsu continued to laugh, "You're a terrible liar, woman. I already have a guest on what he does with you." Sango was now beet red, her hands were sweaty and a million of questions ran through her mind. If he found out, does that mean he would now expose them to Naraku? How does she get out of a situation like this? It was all her fault, dammit! _Damn, Bankotsu_ , she thought, they needed to be a lot more careful about who could see them.

"Jakotsu!" Renkotsu called from the castle, "I need you here," he said to his brother. Jakotsu let out an exasperated sigh and heaved himself onto this feet. He glanced back at Sango who was relieved she was saved from having to further the conversation. He shrugged his shoulders and rested his sword on his back before heading towards Renkotsu.

 _We need to be much more careful, I can't have them turning on Bankotsu,_ she thought. She brought her knees up to her chest and watched the koi fish. Her favorite orange and white fish came swimming up to her, she watched as the peaceful creature swam to the edge of the bank before turning around to join its group.

It was nearing dark, the sun was almost down, the sky was a nice shade of purple and orange and the birds were chirping goodnight. Sango was left alone after her encounter with Jakotsu for the remainder of the day, she walked around the castle, sat under the trees as she enjoyed the gentle breeze. There was no sign of Bankotsu anywhere, disappointed and already missing his presence, she was making her way towards her bedroom which was on the opposite end of the grounds. She ran her fingers along the partitions and whistled a soft tune, she then sensed the familiar aura of something demonic. She cut her whistling and stopped in her tracks, determined to find what it was. At this time she missed having her hiraikotsu with her, but nonetheless, she followed the aura which leads her into a big room.

She slid the door opening, revealing a room that had to be at least two bedrooms combined. The room was dark and dusty, she covered her mouth as a cough escaped her mouth, she entered the room as a musky smell filled her nostrils. Sneering at the smell, she continued on, leaving the door open for light. As she walked further into the room, she could make out weapons, armor, vases, and paintings. _This must be where they store their prized artifacts_ , she thought. She was in awe as she saw old samurai gear displayed to her left with their weapons. She saw different swords, axes, even daggers. The familiar pull of a demonic aura called to her again. On the other side of the room on a wooden stand there was a vase, she walked towards it admiring it's beauty. It was made of dark red ceramic, it's gold pattern created what seemed to be a cherry blossom tree with cranes etched into it.

Standing before it, she reached out to touch it, it was cool to the touch. She exhaled, her fingers trailed up the cool surface, stopping at its neck. She felt a strange urge to open it, to open the top and look inside. Resisting it, she retracted her hand and began to back away from it and started making her way towards the exit. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, Sango gasped in surprise.

She looked around her, everything was pitch black, she could feel a sheen on sweat on her forehead, gritting her teeth she held her ground, using her senses to detect any movement, "Who's there?" She called out to the darkness.

A throaty laugh sounded from behind her, Sango gasped in shock and tried to run to the door once more, it was locked shut. She brought her leg up and tried to knock the door down but to no luck, it wouldn't budge. Having no choice, she turned to the darkness, not making out any silhouettes or anything, "What do you want?" She called trying to keep her voice even.

The voice laughed again, she scanned the room trying to see movement, "Sango, Sango, Sango, the last of the demon slayers…" The voice chanted over and over. Sango felt her blood drain from her body, she yelled angrily into the darkness, "Whoever you are, show yourself, you coward!" She spun around and around trying to cover every side of the room, the voice made no response again.

Panicking, she raced to once of the displayed armors, she grabbed onto what felt like a sword and used it as a weapon, she knew that there had to be a demon in here, the aura was strong. She looked over at the vase which was still closed. She heard the wood creaking beside her, she turned as fast as she could and stabbed into the air. Nothing. _Dammit_! Sango thought, she felt helpless.

"Sango, the last demon slayer who couldn't save her own family," the voice taunted. She grits her teeth, she walked around the room with her sword at the ready, "How pathetic. How can you still roam this earth without any guilt in you? You couldn't save them, you're pathetic." The voice said. Sango cried out in anger and rushed forward having enough of this demon's mind games.

"You bastard! Come out! Come out and fight me, you're weak thinking you can hide behind darkness," She cried out, her breathing was heavy now, she heard a creak on the left side to her along with snarling, she turned around to hit the opposing demon, her eyes widened as a dark mass flew into her eyes and mouth.

Sango hit the ground, groaning as she rubbed the back of her head, she looked around for the demon, it was nowhere in sight. Confused, Sango sprung on her feet and reached for the sword, she walked around the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The demonic aura was nowhere to be detected. _What just happened?_ She thought. Dusting herself off, she placed the sword back in its original spot and headed to the door, to her surprise it was unlocked. As she slides open the door, her hand flew to her mouth in horror, she gasped.

Before her the bright blue sky was no longer, instead it was replaced with a menacing red sky, the clouds were dark, almost black. Across the courtyard laid the lifeless bodies of her friends. She ran to them, her hand clutched at her stomach, her sobs were the only thing that could be heard. She ran to Kagome's body, she laid lifeless with blood splattered all over her chest, "Kagome! Oh, no. Please, Kagome wake up!" She cried touching her friend's cold body, next to her Shippo laid lifeless with his eyes closed. She reached over to the small fox demon child, she smoothed his bangs out of his hair off of his cold forehead. Seeing a red kimono in the distance, she went over to Inuyasha's body who wasn't too far away, he was face down a sword planted into his back, Sango tried to shake Inuyasha awake, he cupped his face seeing it was hard and cold as well. Her chest felt like it was being constricted, she clutched at her chest and looked around once more. She caught sight of Miroku, a dagger was embedded into his chest, she ran towards him and dropped to her knees, "Sango…" he said in a weak voice.

"Miroku! Oh thank god, don't talk, you need to save your energy," She sobbed as she cradled his head on her lap. Miroku's shocked eyes found her face, they softened and he gave her a weak smile before she watched the color of his eyes disappear. "No!" She cried again as she held her friend's head on her lap, she brushed away his hair from his face before gently setting him down.

A mew caught her attention, "Kirara!" Sango said as she rushed toward her long time friend, she was in her smaller form, Kirara lifted her paw as she limped toward her mistress. Sango caught her before she fell, she clutched Kirara to her chest, "Kirara, oh my god. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there…" She sobbed rocking her weak friend against her chest, the blood of her friends was all over her hands.

She heard footsteps approaching her, she stood up ready to fight whoever it was, but her heart dropped once she saw Bankotsu. He held his halberd loosely in his hand as it dragged behind him, his usual perfect white hakama was stained with blood, a rip went across his stomach spewing out blood, his face was also bloodied, as a large gash was across his cheek, "Sango," he called out before collapsing onto the floor. She ran forward with Kirara in her arms still, she gently placed Kirara beside her before taking Bankotsu's head on her lap.

She felt her tears dropping uncontrollably now, she clutched onto Bankotsu's bloodied hand as the other caressed his unwounded cheek, "Bankotsu, what happened?" She whispered. Bankotsu's breathing was labored, his eyes were slowly shutting, "No, Bankotsu! No, don't leave me, please!" She yelled.

The familiar sound of a kusarigama made her freeze, looking over at her shoulder she saw her brother, Kohaku in his demon slayer battle gear, blood was all over him, his mask was over his mouth. Sango felt her heart swell but also break as she put together what happened. She gently laid Bankotsu's head onto the floor and stood up to face her younger brother. "Kohaku!" Her voice broke. He didn't answer her, he gave her a blank stare, "Kohaku, how could you? How could you?" She yelled this time, she was angry. She was angry her little brother could be capable of killing her friends, killing her lover.

Kohaku stared into her eyes, his blank stare giving her chills, she rushed towards him, a dagger in her hand. She let out a cry preparing herself to clash with him, he swiftly moved out of the way before he stabbed her in the back. She yelled out in pain and landed on the ground. She grit her teeth, her tears were still falling onto her cheeks, she ripped his kusarigama out of her back, she yanked it out of his grasp. Kohaku easily let go and retrieved a sword from his back. Sango wasted no time charger her brother, she needed to end this, she need to save him from Naraku. She cried as she ducked his sword that came dangerously close to her face. She elbowed Kohaku in the stomach then swept his legs from under him making him land with a thud. He quickly got up and pushed her with both of his feet making her fall onto her back. She rolled out of the way in time from his sword coming down on her. She yelled in frustration again, she grabbed her dagger and scrambled up to her feet.

Facing him one more time, they exchanged blows nothing equally blocking the other. She punched him in the face making him stumble back before she knew it, her dagger came plunged itself into his stomach. She felt herself sob as his body fell onto hers, his head on her shoulder, her hand on his back, she cried out and pulled the dagger out of him. Before her, Kohaku laid on the ground, his usual self back in his eyes, she stared in horror at what she just did. She sunk to her knees and looked at her brother, "Sango… I-I'm sorry," he choked out.

Sango cradled his head on her lap, her forehead on his as she rocked back and fourth, she cried out in despair, out of anger, out of hatred for herself for doing what she had to do. She watched as the life before her little brother's eyes disappeared, she felt her heart break into a million pieces.

She grabbed the dagger and pointed it to her stomach _, everyone I love is gone, there is no use for me to stay_ , she thought. Her hands were shaking as she stared at the dagger, shutting her eyes she brought the dagger higher in the air and made the move to plunge it into her body.

She has suddenly ripped away from the gruesome scene before her, she found herself on the floor of the dusty room she was in before. Looking around she saw no bodies, no blood, no red sky. Her breathing quickened, her eyes scanned the room, she saw the body of an ugly looking roach demon withering in pain as it burned alive from the flame.

"Are you alright?" A voice said behind her, she scrambled up to her feet seeing Renkotsu standing before the doorway, his jug of flammable oil on his arm. He saved her. Sango nodded numbly, she walked over to him.

"That demon," she said gesturing to the now ash remains from the body, "I felt it earlier, but it was clever enough to sneak up on me."

Renkotsu opened the door to let her pass through sensing she didn't want to be in the room any longer than he did. She brushed past him, he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his arm, "That demon was known to eat out souls of its victims by letting live their nightmares. It would let you see what you fear most, and from that fear you accumulate, it then sucks it out of your body as you are stuck in a dream-like state," Renkotsu explained as he locked the door to the room.

Sango shivered, she was still very shaken up from what she saw, her eyes were puffy and her voice felt hoarse, "That's horrible," She said. The two stood in front of the door not saying anything as Sango's mind was still thinking of the bodies laid out before her.

Renkotsu stared at Sango observing her features, he couldn't blame those who found this demon slayer beautiful. She was, her long black hair contrasted against her creamy white skin, her eyes were warm pools of chocolate and her light pink lips drew themselves into a nice pout. Sango caught him looking at her, he blushed and quickly looked away. "Let's get you back to your room," He said and brushed passed her again.

Sango didn't protest as she followed him across the castle grounds until they came to her wing. Although Renkotsu was just as bad as the others in their group, Sango was comforted by the fact she had someone to walk her to her room after the traumatic experience she had. Not realizing they were already at her room, Sango bumped into Renkotsu's back, she mumbled an apology. He stood there and fidgeted with his hands before he stepped out of the way for her to enter her room. Sango gave him a small smile of gratitude before slipping into the room, before she could close her door, his hand stuck out offering her a burning flame in a glass container. Surprised she looked up at the man, "What's this for?" She asked.

"To help you sleep," he simply said, his eyes not meeting hers. She took the flame from his hand, it was warm to the touch, it reminded her of a firefly.

Smiling, she looked up at Renkotsu, "Thank you, Renkotsu, for saving me." She said before turning into her room and shutting the door quietly behind her.

Renkotsu stood outside her door, he didn't know why he thought to conjure up a flame for her was a good idea at the time, but he was pleased to find she appreciated it. Smiling to himself, he walked out of the hall and into the courtyard, the feeling he felt inside of him was odd, he felt warm and good. Not good as in after killing hundreds of people, no, he felt as if he was wrapped in a warm blanket after a long day in the snow, as cheesy as it seems. He was smiling like an idiot, not knowing this strange feeling from that demon slayer, he didn't see Bankotsu approaching him with his banryu on his shoulder. With an _oomphf,_ he collided with his friend, "Oh, big brother. I didn't see you there," he said.

Bankotsu looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Why are you smiling, Renkotsu? You rarely smile," he looked at him closely.

Renkotsu panicked, his eyes darted to the side trying to come up with an excuse to hide the fact that their prisoner was the reason for making him smile like a damn fool.

"You know what? Don't answer that, I don't have time for this. See you in the morning," he said as he passed him, his banryu was swinging in the air as he walked toward the east wing. Thankful, Renkotsu let out a loud breath before walking in the opposite direction.

His relaxing morning was cut short as he was awakened by the call of one of Naraku's poisonous insects waiting outside of Sango's room for him. He didn't have a chance to let her know where he was going since it was still very early in the morning.

Excited to finally see Sango after a long day of killing and running around, Bankotsu slid the door of Sango's room open, she had her back to him, her long hair was spilled over the floor. Being quiet as possible, he leaned his banryu against the wall before untied his sash then he shed his top off with his armor soon following after, he reached down to undo his footwear and his gloves. As he took off his gloves he noticed a glowing flame not too far off to the side of Sango. _Isn't that one of Renkotsu's flames?_ He thought. Finding it odd he decided to brush it off. Gently, he moved Sango's hair from the floor over her shoulder and slipped behind her, he pulled her close to his chest, Sango moaned sleepily and slightly turned her head as she cracked an eye open to see him, "Bankotsu," she said her voiced laced with exhaustion. Bankotsu nodded and leaned up to kiss her cheek, she turned around so her face was now buried into his chest. He held her close as he listened to her steady breathing as it lulled him in to sleep.

 **Author's Note:** Edited 9/12/2018


	14. Chapter 14

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 14 CONNECTED**

 **Author's Note: WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure I went over this chapter for it to be perfect! I hope you guys love it just as much as I love writing this story. Please please please follow & favorite my story, and please review! I love reading your reviews it keeps me motivated! Love you all. Xo

 **Rated M for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

A warm kiss was placed on her cheek rousing her from her deep sleep, groaning Sango pried her eyes open blinking a couple of times seeing Bankotsu smiling at her softly. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up and saw Bankotsu fully dress; he was pulling on his right glove, "Where are you off to?" Sango croaked not fully waking up.

Instead of answering her, Bankotsu secured his glove and bent down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips making shivers run down her legs to her toes, looking up from her lashes, Bankotsu said, "Get back to sleep, I'll be back soon." With that he walked off, picking up his banryu and headed out the door.

With the quiet shut of the door, Sango looked around coming to a conclusion it was still very early out, the cold started to hit her now giving her goosebumps all over her skin. The sun wasn't entirely out yet, and he looked at the orange sky glowing softly. Yawning once more Sango laid back on her side and pulled the blanket over her shoulders drifting off to sleep.

A soft hum of a buzzing noise woke Bankotsu up from his sleep, he opened his eyes seeing Sango had her back to him and her body rising and falling in rhythm of her breathing. Smiling to himself he pulled her body closer and buried his face in her hair enjoying her distinct scent. The subtle sound of the humming became louder from the outside of the door, groaning, he pulled himself away from Sango's warm body. As he sat up, the blast of the cold air hit his chest, he pulled the blanket off of his body and walked over to the door. He slide it open making sure his body hid Sango's sleeping figure behind him.

Outside of his door hovered one of Naraku's poisonous insects, Bankotsu scowled irritated having to waken up at such an early hour of the morning, "What?" he asked in a low voice trying to be mindful of Sango sleeping behind him.

"He requests your presence," it whispered, it's beady red eyes looking into Bankotsu's deep blue ones. Without saying anything else, the bug flew out of the hallway.

Bankotsu slid the door shut he ran his hands through his hair which was out from his braid. It's been a couple days since he and Sango went to the waterfall, ever since then they were a lot open with each other. Bankotsu decided in the spur of the moment to act upon his feelings, he knew it was a stupid thing to do, but ever since he did he didn't regret it. He was addicted to the demon slayer, her fiery personality sparked something inside of him, he couldn't get enough of it. They were able to spend time with each other in Sango's room or meet sometime during the day at the koi pond on the grounds, his brothers rarely stayed out as they usually spend their day indoors or out killing something. When they were in Sango's room there were times when their kissing and touching drove him with so much want he wanted nothing better than to take her right then and there, but to his own surprise he didn't act on it he respected Sango's wish.

Bankotsu reached down picking up his hakama and shrugged it on then continued to pull the rest of his clothes on. One by one he strapped on his armor, as he adjusted his shoulder pad, his eyes traveled down to his angel who was still fast asleep and unaware of his movements. Bending on one knee, Bankotsu leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Her eyes immediately fluttered open she looked at him questionably, "Bankotsu. Where are you off to?" she asked in a hushed voice still full of sleep.

He leaned forward again to capture her lips in his, "Get to sleep, I'll be back soon," he replied as he stood up and walked over to his banryu. Looking back once more he watched as Sango laid back down watching him leave the room, he shut the door quietly before heading down the hall. Naraku's insects were waiting for him in the courtyard, "Alright let's go," he sneered bringing his giant halberd over his shoulder. Bankotsu followed the flying insect into the forest, he looked at the sky seeing it was still orange and purple, the sun was just rising and the birds were still quiet sleeping soundly. He walked through the forest for about thirty minutes until he came to a cliff overlooking another vast amount of trees.

Stepping into the clearing, he stared out at the nature enjoying the quiet scene before him. He soon felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand up he turned around meeting a man in a baboon mask and white fur cloak, "Naraku," he greeted.

"Bankotsu," Naraku returned, he stepped out of the tree line, Bankotsu couldn't see his face as the mask was concealing almost all of it. "How is our guest doing?"

He was caught off guard with his question about Sango, pushing it aside he answered, "Alive."

Naraku chuckled hollowly, "What a shame. I thought she would've perished. The soul eating demon promised me her soul," Bankotsu's grip on banryu tightened, he was angry with the fact he wasn't there to be with her. "Has anyone told you about her past?"

"No, not at all," Bankotsu replied.

"Have you ever wondered about why so many people want my head, Bankotsu?"

"I have wondered about it, but I know not to pry when things aren't in any of my concerns," He said, shrugging his shoulders in the process, he tried to keep his voice even. He wasn't intimidated by Naraku at all, but if he had learned anything from working for him for the past few days was that he was a manipulative demon who played mind games with his enemies. He reminded himself he would have to be careful to keep Sango safe.

Naraku turned, his blue bamboo mask facing him. Bankotsu could see his eyes, they were dark and menacing, he didn't know what to make out of this individual. Bankotsu knew he wasn't human, he wasn't a full demon either. "Sango was part of this elite demon slayer village up in the north," He started, "There was word of the head of the village's daughter was their best fighter. I had to see it myself, so I called upon their services."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "You called them?"

Shaking his head, he continued, "I posed as a prince of a castle, it was my 'father' who requested them to slay a spider demon. And the rumors were true; Sango was the best there is, she slew the demon without any effort." Naraku said with the tiniest hint of arousal in his voice, "The performance itself wasn't as entertaining as I wanted it to be, so I decided to use Sango's younger brother, Kohaku to make things… interesting," He chuckled.

Bankotsu's eyes widen, he thought back to the young ninja boy, no not ninja, the demon slayer boy. He pieced together why his battle gear was so similar to Sango's, "The ninja is her kid brother?" Bankotsu confirmed, Naraku nodded.

"Although Kohaku is weak in his mind, he is a skilled fighter. I was able to use him against the demon slayers as he killed every one of his comrades, including his father and his sister."

"He succeeded?" Bankotsu questioned.

"Almost. As I thought Sango was the last to fight back. Quite a family drama. She was weak much to my disappointment; she wasn't able to kill her brother even after what he had done."

"What was the end game?"

"I had the men of the castle shoot arrows into their backs." He waved dismissively, "The wench didn't die either. She overheard me telling one of my subjects about a demon attack on the village, she demanded to go back to her village. Seeing she was filled with anger, despair I used that to my advantage. I planned on using her to finish Inuyasha and his friends off for me."

"How did you get her to do that?"

"I sent her back to her village with a jewel shard in her back to help her strength; I believed she had what it took to kill that half-breed, Inuyasha. She's a fighter, a quite skillful one too. Anger, loss, and determination all mixed together created a nice motive for her to get revenge. That's where my plan came into action, she saw the villagers dead on the floor with blood everywhere on no one else, but Inuyasha-"  
"You used the death of the villagers to set up the half-demon," Bankotsu realized, Naraku only chuckled. _Bastard_ , he thought, "Clever. I assumed it didn't play out as you wanted it to?"

Naraku scoffed, "Sango was too weak, Inuyasha and the others were able to coax their way into her mind stopping her before she could kill them. But alas, I found another way to break her even more. I decided Kohaku would be useful, so I brought him back to life with the Shikon jewel shard just like I've done to you and your brothers," As Naraku said this, Bankotsu's hands flew up to his neck where the shards were embedded.

"Why did you call me here? I didn't wake up early in the morning for story time, Naraku," Bankotsu scowled having enough of hearing this lunatic retell his masterplans.

"Bring Kohaku to the castle, make sure she sees him." Was his simple order before his form disappeared into thin air.

XXX

Sango was walking around the castle grounds since she was given the privilege to roam around she didn't take it for granted. Every morning after her meal, she would get up and explore. She made sure to stay well away from the artifact room; she still has vivid nightmares that would haunt her awake. She would wake up with cold sweat all over her body, her breathing would come out in pants, and her hands clenched the blanket pooling around her.

What was different this time around was her company, when Bankotsu would slip into her room and they merely slept together enjoying each other's company, she didn't protest, she enjoyed his company for the first few nights having a good nights rest with her in his arms. She was accustomed to it now; she usually would be well asleep before he came into her room, she suspected he done this to avoid prying eyes of his friends.

Sango was thankful for how he didn't force her into anything she wasn't ready to do either. They would have their fair share of kisses, touching but nothing escalated above that. The farthest they've gone was the bathroom scene, Sango blushed thinking of his hard member in her hands and how she longed to feel all of it. There was always a burning desire in Sango that she wanted to reach into, but she simply wasn't ready to let Bankotsu see all of her. What really surprised her was how soft he was, despite his tough exterior he painted on for everyone to see, he really was a kind, caring man who enjoyed her touches, he mostly enjoyed it when she would rake her hands through his hair which lulled him to sleep.

Her favorite place to sit was the koi pond, she would sit under the shade of the trees and daydream, as she walked there she found Suikotsu, not the killer, the doctor. He was sitting by the bank of the pond staring at the fishes accompanied with a thoughtful look on his face. Sango walked towards the doctor catching his attention when she was standing right next to him, he looked up at her, and she gave him a small smile. "Hello, Sango," he greeted.

"Hey, Suikotsu. May I sit next to you?" Sango questioned, he didn't protest as he held out his hand to her to help her sit.

The two sat in awkward silence, Sango watched the birds chirp and fly happily across the sky. Sango was pulled from her daydreaming when Suikotsu spoke, "How are you doing, Sango?"

"I'm as fine as any hostage would be," she joked sadly.

Suikotsu gave a sad smile, "I do apologize for keeping you here, I pity you." He picked at the grass under them tearing some out from its roots. "It must be horrible being alone, away from your friends."

Sango sighed her thoughts going to her friends, she wondered where Inuyasha and the others were right now. She hoped they were alright, she hoped they were near. Although she enjoyed being with Bankotsu, she hated being treated like a hostage, she wanted to be able to be really free, not confined to only the castle walls. She said nothing to Suikotsu for awhile remembering she was not in total bliss, she still needed to escape. No matter her feelings for Bankotsu, she needed to leave. "Where are the others?"

Suikotsu looked around, "I assume they are in the courtyard, they tend to stay away from the 'doctor'"

Sango frowned, "Does that bother you?"

"Of course not, they are all vile, it's good to have an escape, only if it's for a short time," He admitted, he picked up a blade of grass and began to twirl it in his fingers.

"May I ask you something, Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu turned to her; his brown hair was no longer spiked up, it was a soft warm brown and tied at the top of his head. His dark brown eyes weren't cold, but instead, they were welcoming and sweet, "What is it Sango?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find yourself with the band of seven?" She asked, biting her lip. Seeing Suikotsu go back and forth from the doctor to the crazy maniac puzzled her, she hasn't seen anything like it before.

Instead of lashing out at her like she suspected, Suikotsu let out a breath, he was looking off into the distance once more before he finally answered, "All I ever wanted in life was to save lives, I wanted to help people, I wanted to help those in pain, in sorrow. That's why I became a doctor. Before the Band of Seven found me, I lived in a simple village off in the east. People came to me seeking help. I taught them different uses of medicinal herbs and what not. I was happy." His eyes were suddenly hard as he continued, "One day, a riot came upon the village. The men who destroyed our village took all of our food, supplies, and treasures, they had no interest in leaving anyone alive. What I don't understand is why stay back and take the lives of the innocent if they gotten everything they needed? I would never understand the need to kill, the need to bring evil. I was one of the few who managed to survive, I stayed back searching through my village trying to find any one in need to help." Suikotsu gripped the grass pulling a few out before letting the blades fall back onto the ground, Sango assumed he must've came across a painful memory. She reached out and took Suikotsu's hand in hers, he looked up at her surprised, she gave him a reassuring smile, he nodded in thanks and continued his story, "I came across a child, a girl. She was in really bad shape as she was losing so much blood. I was determined to save her, other survivors tried to get me to leave her to die, but I wouldn't have it. Before I could save her, one of the mercenaries came before me… and they killed the poor girl right before my eyes." Suikotsu was now shaking with anger, with sorrow and regret. He shut his eyes closed for a brief moment before opening it as if he didn't want to relive his memories. He looked out in the distance.

"Suikotsu, you don't need to continue if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Sango said, her hand was still on top of his. She knew what it was like to open up to others, how hard it was to relive old memories. She went through it almost every night; it was only tolerable because of Bankotsu.

Suikotsu shook his head, "It's alright. I need to talk about it, it's better if I do it'll help me cope," he explained, "When I saw the life being drained from the little girl's eyes something inside of me snapped. It felt like a stick was broken inside of me, I felt anger, anger I couldn't control, something then took hold of me. All I remember was the blood on my hands after I found out I killed that mercenary. No matter how hard I tried to wash off the blood, it would always come back to haunt me… Ever since then this person inside of me used my guilt to push me away, to take over, if that makes any sense. I battled this urge to kill, I tried so hard to suppress it only to have it rise up inside of me stronger each time."

"I'm sorry," Sango whispered.

He said nothing; silence surrounded the two of them as they gazed out into the pond. Sango watched the koi fish swim around; the little ripples traveled the surface of the water. "How is your health, Sango?" Suikotsu quipped.

"I've been feeling a lot better. I've been trying to eat often," Sango answered truthfully. "Thank you, for checking up on me," she added.

"You're welcome. That's great to hear. Bankotsu was frantic when he found out you were ill," Suikotsu confessed. Sango felt herself flush, Suikotsu caught her blush and laughed, "Yes, believe it or not. He wouldn't let me examine you properly without him scrutinizing every touch."

Sango cleared her throat as she tried to sound indifferent about the situation as her heart swelled, "I didn't expect him to be that worried about me."

"He's always worried about you," He said, Sango looked at him questionably. Could he know about their relationship? As if he was reading her mind Suikotsu nodded his head, "I know about his true feelings for you, I may not be around as much, but when I am, I do notice the looks he gives you."

Sango gulped eyeing him with suspicion, "I see there is no sense in me hiding it anymore, how did you find out?"

"It was obvious, from the first time I saw him holding you when you were sick, to seeing him slipping into your room at night, as well as how he watches you as you walk around the courtyard."

She felt her heart racing, having someone figure them out will only cause them to be in more danger of Naraku finding out. If everyone in the group knew about them, Sango had no doubt in her mind that they would turn on Bankotsu. One thing she learned about this group of mercenaries were their loyalty for each other. Their sense of loyalty will be thrown out the door once they found out their leader was involved with her. "I suppose you will tell the others about us?" She side eyed him.

"No, I won't," Suikotsu said, "It's merely Bankotsu's business, not mine. But I do have a question for you,"

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions with Bankotsu? I can't help but suspect you using him-"

"No, it's not like that," Sango blurted out, "Believe me, I never would have dreamed of this happening, but it did. I don't know why I am telling you this, to be frank, but I do care for him. I've learned much about him from my time being here, and I have to say I do not have any intention to use him," She confessed. Hearing herself say that out loud made their situation seem even more surreal, she admittedly just confessed to herself, and to a member of the infamous Band of Seven her true feelings for their leader.

"But when it comes down to it, who would you chose?" Suikotsu wondered. Sango hesitated, when it came down to it, she didn't know who she would choose, Bankotsu or her friends.

Naraku had a big part when it came to Bankotsu. He controlled him. She wouldn't be able ever to turn around and forget what Bankotsu is doing under orders. But she understands Bankotsu does such things because he was ordered to, he was brought back from the dead to do a specific purpose, and that was to kill Naraku's enemies even if it meant her.

There was also another side to that, she needed to kill Naraku for her brother Kohaku. He was the reason for all her heartbreak and loss she felt over the past few months. She vowed to save Kohaku from the grasps of Naraku, she owed it to her father, and her village. Suikotsu sensed her lack of answer, he looked over at her as she pondered a bit more before answering, "I don't know, Suikotsu. Both my friends and Bankotsu mean so much to me. But, when it comes down to it I will do anything to protect him," She promised.

Suikotsu nodded his head as he found a new admiration for the girl, "You're noble for saying that."

She nodded, "I do what I must for the people I care about." She bit her lip, "Suikotsu," Sango started again, "Does the others know of Bankotsu and me?" she bit her lip and played with the ends of her knot that held her kimono in place.

"They do, Renkotsu has been more observant. Jakotsu, Ginkotsu and I are quite indifferent to it; we trust Bankotsu. Although they don't agree and understand, they would never question Bankotsu," Suikotsu said, Sango caught on that when he referred to 'they' he meant the rest of the band of seven and the 'evil' Suikotsu inside of him. Sango nodded, it didn't rest easy in her just yet, but knowing that they won't kill her or Bankotsu in their sleep relaxed her stomach just a tad.

It was nearing nightfall when Sango decided it would be a good time to retire to her room, Bankotsu didn't return at all much to her disappointment. For the remainder of the day, she spent it with Doctor Suikotsu. They had a relaxed conversation going which kept them entertained. She was quite fond of the doctor Suikotsu; it was easy to find a friend in him.

She was now nearing her wing of the castle, as she walked into the hall she heard talking coming down the hall. Curious she walked further down to two double sliding doors for what she assumed belong to a master bedroom, she pressed her ear against the partition trying to hear what was being said. She heard the murmur of Bankotsu's voice, he was talking to someone… it sounded very familiar.. Testing her snooping skills, she slowly slide the door open to reveal a tiny crack. The light from the room illuminated into the dark hallway she peered through, she saw Bankotsu standing, his left side to her and his banryu was placed on the floor. She positioned herself so she could have a better look at whoever he was talking to. Her eyes found a pair of black shoes, her eyes traveled up to reveal a boy in a cat suit just like hers but with blue and yellow…

"Kohaku!" She gasped immediately stumbling forward and pushing herself through the room. Bankotsu and Kohaku stood there stunned, she felt herself rush with emotions as she took in her younger brother's appearance. Instead of the blank stare he usually had, he looked like himself. _He is alive, that's all that matters_. Ignoring Bankotsu's gaze on her, she stepped forward, "Kohaku," her voice cracked.

Kohaku grimaced as his hand flew to his head, he groaned, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Sango. Please, Kohaku," Sango tried again taking small steps before him, her eyes were welding with tears that were threatening to drop, she reached out wanting to touch him.

"Why do I remember your face?" He whimpered as he grabbed his hair at he roots with one hand, the other reached behind him and grabbed his kusarigama placing it in front of him as a defensive mechanism.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed again trying to get him to look at her. He let out an angry grunt as he threw his kusarigama at her, she gasped in surprise as the blade almost made contact wit her chest, but before it did, Bankotsu was in front of her, his halberd stopping the blow. He growled and started to charge for Kohaku alarming Sango, "No, don't!" She shouted stopping him.

Kohaku used this time to rush out of the room, Sango quickly ducked under Bankotsu's arm as she raced after him. As she ran down the hall, she saw a sword stationed on the wall, she grabbed it quickly unsheathing it. "Kohaku!" She yelled once more as she followed him into the courtyard. He spun around meeting her gaze making her stop a few feet away from him, she had the sword ready in her hand ready for his attack. "Kohaku, please. You have to resist him!" She begged.

"Why do you speak to me as if you know me?" Kohaku angrily declared, he had his kusarigama raised ready to strike, he flung the weapon at her, she easily dodged it and stepped off to the side. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the rest of the Band of Seven emerging from the castle, Bankotsu included. He held his halberd over his shoulder as he observed her.

"I'm your sister, Kohaku. Please, you have to believe me." She stated, her tears were falling down her cheeks. Kohaku grabbed his head and winced once more, she knew he remembered something, she just had to push him a little further! She watched as Kohaku had a war raging inside of his head, he winced and stumbled a few times before he stood still. His body was rigid, noticing his change in demeanor, Sango stepped forward, "Kohaku?" she quietly said. He lifted his head revealing a blank stare. _Oh no_ , she thought as she recognized that look.

The sound of his chain-moving snapped Sango back to reality; she braced herself for his kusarigama as it whizzed towards her. With a grunt, she blocked the weapon from slicing her with her sword; the weapon easily wrapped itself around her sword preventing her from doing anything. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the chain with her free hand and pulled with all her might making Kohaku stumble forward. He let go of his weapon. Instead, he reached from under his forearm armor and raced towards her with two daggers.

Acting quickly she dropped the kusarigama, and she slashed her sword at her brother missing him by a hair. _I know you're in there, Kohaku!_ She rushed towards Kohaku once more, the sound of her sword and his daggers clashing sounded throughout the night, she pushed Kohaku off of her with a grunt. Suddenly a punch came into contact with the side of the cheek, she grunted in pain and rolled away from him. He came charging towards her slicing his dagger through he air just missing her, they exchanged blows back and forth, clashing and slicing at each other until Kohaku's blade got her on her forearm, she yelped out in pain and grit her teeth.

They soon collided once more, using her sword she got leverage of his blades and managed to send one flying off to the side a safe distance away from them, it planed itself into the ground. Kohaku's fist came flying into her side, she blocked the blow and punched him back in the gut making him stumble back, using his unbalance she swept his feet from under him with her own and he came toppling down . Sango grabbed his dagger with her hand and threw it to the side as it lodged itself into one of the pillars of the castle. She immediately straddled him, one of her hands pining him down and the other with the sword, pointing at him. Sango felt her tears dripping from her cheeks onto his face, his blank stare was looking right at her. _This wasn't Kohaku, this is only a shell,_ she thought to herself.

Flashes of their childhood together came to mind, the days she would cheer her younger brother on during one of his practices, she thought of the sweet, kind-hearted boy she loved so much. He was gone, no more. Sango looked at her brother with her sword in hand, "I'm sorry, Kohaku. I have to do this or else you won't be free," She choked out, "I will k-kill you, to free you. I will soon follow after." She cried out ready to bury the sword deep into his chest before strong arms wrapped around her.

She immediately recognized the arms belonging to Bankotsu, and she was startled as she was pulled off her brother's body. Kohaku quickly stood up and began to run off out of the castle; she struggled in Bankotsu's grasp, "No!" She cried, "Let me go! I have to get to him!"

"No, Sango," Bankotsu whispered in her ear. She watched as Kohaku's figure disappeared into the forest. Her anger was now rising, and she yelled out once more trying to fight off Bankotsu's grasp on her, she kicked and clawed at his forearms before he let her go. She spun around and glared at him with tears in her eyes, "Why did you do that? You had no right!" She yelled.

"You were going to kill yourself; I couldn't let you do that," He admitted.

"That wasn't for you to decide! That was my only chance to free my brother, and all you did was fuck it up! You had no right, Bankotsu!" She practically cried. She was so angry at him interfering with Kohaku. She punched his chest hard.

Bankotsu moved forward and tightly gripped the sides of her arms stopping her punches, "Killing yourself and him isn't the answer! I will not let you do such a stupid thing. I can not lose you!" He yelled in her face, shocking everyone and herself. Recovering from her surprise she glared at him and pushed his arms off of her before running toward the exit, to her annoyance, she pulled back. Sango tried to punch and scratch her way out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Let me go, let me go!" She bellowed over and over; she was sobbing now. Her sobs wrecked throughout her body she was overcome with emotions as seeing her brother who she thought she'd never see again, was still very much under the command of Naraku, she was angry with herself being caught up in a fantasy she was living with Bankotsu, she was also furious at herself for being so weak. She hated it, so she cried, punched at Bankotsu's chest as he held her close. The exhaustion came soon after as it felt like a wash crashing into her. She cried silently into Bankotsu's chest, his arms held her close as his hand stroked her hair soothingly. Her eyes were getting puffy and swollen, she didn't dare showing herself to the other members of the Band of Seven who were clearly watching, but at this point she didn't give a damn if they heard her. Bankotsu whispered soothingly into her ears, her crying ceased and she hiccuped every so often. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his warm chest and felt sleep overcome her.

 _Earlier…_

He found Kohaku resting against a tree watching the sky from up above, Bankotsu had been walking for an hour or two. He knew where Kohaku was, but he was trying to buy time before he had to bring Kohaku to meet Sango. He decided he would bring Kohaku to the castle just like Naraku planned, but he planned to try to convince Kohaku to leave on a false lead on Inuyasha and the others. He knew it was a stupid plan, but he couldn't think of anything else. He didn't want to hurt Sango.

They were walking back towards the castle, the walk was silent, the boy said nothing to him as he called him down from the tree. A haunting look crossed his features often. He wondered if he remembered all he's done to his sister and his comrades, "Kohaku, where are you from?"

Kohaku looked at him surprised, "I don't remember much, all I remember is serving under Naraku," he admitted.

Bankotsu scoffed, "There has to be something you remember, is there?"

Kohaku looked down at this feet and sadly shook his head. Assuming like he was getting nowhere with the boy, he stopped his questioning. Eventually, they arrived at the castle, seeing nobody at the entrance he quickly lead Kohaku into the east wing where his room was. Peering through the first door, which was Sango's room she was nowhere in sight. He walked down to the room at the end of the hall, he pushed the double doors aside as Kohaku followed him.

"Bankotsu, sir, what am I doing here?" Kohaku examined once the doors were shut behind them.

"Naraku has requested your presence here with me," Bankotsu said, he tried to find another excuse for the boy, hoping to send him off before Sango could see him. He studied at the boy, as he looked at him the more he resembled Sango. He had the same eyes as her, both brown and with hope, his nose was almost identical to hers as well in it's button shape. He felt for Sango, then. It must've been horrible for her to witness someone she loved slaughter everyone she knew. Bankotsu wasn't familiar with the feeling of remorse, no, during his fair share of killing people and demons there was not one drop of himself feeling sorry for what he's done.

Everything about Sango brought new feelings to him, feelings he didn't know how to cope with. It was difficult, feeling compassion towards another human being other than his brothers. Sure, he didn't hide his loyalty for his brothers as he vowed to himself to avenge the deaths of Kyokotsu and Mukotsu, but that vow was also motivated by rage towards Inuyasha. That was all he knew, anger, vengeance and power. Sango was the only person to make him feel something other than that, with her he felt… _love_.

The door suddenly opened revealing Sango. She stood there with her mouth agape, her hand was on her chest as if seeing her brother hurt, and the look in her eyes haunted him. She looked as if someone crushed her heart into tiny pieces but also a glimmer of hope was seen behind her large chocolate eyes. "Kohaku!" she exclaimed, Bankotsu looked over at Kohaku who had his fists clenched, she took a step forward into the room.

Kohaku backed up, he groaned as his hand flew up to his head as if he was in pain, "Who are you?"

Bankotsu watched as Sango approached Kohaku as if he was a wounded animal, she was careful as she extended her hand trying to touch him, "It's me, Sango. Please Kohaku," her voice broke as her tears were flowing down her face. He bit his lip wanting nothing more to comfort her, but he knew he was in no place in interfering.

The boy then reached behind his back grabbing his kusarigama from his belt, Bankotsu tensed up reaching for his halberd, "Why do I remember your face?" He demanded, he then flung his weapon towards Sango, making her gasp in surprise. Bankotsu acted quickly and blocked the weapon from slicing Sango with his halberd, he stood in front of Sango protectively. _That damn bastard!_ Bankotsu discerned Naraku was using Kohaku to kill Sango off, he knew Sango had a soft spot for her brother which will ultimately distract her from doing any damage. Bankotsu growled as he faced Kohaku ready to charge at him to disarm him. "No, don't!" Sango yelled from behind him, he looked back at her trying to reason with her, but her eyes were solely focused on her younger brother as he ran out of the room. She ducked under his arms and ran after him before he could stop her.

Cursing under his breath, Bankotsu followed after her into the courtyard. He heard other doors opening and Renkotsu soon joined him at his side. Sango and Kohaku were both facing each other in the middle of the courtyard. His heart hurt seeing the look of despair and guilt Sango's eyes portrayed as she looked at her brother. On his other side, Jakotsu emerged he jumped up onto the railing as settled himself on it, taking a seat, "Oh, is this our entertainment for the night?" he proposed clearly intrigued, Bankotsu's scowled but said nothing.

"Isn't that the ninja boy, Kohaku?" Suikotsu asked as he was standing next to Renkotsu.

"I believe it is. What connection does the two have?" Renkotsu wondered.

Bankotsu blocked out their aimless chatter and kept his eyes on Sango. "Kohaku, please! You have to resist him!" she pleaded. Kohaku grimaced again this time he raised his kusarigama flinging it towards Sango who narrowly missed it as she stepped off to the side. Bankotsu's palms were starting to get sweaty from watching the fight happening before him, he heaved his banryu over his shoulder, a habit he's come accustomed to.

"Why do you speak as if you know me?" Kohaku demanded.

"I'm your sister, Kohaku. Please, you have to believe me!" She pleaded, Bankotsu saw the tears tumbling from her face, they dripped off her chin like miniature waves. He felt his heart clench for her, he knew she was in pain, he hated it. His eyes went over to Kohaku, he was no longer clutching his head in anguish, instead his body was straight as a board, his eyes were blank. Tensing, Bankotsu moved from where he stood and went down the steps, something was off about the boy.

Bankotsu took a sharp intake of breath as Kohaku's weapon was flung directly at Sango, he had to stop himself from jumping in, he knew that Sango could take care of herself, but this being her brother she was bound to be very distracted. Kohaku's weapon was wrapped around Sango's sword she used that opportunity to pull the chain releasing it from her brother's gasp. Kohaku quickly grabbed his hidden daggers in his forearm armor and rushed towards Sango she defended him with her sword, their weapons met in the middle the sound of metal clashing together erupted. Bankotsu watched nervously as the two siblings exchanged blows back and forth, their fighting style was so similar it was as if he was watching Sango fight her reflection. But to her advantage, Sango was quicker, she calculated every move of Kohaku and brilliantly blocked it or set up a quick counter.

He admired her fighting style and how she was able to even take Jakotsu and himself if she was determined. Suddenly, Sango let out a gasp of pain, he clenched his fists as he saw her blood dripping down her arm from Kohaku's dagger.

"Oh, so close!" Suikotsu joked which earn chuckles from the others. Bankotsu looked back at the idiots with a death glare, they shut their mouths quickly. He whipped his head back at Sango and her brother just in time to see Sango disarm Kohaku by throwing his dagger off to the side, Sango then used her feet to trip Kohaku making him land on his back. Sango grabbed her sword and pinned her brother onto the ground pointing her sword at him.

 _What is she doing? She won't be able to kill him,_ he thought as every second his concern grew.

"I'm sorry Kohaku," Sango sobbed, Bankotsu stepped forward already sensing what was her intent. More tears fell onto her cheeks as she tried so hard to control her sobs from wracking her body. His eyes wandered to Kohaku, he looked up at his sister with an expressionless stare as if his spirit left his body. _What the hell?_ Bankotsu thought. "I have to do this or else you won't be free. I will k-kill you, to free you." she sobbed once more, "Then I will follow soon after."

Something inside Bankotsu snapped, he dropped his banryu on the ground without hesitation, he ran towards Sango as she cried out ready to stab her brother through the chest he ran as fast as he could until he was in arms reach. He grabbed Sango off of Kohaku to which she gasped in surprised, he yanked her up and held her tight. "No!" she cried out already struggling out of his grasp, "Let me go! I have to get to him!" she cried as they watched Kohaku sprint out of the castle walls.

"No, Sango," he whispered close to her ear. He held her tighter as her assaults on his forearms got stronger and bit more painful to bear, not because of the pain from the punches and scratches itself, but it pained him to see her in such a way. He knew it was selfish of him to stop him, but he believed killing her brother and herself _was not_ the solution. He wouldn't have it.

He finally released her, she whirled around her hair flying into her face as she did so, she stared at him with a livid face, her eyes were narrowed, but filled with tears, her mouth was turned into a frown and her fists were clenched. He noticed the blood still dripping from her forearm, but she didn't seem to notice. His eyes soften taking in her appearance once more, he stepped towards her wanting to gather her in his arms.

"Why did you do that? You had no right!" She shouted.

"You were going to kill yourself," he admitted in a soft voice only she could hear, "I couldn't let you do that,"

"That wasn't for you to decide! That was my only chance to free my brother and all you did was fuck it up! You had no right, Bankotsu!" she cried.

Frustrated he walked up to her and put his arms on her sides, shaking her a little, "Killing yourself and him isn't the answer! I will not let you do such a stupid thing, I can not lose you!" He yelled before he could stop himself. Around him he heard the surprised gasps from his brothers, but all that mattered was the woman in front of him. Her eyes soften upon hearing his confession, he felt her relaxing in his arms for a brief second before she tensed up again and pulled out of his grasp. He was quicker than she was as he strode up to her and pulled her back again.

"Let me go!" She cried as he pulled her into his chest, she protested lasted a minute or two before she finally broke down in sobs, her tears soaked through his top letting him feel her hot tears on his bare skin. Sango punched and scratched at his chest in frustration and he let her, she needed to take it out on someone even if it had to be him. Eventually, her anger died down as it was replaced with painful sobs, her body wracked with sobs as her shoulders shook up and down. She stopped her punches on his chest, instead, she buried her face into his chest and her arms wrapped around his middle pulling him close.

Bankotsu soothingly whispered sweet nothings into her ears and stroked her hair. Her body soon went limp as she leaned into him, carefully, he bent down to pick her legs up from under her, her head still resting on his chest. He turned around to face his brothers staring at him, each had a look of surprise, he walked towards them past his banryu which was still on the ground.

As he got closer he stopped in front of his friends, he kept his stare hard, "Suikotsu, I need you to grab me some cloths to stop the bleeding on her arm," he ordered then disappeared into the wing. He went straight for his bedroom he used his foot to slide open the door once inside he gently laid Sango on the futon. She was dead to the world, her exhaustion took over her body leaving her in a deep sleep. He gently stroked her face and his hand came to rest on her cheek still stained with tears, "I'm sorry, Sango. I'm sorry," he whispered.

The door slid open revealing a now 'doctor' Suikotsu, Bankotsu nodded and allowed Suikotsu to take his place as he applied herbs and bandaged up Sango's forearm, the cut wasn't that deep but there was a lot of blood. Bankotsu waited until he was done with Sango before ordering Suikotsu to meet him outside where the rest of his brothers were. He slowly walked out of the east wing not knowing what to expect from his friends, he knew falling for their prisoner as well as their enemy was something they will not look past. Sighing through is nose he came into view of the courtyard, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu were standing in a circle a few feet away from his banryu. They noticed his arrival and hushed quiet, he walked past them to his banryu and picked it up with ease, slowly he turned around to look at his four friends. "If you have anything to say, I suggest you get out with it now." he said in a serious tone.

The four looked at each other all hesitant to say something, it was then Jakotsu came forward, "Do you think this is a good idea, big brother? I don't know much about Naraku, but if you get involved with the demon slayer might anger him."

"There's no doubt about that," Renkotsu added, "I know for a fact that getting involved with that girl will only put us in the hot pit."

"Gas," Ginkotsu commented, Bankotsu chose to ignore it. He stared hard at Renkotsu.

"I have thought of it, I know once Naraku finds out about her and me, he will use her against me, and he will ultimately want me killed," Bankotsu grit through his teeth.

"Why did you have to get that girl, big brother? Why not a stupid village woman?" Jakotsu whined, he plopped down onto the ground his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"It's not like I chose this, Jakotsu," Bankotsu spoke in an irritated tone that got Jakotsu to look up from his seated position, "I didn't choose to feel those things for her. But now since I came to terms with it, I will fight for her. If any of you have any objections," Bankotsu struck his banryu into the ground and folded his arms over his chest, "You will have to answer to me."

"Do you hear yourself, big brother? This is madness," Renkotsu tried to reason with him. "You realize having feelings for this girl will make things more difficult for us."

"I am willing to take whatever comes my way," Bankotsu stated.

Renkotsu scoffed, "Love is clearly messing with your judgment. You cannot expect us to follow you when you went ahead and fell for the enemy?"

Bankotsu looked at every one of them, he expected this, the possibility of his brothers turning their backs on him. He knew it from the start he came to terms that he cared for Sango, "I don't expect anything from you. But if you chose to leave with this information to Naraku or someone connected to him, I have to remind you about this. Our loyalty we put into one another, for many years we've fought by each other's side in battle. If you are willing to pull that away, I have to say I won't hesitate to kill you if that means she will be in danger," Bankotsu pledged. He saw his friends visibly swallow their fear. Everyone knew they couldn't defeat him, he took pride in that, but he was saddened that he had to result to threatening his brothers if that meant Sango's safety.

Jakotsu sighed and stood up, "To say I understand why you chose that demon slayer as your lover beats me, I would've gone with Inuyasha," Bankotsu smiled at his friend. Out of all of his brothers, Jakotsu was his closest to him, "I don't see why this has to be a big deal, it's just a woman," with that he patted Bankotsu's arm and waked back into the castle.

"Big brother, in all honesty, I could care less. Just as long as she doesn't get in my way," Suikotsu mumbled adverting his eyes to the ground as he made his way to the entrance of the castle to assume guard. Ginkotsu followed him soon after saying, "Gas,".

This left Bankotsu and Renkotsu, he looked at his brother waiting for him to say something. Renkotsu was probably the only one that was going to be hard to control, The two men stared at each other for awhile, Bankotsu's hard stare never left his brother's, Renkotsu scowled at him, "Out of all the women in this world, why her?"

Bankotsu sensed something off about Renkotsu's behavior, the way he was clenching his fists, the way his eyes showed something more than anger… jealousy. He thought back to the days where he and his brothers would be relaxing out in the courtyard when Sango would come walking by. He didn't hide his admiration for her when she would pass him on purpose, but he also saw the look of longing and want Renkotsu would shoot her before gave a quick glance at Bankotsu then advert his eyes. _He's in love with her,_ Bankotsu thought. "I didn't choose, Renkotsu. Just like how you didn't chose to fall in love with her as well."

Renkotsu gasped, his eyes snapped up to meet his, "What? I have no idea-" he mumbled, stepping back a few steps clearly nervous.

"I've noticed quite a lot and it's obvious now that you also feel things for her," Bankotsu said trying to keep his jealousy out of his voice, "Don't try to hide it. I've seen the looks you gave her as she walked around the grounds, the look of longing and _want_ …" He spat. Renkostu didn't answer, he glared at Bankotsu. He spun on his heel and walked off confirming Bankotsu's suspicions. He let out a big sigh he didn't know he was holding in then looked up at the stars trying to calm himself from his thoughts rushing through his head. He didn't know how to approach Renkotsu about his feelings for Sango; there was a jealous and possessive part of him that urged him to fight Renkotsu, to use his strength to beat him in a pulp, he didn't feel guilty for having feelings for Sango, of course not. He hoped this wouldn't create a rift between the two of them.

He made his way to his room as it was now nearing the middle of the night. He slide the door open revealing Sango sitting upright staring down at her hands in her lap. Bankotsu ducked into the doorway minding his halberd on his shoulder, "You're up," he commented softly. Their gaze met, her soft sad eyes poured into his deep blue ones. Leaving banryu to lean on the wall he walked over to her and sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her frame, she quickly leaned into his embrace.

Sango hid her face into his chest, "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Bankotsu continued to rub tiny circles on her back trying to sooth her.

"Why are you apologizing? There's nothing you need to apologize for," he whispered as he rested his chin on top of her soft dark hair.

A cry escaped Sango's throat, she clutched his top tighter in her hands as her tears fell onto his chest, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry-" she couldn't finish her sentence as her sobs came pouring out. Bankotsu felt his heart pull again, he held her tighter, kissed the top of her head and let her cry. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear which seemed to be working since her sobs began to die down and her breathing calmed.

"Do you want to have a bath?" Bankotsu suggested thinking it'll be an excellent way to calm her down, Sango nodded against his chest. He pulled her closer on his lap as she pressed her face into his chest, without any difficulty, he stood up and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall until the bath came into sight, the bathroom was warm and the tub was filled. Bankotsu set Sango down on her feet and she undid her tie of her kimono letting it drop at her feet she didn't mind that Bankotsu was with her, it was the last thing on her mind. She stepped into the warm water and slowly sat in the warm water as it relaxed her muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tub's edge. Seeing he wasn't needed, Bankotsu walked over to Sango in the bath and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning around to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Stay," she simply said her brown eyes met his. Bankotsu gently squeezed her hand before getting undressed himself. He undid the tie of his obi and started to shred off his hakama, he stepped out of his pool of clothes and into the warm water. Sango had her back to him revealing the large scar on her back almost running down her whole back. He couldn't help but reach out and touch her scare, she tensed her body when his fingers first came into contact with the healed skin, but slowly relaxed.

Moving forward Bankotsu lowered himself as he placed soft kisses down her back giving him a moan of pleasure from her end, still lowered he rested his hands on her hips, "Where did you get this?" He asked quietly.

Sango sighed wanting nothing more than for him to continue his kissing down her bare back, she sunk deeper into the water and turned around looking into his deep blue eyes. She swam closer to him and he immediately pulled her onto his lap, she blushed as she felt his member against the back of her thighs. Sango looked at this man who was naked with her.

His azure eyes never leaving hers, from the first time they met at the springs, his eyes were nothing but cold arrogant pits, but now they were soft and loving. She reached up and stroked his bangs, something she grew to enjoy quite a bit, he instantly closed his eyes enjoying her soft touch as well. Bankotsu reached behind him to grab his braid and undid the ribbon that held his hair together, his long dark hair floated around him like ink. Sango loved how he looked with his hair down, he looked relaxed, vulnerable, and human. Continuing on with massaging her fingers through his hair she spoke, "It's from Kohaku," she whispered. Bankotsu's eyes opened realizing it had to be from when Naraku possed the boy to kill Sango and the others. She continued, "My father, Kohaku and our comrades were summoned to a castle of a prince in need," she let go of his hair, "We were instructed to bring the best of our demon slayers, that included me. Kohaku was brought along because my father felt as if he was ready to start getting into the action. When we arrived at the castle, we were told that a demon plagued the castle. The _prince"_ she bit out glaring hard at the clear water, "said there was a frightening spider demon. The demon appeared making itself known, and my father, comrades and myself sprung into action to take down the beast, it was too easy." Bankotsu could hear her voice cracking, he pulled her closer to him with no protest from her, "Suddenly, Kohaku started to slay my comrades, first my father, then my comrades. I was the last one, as I tried to fight him off, he gave me the scar on my back from his kusarigama. The Lord of the castle who was possessed ordered his guards to shoot us down, trying to kill us." Sango let out a sob that was escaping her throat, she continued no more and continued to cry into Bankotsu's chest. Not knowing what to say, Bankotsu held her in the bath until the water turned cold. Once it did, they dried themselves and Bankotsu lead her back into his room.

The two of them laid naked on the futon in silence, Sango had her head resting on Bankotsu's chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt safe in his embrace with his arm securely wrapped around her. She was thankful to have him by her side, he'd been surprisingly patient with her.

Slowly, Sango lifted to head to capture his lips in hers, he returned the kiss. She rested her hands on his chest feeling as his muscles flex under her touch, she felt his tongue lick and suck at her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sango opened her mouth letting him in, she moaned in pleasure as his hand massaged her breasts, he gently squeezed her tender flesh and pinched at her already erect nipples causing shockwaves of electricity through her body.

Throwing her back in pleasure Sango felt his lips travel from her breasts, on her collar bone and back on to her neck before he kissed her once more. She gripped the back of his neck pulling him closer as she laid on her back with Bankotsu fully in between her legs. She looked into his eyes, "Please, Bankotsu," She pleaded.

"Are you sure?" He asked, every hormone in his body screaming at him ready to make her officially his. She nodded with a bit of her lip, he kissed her once more, his kisses left a trail down her chest, in between her breasts and finally down to her core. Sango looked at him nervously not knowing what he was doing, she felt her body tense as he placed gentle kisses on either side of her thighs and right outside of her opening.

"Bankotsu, what are you…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes rolled back in her head, the pad of his thumb circled on her clit making her body jerk with pleasure, she gripped the sheets tighter not being able to control the spasms that entered her body. His fingers circled her clit making it wetter by the second, Sango gasped as she felt one of his long fingers slip into her feeling wonderful. Bankotsu went up to her and kissed her once more as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Sango," he whispered in a voice filled with so much lust it made her shiver. "Come for me…" He stopped his fingering much to Sango's disappointment her eyes snapped open ready to protest, he lowered himself so his head was in between her legs. He pulled her closer and instantly took her clit in his mouth, Sango gasped in pleasure crying out louder than necessary. She relished the feel of his wet tongue against her most sensitive part of her, the way he massaged her made her go into a frenzy of spasms.

The knot in her stomach was getting more intense, she threw her head back and whimpered loving the pleasure he was giving her. Sango felt herself almost go over the edge once she felt two of his fingers slip into her, she cried out as the heat in-between her legs and behind her abdomen grew out of control. She clasped her thighs tighter around his head not thinking if she was suffocating him, he dug his fingernails on the sides of her legs holding her in place. "Bankotsu!" she cried out feeling a final wave of pleasure rush from in-between her legs and all over her body.

Her chest heaved as she calmed down, she released Bankotsu out from her thighs and he slowly crawled up to capture her into a kiss. Sango smiled at him, rolling over so she was now on top of him.

Bankotsu watched in awe as she trailed kisses down his chest, his abs and finally down to his member. He moaned in pleasure as her small hands grabbed his length. She seemed so innocent as her eyes widen at the size of him. He chuckled and bent up to kiss her once more. "I'm not quite sure what to…" she trailed off.

"Like this," His voice was husky, he wrapped her hand around his shaft biting his lip in pleasure, the feel of her hand alone could make him finish in any moment. Sango began to stroke him, his eyes rolled back in his head loving it. He gasped in surprise as she tentatively placed her lips onto his tip, sensing he liked it, she took the tip in her mouth and circled her tongue around him. Bankotsu's hands raked through her hair, he held it back as she took him fully into her mouth. He enjoyed her hot and wet mouth around him before he yanked her up kissing her, her hand didn't leave his member as she kissed him back with passion.

Bankotsu sat up and pushed Sango gently on her back, he positioned himself at her entrance coating himself with her slick juices. He looked up at her wanting her confirmation before he dove into her, she nodded. Bankotsu leaned forward to capture her lips in his, as he began to drive himself gently into her he bit her lip making her gasp out in pain. As soon as he bit down he drove himself inside her, his full length buried in her.

Sango's eyes widen in pain as Bankotsu was fully inside of her now, the pain was bearable but still uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and winced in pain trying to get used to his size, Bankotsu was completely still as he held himself up on his arms and showered her with kisses. "Okay," she whispered, "You can move now."

The pain subsided as he began to move, a new kind of pleasure took over Sango as he drove in a out of her. She welcomed the familiar knot in her stomach this time more intense, she wrapped her legs around Bankotsu trapping him in her. She moaned feeling her walls tighten around him. With a cry of pleasure she felt her walls tighten around him as her orgasm built behind her stomach, with a few thrusts her body jerked in pleasure as she felt her own release. Bankotsu held her close as she cried out, his lips on hers as she whimpered his name. She knew he was close as well, his thrusts became deeper, more forceful and sloppy, he cried out and buried all of himself inside her. Sango felt his hot cum flow into her. She held him close as his weight came crashing down on her, she stroked his back as their breaths were now calming down from their hilt.

Bankotsu slowly rolled off of her, he pulled her close and brought the sheet up to cover their naked bodies. Sango looked at him and kissed his cheek, his hand caressed her soft skin as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **Author's Note:** Plese leave reviews and fave & follow my story!


	15. Chapter 15

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 15: TEAM**

 **Author's Note** : Sexual content up ahead with some swearing. Rated M for a reason.

I hope you are all enjoying my story so far! I am so excited for all of you to find out what I have planned. I just want to say I appreciate those who leave reviews and those who favorited and followed my story! I am really working hard on this story because I wish to show my love for both Bankotsu and Sango.

FYI I'm going to stop including the warnings because if you've been reading my story for as long as you have, it's been rated M since the beginning. Just a heads up.

Please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story, xo.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha.

 _Sango bolted up awake, her cold sweat was running down her face and back making her hair stick to her skin. She looked around seeing she was alone in her room, Bankotsu not with her. She ran over her hand over the empty space beside her as it was cold to the touch. She realized the door was slightly slid open, she stood up and walked over slowly sticking her head out of the room to only be welcomed by a long dark hallway. "Bankotsu?" She called softly, no response._

 _She jumped hearing the boom of the thunder, outside she saw it was raining hard. The raindrops hit the building roughly banging against the wood. She wrapped her arms around her middle and slowly made her way out of the room, the cold wood shocked her as her bare feet padded along the long hallway. Sango walked carefully down the wing's hall, everything was dark and eerily quiet. The harsh thunderstorm outside did no justice for her already erratic nerves, she placed her hand on the cold walls to help guide her. A clash of the lightning sounded throughout making Sango gasp in surprise. She clutched at her chest attempting to soothe her rapidly beating heart._

 _Sango squinted her eyes seeing a figure up in the distance at the end of the hall, she felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand to make her feel nervous. As she walked closer, the figure became distinguishable, it was a body! Sango gasped as her hand flew to her mouth seeing the very dead body of Renkotsu, his eyes were lifeless as a sword was pierced through his chest. She staggered back reaching out behind her for the wall to stable her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked around the hall for any sign of the offender. Where was Bankotsu?_

 _Her stomach dropped as she got a bad gut feeling, she bolted out of the hallway into the courtyard, the rain pounded onto her soaking her instantly. Sango frantically looked around as it rained on her the water clouding her vision. She finally made out bodies at the entrance of the castle, she sprinted towards them. Please don't let it be him, she thought. Sango gasped as she saw the bodies of Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu bleeding heavily with their eyes wide open, "Oh my god!" She gasped clutching at her stomach as fear began to take over her. She looked around in the harsh rain searching for him. The lightning struck as it lit the sky catching a glint on the ground. It immediately caught her eye; she rushed overseeing it was banryu, unattended. Her hands touched the cool, wet metal. "Bankotsu," She whispered._

 _Whoever did this had to be powerful enough to take down the rest of the Band of Seven and disarm Bankotsu, she ran around the courtyard looking for a particular black haired mercenary, "Bankotsu!" She screamed, her voice was being drowned by the harsh rain. Panic started to set in her chest as it spread throughout her body, Sango was now aimlessly running through the rain opening doors of various rooms. "Bankotsu!" she shouted as she opened every door she came across finding nothing._

 _Breathing heavily, she slowly turned her head towards the artifact room, she slowly went up to the door. Screams were heard on the other side of the door piercing through her ears, she barged through the room to her horror she found her lover, bound at the wrists. His body was covered in blood splatters, his handsome face covered with cuts, his head snapped up noticing Sango. "Sango, run!" He managed to yell._

 _Her feet instantly rushed to him until an evil chuckle drained out the sound of the rain she froze, whipping around she came face to face to none other than Naraku. His pale face emerged through the darkness as his long black hair floated menacingly around him. He grinned evilly at her as he approached her, her heart was now pounding against her chest as she backed up trying to shield Bankotsu from him. "Sango, how nice of you to join us," he said._

 _"Sango get the fuck out of here!" Bankotsu cried, with a wave of Naraku's hand one of his evil tentacles shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his mouth, Sango cried out and rushed towards him, her tears fell as she was trying to pry the damn tentacle off his mouth. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu. I'm so sorry…" she whispered as she brushed his bangs out of his face. He stared into her eyes, a shiver went down her spine seeing for the first time fear in his eyes. "Let him go!" Sango yelled whirling around to face Naraku, her anger boiling within her. She stood her ground as he looked into his cold eyes. He smirked advancing towards her._

 _"And why would I want to do that?" Naraku taunted now standing in front of her. She pushed herself in between Naraku and Bankotsu, she felt Bankotsu's head against her thighs as he struggled against the stronghold of the tentacles. Naraku chuckled edging closer until his face was a few inches away from his. She glared angrily into his eyes as her tears were running down her face uncontrollably._

 _"I'm the one you want, take me instead." She grounded out, she heard Bankotsu's muffled protests behind her._

 _"As tempting as that is," Naraku said lifting his hand to cup her cheek, she shuddered in disgust as he brushed back her bangs. His cold fingers grazed her skin making her want to slap it away, "I can't allow it. How foolish do you think I am?" She didn't answer, scoffing she heard the sound of a tentacle rushing towards her before she could run out of the way it wrapped itself around her waist squeezing her painfully tight making her cry out. Another tentacle soon wrapped around her mouth and her arms immobilizing her. Her eyes search for Bankotsu as he was struggling in his bounds, his eyes were narrowed with anger. She finally caught his eyes trying to convey to not panic._

 _"You thought I wouldn't have found out about the true nature of the two of you?" Naraku chuckled again as he stared at the two of them on either side of the room staring into each other's eyes, the tentacles soon brought Bankotsu's body closer to him, ""His foolish decisions will cost him his life! How dare he disrespect me when I was the one who resurrected he and his pathetic Band of Seven back from the dead? Bastard!" Naraku snarled and backhanded Bankotsu. She gasped as his head snapped to the side, Bankotsu winced but kept his glare on Naraku, he spits out blood onto Naraku's robes._

 _"Fuck you," Bankotsu hissed. She saw the anger flash before Naraku's yellow eyes, he scowled down at Bankotsu. Another one of Naraku's evil tentacles shot out of nowhere and pierced Bankotsu in the stomach, Sango's body went cold as Bankotsu's cry of agony ripped through her body. She watched in horror as the tentacle exited on the other side of his body, blood splattering everywhere. She stared at Bankotsu who's head was bowed, his eyes were going in and out of consciousness._

 _Sango screamed she tried to claw her way out of the tentacle but came short. She glared at Naraku who was watching her in pleasure, "He has to pay for treason," He grabbed Bankotsu by the neck, his eyes flew open as he struggled in his grasp._

 _Sango grunted as she tried her hardest to break out of the tentacles tight grasp managing to get one of her arms free, she ripped the tentacle around her mouth. She felt her tears running down her cheeks, sobs were wrecking through her, "Don't you touch him!" She screamed at Naraku who bent on one knee getting eye level with Bankotsu. She stopped screaming then, she watched in horror as Naraku pulled out a long dagger, he lifted Bankotsu's head by his hair ready to slit his throat. Her breathing stopped as Naraku lift the sword ready to slash her lover, "No!"_

Sango bolted upright as her eyes flew open, a cold sweat all over her body. Her hands were gripping the blanket which was now pooled around her waist she flexed her hands stretching them out of their stiffness. Slowly, her breathing began to go back to an average pace, she clutched at her naked chest closing her eyes trying to get the nightmare out of her head. She looked down seeing Bankotsu's naked body still fast asleep, his face towards her and his lips slightly parted. It was just a nightmare, it didn't happen, she thought.

Her hand reached out to stroke Bankotsu's cheek, her thumb feeling his smooth skin. The image of him bloodied and beaten fresh behind her eyes. Could Naraku possibly know about her and Bankotsu? Was this dream a vision of what would happen if she continued this? She examined his face, his peaceful face as he slept. She couldn't let this relationship grow. She was foolish to think that they would be able to protect each other from Naraku's wrath. Sango felt this sudden urge to protect Bankotsu from every evil thing Naraku could throw at him, to do so she must leave him. Her heart dropped to her stomach; she had to abandon him to save him. She felt her eyes start to water once more. She loved him.

 _I have to leave him to protect him._

She bit her lip deep in thought not noticing Bankotsu start to stir in his sleep. His deep blue eyes fluttered open as he focused on her above him, "Sango?" he croaked in a voice full of exhaustion. She snapped out of her thoughts looking down at the sleepy face of her lover, she gave him a reassuring smile and laid back down snuggling closer into his warm bare chest. "Is there something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," She whispered leaning forward to press her lips on his. He gently kissed her back bringing his hand behind her head pulling her closer, Sango moaned as she felt his other hand making its way to her breast, squeezing it gently. She pulled back from the kiss and threw her head back in pleasure when Bankotsu's lips gently latched onto one of her already erect nipples sending shivers down her body. "Bankotsu," she moaned. Bankotsu sat up, laying her on her back as he placed kisses down her neck stopping at one of her most sensitive stops at where her collarbone and shoulder connected.

His mind was going crazy as her hands ran up and down his muscular chest lightly scratching his skin intensifying their steamy encounter. Bankotsu reached down in between them and found Sango's already wet slip, she gasped as his hands came into contact with her sensitive nub before beginning to rub in circular motions.

Her hips bucked up in pleasure as Bankotsu's fingers gently slipped into her pumping in a rhythm, she mewed quietly as she felt her peak come closer, she clenched Bankotsu's hand in between her thighs needing more friction for her release. Bankotsu's eyes ran hungrily over Sango's as her body shone in the moonlight, he leaned forward to capture her into a kiss drowning her moans that was sure to be heard throughout the night. Finally, a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Sango as she released their kiss and shuddered in his hands.

Sango stared into Bakotsu's lust filled eyes, he was gorgeous, his deep blue eyes gazed back at her hungrily, and his dark hair fell over his shoulder like a dark angel. Her eyes traveled down his naked body realizing it was almost like a perfect sculpture, his tan skin smoothed over his muscular body until her eyes finally landed on his hard member. She pushed Bankotsu on his back, surprising him, but he didn't protest. She straddled him, and she brushed against his hard member making him roll his eyes back in pleasure. Bankotsu's hands were now placed on her hips as she reached behind her and took his length in her hand positioning herself until she finally sunk taking all of him in. She moaned feeling herself adjust to his size, Bankotsu swore under his breath trying his best not to cum. She was so warm he had to dig his fingernails into her soft skin to refrain himself.

Still sensitive from before, she moved slowly with the help of Bankotsu's hands on her ass, he guided her up and down his length before she started to feel the waves of pleasure. "Oh, Bankotsu," She moaned loudly, grinding her hips into his feeling at bliss. Bankotsu sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth biting lightly at them, she wrapped her arms around his neck gripping the roots of his hair. He stared up at her, deep blue eyes into chocolate brown ones, she didn't break their intense stare as she poured all of her love and arousal into his.

Bankotsu admired this wild woman withering in pleasure for him. He looked on seeing Sango's long black hair messed up in all sorts of places, her eyes staring into his with such want and love it made his heart speed up, her body grinding into his seeking for release and her mews of pleasure was like music to his ears. Seeing her so open, so trusting towards him with something so precious to her exposing everything she felt to him. It rivaled feeling like this with her was something close to how he felt in battle: alive, powerful and unstoppable.

He was pushed onto his back as Sango pinned him down, her hips were now bucking above him like crazy, he felt her wetness transfer onto his lower abdomen and dripping down his balls. "Fuck, Sango!" he swore loudly feeling himself getting closer. He pulled her body down so now she was pressed up against his chest, he positioned his legs so far he was fully thrusting into her.

Sango cried out as the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room, she was so close, she captured Banktosu's lips in hers trying to keep herself from screaming out thinking of what the others might think of their late night activities. Suddenly the familiar hot knot behind her stomach released, she felt her walls tighten and unraveled as she came hard. Sango's body twitched, and waves of pleasure rushed through her making her cry out.

Letting her ride out her orgasm, Bankotsu continued to thrust into her feeling her release soak him, with one last hard thrust he buried himself into her holding down her hips onto his digging his nails into her soft skin which was most likely going to leave a bruise. She collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily, his arms were hanging limply at his sides as he was still buried inside of her.

Sango rested her head on his chest as she tried to compose herself, her body twitched ever so often from having such an intense orgasm. Finally, she moved off of Bankotsu's body, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She closed her eyes trying to contain the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes, taking a deep breath she looked up at him. He smiled down at her before giving her a sweet kiss, "You're beautiful," he whispered. She felt a smile break out, she cupped his cheek stroking his smooth skin.

She listened as Bankotsu's breathing deepened she turned slowly seeing he was far along in his deep slumber her eyes traveled over Bankotsu's face, trying to memorize every feature. Gently and as slowly as she could, she lifted Baknotsu 's arm off of her body, he immediately tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. Huffing, Sango waited a few moments before trying again, she carefully lifted his arm off of her slipping out from his grasp before gently laying his arm on the mat. She puffed out a sigh of relief making some of her bangs fly up. She stood up and quietly began to dress, she looked down at Bankotsu once more, his long hair was free from its braid, his breathing calm, and his face was unbothered. She felt her eyes start to blur, quickly wiping it away she headed towards the door sliding it open, she turned back seeing her lover sleep peacefully with the moonlight shining down on his beautiful naked body. "I'm sorry," she whispered and stepped out of the room.

Sango walked down the dark hallway first heading towards the direction of where there were heirloom swords displayed. Seeing the katanas magnificently displayed made her heart jump at her, she will have to be on her own once again fighting for her life. Refusing to let her doubt settle in, Sango reached up and grabbed one, she tied it around her waist using Bankotsu's obi she nicked from their pile of clothes.

Securing the katana, she hastily walked out of the hallway until she saw the entrance of the building come into view. She quickened her pace as she entered the courtyard which was unguarded. Nobody was in sight, taking her chance she ran towards the exit, she knew the west exit was barely watched, so that was her only chance to get out of there. Seeing the gates come into view she felt a glimmer of hope rise within her. Sango gasped as she stopped in her tracks, she felt her adrenaline pumping as she retrieved the sword and readied herself for an attack.

"Where are you off to, Sango?" Jakotsu asked looking up at her from beneath his eyelashes, he stood casually against the frame of the gate clutching at his snake-like sword as his arm hung loosely at his side.

"Get out of my way or else I'll have to kill you," Sango hissed pointing the sword in his direction. Jakotsu's head snapped up as he took in her defensive stance. He reached up to scratch at his chin looking at her, she grits her teeth having no patience with him! Bankotsu could notice her disappearance by now, and she was nowhere near the gate. "I won't say it a second time," She threatened.

Jakotsu yawned, agitating her more, "I heard you the first time. What I don't get is this, why are you doing this?"

Surprised she gasped trying to figure out this strange man, Jakotsu curiously gazed into her eyes waiting for an answer. Growling, she narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't have time for this," she pointed her sword at his throat, "Get out of my way or I'll cut my way through!" Jakotsu's eyes widen not in fear, but in surprise, he pushed the sword off his neck as if it was a piece of lint stuck to his clothes.

"I'm not interested in fighting you, Sango." Jakotsu sighed, "As much as I find the idea of finally getting rid of you so we can actually be free of this damn babysitting chore, Bankotsu will be very angry if I let you go."  
Sango bristled, she pointed her sword at his chin once more ignoring the irritated glimmer in his eyes as he stared down at her, "Move,"

Jakotsu laughed, "I've tried to be nice, but now you really are getting on my nerves, demon slayer," his eyes were quite the opposite of his playful laughter, she saw a coldness in his eyes as he stared down at her. Sango rushed aiming for his shoulder, he quickly dodged her attack as he jumped in the air and landed behind her. Spinning around, Sango faced Jakotsu who was shaking his head, his sword was resting on his shoulders. "I guess we have to go through this the hard way," he said. She tensed ready for his snake-like sword, from fighting him before, she had an idea of what to expect, but at the same time, she didn't know what to expect.

If she spent any longer fighting him, Bankotsu will surely hear their battle and notice her gone! She widened her eyes realizing that he wasn't in front of the exit, without giving him a second glance she spun on her heel and rushed towards the opposite direction. The air suddenly rushed through her arm revealing a slash through her clothes as silver glinted in the corner of her eye. Just as she expected, Jakotsu's sword lodged itself right in front of her, piercing through the ground.

Whipping around she readied her sword Jakotsu rushed toward her a playful smile, she met him halfway as their swords clashed. She grunted pushing him off before slicing at him just missing his body by the hair, he laughed, "I knew you were just using my naive brother,"

Anger flashed through her, she rolled to the side narrowly missing Jakotsu's bending sword, it stopped in the air revealing the many swords as it was stretched out. Sango gasped in surprise as the swords suddenly came back to life and headed towards her again, she grunted as she pushed herself up in time before it came down on the ground once more. Coughing loudly she spat out some dirt that got into her mouth, she turned towards him slashing him on the arm, blood soon began to seep out of his arm. Jakotsu growled in anger, "I am not using him!" She breathed trying to catch her breath with both of her hands on the handle of the sword.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know how women are, they use men to get what they want," He hissed advancing towards her.

"You don't know anything. I would never use Bankotsu," Sango bit out not knowing why it was necessary for her to prove to this man her true intentions with Bankotsu.

"Then tell me why are you leaving? Do you really want to break his heart?" He teased. She ran forward as they clashed swords, both of their eyes connected as they pushed back and forth trying to push each other off. Jakotsu maneuvered his sword getting under her and throwing her sword out of her hands making it clatter on the ground. He immediately spun her around until her back was pressed up against his, his sword was dangerously close to her neck and his other arm held her tight.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"No can do, let's get you back to Bankotsu," He said walking forward.

"No!" She cried out making him stop in his tracks, "If you care for your brother, you won't bring me back to him. You have to let me go,"  
He hesitated, "And why should I?"

"If Naraku were to find out about Bankotsu and me, we will surely be dead. Not only the two of us, all of you. He will kill every one of us because of me," She confessed feeling a few tears drop from her eyes onto his sleeve, "I promise you, I am not using Bankotsu in any way, Jakotsu. I care deeply for him. But, if it comes to him or me, I choose him. I will not let Naraku kill him if I could have easily prevented it by simply running away," she said. Jakotsu's hold on her started to loosen, he let her go so she was facing him.

He stared at her curiously trying to see if she was lying in any way, a nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he stared up at the night starry sky, "I probably will regret this once he wakes up," He said.

"If you care for your brother, you will let me go. He will thank you for that, for saving his life," Sango tried. Jakotsu sadly looked at her, remorse filled his eyes. Without saying anything else, he walked over to where her katana was, he swiped it up walking towards her. He flipped the sword, so he was holding the sharp tip while the handle was facing her.

She took it slowly, her eyes looked at his brown ones once more, "Thank you, Jakotsu." She said, truthfully. He said nothing but nodded. He moved out of her way as she ran out of the entrance.

Jakotsu watched as she ran into the forest, her figure getting farther and farther from her. For the first time, he felt remorse, he felt awful for Bankotsu, and for her. How would big brother take this? He will probably want to kill me, no doubt about that. Sighing, Jakotsu leaned against the outside of the castle walls staring into the path where Sango's figure disappeared out of sight.

Bankotsu stirred in his sleep, yawning he reached over to bring Sango closer to him missing her warmth, his hand dropped onto the empty spot. Opening his eyes, he looked at the side finding nobody there. He touched the mat feeling it was cold absent of any warmth from her body. Furrowing his brow he sat up looking around the empty room his eyes landed on his pile of clothes, hers was nowhere in sight. Realization started to seep in, he got up and started to pull on his bottoms, grabbing banryu he raced out of the room, "Sango?" He called in the empty hallway.

He raced down the hall until he was in the courtyard finding it completely empty. Bankotsu ran around the grounds trying to find Sango, he checked the fountain and the pond, but to no luck. His breathing quickened as he raked his hand through his undone hair, she's gone! "Sango?" He yelled his voice echoing throughout the castle.

Jakotsu! He probably would have seen Sango.

Running towards the west entrance to his relief he found a sleeping Jakotsu against the frame of the gate, he jumped into the air and landed right in front of his friend waking him up instantly, "Where is Sango?" He asked.

Jakotsu hesitated then stood up, "What are you talking about big brother?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at his friend, he grabbed a fistful of Jakotsu's kimono and pushed him against the wall, Jakotsu raised his hands in surrender dropping his sword the ground, "Hey! What's gotten into you?" He yelped.

"Cut the shit, Jakostu! Where is Sango? I swear to god if you lie to me again," Bankotsu hissed, his voice wavering slightly as anger seeped through him. Jakotsu didn't answer irritating him more, he growled and punched the wall behind him creating a hole, "Answer me!"

"She's gone, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu confessed. Bankotsu physically felt his heart stop, his eyes widen as he stared into Jakotsu's frightened ones. He dropped his halberd and used his other hand to grip onto Jakotsu, pushing him harder into the wall.

"What do you mean gone?" Bankotsu practically yelled.

Jakotsu shook his head, "No, not like that," he reassured, "She escaped…" Scowling Bankotu let go of Jakotsu stepping away from him.

"Why did you let her leave?" Bankotsu asked trying to regain his composure as his clenched fists shook. To be honest, he was livid with Jakotsu allowing Sango to leave, didn't he know what she meant to him? "Were you that eager to get rid of her?" He hissed.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "I won't lie about that, it would've been nice. But no, she insisted on leaving," Bankotsu picked up his halberd and pointed it dangerously close to Jakotsu.

"And you just let her?" Bankotsu asked again, glaring at him.

"No, she put up a fight. But she told me that if she were to stay, you would be in danger. Naraku will kill the both of you, and all of us. I couldn't let that happen," Jakotsu tried to reason, "So excuse me if trying to save our asses means so little to you," He sneered.

Bankotsu rounded on him angrily, "Do you doubt my loyalty?"

"Of course not," Jakotsu hissed standing up, glaring at him, "But I doubt your intelligence, big brother. Naraku will kill us if he finds out about your relationship with Sango. Do you understand? We will be sent back to the grave." Bankotsu lowered his weapon staring at his friend.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not as foolish as you think I am, Jakotsu?" he said, "I am disappointed. From all the years we've battled side by side, you know my loyalty to you, to our brothers. You should know I would never leave your side no matter the situation. In this case, Sango means as much to me as you, I am not going to leave Sango, I cannot let that bastard Naraku get to her." Jakostu stared at his brother in disbelief fully understanding that Bankotsu was indeed in love with this girl. Bankotsu lowered his halberd, staring into Jakostu's eyes, he turned then started to run out the exit.

"You're going to risk your life for her?" Jakotsu called after him stopping Bankotsu in his stride.

"I'm willing to risk it all," Bankotsu said.

He hoisted his halberd onto his shoulder and started to sprint down the dirt path not giving a second glance at Jakotsu. He felt the adrenaline pump through his veins followed soon by panic settling into his heart. He needed to find Sango before anyone else can get to her. Bankotsu jumped into the air surveying the trees trying to see her in the vast greenery.

After what seemed to be an eternity of running and searching, he spotted the familiar figure of Sango running frantically, her long hair bounced behind her back as she rushed through the open grass field. Bankotsu relaxed a little bit before he jumped again, getting some air before landing in front of her.

Sango stopped as he landed a few feet away from her. She breathed trying to even her pants that were coming out of her nose, she held onto her katana staring into his eyes. Bankotsu stood motionless in front of her with his hair whipping around his body, wrapping itself around his arms and waist. He was bare-chested, a sheen of sweat covered his smooth skin and his hands clenched at his halberd at his side. "Sango," He said in a soft voice making his way towards her.

Sango backed away not missing the hurt that flashed in his eyes upon seeing her reaction. She clutched at her chest, "Bankotsu, get out of my way."  
"No," Bankotsu hissed, he stabbed banryu into the ground still making his way towards Sango. He saw the conflicting emotions run through her eyes, he felt hurt seeing her back away from him. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?"

She gulped, the tears were now dripping down her cheeks, "I had to. We both know what will be the outcome if Naraku finds out about us,"

"Why should that stop us? You've said it yourself that you are willing to fight," Bankotsu said, he felt the anger pulsing through him now. Was she backing out? He felt the suspicion of doubt creeping up at him. "Why did you say those things? Why did you lead me onto thinking you would stand by my side?"

"I meant every word," Sango's voice was raised, "But he'll kill you. I can't let that happen, I can't be the reason to get you killed because of my foolishness!"

"I can protect you. I can't protect you if you run off!" Bankotsu yelled.

"You can't. Naraku will find a way to get to us. I will find Inuyasha and the others-"

Bankotsu scoffed, "You depend on that half-demon to protect you when he can't even protect himself against me? Are you listening to yourself, Sango?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at him before she could speak she heard laughter behind her. She whirled around trying to make out where the noise was coming from.

The sound of metal clinking and footsteps were heard off in the distance, Sango and Bankotsu tensed up looking in the direction of the noise. Bankotsu quickly reached for his banryu, Sango unsheathed her sword pointing it at the ready. "Sango, get behind me," Bankotsu said. Sango glared at him, she walked forward ignoring his requests.

A haggard looking man emerged from the bushes, a nasty smirk on his face. He was soon followed by a few more men, all looking dirty with bad intentions. "Well, pretty lady what are you doing here?" the first man said sending suggestive looks her way. "Do you want to have a good time?"

Bankotsu snarled, he walked until he was in front of Sango, he pushed her behind him and wielded his sword at the man, "Watch what you say or else I'll cut your tongue out." He said in a low voice.

The man's eyes widen, he took in Bankotsu's appearance, realization settling in. He turned to the other five men that were lined up at his side, each looking at Bankotsu and Sango curiously, "Men! We found him. The famed leader of the Band of Seven." The men murmured amongst themselves, each getting their weapons ready for attack.

Bankotsu smirked not feeling intimidated at all, he was actually pleased to finally have a battle after so long, he could use the fight to blow off some steam. He chuckled, "So you recognize me? I would've thought people were starting to forget about me."

The leader smirked as he approached Bankotsu, "Oh no, we haven't forgotten about you. There is a reward for your head and for the heads of your comrades. Seeing you have so gracefully bestowed your presence upon us, we will be paid nicely bringing the leader's head to the Lord of the west."

Bankotsu laughed out loud, how dumb was this man? Hasn't he heard of what he can do in battle? "You're pretty confident for a slimy man like you, what makes you think I won't chop off every one of your heads in one swipe?"

The leader of the men looked over Bankotsu's shoulder, he noticed this and glanced behind him. His eyes widen seeing about twenty more men advance towards them, they threw ropes into the air towards Sango. "Sango!" He yelled.

Sango turned around just in time to avoid getting caught up in the ropes, she sliced her katana at the ropes, she ran towards Bankotsu before something wrapped around her ankle making her crash into the ground with a grunt. Moaning in pain, she turned onto her back seeing a man look down on her, he smelled of sweat and alcohol as he reached down picking her up. She resisted the urge to throw up as he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her front, spinning her around to face Bankotsu's angry face. "Now now, pretty lady, don't move so much, I don't want to cut up your pretty face," he whispered in her ear, making her skin crawl with disgust. He stroked her cheek with a dirty dagger.

"Let go of me!" She hissed trying to kick her way out of his hold. The man tightened his grip and pressed the dagger into her neck making her gulp stopping her struggling.

Bankotsu saw red he was about to charge his way towards them until the leader opened his irritating mouth once more, "If you attack, we will kill your woman. I think we'll also have some fun as you watch." The men laughed. Sango looked at Bankotsu with tears in her eyes, the man that held her was pressing himself up against her, she felt as if she wanted to throw up.

"The more you move, the more excited I get," The man said out loud making sure Bankotsu heard every word.

Sango cried out, "Let go of me you pig!" The man pressed his dagger closer to her neck breaking the skin a bit, and blood seeped down her clothes.

"Sango!" Bankotsu said, angrily he turned back towards the leader who looked at him with a victorious glint in his eye. "Let her go!"

"We will see once you lower your halberd." The leader ordered. Bankotsu looked around seeing the rest of the bandits were armed themselves, all pointing their weapons towards him and advancing. He turned back at Sango who shook her head urging him to run. Stubborn as always, he thought. They locked eyes before he lowered his halberd onto the ground. He stood up back facing the bandit leader, his hands raised.

Watching Bankotsu unarm himself, Sango shook her head trying to catch his eyes before he turned to face the bandit leader. The leader laughed and motioned his head for the rest of his men to approach Bankotsu. She needed to do something! Sango heard her captivator laugh, loosening his grip on her slightly, she took his distraction and brought her foot hard onto his, breaking a bone. The man yelped in pain and released her Sango turned around and gave the man a right hook the jaw instantly knocking him out.

"Get her!" Someone yelled as they rushed to her. Bankotsu shot up and grabbed the man closest to him, he threw him into the air. He turned on the other men as they rushed toward him with their swords in the air. Bankotsu jumped into the air before coming down on the men, he kicked and punched his way through the bandits.

"Don't let him escape men! We need that reward money!" The leader yelled angrily.

Sango saw the men heading towards her, she grabbed one of the unconscious men's sword and pierced through the stomach of one of the men. He cried out in pain as he collapsed in the ground, she was just able to block another blow of the sword from another oncoming intruder. Their swords clashed, ducking a bit she was ready to kick his feet from under him finishing him off. "Bankotsu!" She yelled trying to spot him in the string of men.

"Sango!" She heard Bankotsu shout back, he was in hand to hand combat with a few of the men not that far from her. She watched in awe as he expertly blocked each blow, he parried a punch heading his way and immediately followed that with a powerful kick to the man's gut sending him flying into a few men knocking them over.

Sango ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his bare waist as he hugged her tightly before she could say anything over his shoulder she saw a man rushing towards her with a sword in his hand. She pushed him out of the way and braced herself for the attack with her sword. She was met with the mighty blow of his sword, grunting Sango pushed back throwing him off of her. She used her other hand to punch him in the nose before burying her sword into his chest.

"You bitch!" A man cried to her left, she gasped trying to get the sword out of the man's chest. He was suddenly pulled back, Bankotsu grabbed a fistful of the man's shirt and whacked him in the back of the head knocking him out completely.

Sango breathed a sigh of relief, Bankotsu made eye contact with her, "Don't think for a second we're not talking about the fact that you left me."

A cry heard beside Sango; she easily blocked his sloppy blow, "Are you seriously trying to start a conversation with me right now?" Sango yelled back.

Bankotsu ran across the field, so he was now back to back with Sango, "I am. If I don't, you'll try to do something stupid and run off again!" Sango whirled around finding him unbelievable.

"If you think we are going to have this conversation at this moment-" She started, she yelped in surprise as pulled her into him wrapping his arm around his waist jumping into the air missing a string of arrows aimed their way. He landed a few feet away, there were now at least half of the men left. Her eyes widen as an ax was thrown their way, "Behind you!" She yelled she leap out of his arms attacking the two men who tried to sneak up behind him, smirking Bankotsu saw his banryu on his side, he reached down grabbing it just in time to deflect the ax headed his way. Sango grunted as she managed to fight off two of the bandits before turning back to him.

"Excuse me for wanting to protect you," She said to him, her hands on her hips.

He scoffed, "As if I need protection! If anyone needs protection, it is you."

Sango growled clenching her fists. Her ears caught the sound of someone rushing towards her. She whipped around and kicked the man right in between the legs a whimper escaped his lips making his sword clatter to the ground and his eyes welling up in tears. After he fell in agony, she smiled with satisfaction as she saw the grimace on Bankotsu's face, "I can take care of myself."

Arms wrapped around Sango, the smell of sweat and bile behind her, she grimaced trying to hold in her vomit that was rising up her throat. She struggled in his iron-like grip, "You worthless piece of-" the man said raising his dagger ready to stab her, his hand was stopped by Bankotsu his eyebrows raised, he tightened his grip so much it snapped the man's forearm. He cried out in pain releasing his hold on Sango who instantly grabbed his dagger piercing the man in the stomach.

She pressed her back into Bankotsu's front as they both fought off the remaining bandits who came their way, all crying in anger as they were hopelessly sliced and slashed at them but none hitting their marks. She ducked under his arm to protect his back from the oncoming men, while he did the same for her. They worked in a team, taking on every opponent with ease, they were there to block surprising attacks and there to warn each other. Both were able to take down the twenty men of bandits, not one was left. Sango felt a presence behind her ready to slice them down but stopped seeing Bankotsu there with banryu mirroring her stance. They lowered their weapons and laughed, "You see? We're a god damn good team, why would you want to leave?" He smirked standing there with his hands on his hips and his bare chest gleaming with sweat, Sango smiled with a chuckle looking off to the side. She tried to hid her smile.

"It doesn't matter how strong we are, Naraku is unpredictable. He plays mind games. He tricks people, Naraku will go after us with everything." Sango warned.

"We'll be ready. Isn't that what you told me? I won't leave your side, Sango. I can't stand the idea of losing you," Bankotsu said as he stood in front of Sango. He leaned down cupping her cheek, Sango closed her eyes ready for the kiss.

"Bankotsu!" The leader of the bandits rose up from the ground, he was clutching at his bloodied side and his sword up. He walked towards them, anger in his face as he saw his men laid out across the ground, lifeless and dead, "You will pay for this, you murder!" He let out a final war cry rushing towards them, Bankotstu prepared himself for an attack before Sango rushed in front of him, he watched as she grounded her feet, widening her stance. The leader soon met her with his sword clashing against hers, she quickly pushed him off before burying her sword in his stomach.

The man's eyes widen before rolling back in his head, Sango pushed him off of her roughly before turning back to Bankotsu. He watched in awe as the wind blew her hair beautifully, the light was now starting to stream through the sky as it illuminated around Sango's body. She looked beautiful and powerful with her sword at her side, sweat running down her neck and her stunning chocolate brown eyes stared into his. She caught him staring and tilted her head to the side, slightly. He walked up to her and instantly pulled her into a kiss.

Sango melted into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders dropping the katana in the process. She pressed her body into his wanting to feel closer to him, Bankotsu's soft lips gently nipped at her lips as he poured his love for her into the kiss. Pulling back, Bankotsu rested his forehead on hers gazing into her eyes, "It's quite clear if we aren't together, we go insane. We need each other to stay sane. I'm not going to let Naraku get to you, to get to us. I promise."

She bit her lip. Bankotsu's eyes reassured her as she saw the passion, the promise and determination he showed through his azure eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer for another sweet kiss before pulling back, "Alright, I won't leave you, Bankotsu. I promise. But you have to understand, I have to kill Naraku for what he's done to me, to my brother, my father and my village. I will not stop until he is dead, and if you are in my way…"

"Sango, are you telling me if I get in your way you'll deal with me?" He asked with a smile on his face, she kept her hardened stare, he smiled shaking his head, "You are amazing, Sango."

Sango cracked a smile before getting serious again, "I'm serious, Bankotsu. Even though you work for Naraku-"

"I could care less what happens to him. I won't stop you. The thing you need to understand is that although I am technically in his debt, I will not go out of my way to completely ignore him. I will not let my brothers and I be sent back to the grave."

She nodded tightening her grip around him, "I won't let that happen," she promised, "We have to be careful about who knows about us, your brothers knowing is pushing it."  
"We can trust them, have faith in them," Bankotsu said, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will." She bit her lip, fully understanding. She knew that his brothers meant so much to him as Inuyasha and the others meant to her. "I do have one condition,"

"Which is?"  
"Do not kill any of my friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga…"

"You do know I was resurrected to specifically kill them, don't you?" Bankotsu said with his eyebrows raised. Sango glared at him, he sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head finding himself in a difficult predicament. "I won't kill them, but I can't promise not giving them a cut or two."

"I can take that, for now," she said. Rolling her eyes, she lightly slapped Bankotsu's face knowing that was the best she could get at this moment. She trusted him knowing he will try to spare his friends, but she also understood that asking him to do this was like asking him to turn the other way and ignore Naraku's orders. This is a death wish, Sango thought. He propped the giant halberd on his shoulder and held his hand to Sango intertwining their fingers as they walked back towards the castle.

They walked through the forest hand in hand. Sango stopped in her tracks, "What is it?" Bankotsu asked.

She smiled and started to pull him towards a cliff the overlooked the forest, he followed in suit. Finally, they came into the clearing where a little cliff was cleared from the trees. Sango sat down and patted the seat right next to her. Bankotsu sat next to her staring out at the horizon as the sun slowly crept up. They sat in silence watching the sunrise, Sango bent her knees and brought them up to her chest watching the scene unfold before her. "I would have never thought that I would be sitting watching the sunrise with you," Sango admitted in a soft voice.

Bankotsu chuckled, "If you were to tell my old self this, I'm sure I would've laughed in your face," Sango smiled at him before placing her hand on his.

"I'm quite happy that we met at the springs," Sango said quietly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I don't usually believe in fate…"

"You shouldn't. We make our own destinies, we make our own choices. Just like now, I chose to be with you, remember that. I could've ignored you, completely turn the other way but I didn't. You caught my eye ever since Inuyasha and I's battle on the island," He said. Sango felt her heartwarming up at his confession, she smiled still looking into the horizon.

"That was the moment you knew you had feelings for me?" She wondered.

He shook his head, "That was the first time I got infatuated with you. The first time was when you first woke up from your sickness. I was so worried about you, I didn't know what to do. I never felt worried about anyone, or anything before so when it came to you, I was a complete mess. I realized then I had to feel something for you."

"Is that why you avoided me for so long?"

He nodded scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "You noticed? I didn't know how to cope with those new feelings," He admitted. Sango giggled, the sound of her laughter spread warmth throughout his body. "What about you?"

Sango bit her lip trying to think when she realized she loved him, "It was actually when a demon attacked me," he turned to look at her remembering she hadn't told him about this. She continued, "It was a demon who made it's victims live their worst nightmares. I saw you, I saw you dead by the hand of my brother, Kohaku.." she breathed looking down at the ground not making eye contact with him. Bankotsu kept quiet, although he wanted to question her more he sensed it was a sensitive topic for her so instead of speaking he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Sango closed to eyes inhaling his scent as she put her hand on top of his. "Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't shake the idea of you hurt. I realized then that I cared deeply for you."

They sat in silence as they watched the sun climb up into the sky, its light pouring into the forest. Sango felt the warm sunshine on her, she turned to look at Bankotsu who was leaning back on his arms as he closed his eyes also enjoying the warmth. He sat there bare-chested, his hair undone and his eyes closed, she still couldn't believe this man stole her heart. She didn't see the heartless killer everyone else seen, she didn't see a frightening mercenary people feared, instead she saw Bankotsu. A man who cared for her, a man who did everything he could to protect her, he truly made her feel alive, alive with love, passion, and excitement.

The two walked hand in hand as they made their way back to the castle, Bankotsu walked happily as he whistled a tune while swinging their fists. Sango giggled loving how go-lucky he was at this moment, with his banryu resting on his shoulder. The castle soon came into view, still standing at the entrance was Jakotsu who looked at them with a smirk, he came off of leaning against the frame of the gates and walked up to him, "I knew you'd be back Sango." Jakotsu winked at her making her blush.

She saw the bandage on his arm where she cut him, "I'm sorry about your arm," she mumbled. Jakotsu looked at his arm and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Much deserved cut, I didn't know you had that much fight in you, woman." he complimented, surprising both he and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu let Sango's hand go as he patted Jakotsu's shoulder ready to say something when Jakotsu raised his hand stopping him, "Save it, big brother. Someone has to take on your tantrums from time to time," Sango laughed at the embarrassed look on Bankotsu's face, he sent her a glare as she tried to stifle her laughs behind her hand. His eyes ran over her figure until they landed on his obi wrapped around her waist holding her katana in place.

"Is that my obi?" He asked pointing at her waist.

XXX

Sango leaned against the base of the tree with Bankotsu using her lap as a pillow, he was laying perpendicular to her with his braid laid across her thighs. She stared at him lovingly as he started to cut another peach for them with her katana. His banryu was just in his reach as it pierced into the ground. She listened to the gentle sounds of the waterfall as the water rushed down, it was a peaceful scene as the air was now getting colder and the leaves started to turn. "Here," he said handing her a few pieces. She gladly took it and began to stuff her face.

Bankotsu began to eat as well looking up at the tree that covered them from the sun. After eating his fill, he reached for his braid at the base of his neck and began to undo the ribbon which kept his hair together. Sango looked down at him, "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him unthread his thick braid.

"I need to let it down once in a while," He said while reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a comb. The fine comb was a light blue color with pink swirls etched into it. "Would you be able to brush it?" He asked timidly, Sango smiled.

"Where did you get this?" Sango asked as he placed the comb in her palm turning it over to admire the gold detailing it had in its design. His eyes flew open looking off in the distance as Sango gently brushed his hair. She noticed his hesitation before he answered.

"It was my mother's," he said softly, looking at the waterfall in front of them.

"How sweet. What was your mother like?" she wondered not paying attention to his change of expression as she held some of his hair in one hand as the other continued to come through his knots. He sat up abruptly making her place her hands on her lap, he had his back turned to her. "Bankotsu?" She said.

Bankotsu's shoulders slumped as he sighed, "I don't want to talk about my mother," he said.

Sango furrowed her brow, "Why not? I've always wondered about your past. You can trust me," She said reassuringly.

Bankotsu shook his head and turned to her with a cold expression in his eyes, "I said I don't want to talk about it. Leave it, Sango." he said forcefully. Sango snapped her mouth shut feeling a shiver run down her body seeing his cold eyes that used to haunt her when they first met. Bankotsu ripped his eyes from hers looking anywhere but her with his back to her.

She got up on her knees scooting closer to him, she pressed her cheek to his back and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him a bit, "I'm sorry. Don't worry about it. Lay back down so I can finish up with your hair, okay?" she said gently, she moved herself to give him a sweet peck on the cheek. He looked at her his eyes now softening once more, he nodded.

They assumed their previous position as Sango now was working on braiding his hair. Bankotsu was quiet as he silently ate, he swallowed a piece before speaking, "My mother would always braid my hair," he said softly.

Sango stopped braiding for a bit surprised, "Did you always have long hair?" she asked.

He nodded, "My mother liked my hair long. She would always make sure it was in a braid before I would go about." he said sadly, "Every night, she would brush my hair and sing me a lullaby before I would sleep."

"That sounds wonderful," Sango replied tying the ribbon at the end of his long braid. She brought his braid over his shoulder laying it on his chest. She rested her hand on his chest, he reached up and squeezed her hand, "Where is your mother now?"

Bankotsu stroked her hand, "She's dead," He whispered. Sango could see the hurt in his eyes as he stared into nothing, she leaned down and captured his lips in hers before pulling back, she stared into his glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It was a long time ago," He said. He tossed his braid over his shoulder before getting up. Sango placed his comb down as she watched him strip off his clothes admiring his muscular body. "I'm going in for a dip, want to join me?" He asked extending his hand to her, the sadness in his eyes completely gone. She took his hand as he pulled her close, he reached down to his obi that she now used to hold together her kimono pulling it loose. Her kimono pooled around her feet revealing her in her undergarments.

He leaned down kissing her pushing her up against the tree. Sango moaned as he hiked her legs around his waist, grounding into her. His mouth soon left her lips and traveled down her neck onto her chest spreading kisses and licks all over her smooth skin. Bankotsu then lifted her off the tree and started to walk to the waterfall.

He tested the water with his feet finding it cold before stepping in, Sango gasped at the feel of the cold water hitting her bare skin, Bankotsu laughed as he still held onto her, her legs were now tightly wrapped around him. Sango smiled before kissing his cheek and diving away from him.

She swam underwater enjoying the feel of being in the water before she emerged, she gasped for air and stroked her hair back wiping the water from her eyes. To her right, she saw Bankotsu sitting against the bank of the pool lost in thought. She swam towards him, "Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

Bankotsu shook his head giving her a small smile before pulling her closer. He kissed her once more, a bit harder than the last. She was surprised with his roughness but didn't protest as his hands cupped her breasts taking her already erect nipple in his mouth. She moaned pushing his head into her loving the feeling of his warm tongue swirl around her. She reached down between them and started to stroke his cock making him gasp in pleasure. She pumped her small hand up and down his length enjoying the sound of his moans in her ear.

He grabbed her hand stopping her, surprised Sango looked into his lust filled eyes seeing it was now a few shades darker. He spun her around, so her bottom was facing him, she braced herself on the bank of the pool as she felt him bring her hips up, so they were out of the water. Sango's eyes rolled in the back of her head feeling his tongue on her slit, licking and sucking at her clit. "Bankotsu," She whimpered needing him.

Bankotsu grabbed his cock and coated himself with her wetness, and he stuck his tip into her slowly sinking into her. He groaned clutching at her hips as he began to thrust. Sango cried out as he began to pound into her, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair in his fist, pulling her up he kissed her neck while his other hand pinched at her nipples.

Her body shivered as an orgasm came on, Bankotsu released her hair and grabbed onto her hips once more pulling her back to him as he thrust into her forcefully. He soon felt his orgasm come, he buried himself into her pushing her onto the bank, her bare breasts touched the grass as she clutched at the ground as all of him spill into her, "Fuck," he whispered into her ear. Sango sighed happily turning her head to capture his lips once more.

Bankotsu broke the kiss bringing her onto his lap as they floated in the water in complete bliss loving the quiet moment among them. Sango brushed back a few of his bangs on his face before tracing her hand over his star tattoo on his head. They soon got out of the water. Sango laid back on the blanket as Bankotsu sat a bit away from her, he was sharpening banryu.

Swish swish swish.

"How often does Naraku call for you?" she asked turning her head to look at his bare back.

"He hasn't had a mission for me in a while, actually," He said not stopping his sharpening.

"What does he have you do?" She asked biting her lip. She needed to know what was going on on the outside of the castle. She hadn't heard anything about Kagome and the others making her fill with worry.

"I usually deal with rogue demons who are too stupid to think of their consequences, quite boring if you ask me. It's a waste of my time," Bankotsu said casually.

"Have you heard anything about my friends?" She asked quietly. Bankotsu stopped his sharpening turning his head slightly to look at her hopeful eyes. He shook his head.

"There has been no word," Bankotsu said.

"Are you able to find out?" She asked, hopeful.

"You know I can't do that, he would be suspicious." he went back to sharpening his banryu with the whetstone. Sniffles could be heard behind him making him stop his work, he looked at Sango as she was facing toward the tree away from him. He sighed kicking himself for being so insensitive. As much as he didn't like her group of friends, they were her friends, she cared for them. He got up and walked towards her.

She looked away trying not to let her tears fall. She was worried about them. Each day she thought about if they were okay, she missed them dearly. She heard Bankotsu get up and settle himself next to her, he lifted her, so she was now his lap he started to brush her hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Why don't we head back? You must be hungry," he suggested trying to change the subject.

They soon packed up and got dressed Sango tied the last knot in her obi as Bankotsu fastened his armor into place. "Let me carry you home," He offered as he bent down gesturing her to get on.

 _Home_ , she thought, shaking her head she climbed onto his back, she wrapped her arms around his back as he held her thighs. Bankotsu held his banryu in his hand as it dragged on the forest floor. They silently walked back the castle encountering Renkotsu at the gates. Bankotsu watched jealousy flash through his friends' eyes as he seen Sango. "Hey, Renkotsu," he greeted. Renkotsu only nodded before he turned around refusing to look at them.

Renkotsu stalked off his blood boiling seeing Sango in Bankotsu's embrace. Ever since he saved Sango from the demon in the artifact room, she hadn't left his mind. No matter what he did, she plagued him, she was there whenever he turned, where ever he walked. At nights were the worst, he would hear her and Bankotsu's moaning making him want to rip his ears out.

Why did Bankotsu have to have everything? He had at least six jewel shards giving him ultimate power. As if he needed it! Renkotsu had to admit their leader was one of the mightiest fighters he ever saw even without the boost of the Shikon jewel. It wasn't necessary for him to take the sacred jewel shards he stole from Kagome! He sat on the steps of the east wing sulking.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Renkotsu jumped, he looked up seeing Sango peering down at him with her hands behind her back. He sat there dumbfounded admiring her beauty before he regained his composure. Clearing his throat, he nodded. Sango sat down bringing her hands back onto her lap, in her hands, there was a jar. "You kept the flame?" Renkostu asked.

Sango nodded, she appreciated the flame Renkotsu conjured up for her that night, she always slept with it despite Bankotsu's badgering saying it was keeping him awake. The soft glow wasn't too bright, but it wasn't too dim either. It soothed her after the attack of the demon since she refused to reveal the incident to Bankotsu worrying him even more. Much to her surprise, once the flame ran out one of her worst nightmares manifested making her make the hasty decision on leaving Bankotsu.

When she returned to their room a few moments ago, she noticed the burnt out flame on one of the tables. Bankotsu told her that he would be washing up before bed, so when he slipped out of the room, she also exited the room looking for Renkotsu. She knew he was probably the most irritated with her presence, but he did such a decent thing. She wanted to thank him. She soon found him outside on the steps she approached him quietly not expecting anything from him.

"I just wanted to return it to you, the flame went out so…" she said awkwardly sticking her hand out to return to him.

Renkotsu gently reached out to grab the empty glass jar from her his fingers brushed against hers making himself feel like he was on fire. He stared dumbly at the jar not knowing what to say next.

Feeling awkward, Sango stood up ready to leave before Renkotsu's hand reached out to grab her own. She looked at their touching hands surprised, "Wait," he said before realizing what he just did, he released her hand quickly. Sango watched as he reached into his pack where he kept all of his gadgets and brought his flammable oil. He took a hefty swing of it before opening the jar, with his free hand he sprinkled what looked like dark powder into it before blowing. She watched in amazement as the fire began to manifest in the jar swirling and growing bigger in size, the soft orange glow was bright and welcoming. Renkotsu wiped his mouth with his sleeve before handing the jar to Sango, "Here, now you'll be able to use it for a while longer," he said.

Sango took it from him surprised that the jar wasn't burning hot. Instead, it was warm to the touch. She looked at the ball of flame and back to Renkotsu and smiled. She saw the blush creep into his pale cheeks as he smiled at her, "Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it," Renkotsu said as he placed his jug of flammable oil on the step. He stared at Sango as the fire illuminated her features, she was mesmerized with the flame just like how he was mesmerized with her beauty. He understood how Bankotsu was caught up in her beauty, her long dark hair framed her pale face, her soft lips were formed into a delicate smile that made his heart jump. "Sango, I-" he started.

"Sango!" Bankotsu called behind them, the two of them turned around seeing Bankotsu leaning against the door frame of the entrance of the east wing, his hands were crossed over his chest as he stared directly at Renkotsu with a knowing look. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked looking back at his lover who had one of Renkotsu's flames on her lap. I thought so, he thought to himself confirming his suspicions on where the fire came from.

"I am, I was speaking to Renkotsu. I'll be there in a minute!" She said back to him, Bankotsu nodded narrowing his eyes at Renkotsu once more before disappearing into the hallway. Renkotsu sighed in relief turning back to the woman in front of him.

She smiled softly at him, "Were you saying something just earlier, Renkotsu?" She asked. He blushed thankful for Bankotsu for actually stopping him from confessing his feelings for the girl. He shook his head instead.

"No, it looks like big brother is eager for you to join him," He gritted out looking at the courtyard.

"Suit yourself," She said before she heaved herself up, Sango clutched the burning flame to her chest enjoying the warmth it provided on such a chilly night, "Good night, Renkotsu," She called over her shoulder as she walked into the hall.

Renkotsu watched her retreating figure, "Night, Sango," he said softly.

Sango made her way into the hallway before getting to Bankotsu's room which was at the end of the hall. He was already laying down on the mat with his top off, and the blanket pulled over his waist. He looked up at her seeing she clutched at the flame Renkotsu made for her, "What's with you and the flame, anyway?" He asked as she set it on her side of the mat.

She shed off her kimono not bothering tying it to conceal her nudity. She slipped under the blanket as she immediately snuggled into Bankotsu's embrace resting her head on his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. "It helps me sleep," she answered simply closing her eyes ready for sleep to take over her.

"Why would Renkotsu make that for you?" He questioned out loud as he stroked Sango's arm out of habit.

Sango opened her eyes and propped her chin on his chest, "Renkotsu was the one who saved me from the soul-eating demon," She revealed. Bankotsu stopped stroking her arm with his thumb and looked down at her as he placed his arm behind his head like a pillow.

"I should thank him for that," He said softly kissing her forehead. He meant it too, without the help of his friend, Sango would probably not be here right now. He pushed his pettiness and jealousy aside towards his brother. Sango said nothing as she felt the exhaustion of today's events seep through her.

Bankotsu held onto Sango listening to her breathing deepen indicating she was now fully asleep, he looked over at Renkotsu's flame as it glowed softly into the night. What am I going to do about you, Renkotsu? In all his years with Renkotsu, he never showed any interest in women, not even sexually. At times Bankotsu would think he was just like Jakotsu who preferred men, but he quickly denied that once he realized Renkotsu's true feelings toward Sango, out of all the women in the world why did it have to be his woman? He thought. He didn't like to share, he didn't like the idea of someone lusting after Sango, but what bothered him most was how Renkotsu had to fall in love with his.

Jealously pulsed through him once more, he looked at Renkotsu's flame in disgust. He grabbed a cloth that was laid on the floor in an arm's length away from him, he grabbed it wanting to throw it, but at the last second, he lowered his arm remembering Sango telling him it helped with her sleepless nights. A new petty idea struck him, he clutched Sango's sleeping form against him and quickly rolled them, so his back was now towards the flame and Sango was now laying in his original spot. To his surprise, she didn't stir one bit. _At least I don't have to look at it now_ , he thought happily.

 **Author's Note:** I upload new updates every Wednesday, make sure to follow my story and favorite it! Please review, xo.


	16. Chapter 16

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 16: HIS PAST**

 **Author's Note:** So sorry for the wait! This chapter was painful for me to write, I just wanted it to be perfect! After many drafts and rewrites, I am finally happy with the end product. Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review, please! I want to know your thoughts and opinions! Let's get it to 10-12 reviews, and maybe I'll post two more chapters this week?! (:

Enjoy.

 **Edited: October 1st, 2018 - PLEASE REREAD GUYS! I didn't realize I forgot to add some parts of the story! SO SORRY :(**

Bankotsu tossed and turning trying to find sleep, he punched at his pillow trying to fluff it up, but to no help. He fell on his back and looked up at the dark ceiling as he listened to the chirping of the crickets outside. He rubbed his eyes with both of his hands letting them drag across his face in frustration. Sleep didn't come quickly for him tonight, every time he closed his eyes painful memories would resurface.

His mother.

Her face would emerge in his mind bringing up emotions he worked so hard to bury deep inside of him for years. It was like opening up a wound and letting fresh blood flow out once again. Ever since Sango mentioned his mother during their time at the waterfall, all he could think about was her face. It had been a long time since he felt about her and her passing.

Bankotsu wasn't angry with Sango about bringing her up, but what found frustrating was how she was able to bring forth emotions and feelings he's never felt before. One of this would be his protectiveness of her. Being with his friends for decades he never once felt the need to protect them knowing they could physically manage themselves. But when it came to Sango, the thought of her hurt in any way worried him. Being who he was, Bankotsu didn't have time to worry. Something about this girl made him think otherwise. His everlasting care for the girl surprised and scared him at the same time.

Sighing through his nose, he turned to look at Sango who had her naked back faced to him. His eyes traveled down her bare skin as the moonlight shone on her, almost stunningly illuminating her. The blanket was covering her up until the middle of her back, and her black hair was spilled in between them.

Bankotsu's eyes roamed over her bare back admiring her, he turned on his side pulling her closer to him. She moaned softly in her sleep as she turned over so she was now resting her head on his chest. He kissed her neck earning another moan from Sango. She was so warm to the touch, she settled herself on him as she continued to sleep in a deep slumber. Her chest rose and fell under the sheet revealing a glimpse or two of her naked breasts peeking through. His eyes then traveled to her face seeing it was smooth from any line of emotion. How did he come across someone like her? He asked himself that almost every day as he would admire her from afar, she was so different from him but so alike.

From their fiery passion for protecting those they cared for, and their determination that drove them to fight in battle was some of the things he admired about this demon slayer. Throughout his years, Bankotsu hadn't had the privilege to meet someone like her, most women he came across would either be a damsel in distress, or they would fall to his feet demanding attention. But, not Sango. She was strong, she was different, and she caught his attention right when he first saw her.

Thinking back, it was not too long ago when he first saw her on the battlefield. He remembered being so focused on his battle with Inuyasha forgetting about his friends who were observing the fight. But, when he heard her voice, he didn't know what possessed him to look and was caught off guard once he locked eyes with her that very moment. Warm chocolate brown orbs met with his own cold, deep blue ones.

Bankotsu looked down at this woman in his arms, and she slept so peacefully for now.

It was selfish of him to keep her here, he knew that. There was always the guilt that would eat away at the back of his heart as he would think about how she must feel being stripped away from her friends to a castle only to be confined within the grounds for most of the day. But in his mind, he was protecting her. Bankotsu knew what he was getting himself into the first day he kissed her in the bathroom, he knew the more he would have ignored her, the more his feelings grew. Now, the more he fell in love with her, the more he needed her by his side. He felt his heart beating harder the longer he looked at her, she looked beautiful, so innocent, and all his. He didn't realize how much she really meant to him until he found her gone a few days ago. The foreign pull of worry crept on his back and seeped onto his shoulders. It was a new sensation for him, he never felt worried before, for any woman to be exact. As he examined her sleeping face at ease warmth spread throughout his chest, determination soon followed after lighting a fire in his belly. He had to protect her from everything that comes their way.

He knew he couldn't protect her from everything. He couldn't keep them locked away by the walls of this castle living away from reality for long. He knew her desire to kill the man he was working for, and he knew she missed her friends and longed actually to be free. Bankotsu had to admit that for the first time in his life he felt guilty for keeping her here. It was selfish he was well aware of that, but he'll be damned if he would be the reason for her demise.

 _Bankotsu was sleeping soundly for the first time in a while as he laid on his back and his hand rested on his side and one on his stomach. Suddenly, he felt thrashing beside him, cracking open one eye he turned his head to stare at his lover who looked in deep distress._

 _The first thing he noticed was her face, and sweat covered her forehead and the sides of her face making her hair stick to it. Her eyes were moving frantically under her closed eyelids and her mouth twisted into a grimace. His eyes traveled down to her hands as they were in fists gripping onto their blanket so tightly her knuckles were almost as white as a sheet. She fidgeted slightly, kicking and thrashing. Bankotsu heard her whimper as if she was in pain. He sat up quickly scooting himself closer to her side; he rested one hand on the other side of her body while the other shook her shoulder closest to him, "Sango," He said shaking her slightly._

 _As he said that, it seemed it only intensified her nightmare. Her thrashing was now being more powerful as whimpers escaped her lips, "No, please, no…" she said over and over. He yelped in surprise as her knee connected to his back making him grimace in pain. He looked down at his lover with worry. "Sango!" he said again trying to wake her by gripping the sides of her arms and shaking her a bit more forcefully than before. Her thrashing only intensified, he fully sat up and pulled Sango onto his lap, he used his elbows to pin down her thrashing arms and cupped the sides of her face. "Sango, wake up! It's just a dream!" He exclaimed._

 _Her eyes flew open and her body went rigid as her hands gripped at his wrists that were still holding her face in place. She gasped as she tried to register what was going on, Bankotsu held her stare trying to convey everything was safe, he noticed her eyes were glazed over, but to his relief, they soon returned to her warm brown eyes. Sango's breathing was coming in pants, as she looked up at him with relief and the tears started to flow. "Bankotsu?" She whispered. He nodded as he released his hands from cupping her face, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She cried into his neck and her body was shaking violently, Bankotsu tightly hugged her back as he soothingly rubbed her back and stroked her hair._

That was his routine. He would go to sleep peacefully to only to wake up to Sango's whimpering and fidgeting beside him. He was patient with her every night letting her cry herself to sleep or to allow her to hold him more tightly than necessary. No matter what Bankotsu did, she would always have a nightmare. The day would carry on like normal as he spent time with her outside of their room, with his friends, even at the waterfall, they would soon end the day with passionate lovemaking to only fall asleep in each other's arms. He was quite familiar with how to help Sango deal with her nightmares. She never told him about what it was about, he was curious, but he knew he should refrain from asking.

As he held Sango during those nights whispering comfort into her ears killing her back to a deep sleep only then, he came to realize that she needed him as much as _he needed her._

Bankotsu didn't have the need to crave someone physically and emotionally. Since he was a child he's been on his own, his mother... His mother. Bankotsu sighed in frustration as his mother's face resurfaced from within the deep confines of his mind. Bankotsu usually buried emotions and memories that threatened to show weakness to anyone and himself just to protect himself. But he knew he couldn't have run from them forever. He mastered burying his feelings deep inside of him long ago since he lost her, he couldn't afford others to see him mourn over anyone or anything, it was weak. Bankotsu brought his arm behind his head as a pillow and his hand over his stomach. Ever since Sango asked about his mother, that was the only thing that popped up in his head. For many years he forgot about her, he didn't dare to mention her to anyone, including Jakotsu who was his closest friend.

Bankotsu stroked her back out of habit as his thoughts began to wander off once more. There wasn't a day when Bankotsu would think about him and Sango's relationship in the future. He knew that their particular situation was complicated seeing that he was working for someone she was so passionate about killing. Bankotsu smirked despite himself loving how Sango's determination. If it came down to it, Bankotsu knew that he wouldn't be able to protect her from everything, right now he could pretend everything outside the castle walls didn't matter as he stayed perfectly happy with Sango ignoring the reality of things.

Sango stirred in his hold, she opened her eyes and peered up at him, "What's wrong?" She whispered as her hand covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Nothing is wrong," Bankotsu reassured her, but she wasn't convinced. She placed her hands on his chest resting her chin on her hands.

"I felt you tossing and turning all night," she said, "C'mon, what's wrong?"

"Why are you up?" He countered trying to dance around the question.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Don't try to answer my question with a question." Bankotsu chuckled seeing her pout.

"Bankotsu…" She said.

"Fine," Bankotsu answered, "Memories."

"Of what?"

Sango noticed his hesitation. She propped her head on his chest once again looking into his eyes. She saw him looking away from her. He looked off to the side of the room.

"Memories of my mother," He quietly said. He turned his attention back to Sango, his deep blue eyes expressing sadness. Before she could say anything Bankotsu sat up causing her to sit up as well. He turned his back toward her resting his elbows on his thighs. Sango clutched at her chest at a lost on what to do. "I think about whether or not she is proud of me, of who I've become."  
Sango gulped not expecting that, but she answered as she stared at his bare back faced to her, "I think she'll be proud of you." She replied, and he let out a hollow laugh, he looked over his shoulder catching her eyes. She bit her lip seeing his usual playful deep blue eyes. Instead, she saw a look of anger and sorrow.

"You really think so?" He bit out, he shot up and began pacing the room. Sango admired his chiseled body for a moment before her worries for him began to sink in once more. He ran his hand through his unbraided hair as the moonlight shone on his completely naked form. "Would she be proud? Of what I've done? Of how I became the famous leader of the Band of Seven?" He said with an edge to his voice. Sango sat speechless not knowing what exactly to say seeing he was agitated.

"I know she is, Bankotsu. Your mother would love you-" She started but she was cut off again by his hollow laughter. He stopped his pacing and looked at her with his hands clenched into fists by his sides, his long hair sweeping over his shoulder and his eyes filled with conflict. Sango didn't know what to do as she sat there in a daze admiring his beauty but also confused about his sudden change of behavior.

Bankotsu sighed trying to calm himself down. He knew it wasn't fair to take it out on Sango; she didn't know anything of his past. He ran a hand through his hair once more before he walked to their pile of clothes and started to pull on his hakama. "Where are you going, Bankotsu?" Sango asked alarmed as she was now sitting on her heels. Bankotsu turned back to lover biting back a moan in the process as he saw she was completely nude, her creamy breasts as well as everything else on her body. "I'm going out to clear my head," He finally said pulling on his gloves completing his dressing.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Sango asked, hopeful.

"No," He said immediately shutting her down, Sango looked visibly hurt as she sat back down on her behind. Bankotsu frowned, but he continued as he secured his armor and his obi in place before grabbing his halberd which was resting on the ground with a swift lift. He didn't turn around to face her before he said, "I won't be long. Get some sleep, ok?" And he slid open the door and disappeared.

Bankotsu walked out of the room sliding the door behind him quietly and started down the hall adjusting banryu on his shoulder in the process. The cold blast of air hit his face as he exited the wing, he looked around seeing the courtyard empty except for Ginkotsu who was on guard duty, he gave a nod to Bankotsu which he returned. Bankotsu decided a walk would calm his thoughts and hopefully tire him out. He didn't mind the chill the outside was giving him, the cold air bit at his face and hands, but he liked the discomfort as it made him feel. He found himself walking to the garden where Sango wanted to spend most of her time.

The garden was still green, but it sported some change of colors for the leaves, the flowers withered away closing for autumn. Bankotsu walked through the garden until he found the fountain where the water was still flowing out peacefully. He sat at the edge of the fountain and looked at his reflection.

He looked at his deep blue eyes, it reminded him of his mother. Growing up other children would make fun of him because of his odd colored eyes, everyone else would have the standard chocolate brown eyes. Kids would call him a freak and say other nasty things. But, there was always his mother who told him his eyes were beautiful, they were something she passed along to him. Bankotsu reached up feeling a lone tear drip onto his cheek, he wiped it with his finger and brought it out in front of him looking at it, curious. He was barely one to cry, he didn't like to show his emotions for it was showing his weakness.

But, when it came to Sango, he found himself not being able to hold back such emotions, from worry, fear, love, and anger they all showed themselves through him. That woman made him feel things he thought he mastered to lock away many years ago. He got up getting sick of looking at his reflection in the water and decided to head back. He walked towards the koi pond knowing there was a small bridge over the body of water where he found to be the best place to watch the stars above him.

Bankotsu leaned against the railing of the bridge for a few moments looking up into the night sky. The quiet night didn't do justice for his angry thoughts. The familiar pull of battle filled through him. He needed something to kill. Sighing in frustration once more he grabbed banryu and headed toward the gates not realizing Jakotsu propped on the steps of the east wing. "Hey, Bankotsu, where are you off to?" He asked surprising Bankotsu for a moment.

Bankotsu looked at his friend who was lazily laying down on the steps, "I need to kill something," He replied starting up his walk again.

"No Sango with you this time?" Jakotsu teased with a smirk sitting up, so his forearms were propped on his knees.

Bankotsu shook his head, "She's asleep, do me a favor, will you? Make sure she doesn't follow me."

Jakotsu groaned, rolling his eyes, "What do I look like, a babysitter? Why not ask Renkotsu? He seems to like watching her." He said. Bankotsu bristled eyeing his friend from the corner of the eye concluding that Jakotsu was utterly oblivious to their friend's actual feelings towards Sango.

"Do it, Jakotsu. I'm sure she should be asleep so it shouldn't be a problem," Bankotsu assured. Jakotsu only rolled his eyes once more. He didn't say anything instead he stared at Bankotsu with curious eyes.

Scratching at his chin, Jakotsu began to ask, "Is there something the matter? Did you guys have your first fight?"

Now it was Bankotsu's turn to roll his eyes. Sneering, he replied, "Nothing like that. Just do your job and make sure she doesn't leave the castle." With that Bankotsu spun on his heel and headed towards the entrance gates not giving his friend another glance.

"Yes, boss!" Jakotsu said sarcastically, giving him a salute before leaning back against the steps as he watched his friend disappear into the forest.

Bankotsu ran through the forest enjoying the biting cold wind as it blew past his cheeks, he held banryu in one hand as he jumped high up into the air surveying the forest below him seeing if there was any sign of demons. He grunted as he came into contact with the ground floor. He looked around from where he was standing to zone in on his listening skills. He heard a couple of cracks of branches and rustle of bushes but nothing out of the ordinary.

He walked further into the forest seeing nothing but pitch black. A snap of a branch caught his attention, he stopped in his tracks and readied his halberd. A loud hiss was coming closer followed by the sound of wings approaching him. Bankotsu smirked turning on his heel just in time to slice the demon into halves with a mighty swing of his halberd. He smirked seeing the demon wither before his feet.

Glancing up, Bankotsu heard more sounds of wings approaching him, a swarm of ugly looking bat demons was heading his way. "Just what I was looking for," Bankotsu said to himself spinning his halberd in one hand straightening up his stance. The hiss and growls of the demons would have sent any other person running for cover, but not for Bankotsu.

The familiar rush of battle and adrenaline coursed through him, he jumped into the air using some of the demons as stepping stones as he raced through the swarm of demons, cutting and punching his way through. He loved this feeling of his heart banging against his chest, his muscles pumping and the rush of excitement evident in his veins.

The demons weren't able to get a hold of him as he glided throughout the swarm cutting every demon like butter. Some of the few who had a brain backed away from Bankotsu and began to circle him. He landed on the ground and stared up at the few remaining demons who hissed at him at a safe distance. Bringing banryu to rest on his shoulder once more Bankotsu shouted up at the demons, "Is that all you got?" _Cowards_ , he thought to himself.

Spinning banryu, Bankotsu had the intent of finishing them off until a dark mass floated above him. Looking up, Bankotsu smirked seeing a bat demon that had to be at least three times the size of the ones he was currently fighting. "Oh, that's why you guys backed off," Bankotsu said at the smaller demons who only hissed at him from their position in the sky.

The giant bat demon seemed to be their leader, and its beady blood red eyes zoned in on Baknotsu, it raised it's large talons up and began to quicken it's speed, diving toward Baknotsu as he stood in the middle of the clearing, his banryu resting on his shoulder. Bankotsu stood there wholly calm seeing the demon edge closer and closer to him, its fangs seeping out green saliva as its eyes trained on him. "This will be too easy," Bankotsu said as he grabbed banryu with both hands.

With a loud cry, Bankotsu launched himself into the air towards the demon, spinning his halberd to help him fly faster, he angled his weapon sideways ready to make contact with the demon. The demon let out a loud roar opening its mouth prepared to chop Bankotsu. He only smirked as he propelled through the air slicing through the demon's large fangs until his sword came into contact with its opened mouth. With a shout, Bankotsu ripped his halberd through the demon's mouth continuing as he sliced the demon in half from its mouth to its end.

Dark blood spewed everywhere as its loud roar stopped, Bankotsu spun banryu once more as he landed graciously on the ground watching the two halves of the once mighty demon land with a thud. Although he had the Shikon jewels in his halberd, Bankotsu still preferred to fight his opponents whether it was demon or mortal just with his brute strength of using a weapon on his own. But, if he had to admit, he did enjoy using other techniques.

Satisfied, Bankotsu glanced up at the smaller bat demons above him who were screeching in anguish as their leader cut into two. "I don't need the rest of you," Bankotsu said spinning his halberd in one hand, feeling the wave of energy rush through him he aimed the tip of banryu up to the remaining demons.

"Dragon hammer!" He shouted as the rush of energy pulsed through his body transferring to banryu as pink bolts of energy blasting disintegrating the remaining demons above him.

* * *

Sango

Sango sat there confused trying to process what just happened. She slowly positioned herself, so she was now sitting on her behind, she pulled the blanket over her body just realizing how cold it was. She turned on her side and stared at the flame that rested on her hand. Renkotsu's blaze was surprisingly very comforting when it came to sleepless nights just like this. She felt fear gripping at her heart as she realized she was alone. She didn't want to fall asleep and wake up without Bankotsu. He was always there to comfort her once she got over a nightmare.

 _Don't be selfish_! She scolded herself. She knew the last thing he would want at this moment would be her invading in his personal space. It hurt her knowing that he didn't want to confide in her when things got difficult for her. Sango knew that he was very different from her, he was someone who didn't leave their heart on their sleeve for everyone to see. She reminded herself of who Bankotsu was.

Ruthless. Feared by many. Powerful. And evil.

Was he really evil? Sango didn't think so. Of course, his obsession with power was something that still didn't sit right in her stomach, but she knew deep down he wasn't evil. She fell in love with someone who is quite the opposite of that. As she got to know Bankotsu over the few weeks, she realized he was just like any other person. He wasn't the most kind to his friends, but he was loyal. His fierce loyalty was what drew her in. His ability to take on Inuyasha amazed her. Although he was human, he proved to be very powerful. He was very different from what the public eye saw, he was gentle with her, playful and very protective. She adored everything he's done for her so far. He couldn't be evil, no she just couldn't see him like that anymore.

The crickets outside their room grew louder, the wind was also getting powerful making Sango nervous. She laid under the covers patiently waiting for Bankotsu's return. It had been at least an hour since she saw Bankotsu and she's been fighting sleep ever since then. She threw off the covers of her body and began to dress. She slipped on her kimono before poking her head outside examining the dark empty halls before her. Sango walked through the halls wrapping her arms around herself as the cold blast chilled her to the bone. She eventually reached the courtyard, it was empty except for Jakotsu who was leaning on the steps of the east wing. She was surprised seeing his relaxed figure laying on the steps, she noticed her presence and slowly turned his head to look at her, "Oh, it's you." Was all he said.

"Can't sleep?" Sango asked as she walked closer to him, leaning against the wooden beam.

"I rarely sleep," Jakotsu replied.

Sango bit her lip as she looked out to the entrance gates, "Have you seen Bankotsu?"

Jakotsu opened his eyes turning his full attention towards her, "He actually stepped out, probably looking for something to kill," he said casually leaning back on his elbows staring up at the sky, Sango shivered as she looked out at the gates at the dark forest. Determined, Sango shot up ready to go after Bankotsu, but she was stopped by Jakotsu's hand grabbing hers. To her surprise it was warm to the touch, "I wouldn't go after him if I were you."

"Why not?"  
Jakotsu sighed pulling her down until she was seated again, then he continued, "When Bankotsu gets like this, we stay away for a reason. He gets very moody, and I don't want to be that person at the end of banryu," He explained. Sango sighed in defeat. She looked out at the gates again watching the tops of the trees flow with the cool breeze.

"Does he usually get like this?"

"From time to time, I wonder what set him off this time," Jakotsu wondered.

She immediately felt guilty, Sango looked at her hands in her lap, "I think it was because of me…"  
"Interesting, you guys first fight," Jakotsu chuckled giving her a smirk.

"No, we weren't arguing. I think Bankotsu got upset because I brought up his mother. Ever since I asked about his comb the other day, I knew something was off. And earlier I pushed him and asked what was wrong…" Sango muttered.

"Ah, that is a touchy subject for him," Jakotsu said knowingly.

"Did you know his mother?"  
He shook his head, "I met Bankotsu well after his mother's death. He never brought it up either."

"Do you know anything about her at all?" She leaned forward as her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Jakotsu lazily looked at Sango, "All I know is she died a long time ago." She frowned leaning against the wooden beam in disappointment. She looked at her hands once more as the thoughts rushed in and out of her head. It must've been very traumatic for Bankotsu since he didn't tell Jakotsu, being that they were very close friends. She looked out the entrance once more as her mind wandered thinking about Bankotsu, she knew firsthand how it felt to lose someone close. She lost her father, her whole village even her brother!

The pain never left Sango as she found herself thinking about them often, she knew it would take time, but the wound was still fresh within her. She was thankful that Kagome and the others were there to be there for her in any way they could have been. Although Sango was distant towards her friends at first, she appreciated the fact that they tried to console her. Kagome was there for her if she needed a shoulder to cry on, Miroku was there always giving her kind words, and Inuyasha was that one friend who gave her tough love along with a well needed a reality check.

She felt for Bankotsu realizing he must've dealt with the pain all alone without anyone by his side. She knew Bankotsu wasn't the type to share his feelings over tea, but she could've imagined how he dealt with the pain of losing someone so important to him. "No body should have to go through that kind of pain alone," She commented out loud not realizing she voiced it until Jakotsu replied.

"But, Bankotsu did," Jakotsu quipped, now fully laying on his back on the steps as he had his hands on his stomach. She didn't know what to say back, sighing she settled herself on the steps and looked up at the stars once more. She tried to rid her thoughts of Bankotsu but to no luck. Her anxious eyes glanced back and forth to the gates waiting for her lover to walk through. Her leg starting bouncing up and down without her knowledge as her mind was set on the gates waiting for Bankotsu's return. Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at the opposing leg and his hand shot out gripping her thigh, Sango's eyes immediately ripped from the gates to his warm hand on her thigh. She felt her blush creeping up her neck seeing Jakotsu's hand was touching her in such an intimate spot, but she quickly brushed it off. He retracted his hand.

"Could you stop that? I know I said I rarely sleep, but I do enjoy peace and quiet when I can get some," Jakotsu sneered, but his eyes showed no hostility

"Sorry," Sango mumbled, stretching out her legs thinking that would prevent her from doing that again. She could physically feel the time tick by, it felt like hours. Every second that went by the more she felt anxious. Making up her mind Sango stood up. She walked down the steps ignoring the irritated look from Jakotsu.

"Where are you going?" Jakotsu asked from the steps in a weary voice.

"I'm going to find Bankotsu, he said he'd be back by now," Sango said over her shoulder not stopping. She heard Jakotsu stand up as he brushed past her until he was in front of her. Sango put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you doing?"

"Bankotsu is a big boy, Sango. He can take care of himself," Jakotsu reminded her as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"I want to see him. He shouldn't be dealing about this all alone."

Jakotsu sighed, he didn't realize how sensitive women could be and how every little thing set them off the edge. He looked at Sango seeing her furrowed brow, she chewed at her lip, and her eyes would dart from her lap to the entrance of the castle every so often hoping for his friend's return. It was quite amusing to him, actually, seeing her worked up over Bankotsu. Just a few weeks ago, she slapped their leader right across the face in front of them without a damn in the world. And now, here she was, anxiously waiting for his return.

Sango pushed past him continuing her stride until she was almost towards the gates. On a whim, Jakotsu chased after her, she noticed him walking beside her and she raised her eyebrows at him. "You're not stopping me?"

He shrugged, "I might as well go with you, there's nothing special going on around here."

Sango cracked a small smile, "What about your peace and quiet?"

Jakotsu chuckled, "Peace and quiet are boring." The two fell in a comfortable silence as they exited the walls of the castle, she followed Jakotsu as he turned right into the forest. "When we do find him, this was all your idea. I am simply following orders."

"Deal."  
Jakotsu and Sango walked deeper into the forest still not finding anything. The forest was dead silent except for the cracking of the occasional branch under their feet. Sango used her forearm to shield her face from the lower branches as they walked past. She scanned the empty forest only seeing a few fireflies in the distance, sighing she turned back to Jakotsu who was walking in front of her. They continued to walk in silence until Jakotsu's arm shot out stopping her in her tracks. "What is it?" She asked.

"Shh," Jakotsu hissed his head snapped up scanning the trees above them. Sango looked up as well feeling a bad gut feeling. Her heart started to speed up as she saw a massive dark figure quickly leap across branch from the branch. "What was that?" She whispered.

Jakotsu smirked pulling his sword out as it glinted in the moonlight, "A demon." His eyes trained on the canopy. Sango looked up at the trees trying to find the large figure. She gasped as the figure shot out until it settled itself in the middle of the canopy. The demon revealed itself as looking like a monkey. It was huge covered with white fur with one eye. "Hello," Jakotsu said.

The demon growled, he bared his fangs as its saliva dripped own its mouth, "How lucky am I to come across some food this late at night?"  
Jakotsu laughed, "Honestly, I'm not that tasty, so I wouldn't urge you to try."

The demon gasped, "You have a jewel shard!" He hissed pointing at Jakotsu. Sango's eyes widen knowing how greedy demons could get when they came across the jewel shards.

"Yeah, so what? I don't understand why everyone is blowing their lid over it," Jakotsu said turning to Sango as if he was looking for an answer from her. Sango shrugged.

"Give it to me! A mortal like you doesn't deserve something so powerful like that!" The demon growled and launched itself towards them. Jakotsu let out a tired sigh and turned his head towards Sango. She looked at him with a furrowed brow as her eyes darted back from the massive figure of the demon to Jakotsu's calm and almost bored expression. In a blink of an eye, Jakotsu thrust his sword towards the demon, his bending sword making contact with the demon's chest making it cry out in pain and retreated to the safety of the canopy of the trees.

"Get back, Sango. You're useless to me right now," Jakotsu demanded as he stalked forward into the middle of the clearing as he looked up at the trees. Sango bristled irritated but obliged nonetheless as she ran behind a tree for cover, the demon didn't notice her yet, so she was in the clearing for now.

"Curse you and your devil sword!" The demon screeched angrily at Jakotsu.

"Look, I'm already tired of your shit, why don't we wrap this up? I don't want to waste my time on a pathetic demon like yourself," Jakotsu said as he readied his stance placing two hands on the handle of his sword. Sango looked up at the demon who only roared in protest making spit fly out of its disgusting mouth. It shouted once more before kicking off its hind legs off the branch towards Jakotsu. Jakotsu smirked as he held his sword in his hand ready to aim it toward the demon.

Sango came around the tree wanting to get a better view of the battle in front of her, but she lost her footing tripping over a large root. She yelped in surprise as she landed on her chest, her hands bracing her fall. The roar of the demon stopped abruptly; her eyes widen seeing the demon stayed a few meters away from Jakotsu, it's attention entirely on her as she laid out in the open. _Stupid!_ She scolded herself.

"What is this? Another meal?" The demon hissed making her skin crawl. Sango's head snapped up in alarm hearing the sudden rush of the giant demon coming towards her. Her eyes connected to Jakotsu's as his eyes widen. He snapped out of it and started running towards her.

"Run, god dammit!" He yelled at her, Sango instantly snapped to her feet and bolted. She didn't dare to look behind her shoulder hearing the disgusting breathing of the demon as if it was close on her heels. Sango stopped in her tracks and yelled as it's enormous claws swiped a tree in front of her. She glanced behind her seeing the demon was a hair away from her. She looked around for any weapon until her eyes caught a dead branch to her left. She picked up her speed and grabbed the branch. She turned around in time as the demon was now right in front of her. With a grunt, Sango pierced the dead branch into its colossal eye. The demon screamed stumbling back as it held its eye in pain.

"You dumb woman! I'll kill you for that!" It shouted still holding its eye. Sango stood frozen trying to look for her opportunity to run past it. She saw Jakotsu running up behind the demon.

"Run, Sango!" He yelled as he motioned her to run to where he was with this sword. She glanced from Jakotsu to the demon who still held it's eye in pain, taking a chance she sprinted right through the demon's legs. The demon seemed to notice her as it growled once more, Sango was almost past its vast body until she felt large rough hands grab her around her body.

"I might as well eat you right now!" The demon hissed as it brought Sango eye level. She struggled in its grasp, but his grip only got tighter around her making her gasp for breath. She glared at the demon and grimaced seeing the white around its eye was red and swelling a bit.

"Let go of me you sorry excuse for a demon!" Sango yelled as she kicked her legs attempting to loosen its grip. The demon laughed at her and opened its mouth. Sango leaned as much as she could away from it as it brought it's hand closer and closer to his now mouth. Sango grimaced as its hot breath touched her cheeks smelling like rotting flesh. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Argh!" The demon screamed in pain, Sango's eyes flew open just in time as she saw the familiar glint of Jakotsu's bending sword as it wrapped around the demon's arm that was holding her. She craned her head to look at Jakotsu. He pulled his sword back towards him making it tighter around the demon's arm severing it from its body. Sango gasped as she was suddenly falling through the air with the demon's hand still wrapped around her cushioning her fall. She kicked her way out of its grip shivering her shoulders slightly as she was finally on her feet. The ape-like creature screamed in agonizing pain stumbling back into the trees breaking a few as its fresh blood splashed all over the forest floor.

"I turn my back one second, and you're already in trouble," Jakotsu lightly scolded her. Sango rolled her eyes at him.

"That wasn't my fault, I tripped!" Sango retorted still glaring at him.

"Please do try to refrain from looking stupid all the time," Jakotsu said, "I don't understand how Bankotsu deals with you."

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Jakotsu was blasted across from her. "Jakotsu!" Sango yelled as her she watched his body being blasted into the trees causing some to break in half. She gasped looking up at the demon who now only had one arm, it was hissing and growling at her. She stepped back a few times before running in the direction to where Jakotsu laid unconscious.

"Come back here, you worthless human girl!" The demon roared. Sango felt her breathing coming in pants as she finally reached Jakotsu, she turned him on his back and scanned his face.

"Jakotsu! Wake up!" She pleaded to shake him a bit, and his head only lolled to the side, she cried out in frustration as the demon was running sloppily towards them. She shook the man once more, "Wake up!" She practically yelled feeling the vibration of the demon's large footsteps nearing. "I'm sorry!" She said before backhanding Jakotsu across the face. He gasped with wide eyes as he registered Sango in front of him.

"Sango-" He started.

"No time, we're going to die! We have to go!" Sango pulled him to his feet with great effort as he was way taller and bigger than her.

"Where's my sword?" He asked frantically looking around him, his eyes darting to the approaching demon. Sango got up on her feet looking around for his sword.

"There!" She exclaimed as she pointed to it which was a few feet away from them. He quickly got to his feet and began to pull her along with him preparing to run. "No!" Sango cried as she felt the demon's hand close around her, Jakotsu pulled at her hand trying to get her back, but the demon simply flicked him off before picking her off of the ground.

"Fuck!" Jakotsu swore.

The demon laughed as he brought Sango closer to his face, Sango scratched and punched at the demon's fingers making him grimace in pain. The demon tightened his grip around her squeezing the air out of her. Sango gasped feeling her vision start to cloud around her, she slumped on its hand feeling lightheaded. "Now watch as I eat your dear friend!" The demon taunted bringing Sango closer to its mouth, the smell of rotting flesh wafted up her nose waking her up once more. "No!" Sango screamed.

"No!" she heard Jakotsu yell from under her, she closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable. Just as she as expecting to feel its large fangs pierce her skin, its movements stopped, Sango's eyes opened as she looked at the demon straight in its one eye. Its eye was wide open as it gasped, confused Sango looked at the demon to Jakotsu who stood there confused as she was.

Blood began to spew out from the top of its head. Then a visible cut was seen as it started from the middle of its forehead down its body. Something sliced the demon in half! Sango gasped feeling the grip around her loosen; her stomach dropped as she saw the forest floor getting closer and closer. Sango yelled ready to come into contact with the hard forest floor before she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Bankotsu!"

He cracked her a handsome smile making everything around her stop. It indeed was like a fairy tale as her prince in shining armor came to save her from the big evil demon. It indeed was a sight, his dazzling smile, his black hair blowing softly in the wind, his piercing deep azure eyes boring into hers and his strong arms wrapped around her. With a grunt, Bankotsu landed on the ground with Sango still in his hold. Sango glanced behind him seeing the demon's body fall with a loud thud that sounded throughout the quiet forest.

"Impeccable timing as always, big brother," Jakotsu said beside Bankotsu. Sango turned to look at the mercenary. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing he had no severe signs of injury on him.

"My timings are always flawless," Bankotsu replied, his voice rumbling through his chest. He peered down at Sango making her bite her lip, he turned his attention to his friend, "I thought I told you to not let her out of the castle. You had one job," He chided.

He rolled his eyes, "As if stopping her would be the easiest thing in the world. This girl doesn't take no for an asnwer. " Jakotsu replied making Sango blush. Bankosu glared at Jakotsu who shrugged his shoulders.

"It was my idea, Bankotsu," Sango said turning his attention to her. He looked down at her, waiting for an explanation. Sighing Sango ran her hand through her hair, "I was worried about you."  
She saw his blue eyes soften, "You know I can take care of myself." He pointed out.

"I told her that," Jakotsu muttered.

"I know that, but you were taking forever-"  
"I did tell you I was going to be back in an hour," Bankotsu chuckled making her flush with embarrassment.

"Well, I was worried!" Sango exclaimed surprising Bankotsu raising her voice, "I didn't know what to do, I felt so guilty for bringing up memories of your mother even I knew it would make you feel uncomfortable." She didn't look up at Bankotsu for a while, training her eyes on her lap until she finally peered up at him. She noticed his grip around her got tighter until he loosened his hold on her and gently set her down on the ground. "I didn't want you to deal with the pain all by yourself."  
She saw his body start to tense, "Pain? What makes you think I'm in pain?"  
"I'm not stupid, Bankotsu," Sango said in a soft tone, "I know you're struggling with losing your mother. No matter how long ago it was, I know its a fresh wound and it hurts just as much."  
Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her making her shiver as his once warm eyes were now its usually cold, hard stare that was similar to when he was in battle. His jaw clenched, "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
Frustrated she stepped forward closing the distance between them, "I do, Bankotsu. I've lost my father, I've lost my only brother to Naraku and even my whole village! I know what it's like to feel alone and helpless in this kind of situation." She stepped forward taking his hand in hers and she intertwined her fingers through is, "You can't keep everything in, Bankosu."

He ripped his hand away from hers, seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes, "How do you know what's good for me?" He hissed.

"Because I know how it feels!" She said raising her voice, and she could see he was putting up his walls once more trying his best to conceal and bury his feelings. It hurt her for sure, but she was determined to get through him, "Bankotsu, I want to be there for you. Whatever you are experiencing, I want you to trust that I will always be there for you. Please don't push me away. I need you to trust me." She said taking his hand in hers once more.

He hesitated a bit before answering her softly, "I do trust you, Sango."

"Then don't push me away," she said placing her hands on his chest feeling his heartbeat through her fingertips.

Bankotsu sighed through his nose as he stared at this woman in front of him. She was too good for him, and there was no doubt about that. Would she feel the same about him after he revealed to her who he was? Would she still be there for him after he told her about his past? Bankotsu knew he wasn't the best considering him being the famous leader of the Band of Seven. As he stared lovingly at the woman in his arms, he realized he couldn't push her away any longer.

Without saying anything, he released his hold around her body, and he started walking away from Jakotsu and herself. The two of them watched Bankotsu's figure as he went to the demon's severed body, he climbed onto it walking toward the halberd which was sticking out from the demon's back. He grabbed the handle freeing it from being lodged in the demon's back before he turned towards the two who were watching him curiously. He walked back to them and stuck out his hand to Sango, "Come on, let's get out of here before the body starts to stink up the place."

"Wait I don't-" Sang started.

"I want to show you something," He said interrupting her. She looked into his eyes seeing they were back to their familiar warm deep blue eyes she adored so much. Biting her lip, she nodded as she buried the burning questions that were threatening to come firing out of her mouth. She took his hand as allowed herself to be lead further into the forest.

"Can I come?" Jakotsu's voice asked from behind them. Sango looked behind her giving Jakotsu an apologetic look.

"Go back, Jakotsu," Bankotsu called over his shoulder not caring to give his friend a glance. Sango looked back at Jakotsu mouthing a quick sorry. Jakotsu only shrugged his shoulders and gave Sango a wink before he started whistling a tune as he headed back to the castle with his sword over on his shoulder.

Sango looked at Bankotsu as he pulled her along, his halberd was resting on his shoulder and his long braid flowing with the cool breeze. She bit her lip, "Where are we going, Bankotsu?" She asked.

He turned his attention from looking up at the night sky to her, "You'll see." They fell in silence for a few moments. Sango watched Bankotsu closely. There was no sign of distress in him. Instead, he looked perfectly calm. "We're here," Bankotsu said, Sango looked ahead of her and gasped.

They came to a cliff that was overlooking the forest below them. Sango let go of Bankotsu's hand as she walked to the clearing, she peered down at the trees below her seeing a few rivers flowing quietly through the night. She tilted her head to see the beautiful night sky flushed with stars twinkling back at them. The moon shone brilliantly off in the distance bathing her with its light. Slowly she turned on her heel, smiling back at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu felt his breath hitch as he saw Sango turn around to face him, the light illuminated her dark hair and creamy features, and the soft wind added a bit of drama as her long black hair swooped around her body. His heart swelled seeing her. Sango looked so innocent and so beautiful. Her warm smile made his heart sped up as those chocolate brown eyes made contact with his.

"Bankotsu?" She whispered catching his attention not realizing he'd been staring at her for a while. Without answering, Bankotsu struck his halberd into the ground beside him and walked up to her pulling her body into his arms and capturing her lips in his. Sango sighed happily closing her eyes and resting her arms on his chest as he pulled her closer, his lips gently taking hers in his as his tongue brushed against hers. She pulled back first gasping for breath, "What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

"I can't kiss you without having a reason?" He replied as his hand gently grabbed her chin tilting her head up to kiss her once more. Sango felt her eyes roll back into her head as his tongue brushed against hers again, his hands were moving dangerously close to her ass, he gripped it at her making her yelp in surprise.

"Bankotsu, wait," She breathed pulling back looking into his deep blue eyes. "You can't keep dancing around the subject," She urged biting her lip waiting for his reaction.

"I'm not dancing around anything," He replied rolling his eyes.

"You are," She said gently cupping his face, "You can't run from it forever." She felt Bankotsu's jaw clench from under her hand. She noticed the sudden change of behavior as his eyes went back to its normal cold, hard stare. He retracted his arms from around her and walked towards the end of the cliff overlooking the forest beneath them.

"I have pushed it in the back of my mind, there is no need to change that," Bankotsu said still with his back towards her. Sango stood there for awhile thinking it would be best not to touch him judging by his tense stance.

"It'll only make it worse," Sango whispered making Bankotsu whip his head around glaring at her.

"Who are you to tell me what is good and bad? I didn't ask you to take on my burden on yourself," Bankotsu hissed making her flinch a bit at his harsh tone. Sango stood there frozen not knowing what to do as she watched the angry pants of breath from Bankotsu, he stared at her with conflict raging behind those azure eyes.

"Burden? You think you're a burden on me?" Sango repeated in a hard tone walking towards him. Her intense eyes caught his deep blue ones, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get it through your head that I only want to help you! I don't care how much you push me away," She walked up to him taking his hands in hers, "As I said before, I won't leave your side, Bankotsu. It hurts me seeing you like this." Bankotsu didn't make eye contact with her as he watched her thumbs stroked the back of her hands.

He let out a humorless chuckle ripping his eyes away from hers, Bankotsu brushed his bangs out of his face and sat down, "You and your self-righteousness, I don't understand how you do." he scoffed  
"This has nothing to do with 'my self-righteousness.' I meant every word; I'm here for you." Sango said as she took a seat beside him, leaving some distance between them. Sango could feel the hostility inside of him; she peered at him in the corner of her eyes seeing one of his legs propped up while his arm rested on it and he used his other hand to lean back on. His eyes were locked onto the night sky staring at the stars above them.

"I like to come here to think," He spoke in a soft voice still not taking his eyes off of the night sky.

"It's a beautiful place to come to," Sango replied tearing her eyes away from him to take in the night sky herself. Her eyes lit up as she watched the stars glint at her, she felt a calming wave wash over her as she stared into the stars. "When I was little," She began as memories of her father and herself emerged. "My father told me that when we die, we turn into stars. Those who we've lost are up in the sky as stars looking down at us, watching us," Memories of her and her father sitting outside on the steps of their home was fresh in her mind. She remembered the way she used to sit on his lap and listen to him tell stories just about anything. As a little girl, being in her father's arms not having a care in the world other than the beautiful stars up above them was something Sango longed for once more. She missed her father, his guidance, his wisdom. Where would they be right now if he wasn't killed? If her village was spared and her brother saved? Where would she be now? Sango asked herself once more.

Turning her head slightly, Sango glanced back at Bankotsu who sat quietly beside her deep in thought as well. If everything that happened didn't happen, she wouldn't have the opportunity to meet Bankotsu, to grow to care genuinely for him and to see who he was behind the powerful, menacing act he put on for others to fear around him. Of course, she would do anything to have her father back, her brother and her village, but would she cost her love for this man sitting right next to her? Sango breathed, surprised she would not throw everything she had away with Bankotsu.

"You think that's true?" Bankotsu asked in a soft voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

She blinked examining his thoughtful face, "Yes."

"Do you… do you think my mother is watching over me?"

"I know she is Bankotsu."

Bankotsu sighed through his nose leaning back on both of his hands still not taking his eyes off of the night sky. He felt Sango scoot herself closer to him and tilted her head on his shoulder as she took his hand in her lap and began to lightly trace patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb. "It was always my mother and I when we were little," He began, "We were poor, living with the bare minimum as we practically scrapped for food from left to right just enough to get us through the week. But I was happy with her."

"What about your father?" Sango asked.

"I never met him. My mother told me that he was drafted into the first war when I was just born. I assumed he died a while before I could remember." He continued, "The village I lived in never fully accepted me and I couldn't figure out why. The kids would make fun of me being fatherless and even tease me about the color of my eyes."

"The color of your eyes? I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Sango said frowning.

He shook his head, shrugging a bit, "Yeah, we know how kids are finding any flaw to make fun of. That's what kids do. I didn't mind it as much. Their insults only went over my head because I was proud of the color of my eyes because my mother would tell me I got it from her. She would say that I was special because I have a part of her in me making me special." Bankotsu smiled at the sweet memory, but it soon disappeared as he looked ahead of him and the terrible memories resurfaced once more.

After a few moments of silence, Sango spoke, "How did your mother die?" She asked as she played the lapels of his hakama, a habit she picked up when she took the risk of questioning him about something too risky. When he didn't reply Sango looked up at him seeing his face turn into stone once more, she was about to apologize until his eyes met hers. His cold, emotionless eyes bore into hers.

"She was murdered." He let go of her sitting up away from her. He propped his legs up and rested his forearms on his knees as he looked off in the distance, it hurt Sango seeing him retract away from her, but she understood why. She saw the struggle in his eyes as she only assumed painful memories were playing in his mind. "I was six years old at the time. I was coming home from the village with an apple I managed to steal from the market. I was excited because I knew my mother loved apples. But once I reached home, I knew something was wrong. The lights in our shed were out even though it was just past sunset. I remember bursting through the door only to find three bastards standing over my mother's dead, bloodied body."

 _Bankotsu barged through the hut and immediately dropped the apple on the ground, his eyes widened in horror as he took upon the scene before him. The eerie candlelight glowed softly in the corner of their small home illuminating the faces of three village men Bankotsu came to realize that those faces belonged to some of the fathers of the village children that tormented him. They were all looking at someone at the ground. He felt his heart begin to speed up and his hands start to shake, "Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" He shouted, his voice cracked a little, the three men whirled around looking at Bankotsu's tiny figure as he stood definitely, putting on a show of being brave in front of these three strong men._

 _"I told you the brat would be back soon," one of the men off to the right muttered, scowling at Bankotsu in disgust._

 _"Answer me! You shouldn't be in here, and once my mother finds out-" Bankotsu was cut off by the laughter of the men. Embarrassment filled Bankotsu as the blush rushed up his cheeks. Growling in frustration, he pushed it down, and anger filled his chest. He reached to his side knowing there was a broom leaning against the wall, taking their distraction as an advantage, Bankotsu grabbed the broom and rushed to them letting out a little battle cry. The men stopped their laughing then and just stepped out of the way as Bankotsu hurried forward not being able to finish his momentum._

 _He landed with a grunt on something hard, warm and smelled like lavender. He opened his eyes only came to focus on the material that he was laying on, his mother's deep purple kimono with the pattern of flowers stitched onto it was under his fingers. His eyes traveled up to her face, Bankotsu cried out and jumped back as he realized her face was pale as snow, he usual warm deep blue eyes so similar to his were now staring back at him completely lifeless. Blood seeped out from her pink lips and down the sides of her head, "Mother?" Bankotsu whispered as he crawled closer to her, his hands touched her cold skin making his hand snapback for a moment. Realization soon came over him. He threw himself onto his mother's dead body as he smoothed her long, black hair from her face. Tears were now streaming down his face and other his mother's porcelain skin, "Mother!" he cried._

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu," Sango whispered as she rung her hands in front of her, "That's horrible," She was still sitting behind him. Bankotsu only nodded as he continued.

"My mother was quite envied amongst the other village women for her beauty. I remember walking through the village with her one day as I heard the whispers of jealousy and petty remarks the women left. I asked my mother how she was able to ignore such insults, and she simply told me she refused to let it get to her," Bankotsu said, "The men, however, felt a different way towards her."

 _"We have to do something about this kid. He's bound to tell everyone about what he saw here," The first man pointed out the obvious. The other two nodded as they looked at the crying boy over his mother._

 _"We have to get rid of him," The second one suggested. Bankotsu's eyes widen as he kept his head buried into his mother's cold chest. He listened intently feeling the blood in his veins turn cold, he had to get out of here._

 _"He's just a kid!" Another spluttered behind him._

 _"Do you fancy getting killed because of some kid? I don't think so. I have a family and a reputation to uphold!" The second man reasoned again in an angry tone. Bankotsu heard the man walk closer to him before he could run he felt the man held him up from the scruff of his collar, Bankotsu kicked and shouted with all his might stretching at the man's hands. The man brought him at eye level with him smirking down at him, Bankotsu glared at the man with tears in his eyes and anger in his heart. "You should've stayed out in the village a little longer, kid. Now, look what I have to do! I have to kill you," He taunted._

 _Thinking quickly, Bankotsu rammed his foot into the man's gut. The man released him immediately as he clutched at his stomach in pain. Bankotsu looked frantically at the two other men who watched what was happening before him, they jumped into action and started towards him, hands stretched out trying to grab him. Bankotsu gasped as he narrowly missed a hand that reached for his collar once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint on the table. Bankotsu managed to wheedle his way out of the three men by crawling under the space under one of the man's legs. His little hands grab the handle of the knife, he turned around quickly just in time to see one of the men charging towards him._

 _Standing up Bankotsu rushed forward and buried the knife into the man's stomach making the man cry out in pain. The man stumbled back as he looked at the blade stabbed into his gut in surprise. "What…" the man said falling onto the ground. Bankotsu pressed himself against the table, frozen. He stared at the man in disbelief seeing the blood seep out of the man's stomach. His eyes traveled to the other two men who stared down in equal disbelief. Eventually, their eyes locked onto his, one man narrowed his eyes at him and pulled out a dagger behind his back._

 _"You will pay for that you little shit!" He shouted. Bankotsu gasped managing to run on the other side of the room. He glanced down at his mother's body, and his tears were now running down his cheeks once more, his eyes caught a glint in her pocket, reaching down he grabbed her comb clutching it tightly. I'm so sorry mother, he thought._

 _"Get him! We can't let him escape!" Another man yelled. Bankotsu was able to run towards the door missing their pathetic grasps. Bankotsu felt his blood pumping and his heart beating in his chest as he heard the footsteps of the two men behind him. They were close, he knew it, he refrained from looking back in fear of slowing him down. The tears fell down his face, and his sobs were breaking the quietness around him, he raised his forearms blocking the branches from scratching his face._

 _"Get back here you little bastard!" The man shouted from behind him._

"You killed him?" Sango asked quietly looking at Bankotsu's face. She was now sitting next to him. His head was bowed and looking at the ground before him. Bankotsu slowly looked up through his bangs at his lovers as she held her chest watching him closely.

"I did," He spoke in a cool voice that was without waver or regret. "Does that scare you?"  
She shook her head, "It doesn't. They had what was coming to them, especially if they were planning on killing you, you were just a child." Sango said Bankotsu flashed a tiny smile. She moved closer to Bankotsu which he happily took as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "What did you do afterward?"

"I was on my own after that," Bankotsu said. He stroked Sango's arm, "I went from village to village stealing food where I can find it. I made sure I never stayed in a village for more than a month."

"How were you able to manage?"

"Barely. That was until I was picked up by the army-"  
"You were in the army?" Sango cut him off flashing his eyes full of curiosity. For a second amusement flashed before Bankotsu's eyes as he smiled at her.

He nodded, "Well how do you think I got so powerful and unbeatable? As mortals, you and I both know how it feels. We have to put in the work, train harder than anyone else to survive. Being strong is our only way of survival," he said. Sango couldn't help but agree with him. They weren't half-demons like Inuyasha or gifted with special powers like Kagome. They were normal as many mortals would be. That's why her family decided they didn't want to depend on the gifted to protect them. Thus her demon slaying village was born.

"How did you rise to power? I mean, how were you able to become the infamous leader of the Band of Seven?" Sango couldn't stop her questions from firing out from her mouth. She was genuinely interested in him, and there was no doubt she admired how strong he was to go head to head with Inuyasha in battle considering he was just a mortal like herself.

"I was the weakest link of my group. I'm not afraid to admit that," He started, "I was one of the smallest and was still picked on by the other bigger men in my group. When it came to races, exercises, and drills I was always the last. I would get so much shit from our general, especially one, in particular, that hated everything the moment he laid eyes on me. He never missed a chance to spit in my face or to punch me down." Bankotsu sat up once more distancing himself away from her as he stood up and began to pace.

"That son of a bitch didn't know what hit him. The more he beat me down, the more the others would try to break my soul the more they let out something inside of me that they would soon regret," Bankotsu was now talking freely as he carefully watched Sango's face trying to detect any sigh of fear or doubt. He didn't know what possessed him to expose everything about who he indeed was to her at this moment, maybe this was his way of giving her a way out, to save herself from being with someone as horrible as he was. A hint of sadness washed over him thinking of if she were to leave him because of his past, where would that leave him?

Bankotsu always told himself whatever he did or said he would never regret it. He thought back about how he had to rise from the mud to have people respect him even if it was out of fear. He didn't regret killing all those men. He didn't regret doing dirty work for lords and other lands. He looked at Sango as she stared at him with curious eyes anxiously waiting for his response. "The more I trained, the stronger I got, the stronger I got, the easier it was to shut up those who doubted me. Eventually, the general who was so angry with how I was able to beat him in battle finally had enough. He challenged me, such a fool." Bankotsu scoffed.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow. She wasn't surprised.

Bankotsu only shrugged, "He deserved it," Sango gave him a look, "What? He had it coming, demon slayer."

"Then tell me this, how were you able to escape conviction?"

"Fear. They were afraid of me, and those who were foolish to think other wise? I easily cut them down." He sneered, he took on Sango's appearance, she did look amazing bathing in the moonlight that shone above them. She stood up her hands were clasped in front of her as she gave him an equally hard stare. "Do you think my mother is still proud of me, Sango? Do you think she's proud of who I've become?" He bit out getting closer to her, he felt so angry and confused not knowing what possessed him to do so. Bankotsu was now in front of Sango, their faces inches apart and his breath puffed onto her face, she looked up at him with steady brown eyes never wavering her gaze.

"What are you trying to do, Bankotsu?" She asked in a quiet, hard tone surprising him. He didn't waver though, he kept his stance and placed both of his hands on the sides of her hips making her moan softly as he pulled her body closer to his.

"I'm trying to make you realize of who I am! What I've done, who I continue to be will not change. Do you understand?" Bankotsu said.

Sango glared at him, "I do understand. I understand you are who you are, you've done what you've done. But, that doesn't bother me, it doesn't. I've made a promise to you to not leave your side, I promised to you that I will stick by you no matter what comes our way. All that matters to me right now is who you are now. All that matters to me is who you are when we are alone, who you are when you kiss me and make love to me. That is the person I am doing all of this for, that is the person I have fallen in love with!" She exclaimed Bankotsu felt his world around him freeze as soon as those words left her mouth. She realized what she said as a flush was starting to rush up her neck and cheeks, but her eyes didn't leave him. Sango gripped the lapels of his hakama bringing him closer. "I love you, Bankotsu. Fuck, I can't help it anymore, I love you." She spoke with such passion her breath was coming out in slight pants.

Everything around him stopped, he stared down at her in awe. He felt his heart suddenly start up again as it spread warmth and shivers throughout his body, he was snapped back out of his trance when he felt Sango's warm hand on his cheek, caressing it. He leaned into her touch and brought his hand over hers cupping it, "You don't want to love me. You deserve so much more, Sango," He quietly replied.

He stared into her eyes seeing tears weld up before she gave a short laugh still keeping her touch on his cheek, she brushed away a few of his bangs out of his face, "Don't be stupid. I want to love you. You are everything I want and more." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He finally said, he closed his eyes and leaned forward capturing her lips in his, Sango closed her eyes and brought him closer as she pressed her body against his. One of his hand hiked up her leg pressing himself closer to her feeling her growing wetness in between her legs. She was then stumbling back with her mouth never leaving Bankotsu's. Sango yelped in surprise as her back hit the tree. She moaned once more feeling his lips trailing kisses down her neck. Bankotsu hoisted her up, so both of her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Oh.. Bankotsu," Sango moaned as his hands slipped inside of her kimono, his hands cupped her breasts pinching her nipples in between his fingers. Sango felt herself grow wetter as he done that, she ran her hands through his hair clutching him closer as he lowered himself to take a nipple in his mouth.

Sango pulled him up wanting to kiss him once more. She nibbled at his lips gently sliding her tongue in his mouth, her hands wandered down his hard chest until she grabbed his bulge in his pants. Bankotsu moaned resting his forehead on hers his breathing coming out in pants.

"Fuck, Sango…" Bankotsu whispered as her hands slipped into his pants and started to stroke his hard cock, her fingers stroked the tip of him which already had precum. Sango bit her lip smiling up at him as she got down on her knees and began to pull down his pants.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Sango's hand gently take his cock in her hand, she began to stroke his length looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He let out a moan as her lips made contact with the tip of his cock until her warm mouth placed over it taking him all in her mouth. Bankotsu threw his head back in pleasure as he felt her warm, wet mouth move up and down his cock, her hands went to work as they pumped his length. Bankotsu took a fistful of her hair and helped her head bob up and down him. She pulled back gasping a little for breath. His eyes flew open as he took in her appearance, her eyes were now a darker shade of brown, her hair piled in his hand on top of her head, and a trail of saliva was running down her chin onto her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her, and his hands were cupping her face and his tongue inside her mouth.

Bankotsu bent down kissing her fiercely as he pulled her up on her feet. Sango ripped at his hakama pushing it off of his shoulders, Bankotsu undid the tie of her kimono roughly pulling it off of her. He pushed her onto his hakama that laying out on the ground, she looked up at Bankotsu taking in his body. He stood before her, her eyes traveled up from his muscular legs, his rock hard abs and chest until it landed on his face. His handsome face stared down at her with the same amount lust, love, and desire as hers. She bit her lip and licked it a bit, teasing him. She giggled as he bent down so now he was on his hands and knees, his strong hands gripped her ankles pulling her closer. Sango's giggles stopped as his mouth covered hers capturing her in another blissful kiss. His kisses soon escalated to her neck as he bit down no doubt leaving his mark. She threw her head back in delight as he moved lower from her neck to her collarbones, to her breasts giving each of them attention as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and his tongue swirled around them.

"Tell me you want me," Bankotsu whispered snapping Sango out of her bliss as his hot breath tickled her abdomen.

"What?" Sango asked breathlessly as her hands tangled in Bankotsu's hair which somehow let out of its braid.

Bankotsu smirked, his hands pulled her thighs apart, her wetness obvious as it glistened in front of him. Sango bit her lip as Bankotsu lowered himself, so his mouth was a few inches away from her opening, her fists grabbed his hakama which was laid out under her as everything in her body was on fire. "Tell me you want me," Bankotsu said once more, his breath on her.

"I want you," Sango said without hesitation, "I _need_ you Bankotsu," He flashed her a smile before latching his mouth on her clit. Sango cried out throwing her head back as she shut her eyes enjoying the jolts of pleasure rushing from her clit all over her body. "Fuck!" She swore to surprise herself. Her hands gripped at Bankotsu's hair pushing him further into her.

Bankotsu kept Sango's thighs apart from smothering him, he flicked at her most sensitive area lower as his tongue slipped in and out of her, her moans intensified as her body thrashed before him. He felt his hard cock twitch not wanting to wait anymore. But he kept it together as he watched in awe as the woman before him withered in pleasure and need for him, this woman he loved. Pulling back, he inserted two fingers into her hot hilt, and she slowly took him in. He was soon pumping in and out of her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she enjoyed every shock of pleasure that rushed through her. He watched as her face screwed up in pleasure, she was getting close. Getting up, so he was now on his knees, he kept pumping his fingers as he got a good look at her face, "Sango," he said, her eyes fluttered open and her mouth in a shape of an O, "Look at me," he commanded. Sango's eyes took in Bankotsu's intense stare, and her eyes soon rolled back into her head as his fingers got faster and the pad of his thumb on her clit intensified, she moaned.

"Look at me!" Bankotsu said more forcefully, Sango's eyes opened. She locked eyes with him, and his deep blue eyes bore into hers.

"I'm gonna…" she whispered, her thighs closed around Bankotsu's hand trapping him, she arched her back feeling her walls start to tighten, the knot in her stomach was burning hot. Letting out a cry, she felt the wave of pleasure ride throughout her as she came, hard.

Sango soon came off of her high as his he retracted his fingers from her soaking wet center, Sango felt her hormones flash once more as she watched him stick his fingers into his mouth licking off any traces of her orgasm. Bankotsu smirked down at his lover who was still trying to recover from her intense orgasm. He pulled her closer to him positioning himself at her entrance. He reached between them as he guided himself into her, his tip slowly sank into her. Moaning, Bankotsu felt him slowly sink into her. Her tight walls welcomed him. Sango cried out loving the fullness she felt when they made love.

Bankotsu was now entirely inside of her. He rested on his elbows as his face was not too far from hers, he took her lips in his as one of his hands cupped her face and the other reaching down in between them as he thrust in and out of her. Sango moaned loudly feeling the tip of him hitting her sweet spot. Her fingers were digging into Bankotsu's biceps as each powerful thrust pushed at her g-spot.

"Fuck, Sango," Bankotsu whispered in her ear sending goosebumps down her body. He couldn't believe how good she felt, how every time he sank into of her it felt like the first time. Bankotsu pushed off of his elbows placing both hands on the side of her hips, he elevated her hips and drove into her harder. The sounds of their bare skin slapping together filled the quiet forest around them. Bankotsu wet with her wetness, he felt his balls tighten and the familiar pull behind his abdomen threatening to break loose. He bent down once more as he grabbed the nape of Sango's neck forcing her to look into his eyes, the other hand fished it's way in between them once more as he circled down on her clit hard making her body jerk out in pleasure once more.

Sango's fingers dug into Bankotsu's shoulders, and she didn't break his eye contact as her moans filled the quiet forest. When she looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes, she couldn't miss the wave of love that washed over her. She loved the way he was able to make her lose control of her body with pleasure. She poured everything that she felt towards this man into her stare, her hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. His thrusts were now getting harder. She was close so was he. "Please, Bankotsu. I love you," she whispered.

"Say it again," Bankotsu whispered as he thrust into her hitting her g spot, making her wince a little.

"I love you," She said again more loudly feeling her orgasm let loose, she cried out clasping her ankles behind Bankotsu's back pulling him tighter into her, her orgasm sent electric throughout her body as she shuddered at how powerful it was. That sent him over the edge as he cried out as he buried himself into her. His arms felt like jelly as he collapsed onto her, his hips still thrust into her as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. They were both still as they tried to catch their breaths, Bankotsu realized he was probably crushing her, so he shakily propped himself up with his elbows as he laid his head on her chest. He moved up giving her another slow, passionate kiss.

"Dammit, demon slayer. I love you," he said as he kissed her, he felt her lips spread into a smile. She looked into his eyes, and for the first time, she saw pure happiness in them. Cupping his face, she brushed back a few of his bangs, and her fingers lingered on the tattoo on his forehead before it came to his chin where she softly stroked at his strong jawline.

"I'm so lucky to have you," She whispered earning a small smile from him.

He leaned into her touch, a playful smirk graced upon his features, "Round two?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sango laughed out loud, giggling in the process as he rolled over, so she was on top. Her giggles were muffled as Bankotsu kissed her neck making her moan in bliss.

 **Author's Note: Please follow/fave my story to not miss any updates! Let's get at least 10-12 reviews, if we can then I'll post two chapters this week? Deal? LOL thank you so much again to those who actually do leave reviews. I appreciate every one of you who stopped by to read my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 17 REVEALED**

 **Author's Note:** My apologies for keeping you guys waiting! To be honest, it was hard for me to find some inspiration for this chapter, I had a general idea, but I had trouble writing it all down. For those of you who are still reading my story, thank you so much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Don't worry, things will spice up soon, so stay tuned. Please don't forget to leave reviews. I love to know how you all feel about my story or even give me suggestions/critiques (I know my writing isn't the best, there is a lot of room for improvement lol) Tell me what you think about Bankotsu and Sango? Who is your fave right now?

Enjoy! Xo

* * *

The sky was bright blue, and the clouds were roaming across. Sango sighed happily leaning on the steps of the east wing with her elbows propped up behind her. Soaking up the warm sun as the cool breeze swayed her long hair. She closed her eyes relaxing herself focusing on her breathing. A shout caused her eyes to snap open when a cry sounded from in front of her.

In the courtyard, Bankotsu and Jakotsu rushed at each other, each with their weapons up in a defensive stance as they clashed together. Metal against metal rang throughout the quiet courtyard, Bankotsu let out a cry bringing his halberd over Jakotsu. Jakotsu rolled out of the way in time missing the massive hunk of metal as it pierced through the ground.

"Come on, Jakotsu! You can do better than that!" Bankotsu taunted heaving banryu out of the ground pointing it towards Jakotsu.

Jakotsu was a few feet away from him with an equally defensive stance, he frowned, "I'm saving my energy!"

The two of them were having a friendly spar as they liked to call it. Sango woke up to the sounds of their swords clashing with one another. When she walked into the courtyard, she first saw Bankotsu and Suikotsu having a duel. Bankotsu easily overpowered Suikotsu with banryu.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu exchanged powerfully, but not deadly blows with their weapons. Ringing metal sounded throughout the quiet castle. Sango watched in admiration for both of them as they matched each other's offense with the perfect defense followed by a well-strategized attack. But, she knew Bankotsu had the upper hand seeing Jakotsu having some difficulty. She detected the tiniest glint of sweat on his forehead as he narrowly missed a slice from the halberd on his arm.

The two men jumped back creating distance from each other. Each had a playful smirk on each of their faces. Bankotsu's eyes had a playful glint in them as Jakotsu grinned with his sword propped on his shoulder, "Are you going easy on me, big brother?" Jakotsu smirked.

Bankotsu laughed, "Now why would I do that?"

Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe Sango is making you soft."  
"Hey! I heard that!" Sango called from where she was seated. Jakotsu laughed before turning back to Bankotsu who twirled his halberd in one hand pointing the end towards his friend. Sango wondered how he was able to spin such a mighty halberd with just one hand. Bankotsu rushed toward Jakotsu still spinning the halberd in his hand. Jakotsu however, kept his ground as he flung his sword towards Bankotsu.

"You know that doesn't work on me," Bankotsu said using banryu as a shield. Sparks erupted everywhere as their weapons clashed together.

As Sango watched the two friends fight, she came to notice a pattern with their fighting tactics. Jakotsu's bending sword was perfect for not getting too close with his opponent. From previous experience, Sango watched Jakotsu use his bending sword to attack his opponents from a safe distance away. During his battle with Inuyasha, Jakotsu used his sword as an element of surprise giving his victims no time to think.

Bankotsu, on the other hand, seemed like he preferred being near his opponents. Sango noticed Bankotsu used this to his advantage as he depended on offense rather than defense. He was able to get a feel of his opponent's techniques. During Bankotsu and Inuyasha's battle on the island, Sango remembered Bankotsu inviting Inuyasha to use of one his most powerful moves, the wind scar allowing him to experience first hand. It proved to be an advantage to him as he easily countered the wind scar with one of his own powerful attacks.

He was an excellent fighter as it was the spark of her attraction towards him in the first place. He sparked an intrest in the mysterious mercenary as being a normal human like herself. He was one of the most ruthless humans she'd ever met. From being able to go neck and neck with Inuyasha and to overpower the rest of the band of seven was something Sango couldn't help but find fascinating about him.

The creak of the wood snapped Sango out of her daydream. She jumped a bit sitting up straighter turning to head seeing Renkotsu leaning up against the wooden beam not too far from her. He was looking out at the battle raging on between his two friends before his eyes landed on her.

"Oh. Hello, Renkotsu," Sango greeted politely then turned her attention back to the men in front of her.

Renkotsu nodded in response letting his eyes linger on her figure for a few moments. He felt his breath catch as he watched the wind sweep her long black hair onto her shoulders, her creamy skin glowed in the sunlight, and the pink of her lips came to a slight pout. His heartbeat picked up as he stared at her, she was gorgeous. He gestured to the spot beside her, "May I sit?"

She nodded her head as she moved over a bit, she turned her attention towards the two fighting in the courtyard. Bankotsu jumped into the air gripping banryu with both hands intending to pierce it through Jakostu. Jakotsu's eyes widen, and he moved away just in time with a grunt, the halberd came into contact with the ground once more sending dust and dirt to float up around them. "Do you usually spar with then, Renkotsu?" Sango asked as she tilted her head towards the men who were in a deadlock at the moment.

"I do. But, I tend to stay out of it. Bankotsu can get a bit out of hand at times," He replied. He saw a small smile spread on Sango's pink lips as she nodded in understanding. Renkotsu looked at the woman as she stared lovingly at his friend, the familiar bubble of jealousy within him made him clench his fists. His eyes traveled from her face to her long dark hair. His eyes moved down from her face to her body to her shapely legs which were stretched out on the steps before them. He didn't understand why Bankotsu had to have everything, why did Bankotsu have to have the woman he wanted?

There was no denying it that Renkotsu did feel something for the demon slayer. Ever since that night when he found her passed out, ghostly pale in the artifact room he didn't know what urged him to save her. She was the enemy after all. He was able to get rid of his feelings for her up until she came to him with the flame he gave her. Since then, thoughts of her face and the light touch of their fingers passed through his mind over and over. Why didn't Sango fall for him like how she fell for Bankotsu? He was the one who saved her from that demon, not Bankotsu.

He didn't realize Sango was talking to him until she said his name, "Renkotsu?" she called again, her brown eyes trained on him.

"What?" He asked completely at a loss, "What did you say?"

"I was wondering how you were able to keep a flame to burn that long," She answered, "Two weeks have passed, and the flame is still going strong."

Renkotsu smirked, "It's a little concoction I created. It is simply gunpowder and some oil."

Sango nodded, "I'm surprised with how long it has lasted."

"What does Bankotsu think about it?" He asked as casually as he could keep the jealousy out of his voice. He knew the two of them slept together each night, he and the rest of his friends weren't saved from their disgusting moans and sounds they made almost every night. It made Renkotsu want to burn himself alive if he was honest.

She chuckled leaning back on the steps with one hand on her stomach, "He whines about it. I don't understand why it bothers him so much. The light is very dim it's tolerable."

The two of them fell into an awkward silence, both turning their attention towards Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Renkotsu looked at Sango in the corner of his eye admiring Sango. He never had the opportunity to be close to her since Bankotsu barely let her out of his sight.

A battle cry snapped Renkotsu out of his stare focusing on his friends before them. The two of them ran towards each other, Bankotsu held his halberd with two hands as Jakostu mirrored his position. Beside him, Sango held her breath as the two met in the middle. As soon as their weapons collided a loud clash rang pummeling Jakotsu back by the blow of the force. He landed on his back with a grunt, panting as he looked up at the blue sky above him, his sword was a few feet away. "Okay," he breathed, "You win that one."

Bankotsu walked up to his friend stabbing banryu into the ground as he leaned on it. Peering down at him, he said, "You're getting lazy, Jakotsu. You need to sharpen up," He said.

Jakotsu laughed wiping the sweat on his forehead, "You have too much doubt," He lowered his voice still staring up at the sky above him, "Believe me, my skills will sharpen once I get reunited with Inuyasha." He gushed.

Bankotsu laughed, "Your attraction towards that half-breed is questionable."  
"He's adorable, and I can't resist. You're one to talk, you went ahead and fell for our prisoner," Jakotsu retorted, smirking a bit. Bankotsu rolled his eyes holding out his hand to help his friend up to his feet.

His eyes went over to Sango seeing Renkotsu sitting not too far from her. He didn't miss the gaze of admiration Renkotsu had as he stared at his lover. Bankotsu hoisted the halberd on his shoulder making his way towards them.

Sango stretched her legs out wincing in the process feeling a sharp pain shoot in between her legs. She was still sore from their lovemaking last night, Bankotsu was a bit more eager than usual having gone through several rounds. And to top it off, Sango woke to sweet kisses on her legs and abdomen as a ready Bankotsu was waiting for her.

"Are you hurt?" Renkotsu asked beside her noticing her wince. A blush rose to her cheeks and in her neck. Coughing, she cleared her throat.

"Not at all, I'm sure it's just a kink," Sango mumbled wincing again as she shifted, pain shooting through her core.

"You should probably stretch that out," Bankotsu's voice said in front of them with a mischievous smirk on his features. He winked at her making Sango blush even harder. She narrowed her eyes at him. He simply shrugged the smirk still on his lips, "I'm trying to help out, just a mere suggestion. You probably overworked yourself last night," he teased.

"Shut up, Bankotsu," She said crossing her arms earning a laugh from Bankotsu.

"Language," Jakotsu quipped from beside Bankotsu. He plopped himself at Sango's feet leaning against the railing of the steps.

"Do you want to have a go, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu's laughter died down before asking his friend.

Renkotsu shook his head, "Not today, big brother. I need to go into the village to get some food and other supplies." Sango's eyes lit up as soon as he mentioned the village.

"Why do we have to act like common folk every time we go into the village? It'll be much simpler and fun if we waltz into the village and take what we want," Jakotsu whined propping his chin on his elbow as it rested on his thigh. She also noticed Suikotsu joining them standing to the left of Bankotsu.

"Because that would be foolish, Jakotsu," Renkotsu scowled at his friend, "Have you forgotten what Bankotsu told us?"

"He is right, Jakotsu. Naraku specifically asked us to keep a low profile, after the last raid you and Suikotsu had we were almost caught. As of right now, we have to blend in as much as we can," Bankotsu reminded him as he examined his fingernails.

"Has Naraku contacted you recently?" Renkotsu asked.

Bankotsu shook his head, "Nothing at all."  
"Are you sure we should still trust him?"

Sango was surprised by his question. She turned to look at Bankotsu who still didn't look up from his fingernails.

"Renkotsu, I'm not sure we should be discussing this in front of her…" Suikotsu reminded making Sango frowned, Bankotsu looked up and glared at him.

"We can say anything we want in front of her. We can trust her." Bankotsu said sending Sango a reassuring look.

"As for Naraku, I suggest you stop overthinking about it," Bankotsu warned Renkotsu. Renkotsu scowled but said nothing more. They fell into silence once more.

Sango played with the hem of her kimono before asking, "When you said discovered by someone. Who was it?" Could Inuyasha and the others be close? Her thoughts drifted off to her friends once more, and a wave of guilt washed over her knowing that they were out there searching for her relentlessly. And here she was, actually enjoying her time in the arms of none other than the leader of the Band of Seven escaping the cruel reality that was just beyond the castle walls.

"That doesn't matter," Bankotsu answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It does matter. Are my friends close? Who else would want to try to track you guys down?" She asked a bit irritated with Bankotsu dismissal of her friends. She knew he was aware of no matter their feelings for each other. Her friends were essential to her as much as he was to her. She will finish what she started. She didn't like the fact that he continued to act as if they were nothing to her.

"Inuyasha," Bankotsu sneered, "and your friends are nowhere near here. I haven't heard of their whereabouts. But they're not the ones we're worried about. There are Lords throughout the lands who have heard about our resurrection. They're scared, so they're sent out a reward for our heads, preferably dead." He looked at Sango with hardened eyes. Sango kept quiet, but the irritation in her didn't bubble down. She knew he wasn't lying about that, she recalled back to when the group of bandits mentioned a hefty reward they would get if they bring back a dead Bankotsu to their Lord.

Suikotsu snorted, "As if we are intimidated by those weaklings. We can take them all at once, just like old times," He smirked looking into his reflection of his tiger claws.

"He's right. We have the sacred jewel shards in us now! It makes us more powerful than ever!" Jakotsu agreed.

"Don't be stupid," Renkotsu scolded earning a glare from the two men, "We are to remain hidden. End of story." Suikotsu and Jakotsu said nothing as they kept their glare on Renkotsu before turning back to Bankotsu who sat across from Sango quietly, watching. Pleased with their silence, Renkotsu heaved himself up to his feet, "I'll be going into the village. If any of you want to accompany me get ready to meet me in five."

Sango perked up, "I'll go."

Bankotsu's head snapped up to look at her, "Absolutely not."

Sango glared up at him, "Why not? I've been cooped up in this place for months."

"That's not true, just yesterday you went on an angry rampage and killed a demon-" Jakotsu sarcastically said before Sango slapped his arm. "Hey, gentle! Remember you are the reason why I was blasted into the trees." He muttered rubbing the spot where she hit.

"She what?" Suikotsu asked raising his eyebrows.

Bankotsu ignored them, "You aren't going. What if someone sees you?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "As if they would recognize me. Nobody knows who I am." A lightbulb went off in her head as the excitement started to bubble up inside of her, "Why don't I go? People won't know who I am versus if Renkotsu goes."  
"Are you crazy?" Bankotsu hissed walking up the steps leaning in until their faces were inches apart, "I will not have it."

Sango narrowed her eyes at him frowning, "In case you forgot, I can take care of myself. If Renkotsu goes, people will surely notice. But I'll blend in. I look like any normal villager."

"She does have a point, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said his chin being propped up by his elbow as it rested on his thigh looking up at Sango. Bankotsu glared at him making him shrug his shoulders while raising his hands in surrender.

She leaned forward setting her hand on top of Bankotsu's, and he looked down at their hands before looking back up at her, "Please, Bankotsu. I promise it'll be fine." Bankotsu didn't say anything for a while as his frown deepened, he looked into her eyes conveying his worry, but he quickly banished it knowing Sango can handle herself. He looked into her hopeful, chocolate brown eyes caving in.

"Fine-" He started, but was cut off by her squeal of happiness making the men around her jump not fully understanding why she had to be so loud. Sango practically bounced off the steps into his arms causing him to drop his halberd on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him for a hug while her legs wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you!" She squealed pressing a sweet kiss on his lips forgetting his friends were there. Jakotsu rolled his eyes, Suikotsu cringed, and Renkotsu had his back fully turned to them, clenching his jaw in the process.

Bankotsu pulled back, giving her a hard look, "You aren't going alone, I'm sending someone with you." She bit her lip still in his embrace, and he watched his eyes glance over to Jakotsu who shook his head.

"No! Not me. I had already babysat her for you last night," He protested stuffing his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"I don't need babysitting!" Sango growled over her shoulder. "I was capable of going by myself. Nobody told you to come along."

Jakotsu scoffed, "You needed all the help you could get, sweetie. You could've gotten along fine without me."

Renkotsu turned around seeing this as an opportunity for him to finally be alone with her. "I'll go. I know my way around the village more than anyone else," Renkotsu said surprising his friends, including Sango. He bristled seeing her still wrapped in Bankotsu's embrace, her legs around his waist and her arms resting on his shoulders. His eyes traveled from her to Bankotsu's lingering gaze, Renkotsu felt his scrutinizing gaze on him making him gulp.

"Alright," Bankotsu finally said he tore his eyes away from Renkotsu giving him a moment to breathe out a sigh of relief. He slowly set Sango on the ground, "Be back before sundown or else." Sango nodded a small smile spreading across her face, "Wait I have something for you." Bankotsu held his finger up silencing her reaching under his right armor pad of his arm.

"Bankotsu, what-"  
"Here," he said taking her hands and placed a small dagger into her hands. Sango's hands wrapped around the blue and black bound dagger bringing it up in the sunlight seeing the bottom of the blade had a single embellished purple jewel towards the end of the handle of the blade. "Safety precaution is all." He shrugged crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"It's beautiful," Sango commented looking up at her lover once more. "Thank you," She said stepping forward and leaned in capturing his lips for a sweet kiss. Bankotsu wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her body closer to his deepening the kiss.

Jakotsu made a noise of disgust making the two of them break apart. Sango pulled back first, the blush rising in her cheeks and her neck as her eyes darted to the men sitting around them. She slipped her dagger into her obi- which was previously Bankotsu's, but now hers.

Bankotsu nodded, "Renkotsu if anything happens to her there will be consequences. Be back before sundown."

"Understood," He said as he turned towards Sango, "Come, we have to get a few things before we go." Sango nodded giving Bankotsu one last look before she followed him towards the west wing of the castle. Renkotsu tried his best to keep the bounce out of his step as the excitement rose within him. He looked at Sango in the corner of his eyes detecting her enthusiasm as well.

"What are we getting, Renkotsu?" She asked.

Bankotsu watched the two exit noticing a lousy feeling in the gut. He trusted Renkotsu, he was his friend and was with him for almost a decade, fighting alongside him. As the two disappeared, he closed his eyes and breathed. He walked towards his banryu which was still stabbed into the ground pulling it out then rested it on his shoulder. He suddenly felt someone at his side, narrowing his eyes he sighed, "What?" he said looking at Jakotsu.

"Someone is getting soft," Jakotsu said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" He said receiving laughter from both Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

"That girl has you wrapped around her little finger," Suikotsu added crossing his arms over his chest, chuckling.

Smirking, Bankotsu moved back pointing his halberd at both of his friends who stopped laughing their eyes widened looking at the sharp end of the banryu. "So," Bankotsu said playfully, "Why don't we have another round? You two versus me?"

Suikotsu and Jakotsu gulped and looked at each other for a moment before a smirk graced upon both of their faces. They grabbed their weapons and faced Bankotsu, Sukotsu cried out rushing forward. Bankotsu smirked twirling banryu in one hand before jumping into the air.

* * *

Sango followed Renkotsu pulling her bamboo hat over her face and tightening the strap around her chin. Before they left the castle, Renkotsu suggested changing her clothes knowing that if Inuyasha and the others were to be there, they would recognize her clothing in an instant. So she turned into an ordinary deep blue kimono that was very similar to her own kimono.

As she changed out of her clothes, she stared at the blue kimono thinking about her friends. Guilt took over her once more, here she was voluntarily disguising herself to keep hidden from her friends who were out there looking for her!

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

They were her friends, she knew them better than Reknotsu and any of the other members of the Band of Seven. The guilt ate away at her stomach making her question everything she was doing wrong.

"We're almost there," Renkotsu announced as he walked ahead of her. She sped up her pace pushing her thoughts aside as she walked next to him. She noticed he also opted out to change out of his usual attire, he changed into dark robes similar to Miroku's, and he was also able to conceal his tattoos on his face leaving his skin bare.

The village came into view, and Sango couldn't help but contain her excitement practically bouncing in her step. The town wasn't too small. It wasn't too big either, it was a decent size probably the same size as her village. Sango smiled seeing the villagers talk and laugh amongst one another as she passed them. There were many stands open selling things from clothes, and jewelry even toys for the children.

As the two of them walked through the village, Sango felt the stares on her from few of the women who passed as they walked to the river to do some laundry. Sango made eye contact with one of the ladies who had to be around the same age as her. The lady sneered ripping her eyes from her before whispering to her friend beside her. Sango gulped pulling the hat lower to conceal her face, and she gasped stopping in her tracks as a small rush of children ran past her laughing and chasing each other.

Renkotsu showed up by her side, "They are all so happy oblivious to what the world is," Sango said out loud.

"They are fools to think the world is without evil," Renkotsu said keeping his eyes trained forward as they passed through the village, "We're at the market," he announced. Sango looked up seeing rows of crates with different vegetables and fruits, and she walked up to a crate filled with apples. "I'll be here," Renkotsu muttered making his way towards the vegetables.

Sango walked over to the other end of the crates of fruits. She glanced up seeing Renkotsu having a conversation with one of the merchants. Her eyes went down to the fresh fruit laid out before her. Her hands ran over the tops of the fruit seeing there were various types from peaches, to apples, bananas, and oranges. Sango stopped in front of the crate of apples picking a few up and examining each trying to find the perfect one. She heard laughter from beside her she looked up seeing a group of people, two guys, and two girls all around her age. One of the guys was laughing at what the other said, and the two girls giggled at their exchange.

Feeling a pull at her heart, she didn't know how lonely she perceived as the group of friends reminded her so much of her own. As she stared into the bright red fruit, her thoughts wandered back to her friends. She couldn't get the guilt that ate her up. Was she a wrong person for hanging around with her captivators while her friends were out there fighting her their lives? Shaking her head, she rid of the thoughts knowing that Bankotsu was not just her captivator, she loved him, dearly.

Shaking her head, she went back to the task of looking for the right apple thinking that Bankotsu would enjoy it. Her hand reached out to grab another when someone's hand reached out at the same time. "Sorry," She mumbled glancing up at the person. Her heart stopped seeing the familiar brown eyes of, "Miroku?" She whispered, he looked at her with the same look of astonishment on his face. "Oh my god, Miroku!"

"S-Sango?" He whispered still trying to process that she was in front of him, she nodded her head watching his eyes run up and down her body. Miroku stepped closer to her, "It's you! Sango, oh my god!" He exclaimed grabbing the sides of her arms before pulling her into a tight hug. Sango's eyes started to weld up as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightening her hold on him. He pulled back, "How did you get here? Did you escape? We have to tell the others!" He said and started to pull her along. Immediately she thought of Bankotsu and dug her heels into the ground making Miroku turn back to her with a confused face. Sango bit her lip glancing behind her seeing Renkotsu's face of panic as he was rushing towards them. "Sango," Miroku's hands were on the sides of her arms again, "What are you doing? Let's go!"

She stood frozen not knowing what to do. Part of her was screaming to run with Miroku finally being able to see her friends again and out of the grasp of Naraku, but there was that little voice in her head that reminded her about Bankotsu. The man she loved. "Sango!" Miroku said shaking her a bit, "What's wrong? We have to go!"

"I-I can't…" Sango whispered, her lip trembling as her tears were falling down her face. Miroku's hands hung limply at his sides as he stared at her, his mouth agape. A commotion of people was coming closer, and she looked seeing a crowd start to form heading towards her and Miroku. She stepped back further separating herself from Miroku even more. He had a look of panic across his features watching the string of people conceal her. "Sango! Don't! Excuse me!" He shouted desperately trying to push himself through the crowd.

Sango stood in place watching him struggle through the crowd, his eyes never leaving hers. Her tears soaked her cheeks, and her breathing came out in harsh pants as she tried to battle her inner thoughts about whether or not she was doing the right thing. Hands grabbed her from behind making her scream out in surprise, Renkotsu stood behind her with an irritated, "Don't just stand there, let's go!" Renkotsu hissed.

"Renkotsu! You get your hands off of her you prick!" Miroku shouted getting closer to them.

Sango resisted his pulls, "No, I-"

Renkotsu pulled her closer, so his breaths came out in pants on her face, "We have to leave, I am not going to be in hot water from Bankotsu because of you!" he said, "Let's go!" Renkotsu scowled grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her along with him. She didn't resist, but she did look back at Miroku catching his eyes as he watched her run away. A small sob escaped from her mouth ripping her gaze apart from her friend she started to pump her legs and arms letting her catch up with Renkotsu's long strides.

The jingle of Miroku's staff was not too far behind her followed by the angry shout of the villagers as they barreled their way through the crowd. They were soon at the entrance of the village. She was running so fast her bamboo head flew off of her head and was hanging on her neck by the strap.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted over the angry cries of the villagers, and he was close.

"Hurry up!" Renkotsu called behind her. Sango sobbed again focusing in front of her. She finally caught up with Renkotsu. He glanced behind his shoulder, "Run ahead," he commanded stopping in his tracks. He whirled around and reached behind his back grabbing a small bomb. Sango gasped already turning around heading towards Renkotsu. With a swing of his flammable liquid, Renkotsu blew onto the fuse of the bomb lighting it. He threw it towards Miroku, and it landed right in between his legs.

"No!" She screamed running past Renkotsu, his hand shot out and grabbed hers stopping her in her tracks. The bomb then went off creating smoke instead of an explosion. She breathed a small sigh of relief before she was pulled along by Renkotsu as they made their exit into the forest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sango angrily yelled at him as they ran.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking of a diversion!"

"By throwing a bomb at my friend? What if that wasn't just a smoke bomb?"

Renkotsu scoffed, "For the record, that was a smoke bomb. Unlike you, I know my shit." He glared at her, "I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

Sango bristled, "What was I supposed to do? He was my friend."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, "Does that make you deliberately disobey me?" He shouted back.

"You do not order me around," She clenched her fists at her sides glaring daggers at him. Renkotsu sneered at her stalking ahead of her. She calmed her breaths clutching her fists at her sides before she caught up with him. They finally got a reasonable distance away from the village and were now walking at a comfortable pace and trying to calm their breaths.

* * *

Miroku

Miroku brought his sleeve to cover his mouth coughing until the smoke cleared, he looked around him seeing the villagers doing the same thing. He looked ahead seeing Sango nowhere in sight. "Dammit!" he swore.

"Hey, you monk! Would you mind explaining what the hell you were-" A man yelled angrily behind him. Ignoring him, Miroku pushed past the man.

He couldn't get Sango's face out of his mind. He was confused about why she didn't immediately run with him. Why didn't she go with him? What did Naraku do to her? Miroku was puzzled as he thought of their encounter over and over as he rushed to his friends.

He stalked through the village until he came to the hut he and the rest of the group were staying in. He pulled back the door sliding it a bit rougher than necessary startling his friends. Inuyasha had his back against the wall as he sat on the floor closing his eyes, arms in his kimono. Kagome was directly across of him, her textbook in her lap, and Shippo was on his stomach drawing with Kirara watching him.

"Oh Miroku," Kagome started, "Were you able to pick up some-"

"We have to leave now!" Miroku insisted walking into the room.

Inuyasha sneered, "What are you talking about? We just got here-"

"It's Sango!" Miroku shouted, his desperation and anger was oozing out of him.

"What?" Kagome gasped standing up letting her textbook drop on the floor. "Sango?"

Miroku nodded his head, "I saw her! I swear to god, and she was at the market with Renkotsu!"

"Is she alright?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha immediately stood up already making his way towards the door, "Where are they now?"

"I think they ran off into the forest, I knew I couldn't catch up with them in time-" Miroku said.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Shippo said jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. She already had her backpack on and ready to go.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha urged as he pushed past Miroku into the hall. Miroku soon followed after with Kagome close on his heels. They ran past the villagers who looked at them with interest. He paid no attention to them as he was determined to find her, he was so close! He was angry with himself for not being able to save her.

"Where did you see her last?" Inuyasha called from over his shoulder, stopping at the market.

Miroku caught up followed by Kagome, pointing towards the entrance of the village, "There, I think they went into the forest. There were no signs of them running down the trail."

Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome, get on. It'll be faster if you do." Kagome didn't protest as she climbed onto his back. Kirara then chose to transform allowing Miroku and Shippo to climb onto her back. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, and they were soon off. Miroku held onto Kirara's fur keeping his eyes forward focusing on the surroundings in front of him. Inuyasha stopped as soon as they exited the village, he stuck his nose in the air and took a big whiff.

"Do you smell her, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her eyes looking around her for any sign of her friend. Kagome felt her heart hammering in her chest, excitement and determination rushing through her.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, "Yes! It's this way!" He said running to his left right into the dense forest. Kirara soon followed as they ran in the woods. As they ran past the tall trees more rooted in the woods, the smoke of the village was now out of sight, and they could see nothing but trees. Miroku glanced up at the sky seeing the sun was now going down and it was getting dark out.

"We have to hurry, it's almost dark out," Miroku said clenching Kirara's fur. His eyes looked around for any sign of clues that'll help them track Sango.

"I hear a waterfall!" Shippo said he pointed to their right.

"Sango's scent leads there, let's go!" Inuyasha commented taking a turn to the right.

They came to a stop seeing a waterfall in front of them. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and moved forward trying to look for any sign of her friend. She walked up to the water bank and looked into the water, bending down she saw something floating towards her. Reaching out, she picked up a half eaten slice of some fruit. She turned around hearing the footsteps of her friends.

"You found something?" Miroku asked bending down to mirror her position, Kagome shook her head but handed him the half eaten fruit. "A peach?" He asked examining it.

"She has had to be here. The peach still looks fresh," Miroku said throwing the slice into the forest in frustration. Kagome frowned looking at the beautiful waterfall. The sunlight glinted in the water creating reflections that flashed onto her body.

"Sango's scent is strong here," Inuyasha said pacing back and forth in front of Miroku and Kagome. Kirara mewed catching their attention. "What is it Kirara?" Inuyasha asked walking up to his friend petting her head. Kirara mewed again walking to one of the boulders off to their left.

"Look!" Shippo said running off to where Kirara was heading, he reached behind the boulder and picked up a bamboo hat.

"Hey! That's similar to what Sango was wearing when I saw her!" Miroku said standing up rushing to Shippo taking the hat from his tiny hands.

"Is it?" Kagome said shooting up joining him.

Miroku nodded, "She had this on, no doubt trying to hid who she was. Fucking bastards," Miroku swore gripping at the hat.

Inuyasha reached over taking the hat from Miroku's hands. He brought it up to his nose sniffing it a little before nodding, "This is Sango's. I smell her scent all over it." He immediately got down on all fours and started to sniff the ground crawling over to the river bank, growling Inuyasha shot up, "I also smell graveyard soil! Miroku, who did you say was with Sango?"

"Renkotsu. That bastard took her away and used one of his smoke bombs to get away with her," Miroku's jaw clenched.

"Well, his scent was all over here too. We have to go. I think they went this way!" Inuyasha said bending down so Kagome could get on his back.

Miroku nodded picking Shippo up and getting on Kirara's back. They ran back into the forest. "Look, there's a path!" Miroku said pointing at the ground seeing a clear path with footsteps in it.

"That's probably Sango and Renkotsu's footprints!" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha nodded and followed the path.

"Their scent is getting stronger. We must be close!" Inuyasha said excitedly, smirking feeling the wind blow past his hair.

As they ran the daylight started to run out, Miroku looked up at the sky seeing the new moon begin to appear. "Inuyasha! The new moon!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Inuyasha!" Kagome warned him. Inuyasha looked up and growled.

"Dammit!" He said slowing his pace. Kagome watched as his silver hair turned into black and his ears disappear. He slowly put Kagome down and began to curse, "Fuck!" He swore his keen sense of smell immediately disappearing.

"We have to keep going!" Miroku urged as Kirara landed in front of them.

"We can't, Inuyasha won't be able to track Sango's scent," Kagome said frowning.

"So? We have to keep going! We can't let Sango's trail get cold again. We've been searching for her for almost two months! I can't wait anymore," Miroku shouted at her.

"Hey! Watch yourself, Miroku," Inuyasha warned stepping in between Miroku and Kagome.

Kagome glared at Miroku, "Don't you think I know that? I am just as worried as finding Sango as you are. But we can't keep on going into the forest blind! Without Inuyasha's powers, there is no guarantee that we would be safe from other demons out there."

"We can handle ourselves just fine, no offense Inuyasha." Miroku said still narrowing his eyes at Kagome, "I'm not going to let Sango out of my grasp when I was able to save her. I was this close, Kagome! You should've seen her face…" Miroku said his voice was getting quieter at the end of his sentence.

Kagome moved forward placing her hand comfortingly on Miroku's shoulder. She was just determined to find her friend after so long for searching for her. "We will find her, Miroku. As soon as Inuyasha gets his powers back, we will search for her. Since you've physically seen her, she shouldn't be too far off. But to help Sango, we have to be ready. You and I can't defeat the Band of Seven without Inuyasha."

Miroku sighed knowing he was rash, "You're right, Kagome." he said patting her hand that on his shoulder.

"We will get her, Miroku. I'm sick and tired of this game Naraku is playing. It's about time we take our friend back." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Sango

Earlier

Sango remained quiet slowing her pace as they were now deep in the forest, well away from the village. The tears were now back staining her cheeks. She couldn't believe she ran away from her friends. That was the perfect opportunity to go back to them, to be free to kill Naraku finally. Why didn't she take it? Because you love Bankotsu, she thought to herself. Her emotions conflicted with one another, the more significant part of her wants to finish Naraku once and for all, and to do that, she would have to be with her friends. But, another part of her doesn't want to leave Bankotsu.

It was quite clear to her that she needed him, and he needed her.

She needed him.

She needed him to calm her down after a nightmare. He was the only person who could make her feel safe again just by being in his arms. Her night terrors were getting stronger and more terrifying. Each night, she would dream the same dream of Naraku getting a hold of Bankotsu. But, each night, he would find another way of gruesomely killing her lover right before her eyes. When she would wake, he was the first thing on her mind. Seeing him and being able to feel his touch calmed her anxiety about losing him.

She couldn't lose him. Sango's couldn't imagine how her life would be without him.

They were just two people who fell in love in the worst possible timing. He worked for the man she wanted to kill. Sango was kept up some nights thinking of ways to convince Bankotsu to turn to him to their side, but she knew he was in debt of him for resurrecting he and his friends. And to top it all off, his jewel shards were his only source of life. Naraku would be able to take them away in an instant.

The familiar sound of rushing water from the waterfall caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks letting Renkotsu get a few yards in front of her. With a quick change of her mind, Sango started her way on the path that leads to the waterfall seeing it would be an excellent way to clear her head. He noticed the sound of her footsteps stop making him turn to look at her. "Why are you stopping? It's almost dawn, and we have to get back to the castle."

Sango bit her lip turning towards the direction of the waterfall, "I'll catch up. I want to get some peaches," She mumbled already making her way towards the waterfall. Renkotsu stood there and rolled his eyes as he soon followed after her. Sango walked through the trees until she came across the waterfall. The water reflected against the clear water, the calming sounds of the running water soothed Sango as she walked up to the bank sticking her hand in the cold liquid.

Standing up looking for the tree that grew peaches, she used her hand to shield the sunlight from her eyes. She walked to the closest tree seeing ripe fruit on its branches. With a grunt shhoisteded herself on one of the branches, climbing on. She steadied herself looking for another branch to help her up.

"And what bright idea have you came up with this time?" He asked below her, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Well," Sango said pulling herself onto another branch that was above her. She was able to straddle the branch letting her feet dangle off, "How else am I supposed to get those peaches down?" She called from high up. She got up on her feet and steadied herself with her other hand. Using her free hand, she used it as a shield from the bright sunlight that shone through the canopy of the trees. She spotted the ripe fruit a few branches higher up. Biting her lip, she scanned the trees looking for a possible way to get up there. A lightbulb went off in her head, she reached in her obi and took out the small dagger Bankotsu gave her. She squinted her eye using her thumb to perfect her aim before she flung the knife into the air. Renkotsu watched in awe as the blade perfectly sliced the branch that held at least three peaches on it. He looked down at Sango, admiring her as she used her hand to block out the sun shining down at them.

He whistled, "Good aim." Sango flashed him another smile making his heart flutter with happiness. He was able to catch the branch of peaches before it hit the ground.

"Dammit," Sango said above him, he looked seeing her hands on her hips looking to where her dagger glinted in the sunlight as it stuck into the tree. Before he could suggest anything, Sango was already climbing up the tree, she was at least very much off the ground and very high up. Renkotsu gulped watching her anxiously as she swiftly climbed up to the branch to where the dagger was stuck.

Sango felt the sweat coming off her forehead as she finally got close to her dagger. Standing up slowly with one hand on the body of the tree for support, she leaned forward reaching for the blade. Biting her lip, she went back trying to see what was the best way to get her dagger. Trying again, Sango leaned forward, her feet planted firmly onto the branch, her other hand steadying herself while her hand reached out. She was able to get the dagger out of the wood. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Sango suddenly gasped as she heard the branch from under her start to snap, she looked at Renkotsu with fright flashed before her eyes for a quick second before she felt the wood give under her. She yelled feeling the air rush over her, and she landed hard into someone's arms with a thud. Opening her eyes, she looked at Renkotsu who held her with a blush rising in his neck. "Thanks," She said seeing his blush rise to his cheeks. Renkotsu stared into her eyes getting lost in her brown orbs as they stared directly into his. The warmth spread throughout his body while his hands tightened around her. Sango made a sharp intake of breath feeling his grip tighten, clearing her throat, "You can put me down," She said feeling very uncomfortable in his arms.

Clearing his throat, he nodded and set her down. Sango wiped her hands on her kimono before taking the peach from Renkotsu and making her way towards the bank of the waterfall. Sitting down she took off her bamboo hat which was still around her neck and set it right next to her; Sango brought out the dagger Bankotsu gave her and began to cut up the fruit evenly. "Here," She said handing over a few slices to Renkotsu.

Renkotsu looked at her with surprise as he held out his hand, she gently placed the fruit in his, her skin brushing against his making him feel like he was on fire. "Thanks," He replied taking the fruit.

Gazing forward he watched the waterfall freely from the rocks into the transparent body of water. The sun shone on the water, creating light that reflected on the water into the boulders beside him. Renkotsu sighed seeing how the simplicity of nature can be so peaceful. He looked at the woman beside him. Sango was quietly munching on some of the fruit looking lost in thought. In her brown eyes, he saw conflict, sadness, and guilt.

He recalled her face when she saw her monk friend, pure happiness and relief as they hugged, but as Renkotsu saw her pull back from embracing her friend, he saw the look of doubt and regret. He was puzzled on her reaction, he expected her to run off with her friend leaving him behind, but she didn't. He thought over it, realizing the reason why she didn't go had to be because of Bankotsu. Jealousy rose within him once more, the two of them cared deeply for each other. It was quite sad, seeing her having to choose between them or her friends. "What's is raging on inside your mind?" Renkotsu found himself asking.

Sango's eyes slowly went to his as she set the peach down on her lap, "There is nothing wrong," She replied refusing to look at him in the eyes.

"You're a horrible liar," Renotsu said popping another slice into his mouth, "Is this because of the monk?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Well what do you expect? I haven't seen him in about two months and must I remind you why that is?

Renkotsu stopped chewing then swallowed, "There is one thing I don't understand," He said staring ahead, "Why didn't you leave with him? You could have run away with him. But why did you stay?" He asked.

Sango sighed, "I couldn't. I couldn't leave Bankotsu behind after I promised him I wouldn't leave him."

Renkotsu bristled spitting out a seed, "How romantic." He looked ahead, "That monk, he seemed very fond of you."  
She blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what exactly I am talking about," Renkotsu said turning his attention to her, she refused to look at him in the eye, "I'm not a fool, Sango. What I saw was admiration, and may I say infatuation."

"I don't feel the same way towards him," Sango blurted out. "I don't see why any of this concerns you."

"It doesn't, just mere curiosity gets the best of me at times," He replied finishing off the last of his peach slices. "Why Bankotsu?" He blurted out not staring at her. Instead, he focused on the view ahead of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sango turn her head towards him, a look of surprise written all over hers.

"I don't understand," She said with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"A simple question," Renkotsu quickly covered with a shrug, "I'd like to know why you would choose him, after all, he was your kidnapper."

"It wasn't just him. Technically you are all guilty just as him," Sango reminded with a bit in her voice, Renkotsu only chuckled irritating her even more.

"Yet, here you have a normal conversation with me over peaches," Renkotsu said.

Sango blushed keeping her glare on him, "I'm guessing this has to do with your 'mere curiosity'?" She mocked.

"Correct."

Sango took a few moments to figure out Renkotsu, not only she was surprised by the randomness of his questions, she did detect something off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, "I honestly don't know why," She said truthfully looking off in the distance, "I would never have thought I would wound up here. Kidnapped by the Band of Seven, eating a peach and having a regular conversation with you, or falling in love with him-", Renkotsu's jaw clenched, "But I guess the more I've gotten to know him, the more I fell in love with who he is."  
Renkotsu scoffed in disgust, "Your confidence in Bankotsu is hilarious."

"My confidence will remain strong when it comes to him," Sango retorted.

Reknotsu let out a hollow laugh, "Does it remain strong in him? Must I remind you he puts his trust in Naraku? The very enemy you are trying to kill."

Sango kept quiet glaring at Renkotsu who had a satisfied smirk on his face, "I do have to admit you are right for not trusting Naraku. He is evil to the bone and won't think twice about anyone else."

Renkostu was surprised when she agreed with him, and he didn't say anything as he sat there with his mouth agape, "At least we can agree on one thing."

Sango turned her attention back to the waterfall, "Have you met Naraku?"

"I haven't. Only Bankotsu has had face to face with him. When we came back to life, Bankotsu told us Naraku went up to him telling him to use the jewel shards to bring us back to life to kill his enemies."

"Bankotsu didn't tell me that."

"He doesn't tell you a lot of things," Renkotsu scowled throwing the seeds from his share of the fruit into the waterfall. Sango peered at him from the corner of the eye practically seeing him bristle with irritation, "He thinks we are mindless and would follow whatever he says. Maybe the others, but not me. I don't understand why he continues to wave off the suspicion of Naraku as if it's nothing." He continued clenching his fists, "He only wants the power of the jewel shards."

Sango turned to him, her eyes wide, "No, he doesn't. Bankotsu-"

"You don't know anything, Sango! He only wants power, the more jewel shards he has, the stronger he will become." Renkotsu stood up and started to pace as she stayed seated seeing how agitated he has become. "As if he needs it, he doesn't deserve it. His greed for power is disgusting, and it'll ultimately cost us our lives."

"You have it all wrong, Renkotsu. I know Bankotsu's loyalty to all of you is very important to him. He wouldn't stoop so low-"

Renkotsu laughed and stalked closer to her making her jump up to her feet pressing her back to the boulder behind her. Sango narrowed her eyes at him going as far back as she could as his face was a few inches before hers. She felt uncomfortable as his eyes traveled down her face, her body and finally up to her eyes once more. "Although you are beautiful, you sure are blinded by lust."  
"What?" She spluttered.  
"Bankotsu has gotten you wrapped around his finger blinding you. He is an evil son of a bitch who only cares about himself," Renkotsu spat, his warm breath on her face. "He doesn't deserve the jewel shards! He already has six! One from Kyokostu, one from Mukotsu and the three from your friend. Why would he need more?" he practically whined as he stalked back and forth angrily.

She couldn't believe her ears. Hearing Renkotsu speaks ill about Bankotsu surprised her. She knew that from all their years of traveling together, they were utterly loyal to one another. Sango could smell the work of Naraku on this situation. By only meeting with Bankotsu he was able to raise suspicion with his comrades creating a rift. Renkotsu was, she had to admit, very cunning compared to the rest of his friends, there was no doubt that the seeds of doubt in his mind were now growing, getting a hold of him. "You've got it all wrong, Renkotsu. Bankotsu wouldn't do anything to betray you and the rest of your friends. If you have to ask me, I believe your greed of wanting the jewel shards to yourself is what clouding your judgment. Stop this," Sango tried keeping her voice even despite the fact being close to him was making her feel very uncomfortable.

Renkotsu looked down at her, his heart beating fast and the rage coursing through his veins. He wanted to laugh wanting her to see how Bankotsu was able to brainwash her into thinking otherwise. He didn't know what caused him to lash out in front of her, but seeing her speak of Bankotsu as if she knew him so well infuriated him. There was only so much Renkotsu could handle. He couldn't take seeing her in the arms of Bankotsu. He reached out to stroke her cheek making her jump back in surprise. His large hand cupped her skin feeling it smooth and soft under his. His other hand gripped at her waist.

"What are you doing?" Sango said trying to get away from his grip, but his hand on her waist was hard and held her in place. She wanted to whimper feeling her skin crawl as Renkotsu's hand stroked her cheek. His face was so close to hers she could still feel his breath on her skin. "Renkotsu, what are you doing?" She whispered once more looking into his dark, lust filled eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you," He whispered stroking his thumb on her cheek.

"What?"

"Bankotsu doesn't deserve you. He has you all to himself…" He trailed off moving in closer. Sango felt her heart hammering in her chest, and her skin started to crawl, she tried to push back, but the boulder was preventing her. She tried to squirm out of his iron-like grip on her hip which was gripping at her painfully.

"I've wanted this moment for so long," Renkotsu went on, his hand cupped her cheek once more brushing her bangs out of her face. He trailed his fingers along her jawline and stroked her lips with his thumb. Sango tried to hold back a sob that was threatening to spill out of her mouth. She glared at Renkotsu. His eyes glazed over as his dark eyes full of lust and want. "You don't know what you do to me, demon slayer. Every time I see you with Bankotsu, I can't think straight. To see his face now, how would he react once I have a taste?"

"You're going to regret this. Stop this now," Sango warned him in a firm voice despite her feeling like she could break down in any second. Thankfully, Renkotsu seemed to process what she said, seeing the realization in his eyes Sango roughly pushed him off of her making him stumble back a few steps. She whipped out her dagger and pointed it to him. Anger bubbled up inside of her as well as a tiny bit of fear, "If you ever touch me again I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell Bankotsu? Would you dare rip our group apart after we lost two of our comrades already?" Renkotsu taunted. Sango's mouth closed growling at him.

"If you ever touch me again." She repeated still holding her dagger in place, "I will kill you." She said. She and Renkotsu didn't' break their eye contact. Sango filled with rage and embarrassment while Renkotsu had a sick glint of satisfaction within them.

Not taking her eyes off of him, Sango bent down gathering the remaining fruit before spinning on her heels running back towards the castle. Her arms and legs pumped making her run as fast as she could through the forest. To her relief, she saw the tall walls of the castle up ahead. Slowing her pace, she looked behind her not seeing Renkotsu anywhere near. Taking a deep breath, she entered through the castle gates. The massive machine-like body of Ginkotsu strode past her, his metal teeth digging into the ground. She stopped in her tracks and gulped looking at the machine man, and he stared at her before nodding, "Gas." Sango didn't know what that meant, but she nodded anyways watching him truck his way towards the other end of the courtyard.

Panic set in her once more making her glance behind her checking if Renkotsu was behind her, not seeing him she let out a sigh of relief she turned back forward and almost screamed as she came to face to face with none other than Jakotsu who looked at her curiously. Her hand flew to her chest calming her already erratic beating heart. She glared at him, "You scared the life out of me!" She exclaimed.

"You took a long time," He commented peering down at her arms seeing the fruit she held. His hand reached over to grab one of them taking a bite before looking around, "Where's Renkotsu?" He asked with his mouth full.

"He said he'll catch up," Sango mumbled trying to hide her face from Jakotsu as she pushed past him quickening her pace. Jakotsu caught onto her odd behavior and caught up with her. Sango gasped in surprise seeing his face so close to hers again.

Growling in annoyance, Sango said, "Do you mind?  
"What's going on with you?" He asked stopping in front of her preventing her from going any further. He took another bite out of the fruit placing one hand on his hip.

"I'm fine! Why is everyone asking how I am? I'm wonderful!" She snapped in frustration stomping her feet a bit. Jakotsu kept quiet seeing her give into a tantrum for a bit before letting her on her way. Jakotsu watched as Sango made her way into the east wing no doubt retiring to bed. He heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw Renkotsu finally make an appearance, a scowl on his features, "Hey Renkotsu!" Jakotsu called jogging over to his friend.

"Jakotsu," Renkotsu nodded.

"What's with that woman? She's a lot more moody than usual," Jakotsu asked taking a final bite out of the fruit.

Renkotsu felt the panic rise within him, keeping his voice even he maintained a calm expression on his face, "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. Sango just screamed and left in a hurry," He replied scratching his chin in thought.

"Must be because we saw one of her friends at the village," Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up, he spun around facing Renkotsu, "You guys saw Inuyasha? Why didn't you tell me? Did he ask about me?"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes finding no patience to deal with Jakotsu's foolish crush, "We didn't. Only the monk. I believe that's why she's upset."

Jakotsu pouted and let out an exasperated sigh, "I do miss Inuyasha. But that means if the monk is close by then they shouldn't be too far. We probably should tell Bankotsu."

Although Renkotsu didn't want to face Bankotsu right away, he knew keeping things from their leader will only anger him more. As much as Renkotsu didn't trust Bankotsu's tactics at the moment, he had to play his cards right not to raise suspicions. There was the sneaking panic that rose within him when he thought about Sango, would she tell Bankotsu? He was confident that Sango wouldn't say anything. Sighing, "Yes, we will tell him once we see him."

They were heading towards the west wing, Jakotsu put his hand on his hips and looked up at the now orange-purple sky as the sun started to set, "Oh Inuyasha. I miss him so much!"

XXX

Sango ran into the east wing, once she was in the hallway she slumped against the wall sliding to the floor. Still clutching at the fruit, she felt tears start to run down her cheeks. A soft sob escaped from her lips making her drop the peaches onto the ground as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her whole body shivered with disgust as she recalled Renkotsu's threatening touch. The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone and made her want to vomit with disgust. She was lucky he came to his senses before he continued with what he was doing.

Sango let out another sob as she gripped the material of her kimono, ashamed of herself for letting him get the best of her! Thinking about the look in his eyes was enough to make her skin crawl with disgust. She had been crying for a few minutes before she rested her head on the tops of her knees. Her thoughts went to Miroku. She missed them so much, she realized. The happiness in his eyes spread warmth throughout her body. She was so conflicted with herself. She didn't want to choose between her friends and Bankotsu as they meant the world to her.

Starting to feel a headache pound in the back of her head, Sango tilted her head, so her chin was on the tops of her knees, she stared into the empty hallway letting her mind wander until she heard footsteps coming through the hall. She already knew who it was so she decided to stay on the floor. Just as she expected, the familiar feet of Bankotsu stepped in front of her. Not too long after that, her eyes met with his deep blue ones as he bent down to her level.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" He asked brushing her bangs out of her face resting his hand on her cheek as she leaned into his embrace.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes briefly to calm her emotions raging inside of her, "Take me to bed, Bankotsu," She said in a tired voice. Bankotsu didn't move immediately, his worried stare washing over her for a few moments until he nodded. She watched him lean banryu against the wall before his arms gently wrapped around her figure, she immediately buried her face into his chest inhaling his scent she loved so much. "Don't forget my peach," Sango whispered, she pointed out to the fruit which was by his foot, he bent down once more allowing her to be in reach of the peach.

Bankotsu slowly made his way into their bedroom before setting her down on the mat. She placed the peach on the floor as she laid on her side facing her back towards Bankotsu. His arms suddenly slipped around her pulling her closer to his chest. A small kiss was placed on her neck sending goosebumps throughout her body. "Sango," His warm breath on her skin, "What's the matter?"

"I just want to sleep," She said scooting away from his embrace bringing the blanket over her shoulders and immediately shutting her eyes.

Not buying it, Bakotsu turned her over to look at her face, she refuses to meet his eye as she stared at his chest. "Tell me what's wrong, I know it's something. Don't you dare lie to me."

Sango bit her lip, she wanted to tell him so badly, but she felt embarrassed. She didn't want to be the cause of the Band of Seven to split, so she shook her head, "Please Bankotsu, leave it."

"No, I won't. Now you tell me what's wrong-"

"Bankotsu!" She pleaded with such desperation in her voice it startled Bankotsu, she looked up at him with tired eyes, "Please. I'll tell you when I'm ready. But please, I want to sleep." She said turning her back towards him.

Bankotsu frowned but stopped himself from pressing the matter. Sighing in defeat, he laid back down on his back he stared up in at the ceiling. Not soon after, he felt Sango's hands slip onto his chest, and her head soon settled onto his chest. Bankotsu automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Sango's breathing soon deepened indicating that she was indeed asleep. Bankotsu peered down at her face seeing her mouth was slightly open, trying to be careful, he slipped out from her embrace and settled her onto the pillow. He got up and made his way towards the door out onto the courtyard.

Across the courtyard, he saw Renkotsu making his way towards him, "Renkotsu," he called catching his friend's attention.

Renkotsu tensed seeing Bankotsu approach him. He didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Calming himself, he decided to put on a cold front, "Big brother," He greeted.

Bankotsu propped his halberd on his shoulder, "Were you able to get some things from the market?" He asked.

"We were interrupted," Renkotsu said observing Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, "What? By who?"

"One of Sango's friends, the monk. He saw Sango when we were at the market."

"What?" Bankotsu exclaimed, "And you're only telling me this now?"

"With good reason, Bankotsu. You were with Sango," Renkotsu said raising his eyebrows. Bankotsu's scowl deepened, he pieced together that must be the reason why Sango was so upset earlier.

"Were they able to follow you?" He asked looking out at the entrance of the gates.

Renkotsu shook his head, "It was just the monk. We were able to get away before his friends got involved. But there is no doubt in my mind that they are probably out there looking for us."

Bankotsu huffed, "As long as the barrier does its job, I'm confident that they won't find us."

Renkotsu crossed his arms over his chest, "If they find us, what are we to do?"

Bankotsu was quiet for a moment, he thought of Sango and how he was in a complicated situation. He didn't want to hurt Sango, but his job was to kill Inuyasha and the others. "Simple, we get away."

"What?" Renkotsu was visibly surprised with Bankotsu's decision to run away from a battle, "Why would we do that? We are stronger than they are."

Bankotsu scoffed, "Do you think we'll get away without a fight? Of course, we'll fight them! I have wanted a rematch with that half-breed for quite some time."

"What does Sango think about this?" Renkotsu asked hesitantly seeing the change of mood in Bankotsu's eyes.

"What about her?"

"They are her friends, big brother. I'm sure that'll cause a rift between the both of you if you kill that Inuyasha."

Bankotsu shot a glare at Renkotsu as he gripped the handle of banryu tighter. He didn't want to admit to Renkotsu that he'll completely disobey Naraku's orders. But deep down, Bankotsu knows that he would try to respect Sango's wishes as best as he could given his situation. He eyed Renkotsu who was looking at him carefully, knowing that his friend would take pride in the fact that he would. "I'm well aware. But when it comes to down to it, I'll do whatever it takes to prevent them from taking Sango away from me." He said, truthfully. He was well aware of how important she was to him, and if that meant he had to do whatever that has to be done to protect her as much as he could, he wouldn't give up that opportunity.

"Even if it means killing every one of her friends?" Renkotsu questioned.

Bankotsu caught Renkotsu's eyes making sure his gaze didn't waver, Renkotsu felt his palms start to sweat as Bankotsu's gaze on him intensified making him nervous. "Aren't you going somewhere, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu walked past him making his way towards the entrance gates.

* * *

Sango moaned turning onto her stomach as the sunlight started to stream into her room. She opened her eyes she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes focusing on the empty room, frowning, Sango slowly pushed herself up looking around for any sign of her lover. "Bankotsu?" She called out softly. No response, sighing, Sango got ready for the day. She slowly shrugged on her kimono looking off to where Renkotsu's flame burned. Frowning, Sango kicked the jar into the wall making it shatter. The fire started to spread. Cursing under her breath, Sango looked around seeing a pitcher of water on the table, she grabbed it and poured it over the small flame putting it out altogether.

Taking a deep breath, Sango finished getting ready and went over to the table where she placed the dagger Bankotsu gave her. She slipped it into her obi and went out to the hallway towards the bathroom. A nice bath should calm my nerves, she thought to herself. Stepping into the tub, she got the hot water going and instantly stepped into the tub. The hot water soothed her muscles and relaxed her immediately.

Sango sighed leaning her head on the edge of the bath looking up at the ceiling watching the steam float around her. She reached toward the side and picked up a cloth and started to wash her body.

The door slid open making her jump, Sango sunk lower into the water concealing her naked breasts, but soon let out a sigh of comfort recognizing it was only Bankotsu standing there with a smirk on his face. "You scared me," She said shaking her head coming up a little from the water.

"Sorry," He shrugged walking into the room sliding the door shut behind him. He walked towards Sango and bent down kissing Sango.

She kissed him back before pulling back continuing to wash her skin, "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought you could use some help," Bankotsu said already undoing his obi.

Sango smiled playfully, "Oh? Help me with bathing?"

Bankotsu flashed her a charming smile igniting the familiar warmth spread through her chest, "You could say that. I was thinking of helping you… relax." He said shrugging off his top revealing his smooth skin that stretched over his hard muscular body. Sango bit her lip the bubble in her abdomen starting to grow with want as her eyes traveled down his body.

"I think I'd like some help," Sango said her hormones raging inside of her. She caught his eyes which were dark with lust. In a swift movement, Bankotsu got rid of his bottoms and made his way into the tub. Sango backed to the other side of the bath watching him get into the water.

Bankotsu swam towards her taking her in his arms. Sango giggled wrapping her legs around his waist already feeling his hard cock brush against her core. Her hands were entangled in his hair as she pulled his head back giving her access to kiss his lips. She moaned as his tongue brush against her lip then into her mouth. She gasped in bliss as her hips bucked against him loving the friction between her core and his cock.

"Fuck," Bankotsu swore ripping his lips off of hers leaving wet hot kisses down her neck. He sucked and bit at her breasts creating goosebumps all over her body.

Reaching between them, Sango got a hold of his cock and began to stroke the length of it making him moan out loud. He rested his forehead on hers closing his eyes as he focused on the movement of her hands moving up and down him. Sango bit her lip and smiled leaving sweet kisses on his neck and over his collarbones. She gasped when his hand shot out stopping her stroking, and she peered up at him seeing his deep blue eyes were at least two shades darker. "Stop, I'll cum at any moment if you keep doing that."

"Then cum," Sango said innocently, Bankotsu smirked, he settled himself on one of the benches in the tub. Straddling him, Sango reached behind her grabbing him getting ready for him to enter her. She stroked the tip of him against her folds a few times making Bankotsu's grip on her hips tighten. Gasping she sunk onto his long hard cock crying out feeling her walls stretch.

Bankotsu pushed her down with his hands on her hips until he was entirely inside of her. Bankotsu looked up at Sango admiring the look of absolute pleasure and desire written all over her face. Sango opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him for a kiss as she began to move.

It felt marvelous feeling the fullness of him inside of her. Sango's moans were getting louder as the water lapped around them spilling over the edge of the tub. Bankotsu reached around to grab her hair craning her neck upwards allowing some access to her neck to leave kisses. His mouth moved from her neck to her breasts using one hand to cup her left one squeezing and taking her nipple into his mouth. Sango gripped the edge of the tub hard as she bounced up and down his cock harder and faster making the water splash around them. She felt her walls start to tighten and the hot coil in her abdomen become hotter, "I'm going to cum!" Sango moaned loudly, looking into Bankotsu's eyes, not breaking eye contact with his beautiful deep blue eyes.

As Sango looked into his stunning eyes, she shuddered as her legs started to spaz, her eyes rolled back into her head as her whole body shivered and sent goosebumps all over. The hot coil in her lower abdomen exploded making her scream out in pleasure. Bankotsu moaned lifting Sango slightly so he could pump into her.

Still calming down from her orgasm, Sango rode him feeling him close as well. Her lips went to his ear and bit softly whispering in his ear, "Cum for me, Bankotsu," She whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut gripping at her waist no doubt leaving bruises there afterward. He brought her down taking all of him once more before he came deep inside of her. He cried out and swore letting out deep breathes as he leaned against the wall of the tub.

Sango sighed happily, leaning against him, so her breasts were pressed up against his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder slumping trying to regain her composure. Bankotsu soon came down from his high and slowly helped Sango off of him, and she smiled kissing him on his cheek before walking to the other side of the tub, "Okay, now can you help me by scrubbing my back?" she held out the cloth towards him.

Bankotsu laughed out loud but didn't protest taking the cloth from her spinning her around and started to scrub her smooth skin gently. Sango closed her eyes enjoying it as he reached over her grabbing one of the small buckets pouring water over her back. "Where were you this morning?" Sango asked turning around taking the cloth from him, she spun him around and placed a kiss on his back before mimicking his actions.

Bankotsu moved his braid onto his shoulder, "I was just outside." He answered. Sango hummed bringing the bucket over his back washing away the soap. "I do have to tell you something though."

"What?" Sango asked as he turned around, she bit her lip seeing droplets of water across his hard chest.

"I'll be gone for the rest of the day today," He said watching her closely. Sango felt her heart start to speed up. She bit her lip as the panic began to rise within her.

"Where will you be going?" She asked resting her hands on his chest.

"Suikotsu and I need to handle some rogue demons, a request from Naraku. Nothing too serious," He replied, he turned around to get out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Sango frowned watching him squeeze his long braid trying to get rid of the excess water. He reached his hand out for her to take, she did and stepped out of the water. Goosebumps automatically erupted on her skin, her teeth chattered. Bankotsu wrapped one of the towels low on his hips walking over to one of the cabinets grabbing a towel for her.

"Thanks," She mumbled wrapping it around herself. "Has Naraku come to tell you this himself?" She asked.

Bankotsu hesitated for a while, "No, it was your brother, Kohaku."  
"Kohaku?" Sango whispered staring up at him, he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Is he alright? Where is he now?" She asked already reaching down grabbing her clothes intending to dress.

"Sango, stop," He said reaching out grabbing her arm. She glared at him, "I didn't know I would be seeing him today. But from looking at him, he is fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I have to get to him! I can't let Naraku muddle his brain anymore," Sango insisted pulling her arm away from him making her way towards the bathroom door. She tightened the towel around her breasts and then she tore it open squealing as the blush rose up to her cheeks. Right out the door, Suikotsu stood there with his arms limp at his sides, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes full taking in her half-naked appearance.

"Erm-" He muttered looking around.

She felt Bankotsu's body behind her, looked back at him, he glared at Suikotsu making his friend turn around instantly. His hand grabbed hers pulling her back into her room before shutting the door. Regaining her composure, Sango looked up at Bankotsu crossing her arms over her chest. "Sango, you can't go after Kohaku because he is already too far for you to catch up with him. But I assure you, he was alright and unharmed."

"But you don't understand, Bankotsu," Sango shouted shaking her head as she began to pace, "The longer he is in Naraku's command, the more I lose him. He already doesn't know who I am, what will happen if this keeps up? I vowed to save him, Bankotsu. He's my little brother. He's the only one I have left…" She whispered her tears were escaping the corner of her eyes. She stood there with her arms wrapped around her middle as her shoulders shook as she cried.

Bankotsu moved forward and took Sango in his arms allowing her to cry into his chest, "I promise, I'll do whatever I can to make sure nothing happens to him. He's a smart kid, Naraku won't do anything to him."

"How do you know that?" She accused, still in his embrace.

"Because Kohaku is one of Naraku's greatest fighters. Although he is young, your brother is a very skilled fighter Sango. He will stay in Naraku's good graces as long as he is doing what he is doing."

"But I-"

Releasing her, Bankotsu tilted her chin up, so his eyes met hers, "When the time is right, I will help you take him back. I promise."

Sango said nothing for awhile looking in his eyes for any sign of doubt. Instead, she saw the same passion, intensity, and determination in those azure eyes that made her fall in love with him the first time. "What about being loyal to Naraku?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Of course I'm going to worry if you say that. Naraku is smart, Bankotsu. If he finds out about you double-crossing him-"

"He won't, Sango," Bankotsu assured stroking her cheek, "Remember what I told you? We will stick together, no matter what. I can handle my own."

Sango sighed but nodded reaching up on her tippy-toes placing a small kiss on his cheek. Bankotsu let go of her reaching down to grab his hakama, she followed him to the door. Right outside, Suikotsu stood there, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall with one foot propped up. The sound of the door opening made him turn his attention towards them. Bankotsu stood in front of Sango shielding her nakedness from his friend. Suikotsu cleared his throat standing straight up, "We have to leave in about an hour. One of Naraku's poisonous insects will be leading us to the demons."

Bankotsu nodded, "I'll meet you at the entrance gates in an hour." Suikotsu nodded turning his back towards them and walked down the hall. Sango and Bankotsu made their way back to their bedroom and began to dress once more.

Sango sat at the table and started to eat realizing how hungry she was. She watched him pull on his hakama and begin to tie his obi. As she chewed on some rice, she swallowed before speaking, "Why does Naraku send you to deal with demons? I thought they all were at his disposal."

"Believe it or not, there are some intelligent ones out there. They are usually the ones who can disguise themselves into humans, like us," Bankotsu said pulling on one of his gloves, flexing his hand once it was on.

"I guess I can believe that. What are the demons doing that is bothering Naraku so much?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Probably just fucking around. We only go for the ones who happen to have jewel shards in them, which isn't so much."

"What happens to the jewel shards once you obtain them?"

"The saimyosho automatically take them away," He answered walking over to the table reaching down to get a glass of water to drink.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she spoke, "Don't you think it's odd that he keeps you and your friends in the dark? First with capturing me and locking you guys in this castle, to doing simple tasks of killing off demons. Isn't that odd?" Sango wondered.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrows, bringing his cup down from his lips, "It is odd. But I have no intention of figuring out what he's doing."

"Why not? Knowing from experience, it's best that you do keep a watchful eye on him. Were you able to get any information on his whereabouts?"

Bankotsu shook his head, "He is cautious with not revealing where he is. He uses puppets whenever he does have a 'face-to-face' with me."

Sango turned back to her food setting her half eaten bowl of rice onto the table. She recalled her time at the island with her friends, during Bankotsu's last battle with Inuyasha there was a strong barrier that prevented Inuyasha's demonic powers. It was an eerie barrier that was surprisingly used to Bankotsu's advantage. And to top it off, what she didn't understand why a Saint would be helping Naraku as he was able to stop Inuyasha from further injuring Bankotsu once Kagome used her arrows to turn his arm to the bone. But there has been no sign of Naraku, not a scent or even any witnesses giving Sango and her friends no leads onto where to find him. "He must be recovering.." Sango said to herself.

"What did you say?" Bankotsu said as he was already sitting down across from her munching on some fish.

Sango gasped, "He has to be recovering! That explains why we haven't been able to find any trace of him! He sends you and your friends after us to buy himself some time! How can I not see that?" Sango exclaimed standing up starting to pace.

"What are you saying, Sango?" Bankotsu said watching his lover pace in front of him as he still chewed on some fish and rice.

"Don't you see it, Bankotsu? He's hiding. Kagome was almost able to finish him off, but he got away in time. So he's been using you and your friends to keep us busy from finding where he is."  
Bankotsu stopped chewing realization in his eyes, "Come to think of it. He requested us to travel to Mount Hakurei-"

"You've been there before?" He asked Sango who nodded.

"Before your battle with Inuyasha on the island, Kikyo told us about the power it housed. When we got there, the barrier had a great effect on Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara because of their demon powers." She explained.

Bankotsu hummed, nodding, "Yes. The barrier had a similar effect on us, but it didn't fully affect us other than making me feel sick." He frowned, but continued, "I had a meeting with Naraku in one of the caves. I couldn't see him. I could only hear his face, I assume he was hiding in the darkness."

"He didn't reveal himself to you?"

He shook his head, "He didn't show himself at all, I was practically talking into the darkness."  
"Why were you there?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

He coughed, "That was when he told me to kidnap you." Sango remained quiet. She felt her thoughts start to run trying to piece things together. "What you say makes sense." He said.

Sango nodded, "We have to stop him. If we can stop his growth process before he is complete, then we have a chance of ending him once and for all."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Bankotsu asked although it was a good idea he had no idea on how to go about doing that. Frowning, Sango sighed in defeat getting no ideas.

"I don't know," She confessed looking at her hands in her lap, "Before this, before us, I would've just run up to the mountain and try to kill him myself with Inuyasha and the others. But now," She chuckled humorlessly looking up at him, "We had to make things a lot more complicated."

He gave her half a smile, Bankotsu stared at her for a while before he placed his empty bowl on the table. He reached over taking her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly, "We'll figure it out. At least now we know what he's doing, that's a step closer to finishing that bastard." Sango nodded a small frown on her lips. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand. "I have to go," Bankotsu said getting up and walked around the table kissing her on the top of her head.

"Be back soon. And please, be careful," Sango said watching him grab banryu as he headed towards the door.

Bankotsu gave her the familiar arrogant smirk, "You don't need to worry about that. I'll be back by tomorrow morning, irritate Jakotsu for the time being if you like."  
Sango chuckled breaking out in a smile, she got up and walked over to him placing her hands on his chest giving him a light kiss, "I love you," she said. She never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth, but it felt so naturally when she said it to him.

Bankotsu flashed her a smile, "I love you. Now get some sleep, I've been selfish about keeping you up at night." He joked, she rolled her eyes slapping his chest watching him slip out of their room and out in the hallway as he propped his massive halberd on his shoulder and disappeared out into the courtyard.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope that wasn't a too odd place to cut off this chapter! It was already 27 pages long, and I didn't want you guys to suffer haha. Anyways, please leave a review, and don't forget to favorite and follow to keep up to date! Xo.


	18. Chapter 18

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 18 WARNING**

 **Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay! Please review! Enjoy.

* * *

Sango dressed for the day after Bankotsu left for his mission she was able to get much-needed rest for a few hours. The next thing she knew it was midday and the sun was high up in the sky. Sango decided to wear her original kimono under the blue one she wore yesterday for a few layers of warmth, the air outside was a lot more chilly than usual. As she was tying the obi around her waist, a glint from the table caught her attention. She walked over to it picking up the dagger Bankotsu gave to her and slipped it into her obi.

She made her way outside onto the porch the courtyard was completely empty except for Ginkotsu's large body which was patrolling the perimeter. She descended the stairs and began walking towards the koi fish pond, once there she noticed Jakotsu leaning against the railing looking down at the swimming fish.

Slowly she approached him, "Hello, Jakotsu," She greeted with a small smile. Jakotsu looked up and nodded at her.

"Yo, demon slayer," He replied looking back at the fish. Sango leaned against the railing mirroring Jakotsu's stance. Peering down into the water she saw a few koi fishes swimming around in circles. On one end of the pond, Sango saw a red koi fish accompanied with a blue one. They swam together and twirled around with their snouts touching making Sango smile. Out of the corner of her eye, a pure white koi fish broke the red and blue fishes apart almost as if it was taking the red koi fish away. "So you finally got up from your nap, huh?" Jakotsu commented.

"It was great being able to get some sleep," Sango admitted clasping her hands together staring out at the rest of the courtyard.

"You need it," Jakotsu replied with a smirk, "All that noise you guys make at night? I'm surprised you- hey!" Sango turned bright red and started to smack the back of Jakotsu's head. He snapped up rubbing the back of his head and raised one hand to deflect her opposing slaps. "That hurts you know!"

Sango glared at him, "You deserve it," Sango mumbled crossing her arms over her chest, embarrassment written all over her face.

"I'm just stating facts. I'm sure if I didn't say anything nobody else would," He mumbled, Sango turned towards him glaring at him making him raise his eyebrows.

"I had no idea," Sango confessed covering her face with her hands trying to hide the fact that her face was as red as a beat. "Sorry about that."

Jakotsu chuckled, "Oh we both know that you aren't sorry." Sango groaned lowering her head, so she was now laying it against her arms which were still on the railing. As she sulked, she felt Jakotsu push himself off of the railing, she looked up at him. "So what are you doing here bothering me?"

Sango sighed turning around, so her back was against the railing of the bridge, "Bankotsu left on a mission with Suikotsu. Didn't you see them leave?"

"I guess I didn't," Jakotsu replied standing straight up, he groaned as he twisted his back hearing it crack a little. "Since I'm stuck babysitting you again-"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need to be babysat?" Sango scowled.

He only rolled his eyes in response, but continued, "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Why do you say it as if that's the weirdest thing in the world?" Jakotsu asked already making his way off of the bridge. Sango sighed pushing herself off of the railing and jogged to catch up with his long strides.

"It seems like the most mediocre, nonviolent thing someone from the band of seven can do," Sango shrugged finally at his side as they walked towards the entrance gates.

"We may be mercenaries, but we do enjoy normal things, Sango." Jakotsu reminded her with a smirk causing Sango to chuckle a bit. "How do you feel about some apple picking?"

"Sounds like fun," Sango agreed, clasping her hands behind her back as they were nearing the gates. Sango took a sharp intake of breath as Renkotsu's figure appeared in front of them. She felt her hands start to sweat seeing his eyes land on her, she walked slower making sure that Jakotsu was in between them, almost blocking her from Renkotsu's view.

"Where are you headed off to?" Renkotsu asked Jakotsu.

"Just a little walk, want to come with?" Jakotsu answered as he casually brushed pass him. Sango bit the inside of her cheek as she moved Renkotsu almost coiling away as their bodies passed.

"Someone has to watch the castle," Renkotsu reminded Jakostu as he watched the two leave. His eyes never left Sango.

Sango closed her eyes not realizing she was holding her breath as they passed Renkotsu and started to head through the forest. Sango shook her body trying to get rid of her nerves as she followed Jakotsu through the woods.

The sound of branches and leaves cracking under their footsteps was soothing, in a way. She looked ahead of her seeing an equally relaxed Jakotsu in front of her, she looked up at the tall trees some leaves were already turning color indicating autumn right around the corner. "Where are we going?" Sango called after Jakotsu. She used her hand to shield the sunlight from blinding her as she looked up into the trees.

Jakotsu lead her towards the other side of the forest, she assumed it was opposite to where the waterfall was. The sun was bright today, and the wind was chillier than usual, she was thankful she decided to wear the blue kimono over her everyday outfit as it was an extra layer of warmth.

"There are a few apple trees just west of here," He said over his shoulder. He came to a stop as they saw a grand tree before them. Sango looked up as the bright red fruit contrasted against the greenery of the tree.

The enormous trunk of the tree had to be as thick as three trees together. Sango knocked her fist on the hard bark of the tree feeling the rough wood under her fingers. Looking up she gasped a bit wondering how a beautiful tree managed to grow over the years without damage. "Now how are you going to get those down? The tree is too tall for us to climb," Sango said walking around the trunk of the massive tree.

Jakotsu scoffed reaching behind his back pulling out his sword. Without saying anything, he flung it up using his bending swords to slice a branch with ripe apples perfectly. Sango moved out of the way seeing the branch right above her. His sword came flying back to him morphing into a single sword once more, "That has to be some kind of sorcery," Sango commented bending down to pick up the apples.

He bent down picking some up as well, grabbing behind him he brought out a good sized sack and began to fill it up, he smirked, "No tricks, just a pretty badass sword." He gloated.

Sango laughed out loud handing him some of the apples she managed to pick up, "I do have to admit, it is a pretty neat sword. How did you come across it?"

Jakotsu shrugged, "I stole it from one of the villages I looted. I had no idea it was a bending sword. It was difficult to adjust to, but after hard work, it came naturally to me." Sango nodded recalling her first experience with her hiraikotsu. It was such a heavy, powerful weapon she never thought she would be able to wield it as easily as she could now. "Give it a try," Jakotsu said thrusting his hand out handing her the handle of his sword.

Sango's eyes widen as she stared at his sword before her eyes landed on him, "What?" She spluttered.

"Try it, I need a good laugh," Jakotsu said, smirking.

"I am not some kind of circus monkey," Sango scowled pushing his hand away.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, handing her his sword once more, "Don't be a poor sport. I know you want to try it out." He said wiggling his eyebrows making Sango giggle. Shaking her head, she sighed grabbing the handle of his sword.

To her surprise, it was very light compared to any type of sword she held before. She weighed it in her hand examining the thin blade wondering how its many knives were concealed in this thin one. She felt Jakotsu move beside her taking her by the shoulders and turning her to one of the lower branches of the tree. There, attached to the tree there was a fresh apple. "Try to cut that branch off," He suggested gesturing towards the branch which was at least a few yards up.

"How would I do that?" Sango asked biting her lip staring at the branch.

"Fling it."

"That's it?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

Sango played with the handle of the sword nervously, looking down at the sword in her hand she took a deep breath before focusing on the branch. Closing one eye to get a perfect aim, Sango flung the sword in the direction of the branch, she gasped feeling a rush of air come out of the sword followed by many blades coming out of the sword. It rushed out of her hand slicing the branch in one clean slate, "Wow!" Sango exclaimed watching the branch of apples fall to the forest floor, "I did it!" Sango said turning around to see Jakotsu with an amused grin on his face. She stumbled back feeling the force of the swords coming back towards her.

"Beginners luck," Jakotsu said, going forward to take it back.

Sango spun around looking for another target, with his sword still in her hand she focused on a flower growing not too far from them. She flung the sword towards it slicing it completely. Sango laughed having fun with the thing as she struck a smaller tree slicing it in half.

She was getting ready to aim again before Jakotsu's hand came on her wrist, stopping her. Sango looked at Jakotsu who had a tiny bit of concern in his eyes, "Okay, that's enough fun for today," He concluded. Sango frowned, but she handed him his sword back clasping her hands behind her back feeling embarrassed as he put his sword back into its sheath. "How about we head back?"

Sango nodded getting up. She made no protests as they continued their silent walk back towards the castle. As they walked, Jakotsu began to whistle a simple tune, Sango found herself humming along. It was odd to her when she thought about it. Other than Bankotsu, Jakotsu was someone she actually found friendship with. When she first met him, he was one of the nastiest towards her, but as time flew by, Jakotsu has been kinder. He almost reminded her as an older brother she never had as he didn't miss an opportunity to play around with her.

A snap of a branch caused Sango to stop in her tracks, she looked to her left seeing a couple of travelers who were casually talking among themselves. Sango felt her heart speed up glancing at Jakotsu hoping they wouldn't recognize him. Holding her breath, she kept her head down ready to brush past them, but to her surprise, she felt no contact. Gasping, Sango stood in place looking back at them puzzled. It was if they didn't see her. "Huh?" She said watching the backs of the people walk past her. "Jakotsu," She called after him as he continued to whistle.

"Hm?" He replied turning around, his lips in a shape of an O as he was in pre-whistle, "What?"

"Did you just see that? Those people walked past without even noticing us." Sango said pointing towards the backs of the travelers her mouth slightly agape.

Jakotsu put his free hand on his hip and walked up to her, he looked at the travelers off in the distance. He placed the sack of apples between them and took out his sword. Reaching forward, the end of his blade came into contact with the invisible forcefield before them creating ripples throughout the whole thing. "A barrier," He concluded as they watched the ripples grow. Sango saw it ripple further up as it extended into what looked like a dome that surrounded a significant part of the forest.

"A barrier?" Sango repeated spinning around in place as she looked above her. "Since when did we have a barrier? How was I able to get through to the village?" She asked bringing her hand on the forcefield. At the touch, it was cold on her skin and hummed.

"I honestly don't know, I'm guessing it knows who to let in and who to let out. Being that you were Renkotsu, it allowed you to go through."

As she looked closer, she came to distinguish the difference between what was in the barrier and what wasn't. The barrier had a sheen to it, it was almost shiny the longer you looked at it. "So everyone outside of this barrier can't see us," Sango thought out loud reaching out to touch it again.

"I guess," Jakotsu shrugged beside her putting his sword back and bending down to pick up the sack of apples, "Come on."

Sango looked at him as he continued his path. She looked out beyond the barrier sighing before she caught up with him, "Jakotsu, wait up!" She called running until she was at his side. They walked in silence as they headed back. This part of the forest was a lot greener than it is on the opposite side. She noticed more pathways must lead to different villages and water sources such as rivers and wells. Sango looked up into the sky seeing birds flying from tree to tree singing the same tune as Jakotsu. A smile cracked out on her lips, "Mockingbirds."

Jakotsu nodded, "Yeah, I totally forgot about those. Now they won't shut up." He said looking up as the birds repeated the tune he was singing.

"Its quite nice," Sango replied. She listened to the sounds of nature around her, she saw a few leaves that were beginning to change, the cool wind nipped at her bare cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her waist starting to feel the chill. "It's actually getting cooler," She commented trying to spark on a conversation with him.

Jakotsu nodded, "I probably need to change into something a bit more warmer," He said looking down at his kimono which was much shorter on one side coming to a cut at his thigh.

Sango hummed in agreement, "I don't know how you can wear that."

Jakotsu raised his eyebrows smirking a little, "You should try it sometime. I bet Bankotsu wouldn't mind."

Sango rolled her eyes pushing at his arm playfully, "Shut up."

Jakotsu faked a grimace, "Ow! You know I'm still battered up from that stupid demon."

Sango frowned, "Right, I'm sorry about that." Adverting her eyes to the trail in front of her.

Jakotsu looked over at her seeing her frown, he reached over and gave her a little shove, "Don't mope so much, it makes you look ugly." She rolled her eyes, "But don't worry about it. I was just kidding, I'm excellent."

Sango raised her eyebrows looking up at him, she was surprised seeing a friendly face from him. He smiled warmly at her, Sango felt her own smile spreading across her face. Nodding they continued their walk back towards the castle. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends," Jakotsu said shifting the sack on his other shoulder, "What's on your mind?"

"How did you meet Bankotsu?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that," Jakotsu replied looking ahead.

"Really?" She replied, "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged, "Well you do have this annoying habit with asking too many questions, I was wondering when it would be my turn."

"Well, how'd you two meet? As I can see, the two of you are very close compared to your other friends." Sango said.

"I was one of Bankotsu's first friends," He answered, "Believe it or not, he was quite lonely before I came along."  
"Where'd you guys meet?"

"We actually met in battle," Jakotsu said smiling fondly at the memory, "I just finished killing a demon that was said to be so ferocious that whoever tries to fight it, they'll die. After I chopped the demon's head off, Bankotsu showed up angry that killed it before him. So he did the thing he only knew how to do at the time, he challenged me to a duel."  
"I'm guessing he won," Sango said her lips curled up into a smirk. Jakotsu glared at her making her laugh out loud.

"Just to let you know I gave him a hard time," He said pouting a bit, "When I thought he would kill me, he actually surprised me by offering me to work with him. Go around the land killing different demons testing our strength, that was the best idea I heard at the time."  
"So when did the others come along?"

"It wasn't until a few years after, we came across this swamp looking for another terrifying demon. Bankotsu went ahead leaving me to struggle through that disgusting forest alone. Anyways, by the time I got there he already killed the demon. That's when he proposed the idea of creating a group of mercenaries. A group of others like us going around getting paid to kill."  
"It puzzles me how I'm able to stomach that," Sango muttered seeing the castle gates in view, "I tend to forget I've fallen in love with one of the most powerful, fearful humans in the world. And to top that, here I am having a friendly conversation with you."

"You're dramatic, I'm alright company!" Jakotsu rolled his eyes as they crossed the gates of the castle, they made it to west wing settling themselves on the porch, "Don't flatter yourself. I still can't figure out why I tolerate you, but you're not so bad I suppose."

Sango sighed leaning against the wall as she watched Jakotsu pick from his bunch of apples, he handed her an apple which she took gratefully. She bit into it savoring the sweet taste chewing as she stared out into the courtyard. The two of them fell into silence as they ate away their apples and eventually both of them started a surprisingly easy conversation from time to time until Jakotsu fell asleep. Sango set her apple core beside her leaning forward seeing Jakotsu fast asleep, a light snore coming from him. It was a bit past the afternoon, but the air was still freezing.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, she got up and walked into the west wing, she came across a cupboard with blankets in it. She picked one of the thickest ones and made her way outside to cover Jaktosu's body. He didn't stir. Instead, he curled into a tighter ball under the blanket.

Smiling, she shook her head and bent down picking up the eaten up cores of the apples, gathering the cores in her hands she walked towards the courtyard and placed them in the grass a good foot away from Jakotsu's sleeping form to prevent flies from buzzing around him. Straightening up, she walked toward the koi pond gazing into the pond watching the fish swim freely for a few moments before carrying on.

Continuing with her walk, she went to the garden walking around the various plants and flowers and stopped to pick a fresh flower. She tucked it behind her ear. There were moments just like this where she would forget everything that was happening in the world, she would put Naraku in the back of her mind, about being here kidnapped, she would also forget about Bankotsu and how difficult their situation is. She treasured peaceful, innocent moments like this where she can stop and smell the flowers without a care in the world.

She found herself walking towards the artifact room, Sango stood outside the double doors with her hand clutched at her chest. The palm of her hands started to sweat followed by her breath starting to quicken as the flashes of the dead images her friend filled her mind making her shut her eyes closed. She shook her head trying to get a grip of reality before she took a calming breath.

Blinking slowly, she stared at the door. She was determined to conquer this part of her, too long she had to deal with the nightmares that stole her sleep from her. "Come on, Sango, you can do this," She whispered to herself.

She slid open the door and peered into the room. It was still dark and dusty. As she stepped in, she saw a few dust particles float into the sunlight. She squinted making out the different pieces of armor, swords, weapons, and vases out in the room. Taking a deep breath, Sango stepped into the room shutting the door slowly behind her.

Almost instantly, Images of the dead, lifeless eyes of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo flashed before her making her grip the sides of her head causing her to stumble back into one of the closest wooden beams. Sango groaned shaking her head trying to get a grip of reality. An image of Bankotsu, bloodied and dying in her arms surfaced, "Stop!" She shouted not realizing tears were slipping out from the corners of her eyes.

The nightmare never left her since that day, she was afraid to sleep fearing that once she closed her eyes her friends' eyes would be staring back at her, lifeless and cold. Bankotsu's eyes drained from life right in front of her, the feel of his warm blood soaking her hands and her clothes. She gripped at her hair once again, squeezing her eyes shut seeing her brother's face surface, his once glazed over eyes under the control of Naraku returning to those familiar innocent brown orbs like hers.

Sango knew it wasn't real, but during her nightmares, it was difficult for her to know what was real and fake. No matter how much times she relived that nightmare, it always came back to her, haunting her, breaking a part of her down.

Gripping at her hair by the roots, she took calming breaths trying to get rid of the negativity in her mind. She slid against the wooden beam using this time to focus on her breathing, Sango managed to pace her heartbeat. "It's just a dream, Sango. Just a dream," She whispered to herself over and over until she was back to her usual self. Swallowing hard, Sango was able to push herself up on her feet. She pushed her nightmares in the back of her head as she stared around the room defiantly.

The door slid open making her spin around, her eyes hardened as Renkotsu stood at the doorway looking at her with interested eyes. Sango gulped straightening up, "Renkotsu," She greeted.

"Sango," He purred making her skin crawl. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him causing Sango's heart rate to speed up. Her hands started to sweat as she observed him, making sure to keep a safe distance between them and her hand on her hip to where the dagger was. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was just leaving," Sango said starting towards the door not taking a chance to glance behind her. She yelped when Renkotsu's large hand clasped over her wrist pulling her from reaching the door. She grimaced as her hands came into contact with his chest, "Let go of me," She warned.

"My apologies, I just want to talk," Renkotsu said releasing her wrist. Sango stumbled back rubbing where he had his hand on her wrist. He walked around the dark room examining some swords that were displayed on the wall.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sango said in a smooth voice.

Renkotsu didn't answer right away. Instead, he continued his observations on the different weapons and paintings in the room before he replied. Sango narrowed her eyes at him as his eyes traveled up and down her body, "Do you remember when I saved you?"

Sango nodded, "I do."

"You were helpless, screaming on the floor left here to die. There was nobody in sight instead of me." She glanced at the door which was slightly ajar, "I saved you. Why aren't you grateful for that?"

She cleared her throat trying to keep a level head about this knowing if she were to snap, he could corner her. Jakotsu was fast asleep across the castle grounds, and here she was trapped in a dark room with someone who proved to her to be very dangerous. "I am," She honestly replied, "And I still am grateful. Without you, I would have probably been dead."

Renkotsu's eyes met hers, and they softened for a bit before returning back to its original angry stare, "Are you?" He spat, "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Sango furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what exactly I am talking about," He accused walking up to her. Sango took a sharp intake of breath feeling herself walk backward until her back hit the wall. She looked around frantically trying to find a way to escape but to no avail. Her eyes widen as Renkotsu's hands were now on either side of her arms eliminating her chances of getting away.

She glared at him, scowling, "Please, enlighten me."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, "You go ahead and run into Bankotsu's arms when he wasn't the one who saved you."

Sango couldn't believe her ears, all she could hear was the jealousy that seeped out of his mouth. Scowling Sango couldn't help herself, "And what's wrong with that? I can be with whoever I want to."

Renkotsu growled his hands went from the wall to grip the sides of her arms painfully, "Everything is wrong with it. Bankotsu doesn't deserve you, he has done nothing to deserve you."

"That's where you're wrong," Sango spat jutting her chin out defiantly not ripping her eyes away from his. She saw his dark eyes pool with anger and jealousy, his face was twisted into an ugly sneer. "You have to get it through your head, Renkotsu. I don't know what's gotten in your head, but the fact that I have this sneaking suspicion that you feel like I owe you something is completely ridiculous!"

His eyes instantly darkened and his hands gripped at her hair cranking her neck up exposing her skin. Sango whimpered at the pain, she bit her lip feeling his other free hand on her hip, gripping her painfully, "I should be the one you want! What is it you don't understand? He doesn't deserve you!"

Sango's face was twisted in disgust, "You're delusional!"

Renkotsu pulled at her hair again making her hiss in pain, she stared at him with tear filled eyes but anger in her heart. She stared into his dark brown eyes as it looked at her in a way that made her want to puke. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

"You chose him," Renkotsu answered, his face few inches from hers, his hand moved from her hair to her cheek, his thumb stroked at her lips. "I was so close to finally having a taste of you. I think now I finally get a chance." Sango gasped as tears were blinding her vision. Think of something! She yelled in her head. She looked glanced at Renkotsu's face that was so close to hers, reeling her head back and snapping forward until she head-butted him straight on. He cried out gripping at his bloody lip, stumbling a bit.

Sango cried out running towards the opposite end of the room. Renkotsu held his forehead where she head-butted, he growled at her, "You bitch!" He stalked angrily towards her, Sango braced herself ready to defend herself until the door slid wide open.

Bright light filled the room, Sango squinted trying to make out who opened the door. To her immense relief, Jakotsu stood there with one hand on the door and the other on the frame looking at them with suspicion in his eyes. "What is going on here?" He asked as his eyes jumped back and forth from both of them. He took in Renkotsu's bloodied lip and back to Sango's tear-stained cheeks.

Sango didn't answer. Instead, she walked forward refusing to look at Renkotsu and ducked under Jakotsu's arm rushing across the courtyard. She clenched her fists as her sides ignoring Jakotsu's calls behind her.

"Hey!"Jakotsu called once more, but she didn't answer. Her hot tears were spilling down her cheeks, and small sobs escaped her lips. She raised her hand angrily wiping the tears away as she quickened her pace. Behind her, Jakotsu sped up his pace until he was in front of Sango. His hands reached out to stop her, holding her in place. He examined her face seeing nothing out of the ordinary other than her wet cheeks. She refused to meet his eyes, "What the hell happened in there?" Jakotsu demanded an odd feeling of protectiveness washing over him.

She slapped his hands away from her, "Nothing!" Sango exclaimed trying to push past him. Jakotsu refused to move, planting his feet preventing her from getting past him.

"Bullshit! Now tell me right now!" He demanded.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Sango cried out as her voice cracked with emotion, the tears were flowing down her cheeks, and a look of embarrassment followed by anger glinted in her eyes surprising Jakotsu, "What do you want me to tell you Jakotsu? Do you want me to admit that he was so close into taking advantage of me? Do you want to me to tell you that he was so close to and I was too weak to fight him off?" She sobbed at the last part, her body started to wreck with sobs, and her hands wiped at her angry tears.

"He did what?" Jakotsu said in a quiet voice. He clenched his jaw and looked over his shoulder to where Renkotsu slipped out of the room and hurriedly made his way to where the bedrooms were located. He turned around and started to make his way towards his friend, but was stopped by Sango's hand gripping his own pulling him back.

"No, please Jakotsu." She pleaded.

"What?" Jakotsu hissing as he pulled his hand back not noticing the look of hurt that flashed before her eyes, "We need to tell Bankotsu. And I am not letting him go that easily. Look at you! You're a wreck!"

Sango shook her head, "Please don't tell Bankotsu."

"Are you serious?"

"I am! I am beyond embarrassed, I don't want him to find out."

"But-"

"I will tell him myself, he has to hear it from me." Sango whispered wrapping her arms around her waist, "As of right now. I'll be able to handle him myself, believe me, I won't let him get away with what he did to me."

Jakotsu scoffed crossing his arms over his chest, "You surely do have it under control don't you?" Sango said nothing as she looked at the ground, Jakotsu immediately regretted what he said. Sighing he approached her slowly as if she was a wounded animal, "If you're not going to tell Bankotsu yet. You have to tell me."

"I-"

"I'm not going to forget about this and brush it off. If you're going to hide this from Bankotsu, then I feel like I should know what's going on. I already saw what I saw," Jakotsu said carefully. He didn't know what came over him, this feeling of protectiveness for a woman nonetheless was so odd to him. But, seeing Sango who poised herself as a fierce girl now broken and scared did something to his heart.

Sango sighed knowing he won't leave her alone until she told him something. The shame was eating her through her stomach thinking about how she wasn't able to even defend herself against a man! She fought worse demons before, but she couldn't fight him off. "I believe Renkotsu has an obsession with me," Sango started quietly.

"Obsession?"  
Sango nodded, "The last time I was in that room, a demon almost took my soul, Renkotsu was the one who found me and saved me. It all started when we were coming back from the village, he said something to me that didn't sit right. I refused him, and it got him angry. Since then I tried my best to avoid him."  
Jakotsu said nothing other than giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. He knew asking her to reveal any more would be a bit too much. "I'll keep an eye out on him," Jakotsu promised. He stared hard into her eyes. Sango sighed and nodded looking into his eyes as well. She felt a warmth of friendship from him, from everyone else she never thought she would hear those comforting words from this mercenary. Life was funny.

He gasped surprised as he felt her arms wrap around his waist squeezing him tightly, Jakotsu stood there for a few moments not knowing what to do until he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as well. He felt her hot tears soak up his kimono as she cried into his chest. Her sobs soon began to simmer down, gently and awkwardly, Jakotsu pulled back looking at her face. He never really touched a woman before so this as very strange to him, he patted her back awkwardly. But when it came to Sango, she was actually someone other than Bankotsu who he genuinely found himself to care about. It was nothing sexual, but more of a friendship.

Sango wiped the rest of her tears from her slightly puffy red eyes, "Thank you-"

Jakotsu shook his head, "Uh, don't mention it, ever." He gave her a small smile which she returned. He patted her shoulder, "I'm not letting this go easily, but I promise you, I'll watch over him for you." Sango nodded in response finding peace with Jakotsu on her side.

"Hey!" Suikotsu cried from the entrance gates making the two of them jump in surprise. They whipped around as Suikotsu made his way through the gates with a badly bleeding Bankotsu leaning on him. Jakotsu and Sango gasped and rushed towards them. As she got closer, Sango saw his right side was torn open and spewing blood all over his hakama.

"Oh my god, Bankotsu!" Sango cried out already by Bankotsu's side.

"What the hell happened?" Jakotsu asked running to Bankotsu's other side, he ripped Bankotsu's grip off of his banryu letting it fall onto the ground. Jakotsu threw Bankotsu's arm over his shoulders helping Suikotsu distribute the weight.

"I'm fine," Bankotsu protested, gritting his teeth as they walked across the courtyard, "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?" Sango said in disbelief over his stubbornness. She tried to keep up with the men as they were now going up the steps of the east wings.

"The demon was pretty nasty, but we were able to kill it," Suikotsu grunted. They were finally in the hallway, Sango rushed forward and slid the door to their room open moving to the side to allow them to set Banktosu on their mat. Bankotsu groaned throwing his head against the pillow, his face twisted up in pain.

"It just got lucky," Bankotsu gritted through his teeth.

Sango got down on her knees and began to examine Bankotsu's wound on his side. It was exposed by a tear in his hakama, blood was soaked all around the area as well. She carefully started to undo his obi pulling at it and setting it on the side of her. Her hands gently examined the skin around his wound.

"Sango, I'm fine. I've had worse before," He said hissing in pain as she tore away his hakama that was surrounding his wound.

"Would you just shut up and let me heal this?" Sango growled earning surprised looks from the men around her, all except for Jakotsu who looked at the two with an amused grin. Bankotsu snapped his mouth shut letting her take off his top leaving him bare-chested. Sango breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at his cut closely, there were no signs of poison that would usually come with a demon bite. "Suikotsu, are you able to fetch me some bandages, wet clothes and ointment so I can treat his wound?" She asked. Suikotsu muttered something and walked out of their room leaving Bankotsu, Jakotsu and herself alone.

Jakotsu bent down, so he was eye level with Bankotsu, a smug grin on his face, "And you tell me I'm slipping."

Bankotsu sneered, "Shut up. That demon got me off guard, but I chopped it's head off. Easy!"

"Sorry!" Sango mumbled getting the last of the stuck pieces of his hakama out from his wound. She gathered his top and moved it to the other side of the room. Suikotsu reappeared his arms filled with the supplies Sango asked for. She walked forward taking them out of his hands, "Thank you." She said before returning to Bankotsu's side laying out each of the products.

"Try not to let him cry too much, Sango," Jakotsu said getting up to his feet, Bankotsu cursed under his breath watching his friend leave the room.

The room was quiet as Sango focused on thoroughly cleaning the cut, she used the damp cloth to clean the surrounding area before she started to slather on the ointment making him hiss in pain. "There, that should be enough." She said satisfied. Reaching over him she began to bandage his side, she reached around his body as she wrapped the bandage around him.

* * *

Jakotsu

Jakotsu heard whisperings coming from the door behind him as he left Sango and Bankotsu. He exited the hallway and followed it until he was out in the courtyard once more. Sitting outside on the porch, Suikotsu was slumped against the wall, as he flicked his claws getting rid of the demon blood off of it. Jakotsu sat beside his friend, "So, tough demon this time, huh?"

Suikotsu scoffed, "Not that tough," Flicking the remaining blood off his claws, "I have to admit, it was pretty tricky, nothing I had ever seen before."  
"How do you mean?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't like the usual demons who just attack with their strength, it was smart. I believe it had some kind of powers, that's what took us off guard. When we were fighting, we stopped all of a sudden, and we were in something like a dream."  
"The both of you? What were you seeing?"

"Bankotsu and I were seeing different things from what I can assume. I saw myself turning into one of that damn doctor. It was like this time he took the chair while I was caged up not being able to come back."

"As for Bankotsu?"

Suikotsu shivered looking off into the distance, "I was able to break out of my spell before Bankotsu. And let me tell ya, Jakotsu that was the first time I ever saw him lose his shit."  
Jakotsu gasped glancing behind him at the hallway which led to Bankotsu and Sango's room. "What happened?"

Suikotsu sighed clenching his jaws before answering, "When I broke the spell, I saw Bankotsu screaming his head off."  
"What was he screaming about?"

"He was calling out the demon slayer's name," Suikotsu recalled waking up from his spell. His dream consisted of him in a dark room, tied up at the arms, but free at the legs. Around him, it was dead silent, so dark he couldn't see anything a few inches in front of his face. Then, as he sat up, he noticed a tiny window just in front of him with an intensely bright light. Feeling disoriented, Suikotsu remembered his struggle to walk towards the window, once he got there, he realized he was looking out of the eyes of the doctor. He saw every good deed he did from healing to helping every villager they came across. No matter what Suikotsu did, whether he kicked, screamed, or even tried to claw his way out from looking at the horrible scene in front of him, he couldn't do anything to overtake his rightful place.

"When I was able to free myself finally, I saw Bankotsu holding what I thought to be the demon slayer's actual body. But this time she was white as snow, all of her color was drained from her face, and her chest was practically soaked with blood. I couldn't believe my eyes, Jakotsu. I saw him crying." Jakotsu raised his eyebrows genuinely surprised as well, but he kept silent allowing Suikotsu to continue, "I couldn't get through to him at first, whenever I would say something the sound would drain out. He cried, he screamed, and he was saying her name over and over."

"So what did you do to make him snap out of it?"

Suikotsu said, "I was able to find the demon and hurt it which instantly stopped the spell. It got angry and tried to rush at Bankotsu who was still under the hallucination. It did get him though as you saw which ultimately got him to snap out of it, but he eventually pulled through and killed it slowly." Suikotsu muttered reaching into his pocket pulling out a bottle of liquor and taking a big swing of it. Grimacing, Suikotsu offered some to Jakotsu who took it gladly and sipped at it wincing as the liquid burned down his throat. "I wonder if his love for that girl will be our downfall."

Jakotsu didn't answer not really knowing the answer to that. He and Suikotsu sat quietly sipping on the liquor for a few moments. Across the courtyard, Jakotsu spotted Renkotsu who was walking back to the west wing. Immediately standing up, Jakotsu stalked towards Renkotsu stopping right in front of him. Renkotsu glared at Jakotsu, "Move out of my way." He sneered pushing past him.

Jakotsu stepped back and in front of him, "Not so fast."

"What do you want?"

"I know what I saw. And I know what you're hiding, brother." Jakotsu threatened. He narrowed his eyes at him. Renkotsu raised his eyebrows and his lips turning into a smirk.

"What are you implying, Jakotsu?" He asked with a smug grin on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you did to Sango was just nasty, Renkotsu."  
"You have done nastier things, Jakotsu." Renkotsu reminded him clenching his jaw looking at his 'friend' in front of him. Out of all people, he didn't expect Jakotsu to develop a liking towards the demon slayer. After all, Jakotsu was notorious to have a passion for hating any types of women.

"But never have I ever taken advantage of someone. That's just low and cowardly." Jakotsu retorted.

Renkotsu sneered not letting his eye contact waver one bit, as he glared at Jakotsu across from him, "Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what you take it as then yes I am."

"Why are you doing this? You barely know that girl, she has gotten into our group and muddled everything up," Renkotsu tried stirring up some doubt in his friend's mind.

Jakotsu chuckled lazily, "Your mind tricks will not work on me, Renkotsu. I'm keeping a very close eye on you."

Renkotsu didn't feel one bit of fear in him, Jakotsu was someone who didn't strike him as fearful, he was confident he would be able to bring Jakotsu to his death in an instant. The only thing that worried him was he opening his big mouth to Bankotsu resulting in his slow, but painful, inevitable death. He had confidence that Sango wouldn't say anything as her pride and dignity would surely get in her way from revealing what he did to her to her lover. Renkotsu replied, "And I suggest you watch your back."

The two men stood tall and proud not breaking their intense gaze off of each other before Jakotsu ripped his eyes away from Renkotsu first. With a final glare, Jakotsu hoisted his sword on his back and made his way back to Suikotsu who was already snoring dead asleep on the porch. Renkotsu watched the retreating figure of his comrade and scowled in disgust, frustration, and anger. He had to do something about Jakotsu and quick or else.


	19. Chapter 19

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 19 GOODBYE**

 **Author's Note:** OMG two chapters in a week? Lol. Sorry about the delay! Please remember to review! I'd like to know what you guys think about the story so far. Enjoy! Xo.

* * *

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as he was on his hands and knees sniffing at the ground.

"What is it?" Shippo asked jumping down from his perch on Miroku's shoulder onto the ground.

"I can't figure out," Inuyasha grumbled standing to his feet dusting off the dirt from his knees. He looked up into the sky inhaling distinguishing Sango's faint scent in the air. "Her scent is faint, but it's strong enough for me to follow. But when I think I'm getting closer, it just gets weaker."

"That doesn't make sense." Shippo frowned as he scratched his head in frustration.

"I don't understand!" Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and started pacing in front of Miroku and Shippo.

"Alright, let's retrace our steps. We must've missed something," Miroku started holding up his fingers to make sure he didn't miss any clues they've come across so far.

Kagome listened to Miroku and Inuyasha going back and forth with things they could've missed. Since Miroku saw Sango, everyone was more determined to find their friend. Inuyasha has been able to get a good trace of Sango's scent, but as the day went by Sango's smell was fading away. Kagome felt like they were so close to finding her, she had a gut feeling!

Drowning out her friends' voices behind her she scanned the forest before her desperately trying to find something out of the ordinary that would help find their friend. Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to focus on the familiar pull of a Shikon jewel shard, but to no avail. Sighing heavily her shoulders slumped and she blankly stared into the scrub in front of her. Kirara mewed in her arms turning her little body to face Kagome, "I know, Kirara. We'll get her back soon. I promise." Kagome reassured the two-tailed cat demon with a comforting pat on the head.

She lifted her head looking at the sky above them if I were the Band of Seven, where would I hide? She thought to herself. As she stared ahead, a white butterfly caught her attention as it fluttered in her line of vision. The butterfly flew gracefully in front of Kagome into towards the trees until it stopped in mid-flight, furrowing her brow Kagome watched as the butterfly sparked and then blasted back towards her. "What the?" Kagome whispered walking forward and bending at the knee to inspect the poor insect's charred body.

Kirara jumped out of Kagome's arms and stalked forward curiously. Sniffing in the air, Kirara stopped her eyes suddenly wide and barred her teeth as her tail shot straight up. Kagome walked closer to her friend and reached out to pet her, "What is it, Kirara?"

The cat inclined her head towards the tree line as if she was urging Kagome to walk forward. Puzzled, Kagome got on her feet and hesitantly moved forward. She squinted not seeing anything out of the ordinary until she saw it, at a closer inspection she could see an almost glossy finish over the trees. She moved forward holding her hand out and gasped in surprise as under her fingertips she felt a cooling, practically wet sensation vibrating under her skin. She ran her hand against the strange force as the cooling sensation followed her movements until she hissed and flinched back in pain as it electrocuted her, "Ouch!"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked from behind her catching the attention of both Inuyasha and Shippo.

Kagome held her hand in pain examining the little burn on her fingertips, "Yeah, I'm fine. But you have to check this out, Miroku. Try putting your hand out." She said. Miroku gave her a questioning look. Impatient, Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand and placed it over the cooling substance. Miroku's eyes widen in surprise as he wiggled his fingers feeling the substance jiggle under him until he was electrocuted the same way Kagome was. "See?"

"That's strange," Miroku said staring ahead, "It almost feels like it's stopping us from moving forward," he observed scratching his chin.

Kagome mouthed what Miroku just said, staring forward again she looked at the glossy finish over the trees then thinking back to the strange sensation. Gasping she said, "It's a barrier! Miroku it's a barrier!" She said excitedly.

Miroku's eyes widened nodding in agreement, "That makes sense! Inuyasha that must be the reason why Sango's scent isn't getting stronger. It's this barrier that's blocking it!"

"How can I miss that?" Inuyasha said as he facepalmed his head. He grabbed his tessiaga and stepped in front of Miroku stopping right in front of the barrier. As soon as his sword transformed he grazed the tip of his blade against the invisible force igniting sparks as soon as they touched.

Kagome gasped, "I can't believe it was right in front of us the whole time! Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

"Naraku was clever with concealing the barrier very well. I assume this was the reason why villagers could never figure out where the Band of Seven retreated to after their raids," Miroku said.

"Enough talking! Move aside so I can break this barrier down and we can finally get Sango back!" Inuyasha said impatiently. The two of them nodded and stepped behind him.

"Do it, Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered on as he was once again on Miroku's shoulder while Kagome held Kirara in her arms.

Wielding his sword, Inuyasha brought his sword over his head. The sword had turned a blood red almost matching Inuyasha's kimono. With a shout, Inuyasha sliced the sword downwards sending yellow blasts of energy right towards the invisible barrier. As the blasts of energy hit the barrier, it glowed showing itself revealing thousands of cracks all over. The barrier groaned almost in protest as it started to shatter into pieces causing the ground to rumble beneath them.

With the barrier gone, they were now able to see the vast forest before them. The forest stretched for more miles, "How can a barrier like that conceal this much land?" Kagome wondered. Her eyes scanned the forest landing on a huge castle placed on a mountain not too far from them. The castle took up most of the mountain stretching from one end to the other. Kagome could make out the walls of the castle, and the different wings plastered onto the mountain. "Guys, there's a castle! Sango has to be in there!"

Inuyasha nodded putting his sword back, "I can sense Sango's and the rest of the band of seven's scent all over this place!"

"We must hurry, there is no doubt they heard the barrier breaking," Miroku urged them clutching at his staff anxiously.

"You're right. Let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed already running in the direction of the castle with Miroku close on his heels. Kagome jumped to action starting to run but was stopped by Kirara who nuzzled at her hand telling her to get on her back.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippo said waving her on. Without wasting no time, Kagome jumped on Kirara following the boys up ahead.

"Let's get Sango back once and for all!" Shippo said, determined.

* * *

Bankotsu stayed quiet observing Sango as she took out a roll of bandages. He gazed at her face looking at her long dark eyelashes to her plump pink lips and finally at her warm brown eyes as they focused on her task at hand. The corners his lips tugged as he noticed the way she bit at her lip, a habit he'd come to love of hers. She worked quietly and wholly focused on the task at hand. Her fingers were warm and light on his skin, soothing him.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and almost instantly the horrors of today's demon hunt came flooding back in an instant. For once in his life, he felt fear. Snapping his eyes open he searched for Sango's face once more immediately finding comfort in her. It wasn't real, she's right here, and she's safe, he told himself.

The demon he and Suikotsu went up against earlier today was something he never experienced before. To say he was caught off guard was an understatement. Bankotsu recalled the cold gripping feeling he came across when the demon was able to get a hold on him instantly sending him into his own personal hell.

 _Earlier_

 _Bankotsu and Suikotsu finally arrived at the swamp the demon was said it resides. Bringing his halberd over his shoulder, Bankotsu scanned the foggy, dank area for any signs of life, but he found nothing. Moving forward he grimaced as he bare feet touched something slimy. He lifted his foot up inspecting the strange green goo that covered his feet, "Disgusting," he muttered flicking his feet to get the excess amount of it off of him._

 _"I don't want to know where that came from," Suikotsu said chuckling at Bankotsu as he sent him a sneer. Suikotsu walked ahead thankful he had covered shoes as he trekked through the ankle-deep murky water._

 _Bankotsu was right behind him squinting his eyes trying to distinguish any signs of life through the thick, muggy fog. "Where is this damn demon? I'd like to get back as soon as possible."_

 _Suikotsu rolled his eyes swiping at some shrub in front of him, "And I wonder why that is." He mumbled._

 _"What did you say?" Bankotsu asked, an eyebrow arched._

 _Suikotsu shook his head, "I_ said _me too."_

 _Scoffing, Bankotsu continued forward as Suikotsu was a few feet to his left. The slime and cold water did no justice with calming his already alert senses. Bankotsu stopped walking listening in on the sounds of the wind, the eerie noises of crickets and the sound of the water created by Suikotsu's shuffling. His hair stood on its ends causing Bankotsu to look right in front of him, "Suikotsu," Bankotsu said quietly, his friend froze turning his head to Bankotsu who inclined his head in front of him. Nodding, Suikotsu readied himself._

 _Bankotsu walked forward hearing his heart start to beat against his chest and the pleasurable pulse of adrenaline and excitement ran from his head to his toes whenever he came into battle with a demon. Although Sango changed him emotionally, his love for fighting did not waver. His eyes focused on the now approaching figure. At first, it was just a blob, no features he could make out or even the usual glow of a demon's red beady eyes. "Come out, you slimeball. I can sense you, no use hiding anymore!" Bankotsu called out with a smirk narrowing his eyes at the approaching figure._

 _The figure ahead was not distinguishable. Instead, Bankotsu could only make out a blob and two red eyes. He could tell it was moving closer as the sounds of its body moving throughout the water. Impatient, Bakotsu startled to spin banryu in one hand, "I'm going to make this as quick as possible for you," He said before he started to run towards the demon._

 _Rushing forward Bankotsu stopped spinning his halberd in his hand and pointed it at the demon. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Bankotsu and Suikotsu's trek throughout the murky water. With a final cry, Bankotsu gripped his halberd with both hands breaking through the fog and sliced the demon's odd figure. He struck it hard causing the beast to fall into the water with a loud splash. "That was disappointing, and I thought it would've been a challenge," Bankotsu muttered. Satisfied, Bankotsu walked towards the demon ready to retrieve his weapon but stopped in his tracks, and his blood ran cold._

 _Before him, his halberd was pierced through the chest of none other than his beloved, "Sango?" He choked out, his eyes wide, his heart stopped beating and his body frozen. He looked at his lover in horror as she was frozen in place too, her eyes looking through her chest where banryu was pierced and her mouth spilling with blood. Her eyes slowly met Bankotsu's, and all he could see was betrayal, heartbreak, and hatred._

 _"Bankotsu, why?" Sango whispered, tears falling down her face. She gasped as a wave of pain washed over her causing her to roll her eyes back into her head. Bankotsu rushed forward as Sango's legs wobbled under her. He was able to catch her before she hit the ground wrapping his arm around her back holding her up._

 _"Sango," Bankotsu whispered again his eyes were springing up with tears, he looked at where banryu was pierced in her chest, "I'm going to have to take it out," He sobbed. Gripping the end of his banryu with one hand he pulled quickly making Sango breath in pain, he then threw his halberd a few feet away from him as it splashed in the water. Her blood began to spew out of her chest all over Bankotsu as he frantically ripped off some of his obi pressing it to her wound._

 _"Bankotsu! What is going on?" Suikotsu called from behind him making his way towards them._

 _Bankotsu ignored his friend looking back at Sango's paling face, she grimaced in pain as he hands fell limp at her side. Her brown eyes were half closed as it found his once more. Bankotsu's tears were rolling down his cheeks, his hands and arms around her were gripping her tightly. "This is your fault," Sango whispered, "You killed me." Bankotsu was taken aback but held her close none the less._

 _"I'm sorry, Sango! I'm so so sorry," Bankotsu whispered brushing back Sango's bangs. His hand on her wound was soaked with her blood, he lifted his hand as it shook as her warm blood was plastered all over his skin. Sobbing, Bankotsu looked back at Sango, her warm brown eyes draining from color. "No, no, no!" Bankotsu cried rocking Sango's body back and forth. His blood soaked hand went up to her cheek_

 _"Bankotsu, what-" Suikotsu said running up behind him, he stopped as his eyes widen staring at the scene before him. Bankotsu rocked the body of what it appeared to be, Sango. Blood was all over the demon slayer's chest and his friend's hands. Suikotsu watched as his leader cried and sobbed for his lover holding her now dead body close to his. Suikotsu was smart enough to figure out that wasn't actually Sango. Looking around he tried to find the red beady eyes of the demon he saw earlier._

 _"Bankotsu, it's not real!" Suikotsu tried behind down on the other side of the fake Sango's body. Bankotsu didn't listen overcome with grief. Bankotsu drained out Suikotsu's protests as he was looking at Sango's pale face before him._

 _All he could hear was Suikotsu taking on the demon, his lip trembled, staring down at his lover, her blood was no longer warm cold on his hands. "It's not real, Bankotsu! It's the demon, it's using a spell over you!" Suikotsu's voice sounded so far in the distance. Everything around him felt like a dream, Sango's pale face, Suikotsu's cries, the demon's growls and the sound of water splashing around drowned out._

 _A loud cry made Bankotsu jump, he turned around just in time and his eyes mete with an ugly reptile looking demon baring his teeth at him. Bankotsu let go of Sango's body and snapped up, but not in time as the demon's sharp teeth sunk into his side causing him to cry out in pain. Snapping out of it, Bankotsu punched the snout of the beast hard making it let go of him._

 _Stumbling back he glanced back at Sango's body as it turned into dust. It was a hallucination! Growling, Bankotsu ran towards his halberd gripping the handle with two of his hands. The demon was a few feet away from him hissing and laughing at the same time, "You are weak, Bankotsu. You let love take over you." The demon chuckled._

 _Bankotsu glared at the demon paying no attention to his badly bleeding side, "You're going to pay for doing that," He growled rushing forward as the beast did the same. The two of them met in the middle, and before they could connect, Bankotsu pierced the end of banryu into the murky watery ground allowing him to jump into the air. The demon stopped glancing up at him in the air angrily. Yelling, Bankotsu aimed the halberd down piercing through the demon's head until the end of banryu lodged itself into the ground impaling the demon's head._

 _Kneeling down to meet the demon's red beady eyes finding pleasure watching the life drain from its eyes. He grimaced as he stood straight up, his hand went to his side feeling his fresh wound bleeding uncontrollably. Suikotsu's footsteps were at his side, and he soon was standing next to him, "Are you alright?" Suikotsu asked hesitantly. Bankotsu looked back at his hands finding no trace of Sango's blood on him or on his clothes._

 _Bankotsu nodded, he stepped forward but automatically regretted it feeling a sharp pain shoot through his body causing him to drop to his hands and knees. Gritting his teeth, he stared ahead trying to take calming breathes. Suikotsu's hands automatically helped him up causing him to lean onto his friend._

 _"He got you good, big brother," Suikotsu commented._

 _"He just got lucky," Bankotsu gritted out grabbing his halberd out of the demon's head. "Let's get the fuck out of here."_

Present

Bankotsu snapped out of his memory, looking around their room calming himself. His eyes traveled to Sango's face seeing she was very much alive and well. Sighing, he tried to push those awful images of her cold, lifeless eyes as they stared up at him.

 _This was all your fault, you killed me._

Bankotsu winced bringing him back to reality. Sango bit her lip her lip mumbling something under her breath as she did a final wrap reaching around his back and bringing it back over his side. Grabbing the ends of the bandage she began to tie it tightly, "Fuck," Bankotsu swore quietly grimacing again.

"Sorry," Sango whispered tying the final knot leaving her hand on his now freshly bandaged wound. "There," She said smiling a bit satisfied with her work and started to pull her hand back slowly, but was stopped as Bankotsu's warm hand grabbed hers. She looked up at his soft, deep blue eyes as he stared at her lovingly.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand soothingly looking up at him as he released her hand and cupped both sides of her face running his thumb on her lips, her cheeks and her jawline leaving a trail of fire on her skin. Sango reached up to gently squeeze Bankotsu's wrists turning her head slightly to kiss the palm of his hand, "What is it?" She asked softly as his look deep in thought.

Releasing his hold on Sango's face, Bankotsu looked off to the side, "I never thought I would feel fear," He began, "The demon we came across today showed me what fear looked like, what it felt like."

"What happened?" Sango asked observing his face.

"I saw things," He trailed off.

"What kind of things?"

Bankotsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I saw you. I killed you, Sango," Sango took a sharp intake of breath as Bankotsu's voice wavered. She reached forward to take his hand once more offering peace of comfort, "Your blood was all over my hands, you were so cold, so lifeless. I couldn't forgive myself. I had never felt anything like this before, but I felt like a whole was punched in my chest, I couldn't breathe."

"Bankotsu," Sango said soothingly squeezing his hand reassuringly, Bankotsu went back to rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. His deep blue eyes moved from their interlocked hands to her face. "It wasn't your fault, it was a hallucination. You can't blame yourself."

"I know," Bankotsu sighed, tears were slipping from his eyes. Sango frowned wiping his tears away taking his face in her hands.

"I'm here, Bankotsu. I'm fine," She reassured giving him a small kiss on his lips calming him.

"I never want to see you like that again," Bankotsu whispered. "It made me realize that I need you in my life. I need you." He took her hand bringing it over his heart, Sango felt his warm skin under her fingertips as his heartbeat was steady. She looked up at his lover who stared into her brown eyes with an intense gaze, "Before I met you I didn't experience the warmth you gave me in my heart. I was only capable of feeling the cold, the darkness and the desire for power and fear within others was the only thing I cared about."

"Bankotsu…"

"But when you came along, everything changed. It became quite clear to me that I love you Sango. I don't understand such things and how it works, but I know what I feel for you is real," He smiled, "Although it sounds fucked up, I'm glad Naraku told me to kidnap you. Without that, I wouldn't have met you."

Sango laughed out loud wiping some tears that slipped out as Bankotsu confessed everything to her. "I wouldn't have it any other way," She continued, "You mean so much to me too. Those nightmares I have, it's about you. Every night it is the same thing: me losing you." Her voice got quieter at the end as she looked at their hands closing her eyes for a brief second, "I'm afraid, Bankotsu. I don't know what I would do if something happens to you because of me."

Bankotsu leaned forward taking her chin in his hand tilting her head up so she can stare into his eyes, "Nothing will get to us, I promise." Sango searched his eyes for any sign of doubt was pleased to see nothing but determination, protectiveness and love. "But, I need you to promise me something."

"Which is?"

"Promise me, no matter what happens to me you'll save yourself."

"What?" Sango protested leaning back to look at her lover, she sighed in disbelief, "That's crazy! I am not going to leave you behind-"

"Sango," Bankotsu's gentle voice stopped her rambling making her snap her jaw shut, "I've experienced death, and I have been lucky enough to have a second chance even though it was to do the work of a madman. I've already had this chance at life, and if it means that I'll finally have a purpose in life, it'll be to protect you. If there is a chance to save your rather than myself, then I want to do that. I need you to promise me this."

Sango shook her head tears falling down her cheeks, "Don't be stupid! That will never happen. Your second chance at life is to be happy, to be with me. I won't let anything happen to you, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu's corners of his lips twitched up into a small smile, he gazed at his lover her chocolate brown eyes blazing with passion, her chest rising and falling as her determination poured out of her ready to protect those she loves."Please, Sango. Just promise me that."

Sango didn't answer right away. Eventually, she broke down, "I promise."

Instead of saying anything, Bankotsu leaned forward bringing her face closer to his capturing her lips in his. Sango immediately closed her eyes and clutched at Bankotsu feeling the need to be close to him. As they kissed, they poured out passion and love. Bankotsu's lips gently harassed hers nipping at her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave him. She let out a moan as his tongue touched hers sending shivers down her spine. Getting up, Bankotsu pushed Sango down onto the mat letting her head hit the pillow. His lips traveled from her lips leaving them swollen and red down to her neck biting and sucking the spot in between her neck and shoulder.

Sango kept her eyes closed feeling entirely in bliss as Bankotsu's lips reached down to her chest, his fingers gently pulled apart her kimono revealing her breasts. His mouth immediately took one of her nipples swirling his tongue around one causing her to arch her back up in pleasure as his other hand massaged and pinched at the other nipple. Sango's eyes snapped open looking down into the deep blue eyes of her lover staring up at her. He grounded his hips in between her legs revealing his hard cock pressing up against her already soaked core.

His hands traveled to push off her kimono helping her shrug off the material leaving her completely naked. Sango impatiently pushed Bankotsu up on his knees pushing down his bottoms releasing his hard cock. Bankotsu smirked down at her cupping her face capturing her lips, she pulled back admiring his hard, muscular chest and abs. She bit her lip hungrily at him which he returned with a smirk, he pushed her back onto the mat.

"Ohh," Sango moaned her eyes fluttering closed and her hands gripping at the blanket under her as Bankotsu's kisses went from her breasts to her abdomen to the inside of her thighs teasing her. She felt his hot breath on her clit, she cried out feeling his warm tongue on her folds then inside of her flicking back and forth shooting waves of pleasure throughout her body. "Please, Bankotsu, I need you," Sango cried out breathing heavily.

Bankotsu looked up from in between her legs, he sent her a dazzling smile slipping two fingers deep inside of her. Her walls were warm and tight as he pumped his fingers inside of her. He looked up at her with his mouth agape admiring how beautiful she looked at this moment, moaning in complete pleasure because of him.

Not being able to hold off his arousal any longer, he retracted his fingers and moved closer positioning himself, so he was at her entrance, he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds coating himself with her juices. He finally pushed himself inside of her moaning out loud as she adjusted her walls around him. Beneath him, Sango arched her back enjoying the feeling of him being inside of her.

He grabbed the sides of her hips as he began to thrust in her slow, but hard causing her breasts to bounce up and down deliciously. Bending down, Bankotsu took another nipple into his mouth swirling around her erect nipple. Sango moaned his name and pulled him up to her, she cupped his face and kissed him sloppily moaning into his mouth.

The sounds of their moans and skin slapping together filled the quiet room. Bankotsu sat up once more and grabbed her hips painfully thrusting hard into her hitting her g-spot. Bankotsu moaned feeling himself getting closer.

Bankotsu was mesmerized by her beauty, loving how she loved before him, her eyes were rolled back into her head, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, her mouth slightly agape and her long dark hair spilled out around her on the pillow below her. Her breasts were bouncing as he thrust into her playfully and the early signs of love bites covered her milky skin. Leaning down he captured her lips in him for a quick kiss, "I love you." he whispered into her ear biting at her earlobe.

"Yes, Bankotsu," Sango whimpered gripping the sheets under her, "I love you!" She was also close the familiar coil in the back of her abdomen was burning hot. Her hands gripped at the sheet under her as her face scrunched up in pleasure, Bankotsu grabbed hold of her hips pulling her closer towards him as he thrust powerfully into her. Sango moaned in delight as she felt her own release soaking her and her lover. Bankotsu dropped to his elbows resting his chest against hers as his hips thrust into her. With a final moan, Bankotsu buried himself deep inside of her.

He collapsed onto her putting all of his weight on her, Sango's arms wrapped around him tracing patterns down his sweaty back. After they both calmed down from their orgasms, Bankotsu slowly rolled off of her and hissed feeling his pain on his side once more. Sango frowned, "We probably shouldn't have done that."

Bankotsu smiled as she propped herself on one elbow on her side staring at him, "It was well worth it." He said making her laugh. Sango moved closer to his good side immediately snuggling into his side. "I've got an idea."

"Yeah? What is your brilliant idea?" Sango hummed with her eyes closed as exhaustion was slowly coming over her.

Before Bankotsu could answer a loud boom caused Bankotsu and Sango to jump. It was followed by the sound of something shattering making Sango gasp and her heart starting to race, "What was that?" She asked eyes full looking at Bankotsu's calm face as he stared at the wall trying to listen in. Another loud boom caused the debris and dust to fall out of the ceiling above them.

"That's Ginkotsu and Renkotsu's canons," Bankotsu concluded looking at Sango's confused face. Footsteps were heard running towards them, Bankotsu sprang up to his feet ignoring the pain from his wound and his nakedness as he rushed to where his banryu was laying on the ground, grabbing it and readying himself to defend Sango if he had to.

The door to their room slid open revealing Renkotsu who had his canon propped on his shoulder. Renkotsu grimaced using his hand to block out Bankotsu's nakedness, his eyes grazed over to Sango who was bright as a tomato pulling the blanket over her naked breasts. Bankotsu lowered his halberd, "What is going on? Who are you firing at?" Bankotsu demanded.

Renkotsu looked into his eyes, "Inuyasha and the others found us. They are trying to break into the castle, but Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu are trying to hold them off." With that, Renkotsu spun on his heel and rushed out of the hall.

* * *

"I see it, it's up ahead!" Kagome exclaimed pointing towards the massive castle coming into view.

"We're close!" Inuyasha confirmed excitedly quickening his pace, he glanced behind him seeing Miroku keeping up with him. "Get ready, Miroku! I'm pretty sure those mercenaries are waiting for us." Miroku nodded clenching his staff pumping his legs going faster up the hill.

Shippo gasped from his position on Kirara's head, "It's them!" As they got closer, the massive body of Ginkotsu came into view, next to him stood Renkotsu standing on the top of him and Suikotsu and Jakotsu on either side. Inuyasha smirked jumping into the air covering the distance until he was a few feet in front of them, Miroku soon followed standing next to his right while Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo were safely behind them.

Inuyasha stepped forward smirking, and eyes were blazing, "Never thought we would break down your crummy barrier, did you?"

"Inuyasha! You're just as adorable as the last time I saw you!" Jakotsu gushed bringing his hand to the side of his face.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, "Actually, we're surprised it took you this long."

"Goes to show how dumb you are, half-breed," Suikotsu added bringing his clawed fist into the light.

"Hey, don't insult Inuyasha like that!" Jakotsu protested, "He's perfect just the way he is."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Enough talk! Where is Sango?" Miroku demanded walking forward angrily.

"Sango? Who was that again?" Jakotsu asked scratching his chin deep in thought.

"Don't play dumb! We know you low life mercenaries took her!" Inuyasha sneered rushing forward his sword pointed at the mercenaries. He stopped in mid-stride as Jakotsu flung his bending sword towards him. Inuyasha grunted using his sword as a shield against the swords.

Kagome held tightly onto Kirara's fur knowing that Inuyasha would be able to handle his own, "Come on! We can slip past them and get into the castle!" She suggested.

"That's a good idea, Kagome!" Miroku agreed. "I'll help Inuyasha hold them off, and you can go on ahead." Kagome nodded slipping of Kirara's back grabbing an arrow and bringing her bow in front of her ready to use it if necessary.

"Shippo, please stay with Kirara!" Kagome ordered the small demon child, a look of fear crossed his eyes before he nodded determinedly. Kagome and Miroku locked eyes before nodding, both ran at full speed past Jakotsu and Inuyasha who were in a heated battle. Her heart banged against her ribs and her adrenaline spreading throughout her.

"Kagome, move!" Miroku shouted pushing her out of the way just in time to miss one of Renkotsu's canons. Kagome grunted landing and rolling around in the ground as the blast hit the dirt sending dirt and rocks all over Kagome. She groaned sitting up quickly looking around frantically for Miroku who used his sleeve to cover his mouth.

"Miroku!" Kagome called to her friend.

"I'm alright! You go ahead! I'll- Suikotsu!" Miroku exclaimed missing the sharp blades at the right time missing his cheek. He grunted as he ran back creating a good amount of distance between him and the mercenary. "Get out of my way!" Miroku snarled rushing forward wielding his staff coming in contact with Suikotsu's claws.

"Not a chance, monk!" Suikotsu hissed pushing him off and swiped at his body which Miroku thankfully missed.

Kagome watched as Miroku and Suikotsu got into a battle and off to the side, Inuyasha was still in a heated fight with Jakotsu as he struggled against his bending swords. A few yards ahead of her the gates were clear from any of the mercenaries, taking that chance Kagome put her arrow back and threw her bow on her shoulder before sprinting at full speed towards the entrance.

"Kagome, look out!" Shippo's voice shouted from above her, Kagome glanced up seeing Shippo's little hand pointing to her right. In a second she looked to her right her eyes widening realizing Renkotsu's canon pointed straight at her. Before she had time to react, his gun went off and was aimed straight for her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled behind her.

"No!" Miroku shouted.

Closing her eyes, Kagome braced herself for the impact, suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and the wind blowing around her. Snapping her eyes open she recognized a familiar face, "Koga!" She exclaimed letting a breath of relief.

"Hey," He said with a charming smile, below her the explosion soon dissipated revealing a frustrated looking Renkotsu. Koga managed to get them over the wall of the castle leaving the two of them in the courtyard.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as he set her down.

"I was around the area, and I got a whiff of the Band of Seven," He explained turning his attention towards Renkotsu and Ginkotsu who were rushing toward them. Inuyasha jumped over Ginkotsu landing in front of them. "Hey look who it is, mutt." Koga greeted.

Inuyasha growled at him turning his attention towards Kagome, "I want you to go hide somewhere, bring this skinny wolf with you."

"Hey!" Koga scowled.

"No way! I am not going to hide, I'll go find Sango as the rest of you keep them distracted." Kagome insisted glaring at Inuyasha.

"For once in your life can you listen!" Inuyasha shouted at her frustrated. Kagome visibly growled, she glanced behind her seeing Jakotsu calmly making his way towards them. "Inuyasha! Behind you!" She warned.

Inuyasha spun around shielding Kagome behind him, Koga did the same. She saw Miroku running towards them along with Kirara and Shippo. As soon as they regrouped, the remaining members of the band of seven assembled themselves in front of them.

"You notice Bankotsu is nowhere to be found?" Miroku pointed out, the others nodded.

"He must be with Sango. We have to find her!" Kagome said.

"Come now, Inuyasha, are you at a loss? I thought you would've put up a better fight, I'm very disappointed," Jakotsu said bringing his sword over his shoulders as he licked his lips.

"I was just getting started!" Inuyasha hissed rushing forward clashing with him.

"Kagome, you go ahead and find Sango, We'll hold them off!" Miroku said immediately running towards Suikotsu meeting him in the middle getting a good hit to his gut. Koga jumped into the air before rushing down with his claws heading towards Renkotsu. Wasting no time, Kagome spun around surveying the castle before her, there were at least three different wings, on a whim Kagome rushed to her left racing up the steps and heading inside of the hallway. She opened every room finding nothing.

Letting out a frustrated breath, she rushed to the middle wing finding it completely empty, "Dammit!" She swore throwing open the door of the last vacant room. She ran outside glancing at the men as they battled ferociously each not holding back. Finally, Kagome's eyes rested on the final building, the east wing.

Pumping her legs, she took two steps at a time getting to the porch and through the hallway. She opened each of the doors finding nothing until she got to the end of the hall where there were double doors and voices.

Hearing her heartbeat pounding in her ears, she slowly made her way towards the doors, she pressed her ear against the partition.

* * *

Sango shot up racing to their pile of clothes slipping on her kimono and quickly tying her obi around her waist. Bankotsu mirrored her actions as he pulled on his bottoms and top strapping on his footwear, gloves, and armor quickly. Sango looked around the room rushing to the table grabbing the dagger Bankotsu gave her and slipped it into her obi running toward the door.

Bankotsu quickly gripped Sango's wrist stopping her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to see them!" She exclaimed.

Bankotsu stepped forward grimacing clenching at his side, Sango rushed ahead letting him lean on her, "Bankotsu, your wound," She said noticing that it was starting to bleed.

"I'm fine," Bankotsu gritted out. "Sango, I need you to go hide somewhere. Once I am able to, I'll come and find you."

"Are you crazy? I have to see them," She said ripping out of his hold. She pushed past him reaching the door until she felt his hands around her waist swinging her around to face him once again. "If you leave, I can't protect you!"

Sango stopped her struggling as she stared into her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest, "Bankotsu, I can't sit back and let my friends fight against Naraku all by themselves. I have a score to settle, he has to pay for what he's done to my family and my village."

"I can't protect you if you go with them, Sango," Bankotsu reminded her again, "I can't guarantee his wrath against you, Sango, I won't be able to forgive myself if you die because of me." He yelled staring into her eyes with desperation dropping his halberd beside them as it landed with a loud thud.

Sango cupped his face making him stare into her eyes, "Then come with me! Fight alongside my friends and me, and we can fight against Naraku together!"

Bankotsu removed her hands from his face shaking his head, "It's not as easy, Sango! He still has control over us because of our jewel shards. I can't risk the lives of my friends."

"Bankotsu," She whispered tears clearly in her eyes. She moved forward burying her face into his chest inhaling his scent. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and closing his eyes. Sango gasped, jumping in his arms hearing Ginkotsu and Renkotsu's canon blasting off in the distance shaking the walls of the room. Bankotsu held her tighter against his chest as he reached down to pick his banryu up. She gasped again as the vibrations of battle shook the ground beneath her. Hurried footsteps were rushing towards them alerting Bankotsu and Sango. "Someone is coming!" Sango exclaimed.

The door then slid open revealing Kagome. Sango gasped tears back in her eyes seeing her friend stand right in front of her. Kagome looked tired and haggard, but the usual spark of determination in her eyes glinted back at Sango.

* * *

Kagome pressed her ear against the partition, holding her breath she listened to two voices. "I can't protect you if you go with them! I can't guarantee his wrath against you, Sango. I won't be able to forgive myself if you die because of me!" She recognized Bankotsu's voice. She pressed her ear harder against the partition not being able to make out the other voice.

"Please, I don't want to leave you. I need you," the second voice said. Kagome gasped knowing that voice, it was Sango! But why would she be saying that to Bankotsu? Not being able to take it anymore, Kagome slid the doors roughly to the side. Before her, Bankotsu and Sango in each other's arms.

She stood frozen confused seeing Bankotsu's hands around Sango, and Sango was leaning comfortably into his embrace. Snapping her mouth closed, Kagome's eyes went from their embrace to Sango's face. Tears immediately sprung up in her eyes, "Sango," Kagome whispered rushing forward with open arms to her friend.

Sango immediately let go of Bankotsu and rushed into Kagome's arms wrapping her arms around her middle squeezing her tight. Smiling, Sango rested her chin on her friend's shoulder closing her eyes feeling her tears running freely. She was the first to pull back leaving her hands on her arms, both friends showed identical smiles on both of their faces.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" Kagome breathed squeezing Sango's arms, "We didn't go through a day without searching for you."

"I've missed you guys so much!" Sango admitted hugging Kagome once more not believing her friend was actually there. Kagome pulled away from her eyes finding Bankotsu and narrowed at him as he stood not too far from them with his banryu in hand looking at Sango and Kagome sadly.

"You!" Kagome hissed pulling out an arrow from behind her back and pointed it towards Bankotsu. Sango gasped as Bankotsu's raised his eyes staring at the tip of her arrow. "You bastard! You're going to pay for kidnapping my friend-"

Sango slipped through the two of them facing Kagome, "Kagome, please don't!" She pressed her back into Bankotsu's front, "Please don't shoot."

Kagome's jaw dropped lowering her arrow, "Sango, what are you doing? Get out of the way! He needs to pay!" She stared at her friend in disbelief as she used herself as a barrier between her arrow and the mercenary.

"Sango," Bankotsu's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, "We have to go," he tried. Sango spun around her hand gripping his free one as she stared into his eyes.

"No, Bankotsu. I can't leave them, please just come with me. If we team up, we can take Naraku down together."

"I can't do that, Sango!" Baknotsu said his voice raised a little.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome asked her eyes darting between the two of them. Before Sango could answer the door slid open once more. Bankotsu immediately pulled Sango behind him which didn't get past Kagome.

"There you are, you slimy bastard," Inuyasha growled stalking through the room pushing Kagome behind him.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Bankotsu smirked bringing his halberd in between them. Sango glanced up at her lover seeing the familiar cold deep blue eyes that took over once he was in battle.

Inuyasha noticed Sango behind him, "Sango!" He exclaimed before narrowing his eyes at Bankotsu, "You let her go right now. I'm giving you this chance."

Bankotsu smirked letting out a humorless chuckle, "What makes you think I'd listen to you? You are a pathetic half-breed!"

Inuyasha stalked forward bringing his sword up, and pointed the tip of his sword the middle of Bankotsu's eyes, "You don't think I am so pathetic once I cut your head off."

"Try me!" Bankotsu hissed bringing up banryu, he clenched at his side feeling the pain shoot up at his side.

"Bankotsu," Sango whispered only so he could hear. She stared at his wound which was beginning to bleed again. He glanced behind her shaking his head.

"What's the matter, Bankotsu? A little flesh wound bothering you?" Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, "You need to learn how to shut the fuck up, Inuyasha." He hissed causing Kagome to step back a bit in fear. Inuyasha bristled running forward his tessaiga up in the air ready to cut down Banktosu.

Kagome gasped catching eyes with Sango, "Inuyasha, no!"

Bankotsu gripped Sango by the waist pulling her close to him, he twirled his halberd once piercing it into the ground which created a force to push the two of them off the ground rocketing them into the air sending them straight up into the ceiling breaking the wood. Sango closed her eyes at the impact, she then looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome as they peered up at them. The wind around them blew and bit at her cheeks she scanned the courtyard seeing Miroku fighting Jakotsu, Koga to her surprise was taking on Suikotsu, and Kirara was taking on Ginkotsu. The ground was coming closer now as Bankotsu landed with a grunt, his hold on her still tight, "Are you alright?" He whispered scanning her face for any sign on injury/

Sango nodded stepping out of his embrace, her eyes drifted to her side placing her hand on the blood stain which was still fresh. Gasping Sango stepped back looking at Bankotsu's left side where blood was now soaking through his hakama, "Bankotsu! Your wound opened up!" She rushed to his side allowing him to lean on her as she wrapped her arm around his waist supporting his waist.

"I'm fine, Sango."

A hand grabbed Sango's pulling her back roughly away from Bankotsu. Yelping in surprise, Sango whirled around and instantly calmed down seeing the familiar eyes of Miroku. "Sango!" Miroku exclaimed letting go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her tightly, Sango couldn't help but do the same hugging her friend briefly. "Bankotsu!" Miroku snarled letting go of her and pushing her behind him in a protective manner.

Sango caught Bankotsu's eyes over Miroku's shoulder pleading with him to spare her friend. Instead, Bankotsu's eyes were blazing with jealousy and anger. "Monk!" Bankotsu snarled gripping the handle with both of his hands, he began to spin banryu in one hand creating the massive sounds of the great halberd before running towards Miroku. Sango's eyes darted from Miroku and Bankotsu frantically knowing that Miroku won't be able to withstand Bankotsu's mighty blow.

"Move, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled landing in front of them shielding Miroku from Bankotsu's mighty swing. Inuyasha grunted feeling the powerful impact of banryu on his own sword.

Bankotsu pushed back landing a few feet away from him. Sango watched nervously as Inuyasha and Bankotsu went back and forth exchanging blows. Although Bankotsu's face was free of any expression, his eyes told a different story. She saw the look of hurt, anger, and frustration raging in those deep blue eyes.

Grunting, Bankotsu brought his arms over his head ready to strike Inuyasha. Coming down on him, Inuyasha let out a cry using all his strength to block Bankotsu's blow. Growling in frustration, Bankotsu jumped back breathing heavily, although his adrenaline was pumping through him, his wound on his side was undoubtedly open once more and blood soaked through his hakama to the ground. Bankotsu's eyes went from Inuyasha to Sango who stared at him with worry in her eyes.

Letting out a battle cry, Bankotsu twirled his banryu in one hand ignoring the pain rushing throughout his side. He wasn't going to let them take her away from him! He sprinted forward meeting Inuyasha half way who used his sword to block him. Smirking, Bankotsu used his free fist to punch Inuyasha in the face, hard.

Inuyasha stumbled back surprised, he wiped his bloodied lip with his sleeve, "Are we going with that now?"

Bankotsu smirked, "Am I boring you, Inuyasha? Well, how about this?" Bankotsu cried out swinging his halberd releasing blasts of pink energy towards Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes and sent back his own wind scar at Bankotsu's move canceling it out,

"Sango!" Shippo cried from Sango's side surprising her, Sango spun on her heel bending down opening her arms scooping up the child in her arms hugging him tight as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I missed you so much!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh, Shippo! Kirara!" She said running to her two-tailed cat demon as she nuzzled into her side purring loudly. On Kirara's back, she saw her hiraikotsu and her demon slayer gear. Setting Shippo down she grabbed her clothing and her hiraikotsu and raced behind one of the wings, quickly changing. She slipped into her battle gear and reached down at her pile of clothes taking Bankotsu's obi wrapping it around her waist securing her katana and the dagger. Grabbing her hiraikotsu she rushed out, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were still at each other's throats. Miroku was preoccupied with Suikotsu, and Koga -to her surprise-, was handling himself quite well against Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. She looked for Kagome who was safely next to Kirara hiding on one of the porches along with Shippo.

Her eyes caught Bankotsu's, his attention on her for a brief second before blocking Inuyasha's strike. Sango glanced down to his blood-soaked side immediately starting to worry her, she noticed he was a bit slower than usual.

Pushing Inuyasha off of him, he glanced around at his friends and began to yell out, "Hey, everyone! Keep your hands off of the prize!" Everyone nodded in understanding knowing not to harm Sango. His eyes caught Sango's before ripping his attention away from her back to the irritating half-breed charging towards him.

Sango heard footsteps in front of her, frowning Jakotsu looked at her with pitiful eyes, his sword limp at his side, "So," Jakotsu said.

Frowning Sango stepped forward, "Jakotsu, I-"

"Save it, Sango," Jakotsu waved his hand dismissively, "We have to put up a show, don't we? I promise I won't go too hard on you, demon slayer." He said half-heartedly. Bringing his sword up, he raised his eyebrows indicating he was about to attack. Still, with a frown in place, Sango brought her hirarikotsu in front of her bracing herself for the impact of his bending swords. The swords slashed at her hiraikotsu causing her to dig her feet into the ground to not fall over by the force of it. Pushing his swords off of her, Sango grabbed her katana at her side and rushed toward him. Jakotsu brought his sword in front of him just in time shielding himself, So what does this mean, Sango? Will you leave us?"

Sango pushed him off slicing at his side lazily making him jump back. Jakotsu rushed forward again clashing his sword with hers, "I have to! I have to kill that son of a bitch, I can't sit around anymore doing nothing." She said in a low voice catching his eyes. Jakotsu nodded in understanding breaking their contact. He caught her off guard by sweeping her legs from under her with her own. Sango grunted and immediately jumped up, his hands came up behind her his sword at her neck but not entirely pressed up against her skin.

"I assume Bankotsu isn't too happy about that," He whispered in her ear turning them so they could look at the battle happening in front of them. Sango relaxed in his hold and tears pricked at her eyes.

"He isn't, but he'll understand," Sango said back to him throwing his arms off of her before elbowing him in the ribs. Jakotsu grunted stumbling back, he straightened up glaring at her, "Sorry," She mumbled, "Jakotsu, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"No promises," Jakotsu replied looking into her eyes. Not saying anything more, Sango ran off heading towards Bankotsu and Inuyasha ready to interfere. She knew Bankotsu would regard her wishes in not harming Inuyasha or any of her friends, but when it came to Inuyasha, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Bankotsu.

"Sango, watch out!" Kagome yelled at her side. She gasped ducking in time missing Renkotsu's flames headed towards her. She narrowed her eyes at him throwing her hiraikotsu right at him. Renkotsu raised his eyebrows and jumped away in time. Sticking her hand out she caught her massive weapon and continued her run towards Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

Renkotsu raised his eyebrows and jumped away in time. Sticking her hand out she caught her massive weapon and continued her run towards Inuyasha.

"Oh no," Sango whispered as she took upon Bankotsu's wellbeing. He was a bit gray in the face, and his wound was bleeding very heavily dripping onto the ground. But his eyes didn't betray his appearance, it was still burning with anger towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha, on the other hand, panted heavily gripping the handle of his tessaiga with both hands. He shared a wound on his arm as well.

"I am getting quite tired of the same thing over and over," Bankotsu taunted bringing banryu over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at Inuyasha, "Give me something new!"

"You want something new?" Inuyasha growled, he brought his sword over his head, "Wind Scar!" He yelled.

Sango held her breath, her eyes darted to her lover as he spun banryu in one hand, "Dragon hammer!" He roared as a pink blast of energy rushed out of the tip of his halberd clashing into Inuyasha's wind scar. The two bursts of energy canceled each other out erupting in the middle blasting Sango and the others back.

She grunted as her back hit one of the sides of the wings, rubbing her head she focused on Bankotsu and Inuyasha who stood there both breathing heavily both with their weapons still at the ready. Scanning around she saw the bodies of her friends on one end of the courtyard and the other members of the band of seven on the opposite.

Standing on her wobbly legs, her hand used the side of the east wing steadying her. She rushed to Kagome helping her friend up as she regained her consciousness, "Are you alright?" She asked her friend helping her to sit up.

Kagome nodded, rubbing her head, "I'm alright."

Its Naraku's poisonous insects!" Koga exclaimed pointing into the sky.

The familiar buzzing of Naraku's poisonous insects caught her attention a swarm of them heading towards them. She watched as a few departed from the swarm heading towards Bankotsu. "Retreat?" He spat irritatedly.

"What's going on?" Jakotsu called from across of Sango followed by the rest of the band of seven grouping behind Bankotsu.

"Naraku wants us to retreat," Bankotsu repeated waving the insects off. Sango felt her heart start to rip as she was still bent down helping Kagome. Bankotsu caught her eye a frown on his lips.

"So what are we going to do, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked quietly, his eyes darting to where Sango was helping her friends.

Bankotsu didn't want to leave her, he wanted to run towards her, scoop her up in his arms and run far away from all this mess. Although he despises Inuyasha and is set out to kill him, he knew that he would protect Sango. She'll be fine with the half-breed, he tried to convince himself. The poisonous insects were buzzing in his ears impatient with him. "Alright, alright already!" He sneered at the bugs. He grimaced clutching at his side at his wound feeling his hot fresh blood on his hands. Renkotsu and Jakotsu immediately rushed forward, "No, I'll be fine." He insisted. He slowly picked up his halberd and pointed it at Inuyasha, "Until next time, Inuyasha."

"You can't be serious!" Inuyasha sneered.

Miroku walked forward angrily stepping by Inuyasha's side, "You can't run away, you cowards!"

"Watch us, you sexy monk," Jakotsu winked, he flicked his sword at them making Inuyasha and Miroku step back to avoid his swords as it cut into the ground before them creating a thick cloud of dust.

Sango used her hands to cover her mouth as she coughed. She waved her hand in the air clearing the smoke hearing the familiar grumble of Ginkotsu making a getaway. "No," She whispered grabbing her hiraikotsu strapping it on her back sprinting to where the Band of Seven were all on Ginkotsu. Her eyes started to water as she caught the blue eyes of her lover looking her with an equally sad expression. "Bankotsu," She whispered letting her hands hang limply at her sides. Her heart dropped into her stomach watching her lover stare at her longingly. The farther he got, the emptier she felt inside.

Bankotsu mouthed something to her she couldn't figure out, he grimaced as he pushed himself off of his bottom struggling to stand. He leaned against the metal using his hand to put pressure on his wound. The farther they went, the harder it was to see Sango. Her face broke his heart, he saw the glint of tears falling down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to bring her with him, but he knew she was stubborn, he knew she was right. "Bankotsu," Renkotsu called walking around Ginkotsu's body stopping beside him, "Where are we off to now?"

Bankotsu turned shooting a sharp pain on his side, taking a deep breath, "Mount Hakurei."

Bankotsu was left alone in the back once again. Leaning against the metal, he looked up at the orange and purple sky, her eyes flashed before his mind and her kiss imprinted on him. Closing his eyes, he focused on Sango's face trying to find comfort in himself. He jumped hearing footsteps come around Ginkotsu's body, he relaxed only realizing it was Jakotsu. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"Here," Jakotsu said bringing his hands out of his sleeves, in his hand where he held a spool of bandages. Bankotsu muttered thanks taking the spool from his hand and started to undo his soaked bandages. Jakotsu sat with Bankotsu looking up into the sky once more, "What are we going to do about Sango?" He asked softly.

Bankotsu stopped undoing the bandage around his wound for a moment, "I'm going to get her back, mark my words."

"And how will you do that?" Jakotsu asked turning his head to look at his friend in the eye.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

And just like that, Bankotsu was gone. Sango let out a shaky breath resting her hand on her chest feeling her heartbreak all over again. She stood in the entrance of the gates looking out at the empty trail before her.

"Sango," Kagome's gentle voice said behind her. Sango jumped wiping at her eyes quickly before spinning on her heel facing her friend.

"Yeah?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Sango lied, Kagome stared at her unconvinced. It still didn't past her mind how she saw Sango and Bankotsu in the room. "Let's get back with Inuyasha and the others," Sango suggested brushing past Kagome knowing that she was bound to ask about her and Bankotsu. Before this whole thing happened, Sango and Bankotsu promised each other that their relationship would be kept a secret from her friends only because she knew they would react badly to it. Shaking her head, she walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku leaving an unconvinced Kagome behind her.

She soon heard Kagome's footsteps behind her as they came towards the boys. Inuyasha and Koga were already fighting about something utterly ridiculous. Miroku was the first to notice her rejoining their group, he immediately walked forward and pulled her into a hug. Sango was surprised but appreciated the kind gesture. It didn't leave her mind knowing that Miroku had developed feelings for her. Sango pulled back, "Sango, I am so glad you are safe." Miroku said still holding the sides of her arms.

"Whatever you had to go through these past few months, it's good to see you well," Koga said kindly sending her a friendly smile with one of his hands on his hips.

Sango smiled, "I'm glad to see you, all of you." She said turning her head to look at each of her friends, "Thank you."

"Duh! We didn't stop looking for you," Shippo said jumping up into her arms once more, Sango chuckled scooping him up. She yelped in surprise once more as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder rubbing her cheek against Sango's, purring loudly.

"How were they treating you, Sango?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly observing her face. The smile faded from her lips, she looked at the ground images of her and Bankotsu flashed before her mind, waking up next to him every morning, their kisses, touches, lovemaking and their sweet moments they shared together from laughing to sitting quietly at the waterfall to Sango braiding his hair. Her mind then shifted to the time she spent with Doctor Suikotsu to earlier today where she spent with Jakotsu. "Sango?" Inuyasha said once more noticing her hesitation.

"They treated me well," Sango whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys, just wanted to let ya'll know that I do plan on finishing my story. But, if I am being honest, I feel discouraged because of the lack of reviews. I put in a lot of work into writing these chapters for those who follow/fave (thanks soo much u guys!) and not seeing a new review or two discourages me to put out new content. I'll really appreciate it as a writer to hear your feedback on the story, on Bankotsu & Sango and just about anything. I want to know how I can improve my writing, so please don't feel ashamed to leave a review! Sorry for my rambling, I'll shut it now lol -Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 20: THE CALM**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of things to do for school as I am in college right now. I didn't have the time to write up chapters as much as I wanted to. Thank you for those who reviewed, I appreciate it. I hope you guys like this. Hopefully, I will be back to uploading every Wednesday. Please keep up to date by following and favoriting my story. ENJOY! 3

* * *

Sango blankly stared into the crackling fire before her, the shadows of the flames dancing on her pale face along with the smell of burning wood wafting into her nose. She was sitting alone while the others were off to the side discussing what to eat for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome were bickering as usual over something completely useless while Miroku tried to reason with the two. She glanced over her shoulder looking at her friends who buried in discussion with severe expressions for every one of their faces. This was as normal as it was for her, but she still felt empty.

Two days have passed since her 'rescuing'. The group acted as if everything went back to normal, but Sango could feel the concerned glances on her every so often. It was sweet that they did worry, but at the same time, she found it annoying being that Miroku seemed to not leave her side at all. Kagome was gentle with her as if she was a glass figure that would break any moment, Inuyasha was the one who she could tolerate the most. He was still his normal, pushy self as he would ask her about the Band of Seven often.

She was quite disappointed in herself if she was being honest, she should've been more attentive around the members and their conversations. As she reflected back on her time with them, she had to remind herself that they were kept in the dark as much as she was. Frowning, her thoughts went back to Bankotsu. The pained expression on his face as he rode away from her still fresh in her mind. Although it was only a few days since their separation, she found it very hard to sleep normally. She missed him terribly, and believe it or not, she missed Jakotsu's interesting character as well.

Her hand suddenly went to her side remembering her dagger still strapped to her side. Reaching around herself, Sango pulled the dagger out of her obi and brought it over her lap. The cool metal against her hand brought more memories of Bankotsu. Her hand traced lightly over the sharp metal down to the handle where a few sapphire jewels were embedded into the handle. The sapphires almost looked as if smoke was swirling in them as she looked closer.

Sango felt someone settle beside her, and her head snapped up looking over at Kagome who was crossing her legs and opening her textbook beside her. "Hey, Sango." She greeted, her eyes traveled down to the dagger still in Sango's hands. "That's new. Where did you get that from?"

Sango bit her lip, "Um, I was able to steal it from the castle. The Band of Seven didn't notice so I thought I might as well keep it."

Kagome nodded accepting it, "I don't know much about weapons and such, but I have to say for a blade it's stunning."

Sango smiled a bit as her fingers traced over the jewels once more, "It is."

"May I?" Kagome asked holding her palm out, Sango nodded and placed the dagger in her hand which she took carefully. Her hand dipped a bit, "Wow it is a lot heavier than I expected." Sango shrugged watching Kagome carefully as she held up the dagger to her eyes looking into the jewels the same as she did, Sango assumed she saw the swirls of smoke in the jewels just like her. "That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed looking over at Sango once more. Sango nodded with a smile on her face.

Kagome returned the dagger over to Sango as she slipped it into her obi. "How are you doing, Sango?"

"I'm fine as much ask I could be," Sango replied. At this time Kirara chose to jump into her lap, she smiled affectionally down at her long time companion scratching behind her ears which earned a sweet sounding purr from Kirara.

"That's always good to hear, it's great having you back, Sango," Miroku said catching both of the girls' attention as he sat down with Shippo not too far from him. In their hands were fish they caught along with some of Kagome's drinks she brought from her world. Miroku caught Sango's eyes, he gave her a charming smile that would make any other girl fall for him. But not her, she recalled how his smile would make her flush, but now she felt nothing.

Inuyasha soon joined with a few more freshly caught fishes, he wasted no time in skewering the fishes on sticks and started to roast them. The group soon fell into an easy going conversation talking about unimportant things which seemed to ease all of them from the reality they were living in. Sango stayed quiet for most of the time enjoying being her friends' presence although the absence of her lover still stung.

She looked up at the dark, starry night. Sighing she thought it was best for some alone time. She then stood up surprising Kirara who was in a deep sleep on her lap which caused her to jump off. The others noticed her getting up, "Where are you going?" Shippo asked from his position on his stomach on the ground as he colored.

"I think I saw a spring not too far from camp, I was thinking of having a bath to clear my head." She replied.

"Are you sure you should be going off by yourself?" Miroku asked hesitantly not liking the idea of having her out of his sight.

Sango bristled, but took a calming breath, "I'll be fine. I'll bring Kirara with me." She said dusting the back of her bottom of dirt and made her way to their things. She ruffled through Kagome's bright yellow back searching in the bottomless pit grabbing a towel and some soaps Kagome introduced to her. "Come Kirara," She called to her companion who obeyed immediately running towards her.

Her friends watched Sango disappear into the forest. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Miroku, she'll be fine. This is Sango we are talking about." She reassured her friend who still didn't take off his eyes from where Sango disappeared.

"Kagome is right, Miroku. Sango is well off by herself. We shouldn't worry so much," Inuyasha grumbled taking a big bite out of the freshly cooked fish.

"Should we?" Miroku said turning around, so he was fully facing the fire once more. His eyes stared hard into the flames before him, "Have you guys noticed how she's been acting lately?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo looked at each other puzzled. "We haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, Miroku," Shippo said scratching his chin as he was deep in thought.

"Come to think of it, she has been a lot more quiet than usual," Kagome said. She didn't confess what she saw to the rest of them know it would be the wrong thing to do. She noticed how Sango barely talked to them and how she mostly kept to herself, there was no doubt that she was upset about something. And Kagome thinks she knows why.

XXX

The walk to the springs was a quiet and eerie one, Sango's mind was blank as she focused on the sounds of her footsteps as the dead leaves and branches crunched under her. The forest wasn't as dark and eerie as the one that surrounded the castle, instead, this had a calming aura, almost peaceful if it wasn't for the pitch black darkness around her. She was able to calm herself feeling the reassuring presence of Kirara next to her who would occasionally brush her two tails against her bare skin of her leg comforting her mistress. "Don't worry, Kirara, I'm alright as long as you're here with me," Sango said smiling down at her friend. Kirara replied with a confident mew as she trotted in front of Sango. Finally, she could see the steam rising up from the warm hot springs. Smiling despite her raging thoughts, she looked down at Kirara and sprinted forward excited to get into the hot water.

Sango walked towards the end of the bank bending down on her knees she began to situate her things on the side making sure they were in arm's length just in case for a quick grab. Standing up she began to undo her obi, she placed it along with the dagger carefully on the ground and then soon moved to the rest of her clothes slipping out of them leaving her bare and cold. Her teeth chattered a bit as the cool breeze kissed her naked skin causing goosebumps to automatically erupt from her skin. Placing her hands over her breasts and private parts, Sango carefully walked forward and dipped her toes into the warm water satisfied with its warm temperature before she fully submerged her body in.  
The hot water instantly calmed her aching muscles from their most recent battle, her back was still sore from being blasted back from Bankotsu and Inuyasha's blows. She trudged along the water making her way towards one of the boulders using it as something to lean against as she closed her eyes and started to float in the water. She was at peace enjoying the satisfying warmth of the boiling water around her. Kirara's faint mew caused Sango to open her eyes, she looked at her friend who sat protectively on her clothes. "I promise I won't take long, Kirara. I know it's cold out here." Sh replied, the two-tailed cat demon nodded and circled in place until she curled herself into a ball on top of Sango's clothes.

Sango let out a breath leaning against the boulder once more letting her body float, her arms spread out under the water as her mind began to wander again. She thought of Kohaku and their last encounter together. It broke her heart knowing that he was still in Naraku's clutches. She then thought of the Band of Seven, she was still surprised with herself as she found a small liking towards them. She actually shared much with Jakotsu and Suikotsu (when he was the doctor instead of the mercenary). Despite their horrible ways, they were good company. Doctor Suikotsu was someone she pitied as he was a smart, caring man who only wanted to help others while Jakotsu, although he is evil, he was a loyal friend to Bankotsu and even herself. Then lastly, her fond recollection of memories with her lover and her new friend soon turned into hatred and anger towards Renkotsu. She gripped her fists under the warm water feeling her skin crawl when thinking about the bastard that dare took advantage of her. She was more angry with herself that she allowed him to do so if it not had been with Jakotsu she would have been a different person right now.

She was worried about his true intentions, from what she can remember Renkotsu was quite clear about his dislike for Bankotsu and his jealousy towards him. Sango couldn't help but kick her self in the butt for not telling Bankotsu about it earlier fearing that although Bankotsu was powerful and smart, Renkotsu was cunning and clever. She stopped floating and walked over to where her belongings were, she grabbed the bottle of hair soap and body soap. She first squeezed some of the white, slippery liquid into her hand then started to massage it into her hair. She repeated the process but this time used the soap to lather and clean her body until she felt refreshed and squeaky clean. She then found a rock under her to sit on, Sango brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Staring at her reflection of the moonlight in the water, Sango flooded with memories. It was just like a spring like this when they first met. Her lips cracked into a smile thinking back at her first reaction towards each other. Who would've thought meeting unexpectedly at the springs would seal their fate?

Tears pricked at her eyes and eventually rolled down her cheeks, a soft sob escaped Sango's lips bringing her knees closer to her chest as the emotions she held back from her friends were now rushing out of her. She cried because she worried about Bankotsu, and cried for Kohaku, and she cried out her frustration of Naraku coming into her life making hers as well as her friends' lives so complicated. "I miss him," She whispered out loud as she rested the side of her cheek on her knees.

"Who do you miss?" Kagome's voice surprised her making her jump a few feet out of the water. Spinning around, Sango put her hand on her heart trying to calm herself.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome! I didn't hear you coming."  
"I'm sorry! I probably should've said something. You seemed so deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you." Kagome replied undressing, Sango nodded and turned away giving her friend some privacy as well as using this time to wipe the remaining tears away from her cheeks.

Kagome sunk lower into the water resting herself against a boulder as she stared at Sango across from her. Sango was looking off into the distance once more. The moment she found Sango and Bankotsu it hadn't left her mind since. It confused her to no end as she recalled what they were saying to each other as if they were lovers! Kagome knew that there had to be something going on between Bankotsu and Sango.

She wasn't a fool. She knew what she saw and heard between the two. What she wanted to know was why? Clearing her throat, she decided this was a good time as any to remove her curiosity without the boys around, "Sango," Kagome said softly.

Sango snapped her head up catching Kagome's eyes, "Hm?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "That depends, what's on your mind?"  
Kagome swallowed before swimming her way closer to Sango sitting beside her friend, "I wanted to talk about what I saw." Sango's heart automatically started to beat faster, gulping Sango raised her eyebrows indicating Kagome to continue, "I saw you and Bankotsu, Sango. What is going on between the two of you?"

Should she lie? Kagome saw them, and she couldn't lie about that. "Nothing is going on between us," She finally said staring into the dark starry night refusing to look at Kagome in the eyes.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Nothing going on between the two of you? Sango," Kagome moved closer to her friend searching in Sango's eyes, "I know what I saw."

Sango sighed looking at her reflection in the water, "It was nothing." Sango whispered glaring at Kagome making her shut her mouth. She frowned staring at her, "There is nothing to tell, Kagome." And with that, Sango stood straight up covering her naked body and made her way out of the water. Kagome's hand reached out and grabbed Sango's, "Sango, wait."

"What?" Sango asked not turning around.

"You can trust me," Kagome said not letting go of Sango's hand. Sango's shoulders suddenly slumped. Sango stared at her reflection in the water, her dark brown eyes stared back at her confused. Before this, Sango and Bankotsu agreed to keep their relationship from her friends until this was all over. She knew that they would react badly to it, the other members of the Band of Seven, however surprisingly took it well. It had to be because of Bankotsu's authority over them.

Sango knew she could trust Kagome. The only thing that was stopping her was the fear of rejection. If she told Kagome about herself and Bankotsu, there would surely be some disagreement. Sango being involved with the enemy could alone betray her friends' trust in herself. "What do you want me to say, Kagome?"

"I want to know the truth. I know what I saw, I heard what I heard. Is what I'm expecting true?" Kagome asked, Sango sighed but nodded confirming Kagome's assumptions. "Why?" Kagome blurted out not fully understanding why her friend fell for the enemy.

"I don't know. It's not like I planned for this to happen." Sango said crossing her arms defensively over her bare chest.

Kagome frowned, "Sango, Bankotsu is known for how evil he is. Must I remind you he's been brought back to kill Inuyasha? To kill us? He wants us dead!"

"Spare me the lecture," Sango hissed narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Then why are you letting him trick you like this? It has Naraku written all over it." Kagome tried to reason with her.

Sango bristled, "It's nothing like that. I'm not stupid enough to fall for things like that."

"Well, it seems like you lost your way. Have you forgotten about who Bankotsu is?" Kagome said waving her arms angrily in the water. Sango glared at Kagome clenching her jaw.

"I haven't forgotten about who he is and what he's doing. But I am not stupid. I swear he isn't who we thought he was." Sango turned around and started to head towards the end of the springs ready to leave, "I remember you were the one who told me that it didn't matter what people say about the one you love." She whispered.

"Sango, wait," Kagome called behind her in a soft voice.

She looked over her shoulder still keeping her back to Kagome, "What?"

She heard the water splash indicating that Kagome was right behind her, Sango slowly turned around and crossed her arms around her naked chest. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I'm just worried about you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Sango's hard expression softened a bit, Kagome continued, "I will admit that I don't fully understand why you fell in love with him. But, you are my best friend and I won't be so quick to judge."

Sango didn't realize she was holding in a breath as she exhaled, she smiled grateful for a friend like her, "Kagome-" she began, but was but off.

"I'm not done yet!" Kagome held her finger up smiling, "What I want you to understand is that although I don't quite understand it yet, you owe me a whole lot of explaining!"

Sango laughed letting out a big sigh of relief as soon as those words left Kagome's mouth. She felt as if a significant weight has been lifted off her chest as she could finally let one of her friends know about her deep dark secret, it was nice telling someone. They both soon sank deeper into the water relishing it.

"So, how did it all start?" Kagome asked peering curiously at Sango.

"Well, believe it or not, it all started on Hijiri Island," Sango began to tell her friend about how Bankotsu and herself caught each other's attention during their time on the island to their time spent at the castle. Although she missed him terribly, it made her happy as she was able to retell good memories.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, "Who would've thought Bankotsu was capable of loving someone!" Kagome realized what she said, and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oops, I didn't mean-"

Sango laughed waving her hand, "It's alright. That's what I thought too."

"This is all so romantic! It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet; the two star-crossed lovers!"  
Sango raised her eyebrows, "Romeo and Juliet?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes! There is this story based on two people who were in love despite being from enemy families."

Sango smiled, curious, "That sounds nice. What happens in the story?"

"Well…" Kagome started but quickly shut her mouth recalling the faith both Romeo and Juliet faced at the end of their tragic love story. Pressing her fingers together nervously, "Um, forget it!"

Sango's smile soon faded, "But very complicated. I'm worried about if Naraku were to find out about us."

Kagome's bubbly demeanor then faded as well, "He won't find out." She tried. "Are you planning on telling Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"I will, but not now. I honestly know it won't end well once I do tell Inuyasha and Miroku," Sango admitted.

Sango sighed resting her cheek on her knees, "I don't know what to do with him, Kagome. I know he has feelings for me, but I'm going to break his heart. What if he doesn't want to speak to me anymore? What if he'll hate me?"

"If Miroku truly cares for you, there is no doubt in my mind that he'll understand and will ultimately want you to be happy. I know he won't take the news well, but it will take time."

Sango nodded lifting her head sending Kagome a friendly smile thankful for her kind words. She turned serious once more, "Please don't say anything about Bankotsu and I to them. Bankotsu and I agreed that if and when this whole thing with Naraku is over we'll tell you guys."

"Does the other members of the band of seven know?" Kagome asked curiously.

"They do."

"And I take that they didn't take it too well?"

Sango shrugged, "Surprisingly, there were tolerant of me. I guess with Bankotsu being the leader had its perks." She lifted her hands out of the water seeing it was pruny. Grimacing she turned to Kagome "I'm going to head back. Are you coming with?"

Kagome nodded, and the two of them quickly dried off and slipped on their clothes. Kirara leads the way back to the camp, as she and Kagome walked closer to the camp Sango could see the fire blazing. She reached out to grab Kagome's wrist stopping her, "Kagome, wait."

Kagome turned to Sango, "What is it?"

Sango let her wrist go and wrung her hands, "I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you," Sango said earning a smile from Kagome. Kagome moved forward hugging her briefly.

"Of course, you're my best friend, Sango." She said, "Now, let's get back we need to warm up."

XXX

"Did you notice anything when you were in there?" Inuyasha asked Sango as they were up and walking early the next morning. Sango fiddled with her hiraikotsu strap around her chest.

"I did notice that the band of seven would go on separate missions," She replied.

"Were you able to find out what they did on those missions?" Miroku quipped from beside her.

"From what I was able to gather, they were to deal with rouge demons."

"Rogue demons? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked stopping in her tracks. The rest of the group stayed with him.

"I overheard Bankotsu and Jakotsu talking about how some intelligent demons didn't succumb to Naraku's rule. So Naraku used the band of seven to terminate them."

"That's odd. I thought all demons were obligated to obey Naraku's commands," Kagome pointed out as she walked behind them with Shippo.

Sango nodded, "That's what I thought too."  
"Is that all they did from the time you were there?" Inuyasha asked Sango could tell he was getting impatient. Sango nodded frowning.

"Inuyasha doesn't be so hard on her, remember she kept as a prisoner. I know for a fact that the band of seven kept her away for a reason." Miroku said.

She suddenly remembered something, "But, I think I figured something out," She said.

"Which is?"

"As I hostage," She hated using that word because her time there wasn't spent as a hostage, "I noticed that they were completely left out from Naraku's bigger plan."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha stopped walking and faced her, entirely turning his attention towards her. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were also interested as they came around to stand in front of her.

"Because going on missions killing demons were all they were ordered to do. There weren't any secret meetings, Naraku himself didn't make an appearance either." Sango said recalling her time with Bankotsu. Not once did she see or hear of Bankotsu meeting up with Naraku.

"They haven't met Naraku? Why would they put their trust in him and work for him if they know nothing about him?" Kagome asked scratching her chin in thought.

"They're mercenaries, through and through. It doesn't matter who they are serving, just as long as they get their fair share of payment. Pathetic if you ask me." Inuyasha scoffed. Sango bristled immediately wanting to defend Bankotsu, but she calmed herself down.

"But, the important thing is, why doesn't Naraku show himself? What could be possibly be hiding?" Miroku thought out loud as he started to pace.

"I think I know why," Sango confessed making Miroku stop in his tracks.

"Well? Let's hear it!" Inuyasha said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Inuyasha, remember when you were able to break through his barrier?" Sango asked, Inuyasha nodded in response, she turned to Kagome, "And you were so close to killing him?" Kagome nodded following along.

"What are you getting at, Sango?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, impatient. Sango rolled her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is I think Naraku is recovering." She smiled as the realization in her friends' eyes were evident, "He hasn't been making appearances, and he's been sending out the Band of Seven to do his work because he is too weak!"

"Where would he be recovering?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mount Hakurei," Miroku said quietly, he caught eyes with Sango, and she smiled nodding in confirmation.

"Mount Hakurei?" Shippo asked.

Kagome gasped, "That explains the barrier around the mountain!"

Sango nodded, "But what I couldn't figure out is who is putting an up a barrier that strong and why they are helping Naraku! It doesn't make sense as to why a barrier to purify demons is being used to protect the worst of them all…"

They fell silent each searching for any connection to explain the mysterious barrier around the grand mountain. Inuyasha was the first one to break the silence with a loud sigh, "Until we can figure it out, we have to get a move on." Everyone nodded and continued down the trail.

Sango's hand went to the dagger Bankotsu gave her which tucked under one of her forearm armor. She decided to hide it from prying questions from her friends. She sighed looking up at the bright blue sky as Bankotsu crossed her mind once more.

"Where are we going?" Shippo asked as he walked beside Sango.

"Have you been keeping up?" Inuyasha sneered, not turning around to face Shippo, "We are going to Mount Hakurei."

The group has been on foot for the rest of the day, by the time the sun was almost setting they were exhausted, only Inuyasha seemed to want to push on. Finally, after many protests from Kagome, Inuyasha settled on them finding somewhere to sleep for the night. Much to their satisfaction, a village came into view as they continued down the trail.

"Finally, a village!" Shippo exclaimed running ahead of them. Sango and the others were trailing along the fox demon equally excited to see the homes come into view. They had been walking for most of the day as they were now closer to Mount Hakurei.

"I can't wait to sleep in a regular bed," Kagome said rubbing her neck as she walked along side her bike.

Sango quietly agreed, she was adjusting to walking every day and sleeping on the ground her feet hurt terribly. Sango sighed rubbing her back feeling the ache deep in her lower back. She looked ahead seeing her friends excitedly walking towards the village. "Sango? Are you alright?" Miroku asked as he lingered behind slowing his pace so he was in sync with hers.

She nodded, "I am. Just tired." She gave him a small smile which he returned. His smile was sweet, charming, the old her would've blushed on the spot with a little flutter of her heart. But now, she only felt guilt knowing Miroku's real feelings for her. Sango ripped her eyes away from Miroku intending on quickening her pace to catch up with her friends wanting to avoid the inevitable conversation Miroku was likely to pull up.

"Wait, Sango," Miroku said catching her wrist before she could flee, his grip was firm but gentle and his smooth skin so different from Bankotsu's calloused ones. She slowly turned around looking into his hopeful brown eyes.

"Yes?"  
Miroku let go of her wrist and nervously started to play with his staff in the other, he took a deep breath "Remember that day on the river bank?"

Sango internally groaned not wanting to have this conversation right now, "Must we talk about this right now? The others will notice us trailing behind," Sango said playing with the strap of her hiraikotsu.

"It'll just take a minute, please Sango," he said once more staring deep into her eyes.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes, I remember."

Miroku bit his lip, "Those things I said to you were how I really felt. That kiss we shared hasn't left my mind ever since-"

Alarms went off in her head and his words going in one ear and out the other. She knew he was going to bring that kiss up, it happened so long ago. Sango blushed deeply wanting to look anywhere but on him. She saw the sincerity in Miroku's eyes, his mouth moving to indicate he was still talking to her. Kicking herself in the butt mentally she realized she wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Sango?" He said with concern on his face.

Dammit, I have no idea what he said, she thought to herself, "Erm, what?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Erm…" She mumbled biting her lip in frustration.

"Hey! Are you guys going to be standing around all day? Some of us want to have a decent meal for once!" Inuyasha grumbled a few feet in front of them. Sango whipped around watching Inuyasha silently bristle with annoyance and Kagome looking at them with curious eyes.

"We're coming!" Sango called back grateful for the perfect interruption. Sango sprinted to the rest of her friends until Miroku caught her wrist once more. She frowned, "They're calling for us."

"Why don't we go out for a walk tonight? I saw a dandelion field not too far from here."

Sango bit her lip, "I don't know about that. I want to rest because as soon as we reach the mountain I know, we'll have to battle." Before Miroku could get another word in, Sango hurriedly walked back to the group leaving a disappointed Miroku behind her.  
"Is everything alright?" Kaogme asked once she reached the group. Sango nodded but said nothing continuing forward having no intention of talking about it.

They soon reached the village, of course, the people looked at them with curious stares followed by a few fearful ones. She felt the tension within the group immediately as they passed a big group of villagers who stopped their conversation to stare at them rudely. "People don't know how to mind their own business," Inuyasha hissed under his breath as he kept his arms tucked away in his sleeves.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

Sango felt Miroku brush pass her heading to the front of their group, "Excuse me, sir." He asked the closest villager to them; the man thankfully was kind.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Could you point us to the nearest inn? My friends and I have been traveling for quite some time, and a nice bed and hot food would be much needed."

The man smiled kindly, "There is an inn not too far from where we are now. Just walk down the path, and you won't miss it, it's a big building."

Miroku nodded, "Thank you."

The rest of them headed in the direction ultimately seeing the inn come into view. Sango was the first one to step inside brushing away the straw flap, once inside she was greeted by a rugged looking man sitting behind the counter. "Hello," She greeted politely.

Despite his rough looking appearance, the man gave her a toothy grin, "Hello young lady. How may I help you?"

Sango walked up to the counter hearing the rest of her friends enter, the man's eyes quickly flickered to Inuyasha and Kagome rendering a look of surprise, his smile didn't falter nonetheless. "Yes, we would like to get two rooms please?"

"Lucky for you, we just have two rooms!" The man said cheerily, "May I ask, what are you youngsters on the road for?"  
"Just mere travelers. We needed a place to rest since we've been on foot for quite some time," Miroku answered.

The man nodded, "Well that's just a well enough reason to come through. I must warn you, folks, to be careful out there. There are so many demons roaming around. Not to mention the rumors about the Band of Seven rising from their graves!" The man said shivering. Sango's smile disappeared turning into a frown instead.

"You heard about them too?" Inuyasha asked suddenly curious stepping forward, so he was now beside Sango as he leaned eagerly onto the counter.

"Oh yes! The whole village has a word about them. Back in the day, we would fear for our lives every day hoping that we wouldn't be their next target. There was a word about their leader, Bankotsu being so reckless and evil he wouldn't care less about who and what he killed!"

Sango could feel Kagome's stare on her, pressing her lips into a thin line she backed away from the conversation. Miroku and Inuyasha continued talking to the man asking various questions about the Band of Seven as Sango pressed up against a wall. She felt Kagome's hand on her shoulder, "Sango?"

"Sorry," Sango apologized shaking her head in the process, "Whenever I hear things about Bankotsu I can't help but feel…"

Kagome shook her head stopping her, "I understand. Come on, let's get to the rooms."

Sango tossed and turned all night not finding sleep, she was too afraid to fall asleep due to her nightmares. She had them almost every night, she was surprised with herself for being able to wake herself up before it got worse. She looked beside her seeing Kagome and Shippo deep asleep. The sounds of the insects and wind blew against the wood of the building. Frustrated, Sango threw the blanket off of her and began to dress, she grabbed the dagger and gently slipped it into her sash as she slowly made her way out into the hall. Behind her, she heard Kirara mew softly, "I'm just going out for a walk, Kirara. I'll be back soon, I promise." She said. Kirara waved her tail but did nothing as she watched Sango slip out of the room.

She found herself at the front porch of the inn. She leaned against the railing looking out at the brilliant moonlight and the bright stars. Her peace was short-lived until she heard some footsteps approaching her. "Oh, Miroku," Sango said watching as Miroku mirrored her position beside her.

"Hey, can't sleep either?" Miroku said. Sango nodded, turning her attention back at the sky. She shook her head. "How come?  
"I don't know. I guess I am nervous about going back to Mount Hakurei," Sango confessed, it was true. She knew what was waiting for them in the depths of the mountain, not to mention who they were bound to see.

"I have to admit. I am too. I can only hope for the best," Miroku said crossing his arms over his chest while he was still leaning on the railing in front of them. "If anything happens to any of us, to you…"  
"Nothing will happen to us, we are fighters, and we won't go down easily," Sango said determinedly. "And not to mention, Naraku probably doesn't know that we know about why he is in there."

The two fell into silence once more, Sango was too deep in thought to notice Miroku's nervous fidgeting beside her. He would glance at her every so often catching a glimpse of her biting her lip and her deep brown eyes as she stared into the night sky. Miroku knew very well that he harbored feelings for her, not only did her beauty catch his eye, but how different she was compared to the other women who would fall to his feet. She was a fighter, she was strong-willed and she loved others fiercely. He knew that she was the woman he wanted beside him for years to come.

Sango, on the other hand, thought of brilliant blue eyes that would make her heart flutter, one of the main reasons why she was up was because she was worried about him. She recalled how nasty the wound in his side was during his battle with Inuyasha. It was still fresh and didn't have a chance to heal. Other sinister thoughts crept into her mind keeping her from sleep, every time she would close her eyes the nightmare of Naraku killing Bankotsu in front of her would flash before her eyes scaring the wits out of her.

A warm hand was placed on hers snapping her out of her thoughts. Sango looked down at Miroku's covered hand which housed the wind tunnel, his hand was nice and comforting on hers, but she remembered his true intentions with her. Sango felt guilty for rejecting his feelings. She knew he would be the most logical choice, they could live in a picture perfect village after everything was over. Her friends wouldn't question it and they would be happy for her. But, of course, she had to go ahead and fall for the enemy instead of her sweet, thoughtful friend right next to her. She didn't deserve someone like him. Gulping, Sango retracted her hand before he could tighten his grip on her, she saw him frown slightly.

"Why do you do that?" Miroku asked clasping his hands together looking at her with a frown still on his face.

"Do what?"

"You always pull away from me, why?" Miroku asked his voice laced with hurt. Sango frowned.

"I just don't like holding hands," She replied, Miroku was smarter knowing she was lying. He laughed shaking his head.

"You know you are a terrible liar."

Sango rolled her eyes, a little smile playing at her lips, "I know. I don't even know why I still try to do it. You can read me like an open book." Sango leaned forward on the railing looking down at the ground below her.

"Yes, I know you well, Sango," Miroku said moving closer to her. Sango peered up at him as he stared at her lovingly.

"Of course you do, Miroku," Sango said, "You are one of my closest friends."  
Miroku ripped his eyes from hers, he looked up into the sky trying to calm his beating heart. Here he was ready to proclaim his love for this woman. Before this, he noticed that Sango never slept through the night as he would hear her get up and walk off into the distance in his own sleep. He noticed a pattern with her, once everyone was asleep she would slip away and find an open area to stare at the starry night. Since then, he tried to keep himself awake to find the perfect opportunity to have a moment alone with her.

On this particular night, Miroku plagued with yet another dream of his horrific wind tunnel taking all of his friends and himself into it. He was lucky enough to find Sango in the front porch. Maybe this was fate? Who knows? Taking a deep breath, Miroku kept his eyes ahead, "Sango there was something I wanted to talk to you about?"

 _Oh no_ , she thought, "What did you want to talk about?"

He hesitated, "There isn't really no easy way around this so I'll just say it," He said as if he was speaking to himself more than her. He turned around taking her hands in his and pulled her closer. She yelped at the sudden contact of her hands and forearms against his strong chest, "Sango, there hasn't been a doubt in my mind that I have feelings for you. I am confident to say that I am in love with you. When you were gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you, it was driving me nuts and realizing things like that could happen so quickly, I thought I might as well take the chance. You are different Sango, you are someone I want to bear my children-" Sango blushed and glared at him, but he paid no attention to it and continued, "-you are someone I want by my side."

Sango stared dumbly at him, her mouth slightly agape. She realized he was waiting anxiously for her to reply. Snapping her mouth shut, she gently pulled her hands from his grip stepping back, she saw the look of hurt flash across his features. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Sango started to wring her hands out of a nervous habit. "Miroku, I'm flattered really. But, I don't think this," She motioned between the two of them, "is not the best idea."

"We can take it slow, Sango. I am willing to be patient for you." He stepped forward and took her hands in his once more. She automatically took her hands back.

Sango shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant." She bit her lip watching Miroku's shoulders slump, "I don't have the same feelings for you, Miroku. I love you, as a friend nothing more."

Miroku didn't say anything for a while worrying Sango. "Why don't we try to work it out? I can show you-"

"Miroku, please. I'm telling you it works out." Sango said gently.

Miroku ripped his gaze away from her embarrassed, he walked over to the railing once more and gripped it hard, his knuckles nearing white as he stared ahead. "Is there another man?"

Sango spluttered, surprised, "What?"

"Is there someone else?" He asked again in a deeper voice.

"That isn't any of your concern," Sango said clearing her throat refusing to look at him.

"It is my concern! Who is it?" He asked almost desperately.

"It doesn't matter! You have no right asking personal things from me." Sango bit back holding her ground as he rounded up on her.

"Is it Inuyasha?" He spat, his jaw clenching.

Sango spluttered once more, "What? Of course not!" Miroku glared at her once more not saying anything as he stared at her. She yelped as his hands suddenly went to her arms holding her close and making her stare into his eyes. She saw the desperation and hurt all over his face. "Miroku." She said in a hard tone, "You're hurting me."

Miroku let go of her, he took a step back and looked at her up and down. Sango placed her hand on the railing steadying herself. She felt the guilt starting to settle in as she took Miroku's appearance in, his eyes were shining with heartbreak, his mouth twisted into a frown and his hands clutched at his side. Sango bit her lip wanting nothing more than to explain to him, but she knew that was just a bad idea. Instead, she watched her friend, helpless. "Miroku-" She started again taking a step towards him.

"Don't," He said holding a hand up stopping her in her tracks. He refused to look at her as he turned around, so his back was towards her. "Whoever he is, he's a lucky man." He said so softly she could barely make it out. Before she could say anything, Miroku sped off turning into the inn disappearing.

Sango stood there dumbfounded with her hands limp at her sides. She walked towards the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting on her bottom. She brought her arms over her knees pulling them closer so she was able to rest her chin on the top of her knees. She stared blankly into the quiet forest until she felt someone beside her, she automatically knew who it was judging by the flash of silver hair in the moonlight. "How much of that did you see?" She whispered embarrassment rising within her.

"I saw enough," Inuyasha said slipping his arms into his wide sleeves. "Miroku will come around. He just needs a few days to cool down."

"More like a few years," Sango frowned, "He hates me."

"He doesn't. You're dramatic." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he then stood up and stuck his hand out to Sango which she looked at in question, "Now, let's get to sleep I don't want to deal with you falling on your face tomorrow." Sango cracked a smile looking up at her friend, although he had that annoying smirk in place, his eyes were friendly. She sighed looking away a brief moment before taking his hand as he hoisted her up.

* * *

"This barrier makes me feel sick," Jakotsu whined beside Bankotsu.

"It makes us all sick, but we can't do anything about it," Renkotsu scolded glaring at Jakotsu from his position up top Ginkotsu.

"Gas," Ginkotsu agreed.

"I don't understand why we have to come back to this god awful mountain," Jakotsu sighed rubbing his arms trying to keep himself warm, "We could steal another castle easily."

"That is out of the question. Inuyasha and his friends will track us down." Renkotsu retorted.

"Not if we place another barrier," Suikotsu quipped.

"And what makes you think that'll give us the clear?" Renkotsu retorted.

Bankotsu walked far up ahead listening to his friends banter back and forth about the mountain. He did have to admit even if they were just on the outskirts of the hill the barrier made him feel a lousy headache starting to grow in the back of his head. He looked up at the barrier which covered the entirety of the mountain. The fog was thick as looming over them, and the peacefulness that came with it was eerie.

"Big brother," Renkotsu called out.

"Yeah?" Bankotsu answered hoisting banryu over his shoulder turning around to face his friends.

"What does Naraku want us to do?" Renkotsu asked.

"He has instructed us to wait for Inuyasha and his friends, the wolf demon, and anyone else who poses a threat. Once they arrive, we are to take care of them." Bankotsu replied.

"What about the demon slayer?" Suikotsu asked from where he was leaning against a boulder.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow, "What about Sango?"

"What do we do if we come across her?" Suikotsu asked hesitantly.

Bankotsu ripped his eyes away from his friends. He brought his halberd in front of him admiring his reflection before pointing it towards them, "You are not to harm her no matter what. If you do, even if it's by accident, you will have to deal with me." Everyone nodded, swallowing visibly.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu called as he had his arms crossed over his chest, "How does Naraku feel about your relationship with Sango?"

Bankotsu pierced his halberd roughly into the ground making the others jump in alarm, "He doesn't know and let's keep it that way. When the time is right, I will deal with it." He noticed the concerned faces his friends gave each other, sighing in frustration, Bankotsu said, "Come on, let's keep moving."

The others didn't question him anymore as they all nodded in agreement and started to move forward. Bankotsu waited until all of them was finally through the barrier, slowly, he grabbed his banryu out of the ground and carried it on his shoulder like he always has been doing.

As soon as he passed through the barrier the headache started to grow stronger. Grimacing he pushed forward trailing behind his friends as they too were trudging along the strange barrier. To Bankotsu, he felt as if he was walking in thick honey causing him to use extra effort in moving his legs and arms. He looked above him at the fresh suburb around him, it was magnificent. The long leaves and various flowers bloomed before his eyes.

"This mountain is too pure," He muttered to himself stopping in his tracks to pick out a pink flower that was growing on the sides of the mountain. He brought it up to his nose smelling the sweet scent instantly being reminded of Sango. He frowned as the memories came rushing back to him after he tried for so long to suppress them. He missed Sango dearly, but he had to put his thoughts of her on the side to get the job done. It was the only way he knew he would succeed and ultimately getting her back.

Bankotsu noticed his friends were now out of sight, quickly, Bankotsu pocketed the flower and picked up his pace around the corner of the giant mountain finding his friends standing around. Confused, he pushed forward, "What are you guys doing standing around?"

"I asked them to stop," A feminine voice said, Bankotsu pushed past his friends who only shrugged their shoulders at him. Bankotsu moved past Jakotsu coming to the front seeing the wind demon, Kagura smirking at them.

"Oh, the wind demon," Bankotsu said piercing his large halberd into the ground stalking forward.

"The name's Kagura, handsome," She smirked. Bankotsu only rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want?" Bankotsu asked impatiently. "I was hoping to find somewhere for us to rest before the half-breed comes along."

"Naraku wanted me to tell you that that Inuyasha's brother would be coming as well. He wants some of you to handle him while the others handle Inuyasha and not to mention the wolf demon, Koga." Kagura explained tapping her fan against her chest.

"Thanks for the update," Bankotsu said grabbing his halberd out of the ground with ease. He grimaced once his halberd hit his shoulder feeling the pain in the side shoot against his ribs. Even though they were able to stitch the wound close, it was still bothersome and annoying to Bankotsu. His wince didn't get past Kagura. She smirked once more making Bankotsu grow with annoyance.

"What happened to you?"

"Does it matter what happened to me?"

Kagura nodded, she walked closer causing Bankotsu to stiffen uncomfortably as she was now right in front of him. She stared at his side curiously seeing a few blood spots starting to seep through his white hakama. Bankotsu was about to tell her to step off until she fished in her robes grabbing a jar of what looked like to be paste. She tossed it at him which he caught easily with his free hand. "Here, put this on it. We can't have you dying when the half-breed is still alive."

Bankotsu said nothing and nodded instead in response. With that, Kagura gave one last look to his friends behind him. She reached for the feather in her hair which transformed into a huge feather. She climbed on and disappeared with a whirl of wind around her.

"Huh," Jakotsu said behind him causing Bankotsu to look over his shoulder at his friend, "It seems she has a crush on you, big brother."

Bankotsu scoffed sticking his halberd back into the ground, "I hope not." His attention was back on the ointment in his hand, he unscrewed the lid and scooped a generous amount onto his fingers. He opened his hakama up revealing some of his bare skin. He reached in carefully slathering the cool ointment on his wound. He hissed a bit feeling the pain briefly before it soon subsided and was replaced with a cooling effect. Curious, Bankotsu peered at his side seeing the skin was now fully healed as if nothing happened.

Jakotsu peered down at his now nonexistent wound as well and whistled in a low tone, "And here I thought that the ointment would've been a poison."  
Bankotsu laughed, "Why would you think that?"

"That woman gives me the creeps," Suikotsu said, Jakotsu nodded in agreement.

XXX

The mountain stood proudly before them. Sango was already clad in her demon slayer outfit as she looked up at the high peak before her. She clutched at her hiraikotsu nervously knowing what waited for them beyond this barrier.

"Its too calm, too peaceful," Kagome observed stepping forward toward the shiny barrier which was visible to them unlike the barrier around the castle Sango and the Band of Seven used.

"Naraku was clever with choosing a place like this," Miroku wondered out loud. Sango looked at him at the corner of her eyes, since that night he refused to make eye contact with Sango. The tension within the group was so palpable it made Kagome and Inuyasha uncomfortable. She stopped trying to talk to him recalling Inuyasha's advice.

She felt Kirara and Shippo stir in her arms, frowning she worried over her friends. Being that they both were full-blooded demons, the barrier had a great effect on them. Shippo groaned holding his head in discomfort. "We can't move any further, and the barrier has a great effect on Kirara and Shippo."

"Sango is right. Inuyasha, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha who was right at the barrier his nose practically touching it. He stood with his back rigid and his arms crossed over his shoulders as he stared hard into it.

"With me being a half-demon, I am not greatly affected as much as Shippo and Kirara," Inuyasha admitted turning around with a determined stare, "But I won't let it stop me from getting that bastard, Naraku."

"Inuyasha, we have to reason here. If you go ahead and push yourself through the barrier, it may weaken you." Sango pointed out which the others agreed.

"We can't have you wasting your energy," Miroku added.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't sit around and wait for him to come out." Inuyasha grumbled pacing in front of them.

Sango carefully placed both Shippo and Kirara into Kagome's hands, she looked at her questionably but didn't ask anything as Sango walked up to the barrier. Slowly, she placed her hand on the cool barrier instantly getting the same cooling sensation as the last time. She stepped forward expecting to be zapped, but to her satisfaction, she was unharmed and passed through the barrier easily. She looked back at the others who watched her curiously. "Why don't I go up the mountain? I can find out what's going on and hopefully find a way to break down this barrier."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Even if that's a great plan, what happens if you get caught?"

Sango sighed in frustration, "I can handle it. Trust me."

"I think we should let her do this. It's the only reasonable plan we have right now." Kagome agreed, "But you shouldn't go alone, Sango. Let me go with you."

"Not." Inuyasha scoffed glaring at Kagome who sent him a glare back.

"I'll go," Miroku said surprising all of them. Sango frowned at him as he walked over passing through the barrier. He didn't even spare one glance at her as she passed through, "We'll look up the mountain and as soon as we are able we'll come back." He clarified. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Please, be careful." Kagome pleaded to stare hard at the two of them.

"We'll see you soon," Sango promised, and with that, she stared up the mountain with Miroku close on her heels.

She could feel the tension between them as they walked in silence, Sango was itching to say something to him, but at the same time, she wanted to ignore him. She knew he was hurt and probably still upset at her, but she had to remind herself that it wasn't her fault for falling in love with someone else. Biting her lip, she slowed her pace so she was now walking in step with Miroku. He didn't seem to notice or tired not to notice as his eyes were carefully scanning ahead of them. "Miroku," Sango said quietly.

"It looks like there is no demon in sight, I can't sense any demonic aura can you?" Miroku said catching her off guard.

Sango shook her head, "No, I don't sense anything. The air is too pure."

Miroku nodded, "Let's not waste any more time." He brushed past her. Sango instantly reached out to grab his hand. He stopped and turned around with a frown in place.

"Miroku, we need to talk."

He pulled his hand back, "There is nothing to talk about, Sango."

"There is," Sango sighed crossing her arms over her chest, "Look, I don't know how much longer you are going to give me the cold shoulder but-"

"Can you not? I don't think this is the right place to be talking about it." Miroku snapped making Sango blink at him in surprise. "Just leave it, please. We have more important things to worry about." He hissed brushing past her once more. Sango stood there dumbfounded watching his figure head up the mountain. Sighing, she shook her head in defeat and quickened her pace to catch up with him.

Although she couldn't deal with the awkwardness between the both of them, it was probably for the best that she left it alone for now. Focusing on the sounds and sights around her, Sango could see the new green shrub growing around her. As they walked up the trail, the greenery seemed to be lusher, the mountain itself was huge.

The eerie air around her didn't do much to calm her nerves as it was too quiet except for the sound of their footsteps and Miroku's rings on his staff. She stopped in her tracks feeling eyes on her, and she quickly spun around looking at the foggy trail behind her seeing nothing. Miroku seemed to notice her stopping, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Sango's eyes looked around but saw nothing but fog, mountain, and veins. "I thought I felt someone watching me, but I guess it's just my nerves." She answered turning back around. Miroku shrugged, and they continued their journey.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Don't forget to review as well! The plot will just get more exciting from here on out so stay tuned! Xo.


	21. Chapter 21

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 21 THE CALM PART 2**

Bankotsu sipped on some soju grimacing as the liquid burned its way down his throat. He gulped it down quickly needing a sense of numbness to rid himself of all the conflicting emotions that were crowding in on him. He was able to escape the confines of the barrier leaving Ginkotsu and Renkotsu to deal with the wolf demon, Koga while Jakotsu and Suikotsu were in charge of taking on Inuyasha's older brother. Bankotsu hasn't heard much of the half-breed's brother let alone know that he even had one in the first place so he wasn't too concerned about how well Jakotsu and Suikotsu would handle him.

Thankful for not having one of those annoying poisonous insects ordering him around, Bankotsu found himself wandering down the mountain. As he was, he thought he heard a familiar voice that was like music to his ears.

Sango.

He wandered further down the path hearing her voice in the distance, he couldn't make out what she was saying, but he was sure it was her. Or so he hoped it was her. Mentally kicking himself, he brushed off the distraction and headed down the mountain. As he recalled, their graves weren't too far from the mountain bringing him to where he was now.

Sitting in front of their gravestones, Bankotsu took another hefty sip of the alcohol downing it in a second satisfied with a slight buzz. He stared blankly at the stones in front of him. He remembered the darkness, the coldness as it was a never-ending cycle. That was death for him. Nothing. He scoffed thinking of how naive people were to think there was life after death, he very much knew from experience.

If he were to die again, was he afraid of what was waiting for him? He wasn't. He knew once he was dead there was nothing after that so why should it scare him? _But you are afraid of what you'll leave behind_ , a little voice in his head said to him. Bankotsu's heart clenched knowing what that meant. If he were to go this realm once more, he would leave behind Sango. Never had he thought about those who would miss his absence, but now, of course, everything was different once Sango entered his life.

Before he met her, he was living his life enjoying the fact that Bankotsu was able to kill and wreak havoc where ever he pleased once more. He wanted to live, but if he were to die, he knew that he had fun in the process. But, now he had a reason to stay alive, he was determined to be on the winning side this time. He was determined to have Sango back in his arms no matter the consequences. He loved her so much he couldn't bear to think of what would happen to her if he wasn't around.

Sighing in frustration, he threw his bowl at the hard gravestone which shattered quickly. "So, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, how is it on the other side?" he said out loud, he waited for a bit as if he was expecting a reply. Scoffing once more he got up grabbing his halberd out of the ground, "There is nothing on the other side, the darkness is all we get." He said to nobody other than himself.

He started to make his way towards the mountain once more. He closed his eyes in the process imagining Sango's face trying to calm himself. Footsteps were coming right at him, he kept his eyes closed, and his senses alert hearing the quiet footsteps approaching him. Looking carefully through his bangs he was surprised seeing a woman, but not just any woman. It was the priestess Naraku told him about, Kikyo. As he recalled, she was also resurrected from the dead.

As they brushed past each other, Bankotsu could feel her tense in his presence. He continued to walk a few steps forward until he heard the familiar groan of a bow and arrow, turning around he smirked, "So, you are the famous priestess."

Kikyo stared at the man in question. She noticed his jewel shards the moment she saw him walking towards her. "Will you kill me?" She asked.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes turning his body entirely to face her, "I have no use in killing a mere priestess. I have heard rumors about you. You were dead as I was, is that correct?"

Kikyo ignored his question as the glow of the jewel shards caught her attention instead. Her breath hitched seeing at least six different jewel shards in his body, but all were tainted, dark in color. Her eyes went from each jewel shard seeing the black infected aura, but what puzzled her was a particular jewel shard close to his heart. It wasn't black like the others. Instead, it was pure. His eyes were on her watching her with curiosity, and she stubbornly admitted he was handsome. She knew behind those blue eyes were eyes of a powerful being. "Why do you continue to kill? You were already dead once."

Bankotsu shrugged, "Being a mercenary is thoroughly enjoyable. After all, no heaven and hell are meaning I should have all the fun I can get." He arrogantly said making her bristle.

She scoffed, "The way you continue to lie through your teeth is pathetic. I sense you have the sacred jewel shards. What puzzles me is that although most of the shards are tainted, there is one pure. Pure jewel shards stay pure only if that person has loved. Tell me, are you trying to protect her?"

Bankotsu was caught off guard by that, he narrowed his eyes at her masking his surprise, "Love?" he scoffed, "I have no time for love. This pure jewel shard you speak of must be a mistake."

Kikyo smirked, "There are no mistakes when it comes to my scenes and the jewel shards. It only proves that you are in denial. That must be the reason why you continue to kill, you only do it for her, to protect her."

Bankotsu glared at her, his anger starting to build up as he stalked towards her. He pointed his mighty halberd at her, "You should be careful with what you say, priestess. You don't know what you are talking about." He hissed.

Kikyo was not threatened by him one bit, although his face was free from any sign of emotion, his eyes told her a different story. His blue eyes blazed into hers telling her everything she needed to know. Her eyes scanned his body making a note of where the jewel shards were until her eyes landed on his obi. Tilting her head a little she realized the obi belonging to someone she knew, "You're in love with the demon slayer, aren't you? Her name is Sango, is it not?" Kikyo said slowly watching his reaction catching him off guard. His stance faltered causing him to lower his sword a bit. His silence only confirmed it. "Tell me, what is Naraku having you do for him?"

Bankotsu pulled back his banryu, and he faced towards the mountain watching the birds fly into the air for a brief second before turning his attention back at her, "I have to kill Inuyasha."

She wasn't surprised, "Sango is close friends with Inuyasha. Killing him will only hurt her, I am certain she would never forgive you for that."

"There is no other way," Bankotsu said running his hand through his bangs, "I am willing to do anything to secure my life, my friends and most importantly hers."

"There is always a choice, and it just depends if you take it."

Bankotsu shook his head, clenching his jaw, "You should mind your own business for your own sake, priest. You shouldn't worry about the decisions I make." He continued walking.

"I urge you to think of Sango. I know she has been through much heartache. Do you want her to live through that again?"

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and whirled around. His anger built up inside of him, who was she to know what he must and must not do? "Don't you think I know that?" He snapped, "I know she's been through so much, but I'm willing to risk it all to have her back with me again. I cannot let anything happen to her knowing there was a way to prevent it."

Kikyo held his gaze, each of them not backing away, jutting her chin out she finally said, "I was once tricked by Naraku as well, it cost me everything. Chose wisely or else you will lose her too." Kikyo was on her way once more not sparing a glance behind her as she left Bankotsu with his mouth slightly open and confused.

* * *

Kagome

"Did you hear that?" Kagome shot up looking around after hearing a loud boom that vibrated the ground beneath them. She looked at Inuyasha who was already up on his feet and his nose in the air.

"I did," He confirmed walking forward staring hard through the fog. Kagome held tightly onto Shippo and Kirara and walked forward stopping next to Inuyasha.

"What could it be?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes still staring hard ahead, and he inhaled a big breath making his eyes widen in realization, "I don't know, but I smell blood and gunpowder. Lots of it."

Kagome gasped immediately assuming it could be Sango and Miroku. She ran forward already making her way towards the noise with Inuyasha close behind her. They ran through the fog around the mountain until it cleared up revealing what looked the remains an explosion. "Oh my god," Kagome breathed stepping forward carefully. She squinted her eyes making out two figures up ahead, "Inuyasha! I see something there."

"It's those wolves," Inuyasha said making her heart beat faster.

"Koga?" Kagome called out worry already filling her. She ran forward still holding Kirara and Shippo in her hands. She ignored Inuyasha's calls behind her until she came face to face with a crying Ginta and Hakkaku who were leaning over a body, "Koga!" She exclaimed running forward catching their attention.

"Kagome," Ginta sobbed wiping his tears away.

"He fought a great fight, but it wasn't enough," Hakkaku moaned blowing his nose. Kagome felt the tears welling in her eyes as she stared down at the bloodied and bruised body of Koga. She gently placed Kirara and Shippo on the floor and put her hand on Koga's chest.

She gasped, "He's alive!" There was the tiniest rise of his chest. "What happened to him?"  
"Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Koga managed to take down Ginkotsu, but Renkotsu ran off," Ginta explained looking sadly at their alpha.

"That mangy wolf got lucky. I'm surprised he survived that," Inuyasha scoffed glaring down at the unconscious wolf demon. "Come on, Kagome. Let's get out of here."

"What? No way! I am not leaving Koga," Kagome protested.

"Kagome?" Koga whispered, his eyes fluttered open, and his hand weakly gripped hers. Kagome turned her attention towards Koga and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm here. Koga. Don't worry, and we'll get you somewhere safe," Kagome promised to him. She looked over her shoulder seeing Inuyasha bristle with irritation. She pleaded with her eyes until he threw his arms in the air letting out a frustrated shout. He pushed through Ginta and Hakkaku and roughly picked up Koga.

"Hey, careful!" Ginta yelped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "He'll be fine. Now let's go, there's no doubt that the band of seven is close by." He adjusted Koga on his back and began to walk with his head high in the air and his scowl still in place. Ginta and Hakkaku thanked Inuyasha and closely followed after him and their leader. Kagome gently picked up her two friends and smiled after Inuyasha proud of his change of character.

She looked back up at a high peak. The sun was piercing through the fog and the size of the menacing mountain. She bit her lip scanning the mountain, _Sango and Miroku, where ever you are, I hope you two are alright._

* * *

Sango

They have been walking for what seemed like hours, and still, there was nothing. Sango was getting worried at how calm everything was, _the calm before the storm_ she thought to herself. Behind her, Miroku tensed, she wasn't sure if it was because of what ultimately laid somewhere in this mountain or the fact that things between them were still rocky. Sango gave up with trying to make peace with him as right now the only things that were on her mind were finding Kohaku and Bankotsu. She needed to find Bankotsu before things started to get serious, she was confident that she would be able to change his mind about siding with Naraku.

She felt her legs and back starting to ache from their long trekking up the mountain, she was thankful the air around them was cold and the rays of sunlight were kind to them. Sango looked around trying to find something out of the ordinary. She was only met with similar rocks, veins and dirt nothing else. She sighed, clearly frustrated with having nothing so far. Behind her, Miroku kept silence except for the jingling of his rings against his staff.

"Hey, Sango do you see that?" Miroku said stopping her. She turned around seeing Miroku pointing in the direction ahead of her. She followed where his finger was pointing her eyes fell on a cave.

"It's a cave!" Sango exclaimed excitedly.

Miroku nodded, a smirk in place, "Lets head up there."

Quickly, they climbed up to the cave; Sango peered her head seeing nothing but pitch black darkness. Frowning Sango stepped forward tightening her grip on her hiraikotsu just in case. She felt Miroku close behind her, "I sense no demonic aura here."

"Here, let me lead," Miroku insisted, she said nothing but allowed him to. As they made their way deeper into the cave, "It'll be impossible for us to see anything in here."

"Hey, what's that?" Sango asked bending down picking up a wooden torch. "It's a torch! Miroku, do you have anything to light this up with?" She whirled around looking at Miroku. Miroku bit his lip and fished into his pocket pulling out one of his sutras.

"I hope this will work," He mumbled, he grabbed the torch from Sango and pasted one of his sutras on the blunt end. He muttered a few prayers, and to their satisfaction, it started to light up.

Sango laughed, "I can't believe that worked." Miroku smiled along with her shaking his head in disbelief. Miroku took the lead as Sango followed closely behind him as the light was still very dim. She felt as if her eyes were playing tricks on her as the darkness wasn't much help. They walked in silence, the eerie sound of water drops hitting the stone cold floor to their breathing. The walk in the cave was confusing there were man twists and turns, straight walkways and odd ones. Sango cursed under her breath realizing she wasn't paying attention to where they are! "What?" Miroku asked hearing her swear.

"We're lost," She grumbled stopping in her tracks trying to find any rock that looked familiar to her, and she did. "Wait." She began walking closer to the rock, "Didn't we pass this rock a few times already?"

"How am I supposed to know? Miroku retorted.

Sango sighed frustrated, "Now how else are we going to get out of here?" She picked up her hiraikotsu and began to wander around; there were numerous tunnels and crevices at her disposal. "I should've kept the lead." She mumbled.

"Hey! Don't act as if this was my fault. You weren't suggesting where to go in the first place," Miroku snapped

"Well, I didn't know we were going to get lost! We should've stopped a long time ago; now we're stuck in this stupid cave." Sango said.

"Why do you always do that?" Miroku asked glaring at her.

"Do what?"

"Blame shit on me!" Miroku yelled getting closer to her. Sango held her ground jutting her chin up.

"I am not blaming you! What's gotten up your ass?" Sango yelled back. The two of them held their glares each not willing to back down until Sango finally realized how useless their bickering was in their given situation. Sango let out a big sigh and closed her eyes, her hand pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the headache coming along. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Miroku's glare softened, he frowned, "No, look. What I said was uncalled for, and if we're honest, I should've known we were going in circles since the beginning." As an awkward silence fell upon then, Miroku started ahead once more, "Come on, there has to be a way out of here."

The silence was deafening on Sango as her thoughts began to run wild once more. She knew that the Band of Seven was somewhere around the mountain, her heart clutched at the idea of possibly seeing Bankotsu once more. She concluded that she would have to find him to stop him from whatever Naraku commands him to do, Sango was confident that if Sango were there at the right time, she would be able to convince him otherwise. She kept her eyes and ears open for any signs of Bankotsu, but no luck so far. Kohaku then entered her mind, and there wasn't a day that she hasn't thought of her little brother.

The last time she saw Kohaku was their little battle, although he was still buried under Naraku's control, she was glad to see he was safe and looked as if he was healthy. He fought her with such skill and ferocity if he hadn't been under the influence of Naraku she would've been proud of him. She clutched the strap of her hiraikotsu tighter feeling more determined as ever to get her brother as well as Bankotsu back.

"Sango!" Miroku whispered tapping her shoulder.

"What?" Sango said looking around the dark not finding anything. Miroku spun her around and pointed ahead. To her surprise, there was a glowing apparition. She pulled Miroku down behind a boulder while keeping a close eye on the apparition that appeared to be dancing in front of them. Sango clutched her hiraikotsu ready to hit it when Miroku's hand stopped her. She looked at him, "Miroku?"

"Wait, it looks as if it wants us to follow it," He whispered keeping his eyes on the glowing figure. Sango loosened her grip on her heavy weapon. They nodded at each other the two of them stood up and slowly made their way closer towards it. Sango slowly kept her distance but not far enough to lose it. As they followed the figure, she tried to make out whether or not it was a demon or something otherworldly. "Should we be following it?"

"What choice do we have?" Miroku retorted.

They looped around and turned corners following the strange figure until a bright light was suddenly seen at the end of the tunnel, "An exit!" Sango said excitedly. Miroku and Sango looked at each other happily and practically ran forward. Sango blocked out the intensely bright light with her hand, squinting she exited the cave and got a big whiff of the fresh air clearing her head. "It's nearly dawn," Sango remarked.

"We must've been in there the whole night searching," Miroku frowned.

"Inuyasha and the others must be worried sick," Sango sighed. She looked around trying to find the source of the strange apparition. Her eyes caught something at the corner of her eyes. Bending down she picked up a heavy cloak, and she brushed her hands against the moss like texture sparking realization in her eyes. "Miroku," She said grabbing the cloak bringing it closer to her face.

"What is it? A cloak?" Miroku asked bending down taking the cloak in his hands observing it as well.

Sango nodded, "This is a cloak demon slayers use during the night raids."

Miroku's eyes widen, "That must mean-"

"-Kohaku." Sango breathed. She clenched her fist around the material dropping it on the ground. She looked around trying to find her brother but to no avail. "We have to keep going. Kohaku should be close."

The trail led up the high mountain. Sango peered down over the edge feeling a bit dizzy seeing how high up they were. Further up the trail, Sango could see something, excited, and she ran forward leaving a confused Miroku behind. "Sango, wait!" Miroku called after her the rings on his staff jingling behind her.

Huffing and feeling her aching muscles as she reached the top of the trail, she squinted her eyes looking up ahead, "Miroku! Do you see that?" She exclaimed pointing towards the cave.

"A cave? We have to get up there!" Miroku said, but as soon as they continued forward the trail that led up to it was destroyed. They walked up the path stopping at the edge of the broken cliff.

"It looks like it got hacked off as if someone didn't want us to get up there."

Miroku turned to face her, "Do you think you could get us up there?"

Sango placed her hands on her hips, "I might have a way." She walked forward taking her hiraikotsu off of its strap on her back and flung it with a grunt lodging it into the other end. Satisfied, Sango reached behind her grabbing the rope that was under her shoulder armor aiming it at her hiraikotsu managing to loop it. Sango pulled it tightening it making sure it was secured. "Alright, stand back Miroku." She said over her shoulder as she grabbed the rope with both of her hands. She backed up and ran forward with all her might pushing off the cliff swinging toward the other end of the breakage. Sango grunted as she placed her footing into the rock stabilizing herself.

"Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku called behind her. Adjusting her grip and keeping the rope in her hand she nodded managing to push herself up onto the cliff. Smiling to herself, she dusted off the dirt from her knees and hands peering down at Miroku who had an astonished look on his face. "Wow, you're good."

Sango rolled her eyes and threw the rope towards him to which he caught, "Now, hold on! I'll pull you up!" Miroku nodded and grabbed hold of the rope, "Ready?" Sango then heaved him up with some difficulty, but she managed to get him up to the cliff from then Miroku hoisted himself up dusting the dirt off of his robes.

After retrieving her hiraikotsu, Sango and Miroku slowly walked towards the cave instantly giving them goosebumps running up and down their bodies as a cold blast of air hit their bare skin. Miroku cleared his throat, "Ladies first."

Biting her lip, Sango gripped her hiraikotsu tighter before stepping into the dark cave, the cold air immediately enveloped her causing her hair to stand on the back of her neck. A wave of the demonic aura washed over her making her clench her jaw tightly as her nerves started to settle in. "Do you feel that?" Sango asked not taking her eyes off the dark cave.

She felt Miroku next to her, "Yes, this is the first demonic aura throughout the whole mountain."

"Ugh, would you look at those two? They always manage to weasel their way into things that don't concern them," Kagura hissed tapping her fan on her hand as she crouched down looking into Kana's mirror.

"We must stop them from going further," Kana's soft voice said.

Kagura rolled her eyes sighing loudly through her nose, "I'm always the only one doing work around here." She started walking out of the dark tunnel heading towards them.

"Naraku has got to be in there," Sango said clenching her fists.

Sango sauntered keeping her hand out in front of her feeling the cool jagged rocks as a way to guide her through the darkness. Up ahead they saw a dim light almost blinding them, Sango tapped Miroku's shoulder pointing in the direction of the light. They picked up their speed until they exited the dark tunnel. "The demonic aura is getting stronger! We were right, Sango. The barrier is keeping whatever is so evil in its depths!" Miroku said.

"This has Naraku written all over it," Sango confirmed pumping her legs and arms faster trying to keep up with Miroku's long strides. "What the?" Sango breathed as they came to a stop, she realized she was standing on wood.

"Huh? Cloisters?" Miroku said astonished as he tilted his head to look up the various spiraling cloisters heading all the way up the mountain as well as below. On almost every wall there was light lit. Miroku stepped back keeping his arm in front of Sango, "Something is in here." Sango reached behind her grabbing her mask tying it over her nose and mouth.

"The demonic aura is very thick," She explained as she tightened it. A loud hissing noise sounded above them causing them to look up. Sango gasped seeing a vast flock of demons heading straight for them. Their eyes glowed in the dark and their snarls coming closer.

"Looks like he isn't too keen on hiding himself anymore," Miroku said already unwrapping his wind tunnel.

"Wait, Miroku, don't!" Sango said grabbing his arm stopping him, and she listened closely to the low buzz, "There!" She yelled pointing at a small swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects.

"Dammit!" Miroku swore to tie up his wind tunnel hand once more as he grit his teeth.

"Do not use your wind tunnel, if you do the poison will kill you," Sango warned glancing back at him. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled. As she grabbed her hiraikotsu off of her back, Sango flung her mighty weapon towards the demons correctly aiming down the massive swarm of them slicing each unfortunate one in its path.

"Sacred sutras!" Miroku bellowed behind her managing to get a few demons who were too close.

"So two mortals like you made it this far without getting yourself killed?" A voice sounded from high above them. Sango and Miroku's heads snapped up focusing on a figure casually sitting on the railing of the cloisters.

"Kagura!" Sango hissed stepping forward ready to use her hiraikotsu on her.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Come to think of it, your friend Inuyasha can't even get past the barrier. Leaving you two all to myself." Having enough of her talk, Sango spun around gaining momentum as she threw her weapon towards Kagura.

"You fool!" Kagura hissed standing up balancing perfectly on the railing above her. She undid her fan, "Don't you know? I am the wind!" She yelled slicing through the air with her fan sending wind blades toward Sango's way, her hiraikotsu was thrown back at her but luckily for her Sango was able to catch it midway. The blades were headed towards her once more.

"Sango, look out!" Miroku called from beside her.

Sango saw the blades of wind coming right at her again, she grabbed her hiraikotsu and started to run as fast as she could. She yelled feeling the wood right at her heels began to blow up as the sharp blades made contact with it. She glanced behind her briefly seeing Miroku handling himself well. She turned around using her hiraikotsu as a shield for the last few attacks.

Growling to herself, Sango looked back up at Kagura who had a smug look on her face. Anger bubbled up inside of her as the two women stared at each other. Kagura started to walk along the railing, not losing her footing one bit. "There is one thing that bothers me," She said almost as if she was voicing out a silly thought.

Sango was caught off guard, but stood her ground ready to throw her weapon just in case, "Honestly I don't give a shit about your feelings."

Kagura smirked, "How is it that someone like you managed to get someone like Bankotsu wrapped around your finger?"

Sango was taken aback, her eyes glanced over at Miroku who also heard, gulping she answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kagura let out a hollow laugh, "You know what exactly I am talking about. There is no use in hiding it." Her red eyes slid over to Miroku who was completely frozen, his mouth agape and his fists clenched. Her mouth formed an O, "Oh, I see. The monk doesn't know."

"Sango, what in the hell is she talking about?" Miroku demanded to stalk towards her.

"She doesn't know anything," Sango replied not taking her eyes off of Kagura.

"I know everything. How long did you think you could hide that from us?" Kagura taunted, "Such a shame. Why does Bankotsu stoop so low to your level?"

"Sango, what the hell is going on?" Miroku yelled walking towards her, confusion and anger evident in his eyes.

"Are you seriously believing her?" Sango tried ripping off her mask.

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Miroku yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell him, demon slayer? I'm surprised. It seems like the good ones always have some juicy secrets hidden." Kagura laughed.

Sango and Miroku looked in each other's eyes. Sango could see Miroku starting to break, "Miroku-"

"Tell me, is it true?" He yelled.

"I-"

"Is it true?" He roared.

Sango's tears were no longer able to be kept at bay, as soon as she blinked, the tears came falling wetting her cheeks. She didn't need to say anything else as her reaction was all that Miroku required to confirm. "I can't believe it…" Miroku whispered glaring at her before running off.

"Miroku! Please!" Sango said running after him she could feel her heartbeat starting to race, her palms were sweaty, and she suddenly couldn't talk. Taking note of her distraction, Kagura swung her fan in the direction of Sango catching Sango off guard. "So long, demon slayer!" Kagura yelled.

Miroku spun around, his eyes wide, "Look out!" Sango wasn't able to move away in time as some of the blades cut into her leg. Sango swore out loud as she limped away falling on the ground hissing in pain. "Sango! Hold on!" Miroku yelled from beside her rushing in her direction. She glanced beside her seeing a band of demons right behind him.

"No! Miroku, turn around!" She warned him, thankfully he turned around just in time to catch a demon's fangs with his staff stopping it from ripping his head off.

Sango winced holding her wound on her leg. She looked around her spotting her hiraikotsu at arm's length away from her. Grabbing it, Sango heaved herself up ignoring the pain her leg, "No!" She screamed running towards her friend as he struggled to get a demon off of him. She reached under her forearm grabbing a spare blade and chucked it toward the monster on Miroku hitting its mark.

Miroku pushed the demon off of him as soon as Sango was at his side, standing up, his eyes caught her bloodied leg, "Sango, your leg-"

"Don't. I am fine." She hissed looking up for any sign on Kagura. She squinted her eyes seeing her past the swarm of demons. "There she is." She muttered, stepping forward she threw her boomerang hurling through the demons until it collided with Kagura. Kagura grunted as the hiraikotsu hit her right in the middle of her chest.

Kagura caught herself from plunging off the railing, she clutched at her chest in pain, wincing, "You bitch!" She roared, with a wave of her fan the demons were now angrily rushing towards Sango and Miroku. Sango steadied herself, determination sparking inside of her ready to fight until the end. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Miroku unraveling his wind tunnel hand, "Miroku, no!" she reached out for him, but it was too late.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku roared aiming his hand towards the demons who were unlucky to be sucked into his mighty abyss. Sango gasped seeing a right amount of Naraku's poisonous insects being sucked into his hand. Miroku gasped using his other hand to steady his wind tunnel clearly showing his pain. As soon as it happened, it was over. Miroku closed up his wind tunnel doubling over in pain as he clutched his hand tightly.

Sango rushed to his side letting him use her for support, "You are stupid for doing that," Sango gasped clutching on his arm. Miroku winced gripping at his arm in pain before his eyes rolled back into his head before he collapsed. "Miroku!" Sango exclaimed gripping at the front of his robes. She desperately shook Miroku trying to wake him up.

"Don't be so dramatic," Kagura's voice said above her. Sango snapped up, tears running down her eyes and her lips in a snarl as she connected eyes with Kagura. Sango gently laid Miroku's head on the floor grabbing her hiraikotsu stalking forward narrowing her eyes at the demon.

"You will pay for that," Sango swore.

"I won't. Ta." Kagura smirked, with a flick of her wrist more demons were heading her and Sango's way before disappearing.

"Coward!" Sango yelled after her. The demons were coming closer. Sango had to think quickly. Strapping her hiraikotsu to her back, she rushed over to Miroku who was still unconscious on the ground. His face was pale, almost grey and his body covered in sweat. "Hang in there, Miroku!" She pleaded as she bent down picking him up. Grunting, she was able to get him to his feet throwing his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his middle. He was so much bigger than her. She was surprised that she was able to stand.

Glancing behind her a few demons were now on the cloisters crawling towards her with their teeth baring and their spit flying everywhere. Sango grabbed a few smoke bombs tucked away under her shoulder pad flinging it at them momentarily stopping their tracks. Sango used all of her power and strength to drag Miroku further up the cloisters trying to head toward the entrance they came in before.

A demon landed in front of her. It was an ugly demon with only one eye and a body like an ogre. Its yellowed fangs showed running towards Sango. She quickly put Miroku down leaning him against the solid rock. She grabbed her katana strapped at her slide slicing the ogre demon in the stomach, and it roared in pain stepping back. She sliced at its legs causing it to fall in pain and gripped her hiraikotsu using it to push off its massive body into the depths of the tunnel. Gripping Miroku once more she rushed forward rushing back and forth from fighting off the demons to hauling Miroku.

Her breathing was coming out in pants, her vision started to blur and became spotty indicating that her body was winded. She felt her tears of frustration starting to wet her cheeks as she pushed herself. The pressure of getting Miroku to safety and fighting off the demons was too much. "No!" Sango yelled as a claw gripped her ankle pulling her down releasing her hold on Miroku. She was being dragged down in the midst of demons trying to claw her way back up to Miroku as he laid unconscious ahead of her. She screamed as hot, sharp claws dug into her thigh. She kicked the demon in the face and grabbed another blade strapped in her obi slicing the demon's forehead open making it release her leg. Sango gasped gripping at her thigh, grimacing. Demons were swarming above her, and others were below her running at her at full speed.

 _I am going to die. This is it_ , She thought to herself.

A mighty shout rang throughout the cave. Sango looked up, her heart started to flutter once more seeing the familiar figure of her love, "Bankotsu!" Sango shouted relieved. Bankotsu jumped down from the entrance spinning his halberd in one hand his braid was flying in the air as the wind rushed past him.

"Dragon hammer!" He yelled aiming towards the demons. Sango had to use her forearm to block out the bright pink light that immediately incinerated all the demons. Bankotsu landed right in front of her, his back facing her. "You are killing me, demon slayer." He teased flashing her a smile that made her heart flutter all over again despite the crazy situation. He rushed forward easily slicing his way through the few remaining demons.

Sango tried to stand ignoring the pain in her leg, she wasn't able to last long falling back down, but thankfully, Bankotsu was there to catch her from hitting the floor. Sango looked up at him, her hands gripping at the lapels of his hakama, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his beautiful blue ones, "Bankotsu." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sango, are you alright?" Bankotsu breathed brushing her bangs off her sweaty face. Various growls caught their attention, Bankotsu looked above as another wave of demons were heading their way.

"They're never going to stop," Sango said. Bankotsu gently helped her onto her feet, and she gripped at his arm the pain shooting through her wound.

"Come on. We have to get away." Bankotsu urged grabbing banryu tightening his hold around her waist.

"No, we have to get Miroku." Sango protested turning her head towards her friend who was still unconscious. "Please, Bankotsu."  
Bankotsu scowled, he quickly looked up at the demons who were coming closer by the second. He let out a frustrated sigh before he bent down and easily hauled the monk to his feet and piggybacked him as if he was a feather. "Let's go now. The demons are close, are you able to run?"

Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu strapping it to her side. She nodded determined, "Yes."

"Let's go. They're getting closer!" Bankotsu urged he indicated for her to run forward as he held Miroku onto his back with one arm while the other swiped at any demon that came too close. They ran up the cloisters at top speed, Bankotsu was amazed at how Sango was able to run despite her serious wound on her leg.

The higher they went up she was able to see another opening, another cave! "There!" Sango exclaimed picking up her pace, she looked behind her seeing her lover right behind her, but the demons weren't too far off either. They were finally through the cave. Sango moved out of the way as Bankotsu dropped Miroku, not too gently onto the ground, as soon as he was done that Sango turned around ready to keep on fighting until Bankotsu grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You are not going anywhere. You stay here with the monk until I am finished," Bankotsu ordered as he looked into her eyes.

"I am not going to let you fight them off all by yourself!" Sango argued back. Realizing he won't win this argument, Bankotsu made sure he was in front of Sango to which thankfully, she didn't protest. They readied themselves for the demons to rush through the entrance but was stunned when they didn't enter the cave. A demon tried to rush forward but was immediately blasted back. Puzzled, Sango moved past Bankotsu, "A barrier?" Sango concluded.

Bankotsu scoffed bringing his banryu over his shoulder, "Well it looks like these barriers do come in handy."

Bankotsu and Sango suddenly turned to each other, Sango's grip on her hiraikotsu slackened letting clatter to the ground as she ran into Bankotsu's arms to which he wrapped his arms around her instantly. Sango sobbed into the crook of Bankotsu's neck inhaling his scent. Bankotsu held her close resting his chin on hers as he stared ahead. His emotions were coming down on him all at once. As he held Sango in his arms he was reminded of how important she was to him, and he needed to make sure of his safety no matter what he had to do.

Sango was thrilled to have Bankotsu so close to her once more; she closed her eyes calming down her emotions. Pulling back, Sango looked into the familiar blue eyes. "I never thought I would see you again," She sobbed, "I was so worried about you. How is your wound?"

He held his finger up cutting her off, "What did I tell you about getting into trouble?" Sango only rolled her eyes in response, still with Sango in his arms, Bankotsu looked behind her seeing the monk laying on the ground.

She followed his gaze remembering about her friend, she released her hold on her lover and wobbled her way towards Miroku falling on her knees. Sango gently gathered his head on her lap as she stroked his wet hair out of his face. As she looked closer, she noticed that he was no longer pale and gaunt, the color in his face was coming back and he was still warm. Confused, she looked up at Bankotsu with his arm crossed, he was looking at the demons still trying to break through the barrier, his halberd was struck in the dirt, "Bankotsu," She said catching his attention. "Miroku… it looks like the poison was sucked out of him. I don't understand-"

"It has to be the barrier," Bankotsu said, "Since it is used to purify demons and such, I'm assuming it also can be used to purify the poison in the monk's body." He explained. He turned around looking at Sango and Miroku, a spark of jealousy rushed through him seeing how gently she stroked her friend's hair out of his face as he slept.

"How are you feeling?" Sango bit her lip as she got up making her way towards him. "I know how this barrier makes you feel." She said placing her hands on his chest, Bankotsu couldn't help himself by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. She closed her eyes leaning forward capturing a kiss. It was just like the first time the kiss sent electricity down her whole body. She was desperate, and she leaned in closer pulling his hakama pressing herself into his body.

Bankotsu felt his hormones starting to rage as he poured his love into the kiss. He pulled back reminding himself that he still had a job to do. Groaning, he pulled back resting his forehead on Sango's as they both caught their breath. "I have to go," He whispered pulling away from her hold.

As he walked off, he grabbed banryu resting it on his shoulder. Sango ran up to him grabbing his hand turning him around before he was able to cross the barrier. "Where are you going?"

Bankotsu didn't look at her in the eye, "I have a job to finish."

Sango forcefully spun him around so his brilliant blue eyes stared deeply into hers, "What are you going to do?"

Bankotsu scowled ripping his eyes away from her, "Something I have to." He felt an odd feeling of guilt starting to bubble up in his stomach, he honestly could care less about the mutt, but he knew he meant so much to Sango. Kikyo's words rang in his mind causing him to grip his halberd tight in his hand.

Sango watched as his frown deepened, the realization hit her, "No. You can't kill Inuyasha."

"I have to, there is no other way," Bankotsu growled, "He killed my friends, he deserves this."

"He is my friend."

"I have no choice."

She shook her head, "Come with me, we can meet up with the others and we can take down Naraku together-" Sango started. Anger bubbled up inside of Bankotsu, no matter how good her idea sounded there was no way she will be able to that.

"It isn't that easy!" Bankotsu said, "Now, please move."

Sango stood her ground clenching her fists at her sides her eyes glaring daggers at Bankotsu. She bit her lip trying to stop it from trembling caused by all her frustration, desperation and concern as she stared at her lover. Sango knew that Bankotsu's pride would always get the best of him, trying to get him to admit that he needs help would be nearly impossible. Sango walked up to him taking his face in her hands, "I will not allow you to do this. This is just a death wish, Bankotsu!"

"I can't do that," Bankotsu's anger started to disappate. He grabbed both of her hands rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. He kept his eyes downcasted on them. Her hands were so soft compared to his rough, calloused ones, "Who else would avenge them? I can't stand by and do nothing." They stood like that for a while, just in each other's embrace, the raging world outside of them trying to scratch its way into their little bubble.

"Bankotsu," Sango said again in a softer voice walking forward taking his hand placing it on her chest. "I can not lose you."

Bankotsu met her eyes, his heart breaking as he looked into her eyes. He was speechless as the love came pouring out of her into him. Bankotsu stuck banryu into the ground once more taking Sango into his arms pulling her into a deep kiss. He gently held the sides of her face as he kissed her with such passion that she equally returned. He kissed her with desperation, love, frustration and just about everything he had in him. "I love you," He said looking deep into her eyes, he stroked her face wiping away the dirt and grime off of her cheek. His rough, calloused fingers brushed against her smooth jaw, her lips and her nose. As he done it his eyes followed everywhere, he touched before landing on her eyes once more.

Bankotsu knew that the battle between Inuyasha and him would be his last. He wasn't going to let his emotions cloud his mind knowing that he had to do this to avenge his friends, being who Bankotsu was he would not allow himself to lose.

The dead priestess words rang in his head.

 _"If you kill Inuyasha, Sango will not forgive you."_

 _"_ Goodbye, Sango." He whispered. Sango opened her mouth wanting to say something before she could Bankotsu pull away from her grasp stepping out of the barrier. He glanced over his shoulder at her once more and spun his banryu killing every demon in sight as he rushed out of the cave.

Sango stood there at a loss, the tears were now streaming down her face again, and her heart felt heavy, she couldn't move nor could she think of anything. The look Bankotsu gave her sent chills down to her bone. A sudden sob escaped her throat. Then more came wracking her body as she slowly sunk to the ground. She ignored the pain in her leg as her heartbreak was even more so painful. Sango clutched at her chest, her sobs loud and her eyes closed shut as she cried herself to sleep.

She woke up with a pounding headache and the pain in her leg was now dull. Groaning, Sango propped herself up on her elbows looking around registering where she was. Bankotsu's face popped in her head causing her heart to hurt all over again. She heard a cough beside her, Miroku was sitting upright leaning against the cold rock. "Miroku!" Sango exclaimed rushing to her friend's side, she scanned his face for any sign of pain, but thankfully she found none. "Oh my god, you're alright!" She gripped the sides of his arms pulling him into a hug.

He was stiff in her hold, frowning Sango pulled back looking at him. He refused to look right at her as he stared off into the distance a frown in place. "I saw you. I saw both of you." He whispered.

"What?"

"So it is true," He said in a soft voice. Sango didn't reply backing away from him a bit.

"Miroku-"  
"Why?" He blurted out finally looking into her eyes. His eyes showed his heartbreak despite his calm exterior.

"I don't know."  
They didn't speak for a few moments, Miroku pushed himself onto his feet feeling completely fine. Sango stood a few feet away from him clenching and unclenching her fists as she nervously watched him. She was too emotionally drained to deal with another hard situation. "Miroku, look. I won't apologize for loving Bankotsu. I do want you in my life, and you are my best friend. But right now we have to get to Naraku. I won't blame you if you want to head back to Inuyasha and the others. I have to get to Bankotsu."

She brushed past Miroku heading out of the barrier. She peered around seeing the demons nowhere in sight. "Sango, wait." Miroku walked up passing through the barrier. "I am not letting you go by yourself."

Racing out of the cave, Sango and Miroku ran up the cloisters going up further and further until they saw another cave with light pouring through it. As they ran through the cave, they were met with a completely different atmosphere. Sango and Miroku stood breathing heavily as their eyes scanned the scene before them. "This looks like a temple," Sango observed walking forward slowly.

Miroku nodded, "But who would've thought a place like this would be here?"

The fog around them was thick enough to where they could barely see anything beyond it. The silence was too quiet as the sound of nothingness burned in Sango's ears. As they walked along the cloister, Sango could see a figure up ahead, but not just any character. "A living Buddha?"

"The monk and the demon slayer has finally arrived," The voice came from the figure. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, skeptical. Miroku chose to take the lead this time as they got closer to the figure they realized it was an actual human. But, it wasn't just any human, this was a saint. His skin was dried up and almost looking as if his skin was rotten. He was practically a skeleton. Sango tried to keep her food down as she stared at this odd man, his eyes suddenly opened starting her. She met bright, yellow eyes. The man smiled, his leathery skin stretching across his bony features, "Sango."

She gasped, "How do you know my name?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know so much about you, child," The man said.

"Sango I think I know who it is," Miroku whispered to her walking closer to the saint. Slowly, Miroku looked into the man's yellowed eyes, "Saint Hakushin."

"Ah, so you do know me."

"The barrier around the mountain you're conjuring it aren't you?" Miroku questioned.

"I am."

"How are you alive?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Tell me this, Saint Hakushin. I have heard many things about you, most of them praised and held in high morals. You saved many people in your lifetime, why is it you are siding with Naraku?" Miroku questioned stepping forward. "There is no doubt that you are powerful. The barrier is a clear example of that. Why throw that all away in helping Naraku, can you not see past his evil ways?"

"I know who he is. It doesn't concern me of who Naraku is and what he has done," Saint Hakushin replied, "I have my reasons."

"If you know of Naraku's evil nature why are you placing this barrier? You are protecting him, and you know it!"

The saint didn't answer for a while, his eyes bore into Miroku's and Sango's lingering a bit longer on hers. Sango shivered visibly as his beady, yellow eyes never left hers. She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground not backing away. The saint smiled, "Long ago, I would help people no matter what. During the great famine, I would not rest as the disease and starvation stretched throughout the land. But, there was so much I could do. Food was scarce and more people were dying. There was a day when I ultimately fell ill myself. The people were starting to lose help. I did the only thing I could do to reassure them. I promised them I would become a living Buddha. I fulfilled my promise and was buried alive in front of all the villagers."

"That's how you are still alive," Sango breathed, she couldn't help but feel pity for the man.

"As I was buried alive, the only way I was connected to the outside world was a piece of bamboo used for breathing," He continued, "I continuously rang a bell letting those outside know that I was still alive, for if it went silent, then they would know that I was dead. They wished for my death." Saint Hakushin made an expression Sango could describe as a grimace, "And for the first time in my life, I felt regret. I was afraid of death, and it soon consumed me. My soul was left behind in the darkness, for many years I lived in regret and despair until I heard his voice."

"Naraku," Miroku commented. The Saint moved his head, nodding.

"It was he who somehow knew everything I was feeling deep down. He said things I never wanted to admit, even to myself." Saint Hakushin's eyes wandered over both of them, "Can you blame me for what I've chosen?"

Miroku growled, impatient, "I am in no position to judge you, but I cannot stand back while this barrier protects the likes of Naraku!" He rushed forward in a flash bringing his staff over his head ready to strike Saint Hakushin.

Saint Hakushin chuckled darkly, "You fool, my barrier is impenetrable!" His eyes widen even more as a light blue wave of light surrounded his body blasting Miroku back a few feet in front of Sango.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed behind down to help him up to his feet. She glared at the Saint who only smiled at her once more. "Please! You have to stop this, Naraku is only using your despair as a way to manipulate you." Sango tried walking forward stopping a foot in front of the barrier.

"Do not speak to me as if you know who I am and what I went through!" Saint Hakushin hissed surprising the two of them. "I know so much about you, Sango. You fell for one of the evilest being this land has ever known, the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu."

"Why does everyone know about this other than me?" Miroku muttered under his breath. Sango glared at him taking off her hiraikotsu off her back ready to strike Saint Haukshin. "There is no hope for him. He will only burn in the depths of hell."

"Say one more thing about him and I will-"

"You won't do anything," Saint Hakushin said, almost in a bored tone.

She growled hurling her weapon right at his barrier, but as expected the barrier blasted it back throwing it towards her. "My barrier is too strong for the likes of two mortals like yourself."

"That may be true, but I'm sorry to do this to you," Miroku said stepping forward and pushing Sango back. He unwrapped his hand, "Wind tunnel!" Sango immediately ran back behind Miroku. She clutched onto one of the pillars as the strong gust of wind moved past her. Squinting, she saw Miroku using his other hand to stabilize his wind tunnel hand. Up ahead, the look of fear crossed Saint Hakushin's eyes as everything around him was getting sucked into Miroku's tunnel.

"It's working, Miroku!" Sango yelled over the commotion. Sango heard buzzing behind her, gasping she saw a bunch of Naraku's poisonous insects heading their way towards Miroku. "Miroku, stop! It's Naraku's poisonous insects!"

Miroku looked over his shoulder, cursing loudly. He wrapped up his wind tunnel hand watching utterly helpless as the insects flew over to Saint Hakushin picking him up and disappearing into thin air. "Dammit!" Miroku swore stabbing his staff into the wood below him. "We have to get back to the others!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please don't forget to leave a review!


	22. Chapter 22

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 22: The Storm Part 1**

 **A/N:** The long awaited chapter is here! Don't worry; more chapters will come soon. Please leave a review! :) Enjoy.

* * *

Bankotsu found a small hut which wasn't too far from the mountain as he sat down staring out into the distance as the sun was beginning to set. After he left Sango and the monk, he was thankful to have the big crowd of demons waiting for him on the other side of the barrier to release his pent up anger. He killed the vast amount of demons in one full swing of banryu.

Now as he walked towards the small hut, he pierced his halberd into the ground before hoisting himself up sitting down. His hands gripped the wood under him as he closed his eyes to which the image of Sango's face immediately showed. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want her to hate him, but what was he supposed to do?

Mukotsu and Kykotsu were dead. The word from Naraku's poisonous insects also told him of Ginkotsu's death with his run-in with the wolf demon, Koga and there was no word on Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu. Bankotsu let out a huff of breath as he leaned back on his arms, scoffing in disgust with himself he said out loud to nobody in particular, "Some leader I am. Here I go killing off my friends for some crazy man's vendetta."

"Hey, Bankotsu," Jakotsu called out, as he was walking towards his friend. Bankotsu ran his hand through his bangs nodding at his friend as he took a seat right next to him.

Bankotsu immediately noticed Suikotsu's absence, coming to a conclusion he cleared his throat, "Suikotsu didn't make it?"

Jakotsu sighed stuffing his hands into his sleeves as he closed his eyes and leaned back onto one of the wooden beams, "Yeah, it was quite sad." Jakotsu frowned a bit thinking of his friend, but he knew nothing could have been helped. In his hand hidden by his sleeve, Jakotsu played with Suikotsu's shard before he retracted his hand holding it in his enclosed palm. "That reminds me, here Bankotsu."

Bankotsu turned towards him, bows raised as he opened his hand. Jakotsu dropped the cool shard into his going back to his position with his arms tucked away in his sleeves, "You're just handing it over?"

Jakotsu nodded, "Didn't you say all jewel shards must be handed over to you?"

The corner of Bankotsu's lips twitched a bit, and he brought the shard closer to his face examining it before depositing it into his sword forearm. "I never thought you liked me that much, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu grinned pushing his shoulder playfully, "Never did." He looked off at the setting sun as the sky turned into a nice ombre of pinks and oranges. "Have you seen Sango? A little birdie told me that she and the monk were wandering up the mountain."

"I have seen her," He replied in a soft voice, "She got herself into a nasty situation with some demons."  
"Is she alright?" Jakotsu asked surprising himself and Bankotsu with his first question of concern for her.

Bankotsu nodded, "She will be, she's a fighter." Bankotsu leaned forward letting his elbows rest on his knees, his hands were clasped together, and his mouth rested on his hands as he was deep in thought. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Jakotsu's eyebrows raised so high it could have disappeared into his hairline, scoffing he answered, "Since when are you concerned about whether or not you are doing the right thing? Has the barrier gotten to you, big brother?"

"If I kill the mutt, Sango will hate me. If I don't kill him, then Naraku will kill me.

"Sounds like quite the predicament," Jakotsu commented earning a glare from Bankotsu. "Well, I am the last one to be asking if you are doing the right thing or not. I mean, not to toot my own horn, but I could give two shits about that."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes finding it useless trying to explain to Jakotsu about feelings and love. He knew Jakotsu meant well when it came to himself and the rest of their comrades, but there was no doubt in his mind that it would take too long to explain the importance of friendship, betrayal, and love to Jakotsu. "I can't lose her, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu frowned, "You won't lose her, Bankotsu."

"Will I?" Bankotsu muttered standing up grabbing his banryu twirling it in his hands a few times before flinging it with such power at a giant tree closest to them cleanly slicing it in half. His breathing was coming out in pants, and his fists were so tightly clenched it turned his knuckles white. He looked at the sliced tree closing his eyes trying to calm down.

"Look, Bankotsu. You do what you have to do." Jakotsu said coming up to him patting his shoulder. Bankotsu frowned but nodded not having anything to say. Jakotsu then yawned stretching his arms and arching his back cracking a few bones. Satisfied, Jakotsu sighed, "You know, maybe after all of this is over you and Sango could have little fighting babies."

Bankotsu coughed eyebrows raised so high it almost disappeared into his hairline as he whirled around looking at his friend as if he proclaimed his love for Naraku, "What are you talking about? I thought you hated kids."

Jakotsu shrugged, "They're kinda cute, I guess. I like the idea of passing down my legacy down a generation."

Bankotsu smirked, "Then why don't you have one of your own?"

Jakotsu laughed, "That's not the way I swing. I prefer being the 'fun uncle.'"

They didn't speak for a while both with smiles playing on their lips as they forgot the chaos happening around them for a brief moment as they watched the sun start to set. Bankotsu leaned against the wooden beam with his arms across his chest. Was he right obeying Naraku? After all those doubts Renkotsu voiced maybe he should've listened. He wasn't one to not fulfill his debt, so it made sense for him to do Naraku's bidding. But since then he lost his friends, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and now Suikotsu. It was all his fault yet again, they trusted him, and he went ahead and drove them straight into the ground, six feet under and welcomed yet again by the darkness.

"Jakotsu," said Bankotsu not taking his eyes off of the sun.

"What?"

"I never thanked you, for being loyal. For being my friend."

Taken aback, Jakotsu straightened his back looking at his friend questionably, "Why are you acting so weird?"

Bankotsu furrowed his brow sneering, "I am not. I just thought I should thank you. We've been traveling with one another for over a decade and not once I had to question your loyalty. You're a good friend, Jakotsu. My only friend."

Jakotsu's mouth was slightly agape not used to Bankotsu being openly kind to him. Clearing his throat Jakotsu peered at his friend at the corner of his eyes. Bankotsu was still staring hard into the distance, his blue eyes blazing. "Well, of course. There is no need to thank me."

"I never meant to ask you, why were you so accepting of Sango?" Bankotsu asked scanning Jakotsu's face.

"Honestly, I don't know. Sango seems like a decent woman," Jakotsu shrugged.

Bankotsu laughed, "To hear you acknowledge a woman amazes me."

A comfortable silence fell upon them once more, Jakotsu looked at his friend in the corner of his eye. Bankotsu was leaning back on his hands as he stared blankly at the setting sun with a slight smile playing on his lips. Suddenly, he was overcome with guilt as another one of their members popped into his mind. Jakotsu understood that Sango was important to Bankotsu, so the incident where he found Renkotsu and her kept playing in the back of his mind. Should he tell Bankotsu about what he saw? A good friend would, but he wasn't planning on being a snitch. But how would Bankotsu feel once he did find out? Deciding upon it, Jakotsu spoke, "Bankotsu-"

"Yeah?" Came Bankotsu's response as his hard blue eyes landed on his friend. Jakotsu was suddenly at a loss of words, although Bankotsu was his truest friend, there was no hiding that he was afraid of him. And if he were to throw Sango into the mix, that would make him even more lethal. _I must tell him what do I have to lose?_ He thought to himself. Bankotsu lifted his eyebrow his eyes slightly blazing as he waited for Jakotsu to say something. Before Jakotsu could say anything, the familiar buzz of Naraku's poisonous insects sounded close. Cursing the annoying insects Jakotsu saw one of them fly right to Bankotsu whispering in that eerie voice Jakotsu wasn't too fond of. "Alright, alright," Bankotsu said waving off the insects as they flew away.

"What did they want?"

"They want you to search for Inuyasha, and word has it that the mutt was stupid enough to run through the barrier," Bankotsu replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"How did he get through the barrier in the first place?" Jakotsu wondered.

"Don't ask me." Bankotsu shrugged. Jakotsu sighed and hauled himself up to his feet, with a final look to his friend Jakotsu waved goodbye as he began the lonesome walk towards the mountain again.

* * *

Jakotsu

The darkness set around him as Jakotsu finally reached the mountain. The moon was bright as it shone down on him, Jakotsu sighed feeling lonely as he dragged his feet along the dirt path.

Jakotsu lazily walked about not having a sense of urgency to find Inuyasha. He looked around the high mountain feeling disgusted with the atmosphere the barrier was giving off. He stopped in his tracks to listen around him trying to look for his beloved half breed, Inuyasha. To his disappointment, there were no sounds heard only for the annoying quaking of birds and the whisper of the wind blowing past him giving him a slight chill. Scratching his chin, Jakotsu continued his lonely walk around the corner, to his surprise he was greeted by Renkotsu who was looking into a small pond with his back facing towards him. "Renkotsu!"

Renkotsu turned around abruptly clearly surprised, his eyes visibly relaxed, "Jakotsu."

Jakotsu approached his friend slowly, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Renkotsu replied, "Where is Suikotsu?"

Jakotsu sighed taking a seat next to Renkotsu as he stared into the small pond at their feet. "Dead."

"That's unfortunate."  
"It was pretty sad," Jakotsu commented.

"What did you do with his jewel shard?"  
"I gave it to Bankotsu, of course," Jakotsu said looking into the pond at his reflection. Jakotsu sighed loudly, "Now we have to come up with a new name."

"A new name?" Renkotsu asked a few moments later.

Jakotsu nodded, "Yes, we can't be going around calling ourselves the Band of Seven when there are only three of us left. How about the Band of three? Wait, no, that's not it-" Jakotsu continued talking nonsense as he thoughtfully looked into the pond to the sky trying to come up with a suitable name for their now small group of mercenaries.

Renkotsu, on the other hand, wholly tuned out Jakotsu's annoying rambling as he stared into the distance. He clenched his fists. If _Bankotsu has Suikotsu's jewel shards this will only make him even more powerful_ he thought, _I must not let him have them all._ Renkotsu was not planning on allowing Bankotsu take all the power and use them as his way to get them. And what of Sango? Bankotsu didn't deserve someone like her. It was he who she needed in her life. But to defeat Bankotsu, he would need a few jewel shards of his own.

Renkotsu's eyes went from the full bright moon to Jakotsu who was still rambling on about coming up with a new group name. His eyes flashed behind Jakotsu to the small opening leading to the cave remembering that Inuyasha was now, in some way a mortal. It would be the perfect time to send Jakotsu in there, two birds with one stone, essentially. Smirking to himself he turned to Jakotsu, "Jakotsu, I think I have something you would like."

Jakotsu stopped his rambling, his eyes shining with interest, "Would that be a new name?"

Renkotsu shook his head, "It's something far more enjoyable."

"What is it?"

"That half breed, Inuyasha is in that cave right over there," Renkotsu pointed towards the small opening, "Seems like he is fully mortal."  
"Mortal? How is that possible?" Jakotsu asked as he stood up bringing his sword over his shoulders. Jakotsu felt the familiar excitement bubble in his stomach as he stared longingly into the cave.

Renkotsu shrugged, "Does it matter? He's vulnerable right now, which means easier to kill."  
Jakotsu smiled, "Oh my Inuyasha, I think I'll finally be able to cut him up into pieces just like I've always dreamed." Jakotsu began to walk towards the cave his anticipation and excitement rising within him as he licked his lips. He turned back to Renkotsu who had a slight, suspicious twinkle in his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at Renkotsu, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Get it done, Jakotsu."

Having no further answer from him, Jakotsu looked at Renkotsu one last time before shaking off the sick feeling in his gut. He rolled his shoulders back and brought his sword over his shoulder once more as he looked into the dark entrance of the cave. His excitement took over him, but a guilty feeling in the back of his mind began to creep up. _Sango would be upset if he ended up killing the half breed_ , he thought to himself with a frown. "I must have let myself go if I think I should care about hurting that woman's feelings," He laughed at himself shaking his head as he stepped into the cave. "Inuyasha," He called out in a singsong voice as he smelled the air listening to the dirt and pebbles crumble under his feet.

XXX

Jakotsu coughed up blood wincing as every breath he took was more painful than the last, he groaned somehow managing to crawl his way out of the rubble that previously trapped him. He could feel his soul leaving his body leaving him drained and disoriented. As he wriggled his way out of the wreckage, he cursed at himself for being so stupid to fall for Renkotsu's trap. Now, here he was on the brink of death again as he pathetically crawled on the ground out of the cave. Jakotsu hissed in pain as he looked like his legs which were bloodied and completely limp. He was not going to die in a cave like some animal, so he pushed through the pain until he was finally out of the cave overlooking the sunrise.

"That bastard," Jakotsu whispered to himself as he hoisted himself up into a sitting position leaning on the cold rock behind him. He closed his eyes retracing the image of Renkotsu standing over his unconscious form with that suspicious twinkle in his eyes as he leaned down taking Jakotsu's jewel shard straight from his neck.

He heard footsteps approaching him. He slowly turned his neck in the direction of the sound preparing himself to face Renkotsu once more. But to his relief, it was Bankotsu. As soon as Bankotsu recognized it was him, his hard blue eyes widen as he picked up his pace almost running to him. Jakotsu felt a wave of relief and happiness as his friend bent down in front of him, "Jakotsu, what happened?" Bankotsu asked in a soft voice.

"Can you believe that Inuyasha did this to me? How rude of him," Jakotsu joked laughing a bit. His laugh was short as he felt the pain in his lungs start to come up again making it painful for him to breath.

Bankotsu didn't say anything for a moment as he looked at his friend, he frowned knowing that Jakotsu didn't have much time left. Sadness washed over him as he looked at him, limp, bloodied, broken and dying. What a leader he was. From seven of them all rejoicing about life once more to be killed off one by one. "I did tell you? You were getting rusty," Bankotsu frowned.

"You are always right," Jakotsu said turning to him. His smile disappeared as he stared into Bankotsu's bright blue eyes, "Bankotsu, you have to watch out for Renkotsu."

"Renkotsu?"

"Yes," Jakotsu swallowed wincing at the same time as he struggled to sit up which only resulted in another wave of pain overtaking his body causing him to fall back onto the ground. Bankotsu reached out as he helped Jakotsu onto the floor. Jakotsu continued, "Renkotsu took my jewel shard."

Bankotsu frowned, his eyes narrowed as he clenched his jaw, "Did he now?"

"I finally figured out why he sent me into battle with Inuyasha. He wanted to get rid of me. You have to watch out for him, Bankotsu. He's got my jewel shards, we know he won't be able to defeat you, but he is a crafty motherfucker."

"I will get him back for you, I promise," Bankotsu swore as he clenched his fists.

"There is another thing I need to tell you about."

"What?"

"It's about Sango," Jakotsu's voice was a bit softer now as he looked up at his friend. Bankotsu's face immediately was written all over with worry as he stared down at Jakotsu, his blue eyes hard.

"What about her?"

"Renkotsu is obsessed with her. He attacked her-"

"What?" Bankotsu yelled seeing red as he grit his teeth, "Why didn't you tell me this before? What did he do to her? Did he touch-" Jakotsu coughed up more blood cutting Bankotsu's short raging, Bankotsu cursed at himself as he tried to calm himself down. He looked at his friend who was now gray in the face, and his eyes were getting glassy as his breathing was shallow.

"Sango is going to be very upset when she finds out I told you," Jakotsu whispered in a soft voice the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a sad smile, he turned to Bankotsu once more, "I guess this will be the last time we will see each other, brother."

Bankotsu swallowed, as sadness, guilt, and anger washed over him. Bankotsu reached out gently holding onto Jakotsu's arm, "Goodbye, old friend." Jakotsu nodded a lone tear escaping his eye as he looked up at the now bright sky, his face was free from expression as he stared into the clear sky trying to get one last glimpse of life before his final breath slowly rushed out of him. Bankotsu watched as he sat on his heels as his friend's body slowly turning into dust.

He reached forward finding Jakotsu's lone hairpin amongst the pile of bones. He held the hairpin in his palm looking at it for a while as he tried to process what happened. Bankotsu knew all along that there was something off about Renkotsu, how could he have been so blind? Anger now washed over him, first he went ahead and betrayed their friends, and attacked his lover? That was the last straw, Bankotsu stood up pocketing Jakotsu's hairpin. He grabbed banryu out of the ground then rested it on his shoulder as he looked at the mountain of dust, "I will avenge you, my friend. All of you."

Bankotsu was sitting on a rock as he played with Jakotsu's hairpin in his fingers, he heard the soft footsteps of who he could only assume was Renkotsu. He kept his back towards him as he closed his eyes listening as his steps got closer and closer. The anger within it rose higher and higher as the footsteps approached, but he knew he had to keep a leveled head about this. Bankotsu stared into this distance as Sango's face briefly appeared in his thoughts, the thought of Renkotsu's hands on her angered him to the core. Cooly, he turned around eyes connecting with Renkotsu's brown ones, "Oh you're still alive, Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu swallowed as he clenched and unclenched his fists, "Yes." Bankotsu nodded turning his back towards him. Renkotsu's eyes narrowed at the man in front of him, anger and jealousy rose within him as he realized that he had four jewel shards from Kykotsu, Mukotsu, and Suikotsu. Plus shards from Kagome in his halberd, banryu. Renkotsu, on the other hand, had three, two being from Ginkotsu and Jakotsu. Renkotsu's palms were getting sweaty as he reached for his cannon, his fingers twitching slightly as his eyes focused on Bankotsu's. This was his chance!

In a brief second, Bankotsu's hand shot out beside him coming into contact with Renkotsu's neck digging into his flesh, retrieving the two jewel shards. Renkotsu stumbled back as his hand flew to his neck.

"There's two," Bankotsu said bringing his fingers to his face looking at the glowing pieces of shards. He turned around and was slightly satisfied as he saw the look of surprise, fear, and anger flash before Renkotsu's eyes, "Right, right." He said standing up turning towards Renkotsu as he stepped back, "You have two more, don't you?"

Renkotsu looked pathetic to Bankotsu as he stared wide-eyed at him, his lips trembling as he spluttered, "What?"

"For a smart guy-" Bankotsu cooly said as he stood up, the two jewel shards in clutched between his two fingers, "-you sure can be stupid. You kept plotting and planning, but you waited too long to attack."

"Are you going to kill me?" Renkotsu managed to say, a slight tremble in his voice.

"What should I do?" Bankotsu questioned as he stepped forward. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched as he stared at his friend in the eyes. Bankotsu couldn't believe that he would go out of his way to get the power of the jewel shards, even if that meant killing off one of his friends. He was disgusted, but as well as pitied Renkotsu. But the pity was then washed away when the revelation of Renkotsu attacking Sango came into his mind. "After all, you went ahead and thought I wouldn't find out about what you did to Sango."

Renkotsu straightened up, a boost of confidence rising within him. He smirked, knowing that with Bankotsu knowing what he's done with Sango would either be very dangerous for him, but could also work as an advantage, "Oh? So you heard."

"I have," Bankotsu said in a low, dangerous voice, "Tell me why you did that before I kill you." Bankotsu reminded himself to keep his anger in check, although he was stronger and overall better than Renkotsu, he knew what Renkotsu liked to do. He wanted to play mind games with people, and he was very much familiar with his ways.

"Well, where should I start? She was just too irresistible! I could see why you got yourself caught up with her, big brother," Renkotsu bragged, his lips twitching up into an evil smile.

Bankotsu bristled, "If you touched her, I swear-"

"It has already been done, big brother. You can't change the past," Renkotsu grinned as he chuckled darkly. Bankotsu glared daggers at him wanting nothing more than to run up to him and strangle him with his bare hands.

"I think it's pathetic of you to go after what's mine. Do you strive to be like me in every way?" Bankotsu laughed, "You are so weak it almost makes me pity you," Bankotsu snapped back smiling to himself as he saw the defeated and annoyed look appear on Renkotsu's face.

"Who the hell are you to talk? You went ahead and used us to get the jewel shards, killing every one of us off by the second!" Renkotsu raged, "All you care about is power!"

"Let's put your theory to the test," Bankotsu said after a few moments letting Renkotsu calm down from his little outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"Here," Bankotsu flicked the two jewel shards back at him to which he caught, "Take them." Renkotsu looked at the jewel shards in his hands, his confidence slowly withering away as his eyes shot back from banryu to Bankotsu. Bankotsu lazily looked over his shoulder at the giant halberd pierced into the ground, "Oh, don't worry I won't use banryu. Now I'll demonstrate how different you and I are."

Renkotsu fidgeted in his place as he glanced from Bankotsu to the halberd. It was as if at that moment, he was utterly at a loss on what to do. He was thrown off by how calm Bankotsu was considering that not only did he killed off Jakotsu, he opening taunted him and bragged about being with Sango. He eyed Bankotsu suspiciously, "Doesn't that anger you, big brother? Doesn't it make your blood boil knowing that I was able to touch Sango like how you touch her?"

"Stop your babbling, you are staling," Bankotsu snapped.

Renkotsu knew that he was getting under Bankotsu's skin, smirking he continued, "You know what the best part was? Not the smell of her hair, how soft her body was under mine, but the cries. How she begged me to stop-" Renkotsu was suddenly caught off guard when Bankotsu gave out a short cry of anger as he started to run towards him. Renkotsu quickly reached behind him for his canon, his heart beating fast as he shot aimlessly into the distance hoping that his cannon balls hit its target, "Die!"

Bankotsu managed to miss every one of the cannonballs easily, he dodged and slipped as he got closer and closer to Renkotsu. He jumped into the air above the fog and smoke combined landing in front of Renkotsu's canon, "What's the matter, Renkotsu? Your aim is not so good?" Renkotsu cried out surprised as he stumbled back dropping his heavy canon landing into the ground with a loud thud. Bankotsu walked forward slowly; his eyes narrowed at Renkotsu who was scrambling to get onto his feet, "What? Your balance isn't so good either? Get on your feet so that I can kill you."

"Dammit!" Renkotsu swore standing up in a flash, he jumped back grabbing his canteen around his waist and took a big sip. He then blew a stream of fire straight at Bankotsu engulfing him with flames, "Yes! I think I got him," He said to himself as he watched the flames grow stronger and stronger.

"Oh yeah?" Bankotsu's voice came from the flames causing Renkotsu's heard to drop into his stomach, Renkotsu squinted seeing Bankotsu's figure manifest amongst the flames, "Well, think again!" Before he could react, Renkotsu cried out in pain as something sharp pierced through his shoulder causing him to fall. Renkotsu's hand reached out clutching at his shoulder as the pain began to spread. Bankotsu walked forward watching his friend wither in pain, and he bent down until he was eye level with Renkotsu. Renkotsu's angry eyes caught his, "What is the difference? What is it? Tell me," Renkotsu shouted, "How is what I've done any different from what you're doing now?"

Bankotsu struck Renkotsu's neck once again digging through his flesh retrieving the jewel shards. Renkotsu's face immediately lost its color turning grey, his eyes wide and glassy and his hands hanging limply at his sides. Bankotsu leaned forward, his lips at Renkotsu's ear, "The difference is, I would never betray my friends." Not a second later, Bankotsu watched as what was once his friend then turned into dust blowing away in the wind leaving bones, clothes and equipment in place. He reached down grabbing Jakotsu's hairpin and pocketed it.

He stood up looking at the pile of bones and clothes before he stared up into the sky. The feeling of guilt rushing through him as he faced the reality that he was the last of the Band of Seven. The familiar buzz of Naraku's poisonous insects was coming closer; he was greeted by the beady red eyes of the bugs as it whispered in his ear. "He wants to see me? Well, it better be quick," Bankotsu waved off the annoying insect as he walked back to his banryu, "I've got things to finish."

Bankotsu looked at the three jewel shards his palm. Did he do all of this for power? Was this all worth it, losing his friends and their trust in him? He clutched the shards in his palm as he briefly closed his eyes. He felt the jewels sinking into his skin, the power from each jewel vibrating into his body radiating energy and wholesomeness as it absorbed into his skin. Bankotsu reached for banryu pulling it out of the ground without any effort. The huge halberd rested comfortably on his shoulder as he looked up into the mountain, Sango entered his thoughts. _I will do this for you, and we can finally be together again_ , he thought.

"This way," The insect whispered in an eerie voice causing Bankotsu to clear his head once more. He followed the bug up into the mountain, as they walked along the path, he noticed that it was now getting darker, the air getting cooler and the air feeling tenser. By the time he knew it, Bankotsu was looking into a familiar entrance. The chilly air was blasting into his face bitting and nipping at his skin.

Bankotsu grimaced, shivering a bit feeling the demon aura rushing towards him. _Well, I best get it over with_ , he thought to himself. He stabbed banryu into the ground before he walked into the cave, he ducked into the cold cave as he followed the quiet buzz of the insect as it leads him to Naraku. His bare feet on the cold floor did nothing to calm his nerves.

He was finally greeted by a soft light followed by rows of cloisters. Bankotsu looked around seeing nothing in sight. He walked forward leaning over the railing of the hoisters looking into the dark abyss below him. "So, you're back," Naraku's smooth voice came from the darkness.

"What do you want? I have some unfinished business waiting for me," Bankotsu drawled as he looked up at where the voice was coming from. There was no answer after a while, a draft then wrapped around Bankotsu causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. The hair on his neck stood up as he felt a presence just above him, slowly, Bankotsu turned around and welcomed with the pale, menacing face of Naraku.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed as a small smirk spread across his features, "You are quite an interesting character, Bankotsu."

"Took you a while to figure that out, didn't it?" Bankotsu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"It did, I thought I had you all figured out. But, it turns out that I don't you at all."

"What are you saying, Naraku? Cut to the chase. I don't have time for this."

Naraku didn't answer. Instead, another terrifying smile spread across his lips as he looked behind him, Bankotsu's eyes followed to where he was looking and took a sharp intake of breath suddenly surprised from a girl dressed all in a while from head to toe. Her lightness created an aura around her almost in a haunting way. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as she approached him, her face in a stony expression as his eyes went down to the mirror in her hands. "What is this?" Bankotsu asked, a bit annoyed.

The mirror then started to swirl as Bankotsu bent down to see what was manifesting. His eyes darted from Naraku to the mirror in front of him, a sense of nervousness creeping up his back. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the mirror suddenly showed himself, Sango and the monk. It showed as Bankotsu carried the monk out of the cloisters with Sango running behind him. Then, the scene changed to Sango and his heartbreaking embrace leaving her crestfallen as he raced out of the cave.

Bankotsu slowly stood up his jaw clenched and his fists closed. His eyes slowly went over to Naraku who still had that nasty smile on his face, his eyes blazing with amusement and anger. Bankotsu's heart started to speed up looking for the nearest exit if Naraku chose to attack him. _I need to get to Sango before he does, if he knows then that's the end for me_ , he thought to himself.

"How naive do you think I am, Bankotsu?" Naraku hissed as he came closer, his body still concealed within the darkness the contrast of his pale face and the darkness behind him even more menacing. Bankotsu grimaced as he felt his breath on his face, but he stood his ground, "I would have never thought you would be so foolish to fall for love. I gave you life, I brought yourself and your pathetic band of mercenaries to roam free, and this is how you repay me?"

"Repay you? I had never asked for any of this. It must hurt knowing that you need mortals to kill a single half breed like Inuyasha," Bankotsu snarled quietly. The smile on Naraku's face disappeared in an instant; his red eyes glared at Bankotsu. In a sudden second, tentacles rushed out of the darkness shooting towards Bankotsu. They were too quick for him to react as they wrapped around his arms, legs, and middle. Bankotsu grunted as he tried to tear off the tentacles, but to no avail.

His breaths were coming in pants as the tentacles painfully squeezed his limbs, Bankotsu glared at Naraku as he was brought higher above the hoisters. He was now facing to face with Naraku floating in the darkness, "I will give you one last chance to prove you are grateful for my reckoning," Naraku whispered in Bankotsu's ear, "Or our poor demon slayer here-" He said tilting his head towards the mirror again, this time it showed a clear picture of Sango and the monk running in the mountain, "-will come to an end."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at Naraku, he kept an expressionless face, but inside of him everything in him was screaming for fear of Sango's life and his own. His eyes darted to Sango's reflection in the girl's mirror then back at Naraku, "I will strike a bargain with you."

"Oh?" Naraku asked, interested.

"I will kill that half breed, Inuyasha. Once I do, you will leave Sango alone; no harm will come to her." Bankotsu said in a firm tone.

"You speak confidently," Naraku noted.

"I speak with ease because I know I will be able to take his head," Bankotsu hissed. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu, analyzing him for a bit until he slowly nodded. With a wave of his hand, the tentacles suddenly retraced around Bankotsu dropping him onto the cloisters with a hard thud. Bankotsu grunted as he got onto his feet.

"Do I have your word?" Bankotsu questioned as he stood straight up not wavering his gaze off of Naraku.

"You do," Naraku answered, Bankotsu nodded turning around quickly as he headed towards the exit. When Naraku spoke again he stopped, "If you fail, you will watch as I drain the life out of her, you can mark my words."

As soon as he got out of the cave, Bankotsu leaned against the stone wall sliding down it until he was seated. Bankotsu gave out a shaky sigh as he ran his hand through his bangs closing his eyes in the process. He hung his head as he began to think about Sango once more. This was the first time he felt like this, pressure and fear rushing through him was a new experience.

He couldn't let Sango die because of him. He couldn't. The nightmares soon came back to him, imagining Sango pale and limp in his arms chilled him to the bone. He looked far in the distance seeing the beautiful sky bright with innocent birds flying across his vision. In this time of life and death, the world around him did not stop.

"I have to do this," Bankotsu told himself as he got up. He walked over to banryu which was still in the ground, with a grunt Bankotsu retracted it out of the ground letting it land on his shoulder with a thump. He looked back at the eerie mountain behind him, "This will be the final battle for the band of seven."

Bankotsu walked back to the cave where Jakotsu died, and he stood outside for awhile his finger tapping the handle of banryu before stepping in. The coldness of the cave was evident creating goosebumps on his skin. He walked deeper into the cave scanning the empty cave looking for the halfbreed. His lip curled in disgust as he saw a pool of blood at his feet, he scoffed, "Pathetic," He said as he followed the trail of blood. He was not disappointed to see a glimpse of white hair around the corner. "Inuyasha," he called out.

Inuyasha turned around quickly at the familiar sound of Bankotsu's voice. Bankotsu smirked seeing that Inuyasha was completely surprised by his sudden appearance, "Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled, his worries wholly gone, he rid thoughts of Jakotsu, Naraku's threat and Sango pushing it in the back of his mind. He walked forward bringing banryu over his shoulder as his azure eyes twinkled with excitement and anticipation of battle, "We have a score to settle, half-breed."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Oh my god, I know I've been horrible with uploading, but I've had school and other things. I am so happy with the few reviews you guys left, and thank you for the follows/faves! I hope you guys liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review, I'd very much appreciate it. Have a great day, or night wherever you are. Xx


	23. Chapter 23

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 23: The Storm Part 2**

 **Author's Note:** Here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! How do you guys feel about the story so far? Please leave a review! :)

* * *

"What's happening?" A woman asked as she stared up at the grand mountain, she clutched at her child in her arms as he too looked up in fear as a black aura around the once pure, sacred mountain surrounded it. She turned to her family who also was frozen in place as the aura around the mountain grew into a thick cloud.

"Oh my god," The man beside her said pulling her close. She gasped holding her small child close to her chest as he began to whimper. He must have noticed his mother's distress as his lips started to tremble and his tiny hands were gripping at her hakama.

Thousands of demons were screaming and growling in agony as they erupted out of the mountain. Different sizes and types of demons were crawling their way into the sky and heading towards their way while others went in various directions towards other villages. The woman's eyes traveled down the swarm of demons shaking with fear.

"What is going on with the mountain?" Another woman asked.

"It has to do with Saint Hakushin," A man commented.

The villagers all gathered around, each held onto their loved ones with fear in their heart as they watched the evil start to pour out of the once pure mountain. The demons were now swarming over them immediately creating some eclipse blocking the sunlight and the bright blue skies.

A scream sounded off in the distance, and the woman clutched her child tighter to her chest trying to calm him down as he started to cry. A demon managed to crash into one of her neighbor's huts destroying their home immediately. The chaos around her began to hit everywhere as demons in all sorts of sizes chased after people and raided their village.

The woman was pulled by her husband who was armed with a katana of his own. She clenched onto his hand as fear filled both of their eyes. She looked around her finding her parents following closely behind her. Her child, her poor child screamed into her chest not fully aware of what horrors were happening around him.

"May God be with us," She whispered.

XXX

"Koga! Kagome!" Ginta shouted from behind them. Kagome whirled around seeing the two wolf demons, Ginta, and Hakkaku as they caught up to them, in their arms Shippo and Kirara.

"About time you caught up," Koga smirked as his two friends, he turned his attention back to the swarm of demons flying out of the mountain, "The barrier has disappeared."

"That must be why the demons are all escaping," Kagome commented with her mouth slightly agape at the massive swarm. Kagome took Shippo and Kirara from Ginta and Hakaku's arms, as soon as she got a hold of them, Kirara jumped out of her arms stretching and mewing, "Kirara?" Shippo then chose to shake and wake up, his wide eyes staring up at her, "Shippo? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! I feel great!" Shippo exclaimed as he too jumped out of her arms stretching.

"Kagome, you head back with Ginta and Hakaku, I don't want you anywhere near these demons," Koga demanded to look back at her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, she clenched her fist, "No way! I am not staying behind knowing that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango is in there! They could be in trouble!"

"Kagome-"

Kagome gasped, the familiar pull of the jewel shard tugging at her heart, she looked in the mountain seeing the jewel shards, "The sacred jewel shards! I can sense them!"

"Where are they, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"They're in the mountain. It's a whole cluster of shards! It has to be around twelve shards-"

"Twelve? Are you sure?" Hakaku asked, skeptical.

Kagome nodded her eyes narrowed in determination, "I am certain."  
"It has to be Bankotsu," Koga concluded clenching his fist as he stared into the distance. Kagome frowned as Sango entered her mind once more, it was still fresh in her mind that Sango was involved with Bankotsu. She couldn't help but feel worried for her friend during this difficult time.

Beside her, Kirara transformed into her final form, giving out a roar she turned to look at Kagome and Shippo indicating for them to get on. Kagome nodded and shouldered her bow before jumping onto Kirara. Without another word, Kirara sped forward no doubt determined to be reunited with Sango.

"Kagome!" Ginta called behind her.

"Come on, what are you two waiting for?" Koga said sprinting forward followed by his tornado whirling behind him.

"Wait up!" Hakaku sighed as he and Ginta pushed themselves to run after them.

"We have to hurry! Sango and the others need our help!" Kagome urged as she looked forward, she bit her lip as the swarm of demons flew past her. Her heart started to beat faster, and her grip on Kirara's soft fur tightened. "Let's go, Kirara!"

XXX

Sango stopped running, around her she felt the mountain start to rumble causing pebbles and dirt to fall onto her. She brushed a few of the debris off of her shoulder as she looked around, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Besides the sound of her heart pounding in her chest and the sweat running down her back, she felt the cold chill run throughout her body as she heard the familiar terrifying screams of demons. And not just one beast, many.

The barrier that surrounded the mountain was now disintegrating before her eyes. She gasped as she saw a bright light shoot up from the top of the mountain straight into the sky, "Miroku, did you see that?" She gasped turning to her friend who also had a slightly paler complexion than usual. The monk nodded gulping turning to face her, "What is going on?"

"It seems like someone managed to break the barrier," Miroku replied as he scanned the skies as a black, thick purple cloud started to take overfitting for their current situation.

"We have to get out of here, I think the cave is collapsing-" Sango started, she was cut off as another wave of energy hit throughout the mountain shaking it to its core causing Sango to lose her footing. She grunted as she tried to keep herself upright as she held onto the nearest stone wall for support. She winced as the dirt and debris were now getting into her face and eyes, "Miroku, we have to get going!"

"I couldn't agree more," Miroku replied as he had his sleeve over his mouth, "The cave will collapse at any moment. Let's go!" With that, Miroku brushed past Sango grabbing her hand as he pulled her along. The two of them stuck close together and tried their best to keep their balance as the various waves of energy pulsated throughout the grand mountain, "What on earth could be creating these vibrations throughout the mountain?" Miroku called over his shoulder as he ran.

"I don't know! Maybe Naraku?" Sango answered back as she held tightly onto her hiraikotsu on her back. She scanned the cave looking for a sign of Naraku as well as Bankotsu. She pushed him in the back of her mind needs to focus purely on getting out of the cave and to Naraku. There was a light up ahead, Miroku and herself sped up pumping their legs faster both eager to get out of the cave as the claustrophobia was setting in. Sango was the first to break out of the cave. She winced at the sudden change of light as her eyes focused on her surroundings, she noticed they were now in another shaft, "Dammit! Why are we still in here?"

"Another shaft? You have got to be kidding me," Miroku exclaimed as he looked around in frustration.

Sango groaned, "We're going to die in here!"

"Hate to break it to you," A voice said above them, Sango scanned the many cloisters swirling up towards the top of the mountain.

"Kagura," Sango hissed glaring at the wind demon who quite cockily started to walk along the railings. Kagura smirked taking a seat crossing her legs as she looked at them under her nose.

"You both are going to die here whether you like it or not," Kagura sneered, "I'm going to enjoy watching you beg for your pathetic lives."

"Shut up," Sango snapped as she brought her hiraikotsu ready to strike it at her.

Kagura laughed hollowly smirking in the process as she brought her fan in front of her face, "Don't you think you're a bit rude?"

"If you ask me, you're just proving to us that you are a waste of our time!" Sango said not thinking for a second as she hurled her hiraikotsu towards Kagura. Kagura's eyes widen in surprise as the giant boomerang was getting closer and closer to her, she stood up in a flash jumping to the opposite cloister narrowly missing the giant hiraikotsu as it made a trip back in Sango's hands.

"You bitch!" Kagura snarled, her fangs flashing in the light, "Now I'm going to enjoy the look on Bankotsu's face when he finds out about demons eating you alive."

"Bankotsu? Where is he?" Sango exclaimed as she thought of her lover, Kagura smirked angering her even more, "Where is he? Tell me!" She shouted.

"Sango! Up ahead!" Miroku shouted coming at her side pulling her towards him. Sango quickly glanced up at the tons of demons which were headed straight towards her. Her eyes darted up to where Kagura was and was disappointed finding the spot where she was vacant.

"Fuck! She's gone!" Sango swore.

"We can worry about her later, right now we have bigger problems," Miroku shouted as he managed to strike a demon which came too close to them. Sango heard hissing behind her, and she quickly spun around gripping at her katana at her hip slicing the demon's head open. Over her shoulder she listened to a few more making their way towards her, with her other hand she used her hiraikotsu to hit the demons in their jaws slicing the demon's head right off.

Amongst the various demons that were coming at her nonstop, she looked over the commotion trying to spot Miroku. She gasped as a demon flew straight towards her, Sango began to run in the other direction towards one of the stone walls. Sango looked over her shoulder seeing the beast so close to nipping at her heels. With a loud grunt, Sango ran up the side of the wall, she pushed off and jumped into the air. "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled throwing her weapon over her head towards the group of demons, the powerful boomerang sliced easily through the crowd of demons.

"Sango!" Miroku called from below.

"Miroku!" Sango answered back holding her hand out catching her weapon. She fought and sliced her way towards her friend who was handling himself well. Miroku used his staff to strike any demons coming too close. He also used the few sutras throwing them entirely on the heads of the demons immediately disintegrating them. Sango was finally able to meet up with Miroku; their backs were against each other as they held their side as the demons were attacking them nonstop.

"There is too many of them!" Sango shouted as she punched an ugly one-eyed demon in front of her. She cried out as a demon managed to wrap its hand around her ankle pulling her towards it. Sango clawed at the wood under her trying to stop it from dragging her in. She gasped when Miroku's staff came onto the demon's head and exited through the bottom of its jaw. She brought out the dagger Bankotsu gave her and sliced the remaining part of the demon's arm off of her leg. Miroku bent down and offered her his hand helping her up to her feet.

"They're not going to stop," Miroku said solemnly as they looked like the demons swarming above them. Miroku has soon pulled away from her as he continued fighting off the demons headed their way. He moved swiftly from switching off with his staff and his sutras managing to strike every threat coming their way.

"You both have fought bravely, but it is now time to say goodbye," Kagura's silky voice said from above them again.

Sango grit her teeth as she stepped forward, "You are a coward for sending these demons after us. Why don't you come here and fight us yourself?" Sango taunted irritated with Kagura sneering at her. Sango clenched at the strap of her hiraikotsu as Kagura's cocky smile faded instantly.

"Are you seeking a battle, demon slayer?" Kagura snarled.

"I am," Sango answered, eyes narrowed and stance ready.

"You may regret what you ask for," Kagura hissed.

"Try me," Sango growled.

* * *

"Wind Scar!"

Bankotsu hissed narrowing his eyes at the bright yellow energy headed his way, he waved his halberd in the air and sliced it through the air sending his blast of the heat wave. He smirked satisfied as gold and pink energies collided together instantly canceling each other out. Bankotsu brought his forearm over his face blocking the light. He dug his feet into the rubble beneath him steadying himself as pebbles and debris clouded around him. The smoke cleared leaving Bankotsu staring at Inuyasha, "So," Bankotsu said pointing his halberd at the halfbreed, "We are evenly matched."

Inuyasha scoffed gripping at the handle of his tetsaiga, "Are you saying you have all seven jewel shards and that's the best you can do?"

Bankotsu smirked bristling a bit at the half demon's smart mouth, "You sure know how to talk tough, but your mouth won't save you." Bankotsu moved forward resting banryu against his shoulder as he looked at Inuyasha up and down.

"Naraku proved to be a real scum when he decided to resurrect someone as miserable as you," He scoffed. Curling his lip in disgust, Bankotsu chuckled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at Bankotsu.

"Naraku told me all about you, Inuyasha. You fell for that beautiful priestess, Kikyo, didn't you?" Bankotsu smiled visibly seeing Inuyasha bristle, and his face started to flush with anger. He continued, "From what I recall, you were pinned to a tree for fifty years because of her. So don't stand there criticizing me."

"You shut your trap, bastard," Inuyasha hissed.

"Oh? Did I hit a soft spot?" Bankotsu threatened. Inuyasha growled rushing forward, his sword at the ready. Bankotsu smirked and ran meeting Inuyasha halfway. Their weapons immediately connected sounded throughout the empty cave. Bankotsu pushed Inuyasha off with such power causing Inuyasha to stumble back a bit. He quickly regained his balance managing to block Bankotsu's powerful blows just in time.

They were in a deadlock, Bankotsu looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes, "My, my, aren't you a feisty one? What is it with that dead priestess that got your panties up in a twist?"

"Shut up"! Inuyasha roared slicing at Bankotsu. Bankotsu hissed in annoyance as he jumped back. He struck banryu into the ground allowing him to push himself off into the air, he quickly faced Inuyasha and sent him another heat wave.

* * *

"Do you see this?" Kagome shouted at Koga as he ran in front of them.

"The greenery?" Koga called back over his shoulder as he looked around seeing the once lush shrub that coated the mountain was now dried up and black.

"What happened?" Shippo quietly asked as he sat on Kirara's head.

"Naraku's miasma that's what. When the barrier fell, his junk seeped through killing anything pure in sight," Koga sneered with his lip curled up in disgust, "Kagome! Where do we go from here?"

Kagome focused on her instincts waiting for the familiar pull of the jewel shards. She closed her eyes blocking out the sounds of the demons' screams and the wind blowing past her ears. Finally, she felt the small tug at her heart. Her eyes flew open as she scanned the mountain. Up ahead in a cave, she saw the faint glow of a jewel shard, and she pointed up at the cave, "We have to get up there! It's the closest one to us right now."

"Got it! You better keep up!" Koga shouted as he sped up leaving a cloud of dirt and dust behind him.

Under her, Kirara let out a low grumble sparking worry in Kagome and Shippo, "What's wrong, Kirara?" Shippo asked patting his friend's head soothingly. Kirara growled in the same low tone once more. Shippo turned around, "I think it's Sango, Kagome."

"Is she close, Kirara?" Kagome asked her heart speeding up, Kirara growled and gave her a slight nod. With that, Kirara sped up her pace eager to be reunited with her mistress. Kagome yelped gripping onto Kirara's fur tighter.

"I hope we can get to Sango and Miroku quickly, Kirara says that they're in danger"! Shippo exclaimed.

"We're going to get to them, Shippo, don't lose hope!"

* * *

She jumped into the air narrowly missing Kagura's blades of wind. Sango grunted pushing herself off the wall as another wave of blades hurled towards her. Gritting her teeth, Sango reached under one of her shoulder armors. With precise aim, she hurled tiny daggers in Kagura's direction.

Kagura gasped as she was caught off guard with how fast those weapons traveled resulting in one of them managing to slice her cheek. Kagura hissed jumping onto one of the cloisters, "You do know what you're doing, I'll give you that."

Sango readied herself, "When it comes to killing demons I am very familiar."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "I still don't get it. Why on earth would Bankotsu throw everything away for someone like you?"

Sango growled, "What is there not to get? He has good taste!" Sango ran forward again throwing her hiraikotsu with such force Kagura didn't have time to stop it. She jumped out of the way missing her by a hair and landed right in front of Sango. As soon as she landed, Sango rushed forward kicking her fan out of her hand leaving her defenseless, Kagura's eyes widened as her lips curled into a snarl. Sango smirked, "Now, the fun begins!"

"Watch what you say, demon slayer!" Kagura snapped.

The two women engaged into a heated battle, while Sango used every part of her to strike and take down Kagura, the wind sorceress was taking the defensive approach. She dodged and blocked every punch and kicked Sango sent her way. She noticed that Kagura spotted her fan not too far from them. She was trying to get closer to it! Sango bristled irritated with her lack of battle. She used her feet to sweep Kagura under her. Kagura, clearly surprised acted quickly to catch herself just in time stumbled backward into the stone wall.

Sango whipped out her dagger shoving Kagura into the wall with her blade at her neck. Brown eyes met red ones as the two women stared at each other both equally disgusted, "Any last words?" Sango breathed.

Kagura smirked as she struggled against Sango's hold, "I wouldn't waste time if I were you, aren't you worried about your lover boy?"  
Sango hissed, "Shut up!"

"Ah, you are. If I remember correctly, Bankotsu is currently dealing with a half breed problem. No doubt he will succeed in killing your friend Inuyasha. How does that make you feel? Your lover killing one of your friends?" Kagura said, Sango's hold on Kagura slackened a bit, her mind decided at this time to doubt her love and Bankotsu. If she didn't stop Bankotsu, he would surely kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha would not hesitate to eliminate another obstacle to get to Naraku. "You are just like us, like me."

"I am nothing like you!" Sango hissed pressing Kagura into the stone wall harder.

"Sango! A little help here!" Miroku called over his shoulder breaking Sango's concentration on Kagura, in that split second, Kagura kneed Sango in the gut knocking the wind out of Sango causing her to double over releasing Kagura. Kagura pushed Sango onto the floor and rolled grabbing her fan in the process. Sango got to her feet running towards Kagura as she took the feather out of her hair making her escape.

"Dammit!" Sango yelled, out of frustration she threw her hiraikotsu at Kagura, but she quickly dismissed it with a wave of her fan sending a powerful wind blowing back Sango's hiraikotsu back at her.

* * *

"Sango! Help!" Miroku called desperately behind her. Sango whirled around running towards her friend who was holding back a handful of demons. She threw her hiraikotsu at the demons easily slicing most of them in half. She got out her katana and started slicing away at the closer demons making her way towards Miroku resuming the back to back position.

"They just keep coming!" Sango shouted punching an ugly demon in the face. She glanced at Miroku who had the familiar look of determination in his eye, "No, Miroku. If you use your wind tunnel, you will die! There has to be a ton of saimyosho in that swarm!"

"Do you have any other suggestions? If we keep going, we will surely die out. I don't fancy on getting eaten alive, do you?" Miroku said looking at Sango in the eyes. Before she should stop him, Miroku shoved Sango behind him undoing the beads around his hand. With a mighty yell, Miroku opened his palm, "Wind tunnel!"

Sango gasped as the swarm of demons were being sucked into his hand, she looked at her friend as he winced with pain as several of Naraku's poisonous insects were sucked in. She stood there at a daze as the once infested swarm of demons were now completely gone. Miroku groaned in pain as he winced while tying up his hand once more, he collapsed onto the ground with a thud, "Miroku!" Sango gasped running towards him. She took Miroku's head onto her lap. He was ghostly pale, almost grey in the face. The beads of sweat were running down his face as he clutched at his hand painfully. She knew the poison was affecting him greatly, he whimpered and groaned on her lap, "Oh no, Miroku!"

Mirkou was still in pain, he was withering and wincing every so often, Sango held his head on his lap feeling helpless. She felt her tears come through her eyes as she watched one of her best friends in agony, her tears slipped from her eyes before she could wipe them away and dripped onto Miroku's face. Miroku slowly opened his eyes and stared into Sango's eyes, "Why are you crying, Sango?" he whispered.

"I shouldn't have let Kagura get to me," she confessed her voice cracking a bit more, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I should've fought off more demons. I should have…" Miroku only gave her a sad smile, his smile still pulled at her heart, she didn't deserve someone like him in her life. After all the heartbreak she put him through, he stuck by her side, a true friend.

"Please, Sango, do not blame yourself," Miroku winced once more feeling the poison rush through his body, spreading. Sango gripped his hand tighter as she tried to contain her crying. "I would do it all over again for you."

She held Miroku's hand and gazed into his eyes, and she refused to let him go! Her heart started to speed up as she looked around frantically somehow hoping that a miracle would happen. Suddenly, Miroku's hand went limp in hers, panic rose up in her, and her heart stopped. She looked down at Miroku whose head was lulling to the side, "Miroku!" Sango yelled, she placed his head on the floor and pressed her head to his chest, there was still a heartbeat, faint, but still there. Sango breathed a sigh a relief as she brushed Miroku's hair back, "Don't die on me, monk!" she pleaded.

* * *

The wind blew against Kagome as they were now on the mountain heading towards the closest jewel shard. The pull leads them around the mountain towards a cave where the jewel shard was getting weaker and weaker. Kagome panicked, "Koga! The jewel shard is getting away. We have to get to it!"  
"It's not getting away on my watch!" Koga shouted back a bit in front of them. Kirara suddenly growled under her. The two-tailed demon whimpered as she sped up her pace now matching Koga's strides.

"What is it, Kirara?" Shippo asked as he patted her head.

"I think she senses something," Kagome commented.

"I can smell Sango and Miroku!" Koga announced turning over his shoulder to look at Kagome.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"In the cave, come on!" Koga urged.

They entered the cold, damp cave, and the only light source was Kirara's flames around her paws as they raced through the narrow cave. Up ahead, Kagome could see the light at the end of the tunnel, as soon as they ran through the light Kagome's eyes focused on two figures across the way.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled out immediately recognizing her friend.

Sango's head snapped up seeing Kagome accompanied with Koga, Shippo, and Kirara! "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, as they quickly made their way towards her.

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" Kagome demanded as she slipped off Kirara coming on the other side of Miroku.

"He used his wind tunnel and sucked up some of Naraku's poisonous insects," Sango explained her eyes adverted to her friend who was still grey in the face, "It's all my fault…"

"That damn Naraku!" Koga cursed as he stood behind her. Kagome rummaged through her pocket. Sango curiously looked at her as she fished out a small jar of herbs that Jeninji gave her.

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed as she scooted closer to Miroku taking his head in her lap, "This has to work." Kagome made quick work of gently opening Miroku's mouth pouring a hefty amount of the antidote into his mouth. Sango held her breath holding her stomach, her eyes not leaving Miroku's face. Finally, after what seemed like hours Miroku coughed loudly as he slowly opened his eyes looking at their peering faces around him.

"Miroku!"

"Oh thank god!" Sango cried as she hugged him from the side and Kagome did the same. Miroku gave a weak laugh as he weekly wrapped his arms around them giving them a slight squeeze. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's chest hugging him as well.

"I thought you were a goner," Shippo said.

Sango breathed a breath of relief again as she listened to Miroku's heartbeat, she smiled thankfully her best friend was alive, suddenly she felt his hand cup her bottom. Sango growled, and her eyebrow twitched, she wasted no time slapping him which to her amusement and satisfaction Kagome did too. Leaving him with two handprints on his face. "Pervert!" Sango accused.

"Nobody touches Kagome like that!" Koga threatened to take a flustered Kagome into his arms. Kirara and Shippo just shook their heads in disappointment.

"You would think getting poisoned would be enough," Shippo shook his head.

That moment was short lived as the mountain shook once more, debris and rocks fell from the ceiling and the torches that lit the cloisters flickered. Sango's heart dropped to her stomach, Bankotsu and Inuyasha. She shot up ignoring the confused glances of Kagome and the others as she gathered her katana and hiraikotsu. She needed to get to Bankotsu. She needed to stop them both from killing each other!

"Sango, where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go," Sango said not paying attention to their worried glances. She tried to leave the cave but was stopped as Kagome's hand reached out grabbing her own. Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome's hand and looked into her eyes, "Kagome, let go I have to go."

"Sango, you need to stay here or else you'll get hurt!" Kagome warned her, and her hands were on the sides of Sango's arms. Irritation flared in Sango.

"Kagome, I need to go! I have to get to Bankotsu!" Sango raised her voice a bit unnecessarily, but her emotions were raging inside her couldn't be contained. She didn't care that the others heard her.

"Bankotsu? Why in the world would you want to get to him?" Koga questioned behind Kagome. Sango's eyes fell to Miroku who nodded, his lips slightly tugging at the corners.

"Please, Kagome. Let me go. I can not lose him. Bankotsu and Inuyasha won't stop until one of them is dead, I cannot let either of them do that. Please, he'll only listen to me, I can stop him," she pleaded, she was gripping her hiraikotsu tight in her hands. Kagome's eyes softened at her confession fully understanding the battle that was raging within Sango, nodding her head she took Sango's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You better come back," She threatened. Sango smiled at her friend and returned her with a squeeze of her hand before running out of the cave and running up the mountain as she followed the sounds of clashing swords. _Bankotsu_ , she thought as she ran up the hill with no intention to stop before she got to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : OMG, I'm getting excited! I appreciate all of you who left reviews and showed my story love. And please don't forget to leave a review for this chapter as well! I love hearing what you guys think of Bankotsu and Sango. It warms my heart. Have a great day or night, where ever you are :)


	24. Chapter 24

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 24 TRUTH**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Here it is, another long awaited chapter! I hope you guys liked it. It was tough for me to write since I wanted it to be perfect. Please leave me a review. I love to read what you guys think. Oh! And Happy Valentines Day! So without any further ado…

Enjoy.

* * *

Bankotsu grunted blocking Inuyasha's sword with his banryu easily sending the half-demon across from him. With a wave of his halbert, Bankotsu sent another head blast towards Inuyasha, and to Bankotsu's annoyance, Inuyasha countered with his attack of his own. Bankotsu used his forearm to block the blinding light digging his feet into the icy rubble beneath him as the dust and dirt clouded around him. Sneering, Bankotsu moved forward as the dust cleared, "Naraku has told me all about you and that dead priestess."  
Inuyasha glared at him, "So you guys the best of friends now?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes bringing his mighty halberd over his shoulder. He very much knew how awful Naraku was. But, he wasn't going to turn away from a good battle now was he? Inuyasha was a strong one, he had to admit that, but he was too rash. Having such a trait was dangerous, but beneficial for Bankotsu. "You sure know how to run your mouth for someone who was pinned to a tree for fifty years-"

"You son of a bitch," Inuyasha growled rushing forward. Bankotsu smirked jumping away in time, he spun his banryu and brought it down on Inuyasha who rolled away.

"But you let things get to you too quickly. All bark and no bite," Bankotsu sneered, "As a half-demon who was pinned away has no right to criticize me!" Bankotsu rushed forward clashing with Inuyasha in the middle, both at a deadlock. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes filled with hatred and determination that reminded him of his Sango. He stopped for a brief second as the thought of a certain demon slayer pulled at his heart. Realizing his second of distraction, Bankotsu shook his head and roughly pushed Inuyasha away from him.

Inuyasha coughed into his sleeve wincing as the dust engulfed him, he watched as the intimidating figure before him as he stood firm, cocky and with an annoying sneer on his face as he stared. As he recalled, Kagome pointed out that Bankotsu's halbert had three jewel shards in banryu, but where were the others? "Just as I expected, you and that Naraku are old pals, huh?"

"I don't befriend demons," Bankotsu finally said after a while, "He briefly told me about the Shikon jewel shards, but being young and hungry for battle I didn't think much of it. I didn't understand the power it held."  
"It's quite sad that you resulted in using the power of the jewel shards of your own," Inuyasha said, "It proves you're pathetic and desperate."

"I am nothing near desperate, why would I look the other way when I have the perfect opportunity to advance my power?" Bankotsu gloated, he rushed forward again this time he twirled banryu in one hand expecting it to come down on Inuyasha who blocked the heavy weapon just in time. Bankotsu's lip curled upwards a bit annoyed with how bland and boring this battle was becoming as they went back and forth clashing and swiping at each other with such precision and quickness it was impossible for anyone who was watching to keep up.

Inuyasha was surprisingly brilliant when it came to battling with Bankotsu the more he fought him, the more Bankotsu was getting familiar with his fighting style. He was aware of the careless, heavy blows of his giant sword, but he knew Inuyasha was thinking of something. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the half-demon as they met again swords locking with one another, "I've only met Naraku a total of five times throughout this whole ordeal."

"And you're proud of that? You're like some lapdog that comes whenever he calls?" Inuyasha scoffed. Bankotsu laughed hollowly pushing Inuyasha off of him sweeping at his feet knocking him over with a huff. Inuyasha quickly recovered jumping away in time creating some distance between them, "Naraku didn't resurrect you to have someone to talk to. You must be a real idiot, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You're the only idiot over here. From the first time I saw Naraku, I could tell what kind of man he was."

"Watch your mouth, Bankotsu. He's taking advantage of you-"

Bankotsu growled, he was tired of this half demon running his mouth, "It doesn't matter! I'm a busy man, and I've got things to do, like settling the score with you!" _This is my second chance at life and a second chance to save Sango and myself. I am not going to waste it!_ He thought to himself. Bankotsu ran forward with all his might as waving his halbert creating a heat blast towards him, the impact of their blows colliding with one another caused a beam of rocks to burst apart. Bankotsu took an intake a breath as he heard a sudden crack from above him. Next thing he knew dust and rocks began to fall onto him.

 _Bankotsu…" Sango whispered as she leaned onto his chest as they laid in bed, their blanket pooling at their hips as she traced light patterns on his skin._

 _"Sango," Bankotsu replied softly looking down at her long dark hair tickled his bare skin. He pulled her closer placing his nose on her hair smelling the sweet scent that instantly calmed him, "I'd do anything to protect you."_

 _Sango sighed peering up at him, "Don't be ridiculous. If anyone needs protection, it's you." She smiled eyes crinkling up with light mirth as Bankotsu raised his eyebrow at the woman he loved. She laughed, this time wholeheartedly as she threw her head back. Her laughter was music to his ears, and he could live in this forever._

 _Suddenly their room disappeared, Sango stopped laughing as she stared forward at nothing. Bankotsu immediately sat up as he pulled her towards him, but he was too late as she was drawn away from him into the darkness, "Sango!"_

 _His breathing was quickening, the tentacles wrapped around his limbs as he was brought up to face the pale, dead face of Naraku. His eyes were blazing, and his lips curled stretching across his face as he stared at Bankotsu in the eyes, "If you fail, you will watch as I drain the life out of her, mark my words."_

Bankotsu coughed feeling pain all over his body, groaning he crawled through the pile of rubble on top of him. He looked through the thick dust as Inuyasha who was a bit scratched up like himself swayed a bit, but his hands at the ready. He coughed walking forward hearing the pebbles and sharp rocks against his foot. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes as his heart started to beat in a way that was different to him, but familiar once Sango came into his life. The thought of the stubborn demon slayer graced upon his mind again, the idea of Naraku's tentacles around his body, his cold breath on his face and the threat against Sango's life filled his ears briefly. Azure eyes met golden ones through the thick smoke, Bankotsu looked down at the half-demon who breathed heavily and weary watched his every step down the stone pile, "I'm not doing this because of his orders," Bankotsu said in almost a whisper.

Inuyasha's guard was let down just a bit by the softness and almost fear in his voice. He watched as the mercenary looked as if he was deep in thought for a split second before Bankotsu looked up at him once again.

Bankotsu's heat blast barreled his way towards Inuyasha who sliced through it with his wind scar, Inuyasha grunted as he tried to hold his ground. Bankotsu smirked, "What's the matter Inuyasha? I thought you were having fun?" Bankotsu ran forward creating a cloud of dust to Inuyasha, to his disappointment Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. He quickly turned around hearing the footsteps of the half-demon rushing towards him. Bankotsu saw his tetsaiga whizzing through the dust and straight towards him, he quickly deflected the sword and smirked thinking of his stupid attempt to surprise him.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!"

It was so quick Bankotsu couldn't register what was happening until he felt warm blood flow down his forearm, he gasped as he threw his huge halbert away as pain shot up his arm. His eyes caught the two shards that were embedded into his arm flying towards Inuyasha who snatched them up. "How dare you?" Bankotsu angrily hissed as he staggered backward gripping his sliced arm. He narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha who had a smirk on his face.

"I knew you had the jewel shards in your arm," Inuyasha sneered.

"So you took a guess, seems like you have all the luck," Bankotsu scowled.

"I'm going to cut out all those shards, and the next ones are on your neck!" Inuyasha rushed towards Bankotsu his claws ready and bloodied. Bankotsu's anger bubbled into him as he dodged Inuyasha's lazy punch aimed towards his neck. Bankotsu dodged another aim towards him as he whirled around Inuyasha punching him in the face immediately causing the half demon to spit out a mouthful of blood as he ran towards the other end of the cave leaning against the wall. Bankotsu scoffed, "There was a reason why I was the reason for the band of seven!"

He began to advance towards Inuyasha aiming for his head, but to his annoyance, Inuyasha dodged his punch as Bankotsu's fist smashed into the wall. He turned around quickly missing Inuyasha's claws at his face and countered with several blows to the half-demon's chin and gut making Inuyasha double over in pain.

Inuyasha coughed up blood as he propped himself up looking at Bankotsu with a black eye already swelling and a trickle of blood flowing down his chin, "Your arm. That's where you have the jewel shards," Inuyasha stood up wobbling a bit, but ready at his stance, "That's a pretty straightforward way of using it."

Bankotsu shrugged, "You let me hit you to check me out? So are you going to cut all the shards out of me or will I cut your head off first?"

Kagome

Kagome watched as Sango raced out of the cave disappearing in a blink of an eye, beside her Shippo scratched his head confused as he watched his friend run out of the cave, "Did I hear her correctly? Or am I dreaming?" Shippo asked.

"Unfortunately, it's very much real," Miroku muttered at her other side. Kagome's eyes found the monk as he was sitting on his behind staring hard at the ground, from his fallen and almost heartbroken expression, Kagome knew that Miroku must've learned of Sango and Bankotsu's real relationship.

"Shouldn't we go after her? If she's going for Bankotsu she has no chance," Koga wondered as he slowly made his way towards the exit of the cave.

A low growl from their nine-tailed demon friend sounded catching all of their attention. "What's the matter Kirara-" She started, but the pull of the jewel shard caused Kagome to gasp-making her stand up quickly She spun around looking at the dark cave, "I sense the sacred jewel shards… and they're getting stronger."

"What was that Kagome?" Koga asked as he was already by her side.

She looked at Koga with a determined look on her face before she started to run in the direction of the jewel shards, as expected she heard her friends running at her heels, "Kagome what do you sense?" Miroku asked loudly over the sound of his rings jingling against his staff.

"The jewel shards, Miroku! The more we run towards them, the stronger they feel-" Kagome gasped as a power pulsed through her, "We have to hurry! The shards are becoming more and more tainted!"

"That must mean Naraku is close!" Koga concluded running ahead of them creating a small whirlwind of dust at his trail. Kagome coughed using her arm to block away from the debris. She felt her own heart to beat as she picked up her pace determined to catch up with Koga.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder not stopping as she saw him as well as Shippo riding on Kirara, "Give me your hand and get on!"

Kagome nodded as Kirara sped up, she outstretched her hand grabbing Miroku's one as he swiftly hoisted her up onto Kirara. With her now in the front, Miroku behind her and Shippo on Kirara's head they proceeded to race down the dark tunnel their only source of light was the flames around Kirara's paws and tail.

"You guys, what about Sango?" Shippo asked as he glanced behind them, the darkness engulfing them the further they went.

"Let's just hope she can handle herself," Miroku said, his tone not hiding the fact that he was indeed worried about their friend.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's Sango we're talking about!" Kagome reminded them, "Sango will be alright, I know she will."

Sango

Sango rushed out of the cave following the trail that leads up the mountain. The rumbles throughout the cave were loud enough to cause her to lose her footing a couple of times. Grunting in annoyance, she pumped her legs harder as the sound of her heartbeat was loud in her ears. She needed to get to Bankotsu! She knew that he and Inuyasha were evenly matched, there was no doubt in her mind that there will be only one of them left standing. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she pushed on ignoring the pain in her side.

She rounded the corner and gasped in surprise as a demon came into her view, it hissed and rushed towards her its talons wide and teeth bared. "I don't have time for this!" Sango growled, she quickly sidestepped narrowly missing the demon's claws. She grunted as she threw her hiraikotsu at the beast which stood no chance against the powerful weapon as it disintegrated before her eyes.

Another strong vibration rumbled throughout the mountain. Sango steadied herself by placing her hand on the side of the hill. A screech above her to which she whipped her head up to the sky as a massive flock of demons was now running away from the mountain. Her mouth was slightly agape, "My god. Naraku housed all of those demons.." Panic went through her once more, _Bankotsu!_ She started again the steep of the hill getting deeper and deeper making it difficult for her as she ran. Sango yelped in pain as something grabbed her leg, looking back she saw a demon claw wrapped around her. It pulled her closer with its jaws wide revealing the many rows of teeth.

"Ugh!" She cried out in pain. She kicked it with her free foot in its eyes as it screeched and it's grip tightened on her leg. Sango cried out once more as its claws punctured her skin drawing blood. Biting her lip, she tried to reach for her hiraikotsu which lodged between her and the ground making it impossible for her to get it out. The demon was crawling towards her now, spit and green liquid for what she could only assume was poison as it oozed out of its mouth, the stench of rotting corpses.

Bankotsu

"What? Is this battle over already?" Bankotsu sneered as he picked Inuyasha up from the lapel of his kimono. Bankotsu examined his face, his eye was now starting to swell and blood dripped down from his mouth. Bankotsu sneered as Inuyasha's head rolled back a bit before he regained his consciousness again, his blazing eyes staring back into his deep ones.

Bankotsu scoffed letting go of Inuyasha's lapel and punching him swiftly in the gut knocking the wind out of the half-demon as he fell at his feet. _Stop playing around and kill him already! The faster you get rid of him, the faster you can get Sango and get the fuck out of here!_ He thought to himself. "I am quite disappointed, I thought you would put up more of a fight." He walked over to Inuyasha's limp figure and grabbed him by the neck, Inuyasha squirmed as his eyes widen and his breathing was coming out in short pants. Bankotsu stared at Inuyasha in his hand something in the back of his mind telling him not to choke the life out of him right then and there but for a brief second, he thought of Sango.

Inuyasha caught the distracted look on his opponent's face, something he never saw during their previous battles before which surprised him. He noticed Bankotsu's grip on his neck loosened just a bit. Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu's distracted face to his neck and slowly inched his way to cut the jewel shards out of his neck.

"Don't worry though, Inuyasha," Bankotsu finally said in a tired voice snapping out of his short trance, "I don't plan on killing you slowly and painfully as much as I would like. You are a mere weakling, and right now, I have other important things I need to take care of," Bankotsu looked to the side before narrowing his eyes, "Now die!"

Bankotsu's eyes widen as his body stiff as Inuyasha's claws cut through his neck taking out two out of the three jewel shards in his neck. Bankotsu watched as the jewel shards flew out his neck and immediately felt himself getting weaker, grunting in pain letting go of Inuyasha staggering back. Inuyasha smirked catching the jewel shards in the palm of his hand and quickly regained his balance kicking Bankotsu in the gut sending him across the cave. He stared at Inuyasha with anger coursing through his veins, as the anger became more apparent, the fear and panic did as well. Fear in never getting to be able to get to Sango.

"I've got four of them, seems like I missed one. Once I get that and the one in your left arm it'll be over for you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Bankotsu roared getting up to his feet, "I'm going to take back the jewel shards and kill you with my bare hands!"

Inuyasha seemed unfazed, "On top of us killing each other, getting out of here is half of the problem. Naraku isn't planning on letting you stay alive if you posses the shards."  
"Last time I checked, he was more interested in killing you."

"Over there," Inuyasha gestured his head towards the exit of the cave. Bankotsu reluctantly looked up and was greeted by the many beady, red eyes of thousands of demons at every entrance all hissing and growing waiting patiently.

"The demons are ordered to go after whoever survives," Inuyasha said

 _That damn Naraku! How could I be so naive thinking that I would be able to escape? What does that mean for Sango? Of course, he wouldn't have kept his promise, I have to get to her! Who knows what he's done to her while he kept me busy with Inuyasha!_ Banktosu thought to himself clenching his fists so tightly he felt as if he knuckles were going to pop.

"I don't know what kind of deal you made with Naraku-" Inuyasha started. The feeling of Naraku's tentacles around Bankotsu's body with the flash of Sango's dead, pale face staring up at him caused goosebumps to erupt all over his body. Inuyasha continued, "-Naraku used you as well as your band of seven. You are nothing, but a human shield."

Bankotsu silently cursed under his breath, he knew the half demon was right, and now he was regretting it. It was his fault for thinking he could save all of his friends, he failed them and failed Renkotsu. Now it was karma getting back at him. He stared at Inuyasha across of him, the half-breed's self-righteousness seeping out of him making Bankotsu want to gag. "So what if he used us?"

"You don't care?"

"We were mercenaries paid to kill. When we were too strong it scared the clan lords and they did what only cowards would have done, they hunted us down and chopped our heads off. I had to admit, I never trusted Naraku from the start, but now I'm resurrected I won't stand aside from doing what I must do. I will kill anyone who gets in my way even if it is Naraku."

"Really," Inuyasha drawled.

"We're all the same Inuyasha," Bankotsu said again as his eyes quickly darted to where banryu was standing proudly into the ground not too far from him. If Naraku isn't going to let him live with the jewel shards, he needs to come up with another solution. He recalled his wish on banryu, by killing one thousand humans, warlords and demons he will receive an ultimate power he could only dream of. _Killing Naraku will be a piece of cake as soon as I get that one-thousandth demon,_ he thought to himself. Bankotsu's eyes drifted to the red eyes in the darkness, smirking to himself he nodded turning his attention to Inuyasha once more. "It's all about greed. We only live for our hunger of life, don't make us sound like the only villains here." Bankotsu sprinted to his banryu getting there with just a few strides, he heard the panicked gasp of Inuyasha across of him as he too grabbed his sword once more. He began to run in the direction of Inuyasha seeing that he had he braced himself for an attack, rolling his eyes Bankotsu breezed past Inuyasha jumping up into the air and into the swarm of demons.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Nine-hundred-ninety-two!" Bankotsu yelled as he chopped the head of a demon, he continued his count out loud slashing and piercing every demon that came too close for his liking. As he began to slash behind him, Inuyasha was also getting his fair share of demons rushing towards him.

Inuyasha whirled around as Bankotsu was madly cutting down each demon coming in his path and counting out loud, "What the hell are you doing?"

Bankotsu ignored him as a great serpent-like demon came before him, he gripped banryu with two hands as he smirked up at the ugly thing, "You are the lucky one thousand." With that, Bankotsu kicked off the ground spinning his halberd before coming down on the demon's head. The demon screamed in agony as Bankotsu dragged his halberd down the demon's head and through its body slicing it in half. The two halves of the demon's body landed on either side of him completing his one thousand demons.

Bankotsu felt the power and vibration of banryu in his hand. He looked as his giant halbert glowed red then pulsed. He looked at the weapon in his hand curiously as a red aura was slowly forming around it, his eyes went to the demons which were now swarming in, "I don't need the rest of you!"

"What did you say?" Inuyasha hissed turning around as he noticed Bankotsu's now red banryu pulsate with a strong demonic aura.

The mercenary did a mighty swing of his halbert sending a powerful blast of energy to the rest of the demons in the cave. He was amazed as that simple swipe easily killed off any demon in his path. Smirking to himself, he landed gracefully onto the ground feeling pleased as Inuyasha's surprised face was settled on banryu. Bankotsu rested banryu against his shoulder, his heart pumping in his chest and banging against his ears as he stared at Inuyasha. Banryu hummed with power as he narrowed his eyes at the half demon.

"I won't get in your way if you chose to leave," Inuyasha tells him, truthfully.

Bankotsu's anger flared up in him, he snarled at how pathetic Inuyasha tried to reason with him, "I will not leave until you are dead, I have to do this for _her_."

Confusion was all over Inuyasha's face he was clearly taken off guard from Bankotsu's confession, "What do you mean for her?" Inuyasha questioned, his sword was lowered a bit.

Sango's face came into Bankotsu's thoughts, he needed to this, although he doesn't trust Naraku, it was the only way he will be able to save Sango from being killed by that bastard.

"Enough!" Bankotsu shouted he charged towards Inuyasha wielding his sword ready to clash, their swords met in the middle and the sound of metal echoing throughout the cave. The vibration of their powerful swords made the entire cave vibrate as loose rocks and dirt began to fall from the walls. Bankotsu gave out another war cry as his banryu made contact with Inuyasha's sword once more, he swiped his sword aiming for Inuyasha's head but was quickly blocked by Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped feeling how strong the halbert was against his own tetsaiga.

Bankotsu, on the other hand, had his mind on a particular woman, he was so close with finishing Inuyasha everything in this body was screaming at him to wrap things up. His emotions now started to pour out of him, he didn't know why he felt so confused. Half of him was excited with the new power banryu was willing to give him, but the other half of him couldn't help but think of Sango, "I've made a wish on banryu, with one thousand humans, warlords and demons I can finally be unstoppable! You won't be able to stand in my way any longer, I need to do this for her safety!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, "Wind scar!" Banktosu roared easily countering Inuyasha's pathetic attack, "My wind scar!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu, "I can sense the strong demonic power of your sword, Bankotsu. You need to get rid of it while you can!"

Bankotsu scoffed, "I've had enough of this!" Bankotsu began to spin his banryu with one hand, as he did he felt the demonic aura from his halbert manifest above it, the heat almost unbearable. He looked down at Inuyasha, "This is where you die!"

Sango

"No!" Sango yelled as the demon was pulling her closer and closer, its hot breath on her leg and its claws deep in her flesh. In a panic, she looked around for anything to use as a weapon against the ugly demon. A lightbulb went off in her head as she felt the cold blade from the dagger in her obi hit her thigh. She first pushed herself forward punching the demon making it retract in pain as she crawled her way up the trail giving her space to grab her dagger. The angry demon pulled her towards it quickly, with a cry Sango plunged the dagger into its head. The demon screamed and withered in pain before finally letting her go, Sango gasped as its crawls retracted out of her skin. She quickly stood up and used her hiraitkotsu to push the demon off the cliff.

Her leg throbbed with unbearable pain as she pushed herself up, she gritted her teeth as the sharp pain spread up her leg. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing and took a step immediately regretting it as the pain increased. Sango cried out collapsing onto the ground letting her hirarikotsu clatter next to her. Tears were now in her eyes as she propped her back agains the cold stone. "Dammit," She swore to herself looking at her leg. The blood soaked through her demon slayer gear and onto the ground. A yell from within the mountain took her attention, Sango gasped as it sounded just like Bankotsu. Her heart started to race once more as the adrenaline started to settle in, she thought for a second before she untied the obi around her waist and quickly made a makeshift bandage before hoisting herself up, she groaned in pain as he balanced on her good leg throwing her hiraikotsu on her back before running up the trail again listening for the sounds of weapons clashing together. The pain was becoming more intense the faster she ran, Sango cried out in pain, tears streaming down her sweaty face as she pushed herself through, needing to get to Bankotsu. The clashing of metals was now becoming louder and she could feel her veins pumping with adrenaline as she got closer.

A cave came into view and without a second thought to her pain in her leg, she sprinted through. The deeper she ran, the clearer she could see two figures up ahead one in a fiery red kimono and silver hair while the other… Bankotsu. Relief washed over her seeing that he was still in tact despite the blood stains all over his clothes. She clutched at her stomach as the tons of emotions were now hitting her at once as soon as she set eyes on Bankotsu. He had a look of rage on his face and Sango couldn't help, but be in awe in how powerful he really was. Her eyes glanced up at the ball of heat above his banryu which emanated with a strong demonic aura. Her eyes fell on Bankotsu once again as he didn't notice her, she rushed forward as her breaths were coming in pants and her tears streaming down her face, "Bankotsu!"

"Bankotsu!" Sango's voice suddenly echoed around the cave causing Bankotsu to immediately stop spinning his banryu, his eyes found Sango at the entrance of the cave, sweaty, bloodied and crying as she clutched at her stomach. Sango's eyes met Bankotsu's and she sprinted towards him, he looked at her in surprise and horror as she was almost entirely covered with blood. Everything around him disappeared as soon as she was standing a few inches away from him. Her eyes were filled with tears, her chest rising and falling, "Please, Bankotsu. You have to stop this!"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, anger, and frustration coursed through him, "Get out of here, Sango! I need to do this!" He shouted his weapon now at his side as he stared at her trying to plead with her through his eyes.

"No! I am not leaving!" Sango shouted back reaching for his face taking it in both of her hands as she forced him to stare into her brown eyes, "I can't let you kill Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu dropped banryu at his side letting it land with a loud thud, he gripped the sides of her arms and pulled her closer wanting to shake her, "Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? I have to do this! He killed Jakotsu, and if I don't kill him then Naraku will kill you!" Bankotsu's voice broke and his tears were starting to blur his vision.

"No, it's you being so fucking stubborn. How many times do I have to tell you that we are in this together? No matter how much you don't like it I will not leave you. You know why? Because I love you, Bankotsu! I love you! I won't allow you to do this to yourself," She said while tears were slowly dropping down her own cheeks. She took Bankotsu's face in her hands as he gripped at her waist. She pressed herself closer to him as she brushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead. Bankotsu looked at this woman, his Sango. She was covered in blood, crying, but still so strong. She fought her way to get back to him despite everything that's he's done. He loved her, he realized. He pressed his lips to hers, gently at first wanting to feel her lips on his again. His grip on her tightened fearing that if he let go, she'll disappear again. Sango was the first one to break the kiss, "You don't have to do this. Come with us, fight with us. Be with me."

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha shouted from behind them, his mouth was open and tetsaiga completely lowered. Sango's eyes widen and a deep blush was rising on her cheeks as she loosened her grip around Bankotsu. Inuyasha's eyes darted from Bankotsu to her, he narrowed his eyes and stalked forward pulling Sango roughly out of Bankotsu's embrace. Sango gasped both in surprise and in pain for her leg as Inuyasha pulled her behind him. Bankotsu immediately growled pulling banryu out of the ground and pointed it towards Inuyasha, deep blue eyes burning with anger.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelped.

"Get your hands off of her half-breed!" Bankotsu snarled as he stalked towards them.

"Bankotsu, don't!"

"I don't know what spell he has you under, Sango. But snap out of it! I won't let him lure you in and kill you," Inuyasha hissed over his shoulder turning his attention towards Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha, I'm not under a spell, I promise you!" Sango said rushing around Inuyasha so now so was standing in front of him and his sword.

Inuyasha lowered his sword, confusion written all over his face, "Do you mean to tell me that what I just witness was-"  
"That is how babies are made half-breed-" Bankotsu muttered under his breath stopping as soon as Sango glared at him.

"What the heck are you thinking, Sango? He's a killer! A murder! He's working for Naraku and I don't know if you forgot he's trying to kill me!" Inuyasha's voice got louder with every word, "Now get out of the way so I can kill him."

Sango held her ground as her eyes held such intensity, "If you kill him, you have to kill me." Inuyasha stood with his mouth agape and eyes wide, he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Sango continued, "I know what's he's done, but that doesn't bother me. I love him, Inuyasha. Please."

Inuyasha stared at her as if Naraku was behind her confessing his love of Kagome's sugary drinks. He shook his head not fully believing what he just heard when Bankotsu scoffed behind Sango, "If you keep your mouth open like that for any longer the flies will get in there."

Inuyasha glared at the annoying mercenary behind him, his mind not fully registering what to do next, finally after a few moments of his scrutinizing stare at Sango before placing his tetsaiga back in its sheath. Sango let out a big sigh of relief, "Thank you." She said giving Inuyasha a grateful smile. Inuyasha simply nodded, arms folded over his chest as he stood there awkwardly.

"This isn't over. I don't trust that bastard and you have a lot of explaining to do!" Inuyasha demanded with one hand on his sword.

Nodding, Sango turned around to Bankotsu as he lowered his weapon and started towards her. Sango felt her lips pull at the corners as she limped her way towards him, she was almost in arms reach of him when the cave around them started to rumble. Sango took a sharp intake of breath as she looked around seeing the rock hard texture of the cave turn into something squishy, almost flesh like. She grimaced as the ground under her also turned into a flesh-like substance.

"Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Inuyasha whispered.

Bankotsu looked around him as the ground started to shake, he watched as Sango was frantically turning around watching as everything in the cave turned into this weird texture. He ran towards her as his gut feeling started to feel bad, "Sango!" He called, she quickly turned around and started to limp towards him as he too tried to grab her hand. He grunted feeling something grab onto his leg. A tentacle! His heart started to speed up as his eyes darted around as he tried to look for any sign on Naraku. He cursed himself for throwing his halbert on the side seeing it was a few feet away from him.

"Bankotsu!" Sango yelled, he looked up to see a large tentacle wrapping around her body, she was struggling to break free. Sango cried out as another tentacle wrapped around her injured leg immediately bringing out the pain. She glanced at her side seeing Bankotsu lunging toward her to only have another tentacle wrap around his wrists pulling him back until he was fully bound. "Bankotsu!" She cried again, the tentacle pulled her to the ground making her land with a loud thud. She gasped as the grip around her was getting tighter and tighter instantly cutting off her oxygen. The last thing she remembered was black.

Bankotsu's heart stopped as Sango was pulled away into one of the tunnels, his heart started to beat faster as his stomach dropped. "No! Sango!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** *cue the dramatic music* Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger, but it was totally necessary! LOL, please don't hate me, but good news! I am in the process of writing the next chapter so it'll come soon. Thank you for the support please leave a review. Xo


	25. Chapter 25

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 25: EPIPHANY**

 **Author's Note:** Hi my fellow readers! I hope you are all excited about this chapter as I am. This was honestly my favorite chapter to write so far. I worked very hard on this for you all. It's a long one, so get some snacks and get comfortable. Please leave a review. I very much appreciate knowing what your thoughts are on my story. Sorry to keep you, now enjoy! :) Xo.

* * *

"Sango!" Bankotsu yelled desperately finally letting his emotions take over him. He frantically broke free from the tentacles managing to get a few feet in front of his banryu before he was bound again. He screamed and yelled in frustration needing to get free, Naraku will surely kill her.

"Relax will you?" Inuyasha yelled from beside him as he too was restricted from the tentacles.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "That bastard is going to kill her!"

"And we're going to get her back!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled as the panic was swelling in his chest. He looked around him as the whole cave was now flesh, his ears pricked up as he heard a single heartbeat from within the cave, "What the fuck is this?" Inuyasha tried to wiggle his hands, but no such luck as the grip around him was too strong preventing him from using his claws to break free.

"Bastard!" Bankotsu roared into the cave. He managed to rip out of his bounds, but he was only able to take a couple of steps forward before he was contained. This time the grip around his limbs much tighter than before. The giant mass of tentacles was now pulling them upwards. Bankotsu could feel his breath coming in short pants, his eyes starting to blur as he shook his head trying to focus. Beside him, Inuyasha was experiencing the same thing as he, although it looked like, was soon going to pass out, "Inuyasha! Wake your dumbass up!" Bankotsu choked as the tentacles around him were too squeezing the life of him, the harder he struggled, the tighter the grip got before he knew it he passed out.

Groaning, he cracked an eye open, his vision blurry and his body cramped, and sore Bankotsu lifted his head as he scanned the area around him. He wasn't surprised as he was still surrounded by the flesh like material around him, but with no Sango in sight. Panic started to rise in his chest again as he began to kick and grunt with annoyance causing him to sway a bit in the tentacle's grasp.

"Quit squirming, will you? The more you squirm, the tighter the grip gets," Inuyasha scoffed beside him. Bankotsu stopped, glaring at the half-demon who was a few feet away from him. As his body relaxed, he did notice that the grip was now starting to loosen giving him some air to breathe. _That brat was right_ , Bankotsu thought begrudgingly to himself.

"I will not stand around knowing that creep has Sango," Bankotsu gritted his teeth.

"As I said, I'm going to get her back-"

" _I_ am going to get her back," Bankotsu corrected him, still glaring.

Inuyasha's scowled deepened, "This is not some competition, Bankotsu-"

"I didn't say it was. All I am saying is that I will do whatever it takes to get the woman I love back from that bastard even if it means dying in the process," Bankotsu said not realizing what he confessed to the half breed before the words left his mouth.

They fell into an awkward silence as they stayed there in the quiet cave listening to the heartbeat-like sound of the cave around them, "So, she isn't under a spell, is she?" Inuyasha said.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, his patience lacking, "No shit, dumbass. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Excuse me for not believing everything that is coming out of your mouth," Inuyasha retorted, he looked off in the distance refusing to look at Bakotsu, "Out of everyone in the world, she had to fall for you-"

"It's not like I didn't ask for this, half-breed. I know she would be better off without me-"

"But here we are," Inuyasha said looking back at Bankotsu with a scrutinizing glare. Bankotsu, however, did not pull away, his gaze determined and hard. "Listen, Bankotsu. I don't like you, you don't like me, but we both care for Sango. Let's put aside our difference for her sake, and once this is all over, we can go back to biting each other's head off."

Bankotsu was taken aback from Inuyasha's sudden show of maturity, and he was at a loss at words for a moment as he looked at Inuyasha's determined eyes, nodding himself Bankotsu said, "For Sango."

The tentacles then started to pull himself as well as Inuyasha up, he looked able him as everything around him began to blur out as they were moving up too fast. Bankotsu winced, closing his eyes as the wind around him felt stronger than before. Finally, they stopped revealing to him that they were in the heart of the mountain. He was surprised to see Sango's friends: the monk and the wolf demon on Sango's nine-tailed companion while Kagome was on some pink thing?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

The group sighed in relief seeing that he was safe, but someone was not there, "Where's Sango?" Kagome asked, her eyes frantically searching for her best friend. Bankotsu felt himself panic again. He began wiggling trying to loosen the grip around him, and he growled looking at the skeptical glances of her friends.

Sango

She blinked a few, then a couple of times, groaning as she tried to move, but she couldn't. She tried again to no avail as the grip around her tighten making it difficult to breathe. Peering down she grimaced seeing a tentacle wrapped around her body holding her up. Sango looked around the dark cave, "Where am I?" She whispered. Footsteps were heard a few feet away from her, and she peered up gasping as a girl in all white stared blankly at her. Her face was expressionless, her eyes dull, but the brightness of her aura made Sango squint. "Where am I?" Sango asked the girl again.

"You are where you need to be," A familiar slippery voice said from behind her, Sango's eyes widened as the tentacles brought her around to face another pale face in the dark. Naraku stared at her with curious eyes, his lips spread into a terrifying smile, "Hello, Sango."

"Naraku," Sango hissed struggling in the grip of his tentacles, "Where is Bankotsu? Where are my friends?"  
Naraku laughed bringing her closer, "It's quite sad to see someone like you to go to waste."

"What?"

"You could've been a valuable asset," Naraku whispered walking around her, she narrowed her eyes at him as she looked at his face in the darkness, "I could've used you in so many ways." His eyes traveled up and down her body making Sango shiver with disgust and discomfort.

"You're disgusting," Sango spat.

Naraku smiled, his teeth white as his pale face, "What made you fall for someone like Bankotsu? Must I remind you who he is?" Naraku's hand slipped onto the back of her neck, his touch cold to her skin and his nails sharp. Sango grimaced as Naraku grabbed a fistful of her hair at the nape of her neck pulling her neck upwards and directing her chin with his other hand in the direction of the girl.

Sango was forced to look into the mirror the girl was holding, and to her amazement images of Bankotsu started to surface. It was nothing pleasant as it showed the old Bankotsu as he raided villages, killed innocent lives of villagers and soldiers to demons and warlords. "Why are you showing me this?"

Naraku laughed, "To remind you how much of a monster Bankotsu is."

"He is not a monster, you are," Sango growled, "He is a man who cares for his friends. You, on the other hand, are a coward who uses others to do the work for him-" Sango didn't finish as Naraku backhanded her hard. Sango whimpered as the pain started to throb in her cheek, anger bubbled inside of her as she stared back at Naraku, spitting out blood at his feet.

"Although beautiful, you can be feisty," Naraku said in a cold tone as he ran his hand through her hair again pulling her head up, so she was looking at him still.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Sango breathed, exhaustion washing over her. Naraku didn't answer. Instead, his fingers gently brushed the blood away from her mouth. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cupped the bottom of her chin in an almost romantic way making Sango want to throw up.

Without saying anything, Naraku stared into her eyes once more before swiftly moving away from her revealing the girl in white. The girl moved closer to Sango, in her hands the mirror. She tried to look away from the mirror, but she couldn't resist. As she stared into the mirror, she saw herself and Bankotsu.

 _Her mirror self was smiling happily with something in her arms as the mirror Bankotsu and a mirror Inuyasha showed the two bickering. Then, all of a sudden a mirror-like image of Kagome appeared sitting beside Sango holding what looked like to be a children's toy. Confused, Sango squinted her eyes focusing on what she held in her arms, and to her surprise, it was a child with blue eyes and dark hair._

 _The scene suddenly changed, her mirror self was clad in her demon slayer gear, her hiraikotsu at her feet around her, the sky was clear as day. Sango watched as her expression conveyed the look of heartbreak as she ran towards what looked to be a dead Bankotsu. She watched in horror as her mirror self collapsed onto Bankotsu's dead body clutching at his hakama, around them, cherry blossom flowers fell almost dramatically around them._

 _Blood and flowers._

The images suddenly disappeared revealing Sango looking at herself in the mirror. Her heart was racing, her mind blank and confused. She looked behind the girl seeing Naraku smiling menacingly, "Why did you show me that? What does that mean? Why did you show me that?" Sango screamed struggling in the grip of the tentacles, "Where is Bankotsu, you bastard? Tell me where he is!"

Sango coughed as her lungs felt like they were collapsing as the tentacles were now constricting around her. Sango coughed and choked kicking at the same time as she tried to keep herself awake, but darkness soon welcomed her.

Bankotsu

The mountain began to shake once more causing everyone to gasp in surprise, fleshy parts of the cave started to fall off the walls falling into the abyss below. Bankotsu grimaced looking down seeing a bright green liquid below them as the flesh instantly disintegrated as soon as they touched the acid. Sneering in disgust, Bankotsu turned his attention to the others who were just confused as he was. Kagome was watching him intently, the monk scowling at him, and the wolf demon with a scrutinizing eye. Bankotsu ignored their judgmental stares as he searched around trying to find a flash of pink anywhere. The only things that he could hear were the pounding of his heart in his ears. She was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell is all of this?" The wolf demon demanded in disgust.

"It looks like flesh?" The pink thing that held Kagome said.

"I don't know, Shippo," Kagome replied.

"From the looks of it, it looks like we could be inside Naraku's body," The monk theorized in a grim tone.

Bankotsu was already itching with annoyance as he whipped his head and body as much as the grip of the tentacles could allow him to. Beside him, Inuyasha was still trying his best to get out of the grasp, grunting every so often proving his frustration. Inuyasha suddenly roared out, "Naraku!" He roared, "Come out and face us, you coward!"

As if on cue, a burst of dark laughter sounded above them causing the group to look up. In the darkness the pale face of Naraku stood out, the terrifying smile spread across his face. He slowly emerged from the darkness revealing his newly formed body, his black hair ominously swirling around him as he started to descend lower. Bankotsu couldn't contain the anger that was rapidly building up inside of him. Naraku was indeed a disgusting excuse of a living thing. How dare he let his friends get killed, how dare he used the shards to turn Renkotsu away from him, how dare he threaten Sango's life? "You son of a bitch! Where is Sango?" Bankotsu roared surprising the others around him. He felt their eyes fixed on him, but he didn't care as right now his anger was focused on Naraku who's smile completely faded as soon as his eyes laid on Bankotsu.

As soon as those words left his lips, a giant tentacle came sprouting out from behind Naraku and in it was the unconscious body of Sango. Bankotsu's heart sped up and the beating of his heart in his chest hammering against his ribcage. Bankotsu examined Sango's face through her long black hair as it spilled over her cheeks, undone from her usual high ponytail, "Sango! Let her go, you bastard. I swear if you laid one of your slimy fingers on her I would rip off your head with my bare hands!"

Naraku seemed to find Bankotsu's squirming and threats amusing as he chuckled darkly. With a wave of his hand, he brought Sango closer to her, so she was about a few feet away from him, "Do not worry, Bankotsu, she is very much alive," Naraku said as he reached out grabbing her chin squeezing it. Instantly, Sango's eyes snapped open, her big brown eyes searching in fear as she tried to get out of Naraku's grip, "Ah, there she is."

Sango looked around registering the fleshy cave. Her eyes first found the concerned faces of Kagome, Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha. Finally, her eyes landed on Bankotsu who was not too far from Inuyasha, and he was wrapped in several tentacles. His azure eyes filled with worry as soon as she made eye contact, "Bankotsu!" Sango choked out.

"Sango!"

"Silence!" Naraku interrupted with a hiss, with a wave of his hand Sango gasped as a tentacle started to wrap around her neck cutting off her oxygen almost immediately. As she choked, her eyes found Bankotsu's, his eyes wide as he cried out. Naraku laughed enjoying the little dramatic scene unfolding before him. Bankotsu glared daggers at Naraku as he spoke in an almost bored tone, "Bankotsu, Bankotsu," He taunted, "I thought we agreed? Inuyasha's head for her safety?"

Bankotsu's eyes never left Sango as he spoke, "You were never going to spare her," He started, "You used my friends and me to hunt and kill Inuyasha, and once I was done with him then you were going to send your demons after me. You only care about the jewel shards you sick bastard," Bankotsu growled.

Naraku stopped smiling then, he glared at the leader of the once band of seven, "It seems you are smarter than I thought you were. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly," Naraku looked over at Sango who was still suspended into the air, the tentacle around her neck slithering about, "But, we had a deal, Bankotsu and you failed which means I have no use for this demon slayer."

"No!"

Sango cried out as her face twisted in pain, and she screamed as the tentacles around her started to squeeze tighter and tighter. The tentacle around her throat was constricting her breath causing her to choke. Sango cried out again, screaming in agony as she heard her shoulder pop out of her socket, around her the helpless cries of her friends filled the grand cave.

"Stop!" Bankotsu cried out, tears slipping out of his eyes. He hated seeing her in pain, and he felt like he was going crazy. Naraku slowly looked from Sango to Bankotsu with satisfaction from seeing the mercenary squirm, "Stop! Don't hurt her. You want me, don't you? Take the sacred jewel shard from me. I don't care. Just leave her alone!"

Naraku's squeezing around Sango stopped, Bankotsu watched as her head rolled back and forth as she was fighting the pain. He bit his lip feeling incredibly guilty for putting Sango in this situation. He looked back up at Naraku who had a sick smile spread across his face. "No, Bankotsu! Don't hand him the jewel shards, please," Sango yelled, her eyes full of tears, "Forget about me and get out of here!"

Bankotsu and Sango looked at each other as if they were trying to convey a message through their eyes. Sango felt a flood of emotions run through her as soon as her eyes found the deep blues ones she fell in love with. Bankotsu, on the other hand, came to peace with everything, he tried to memorize every detail of her face, the way her brown eyes shone so brilliantly when they bored into his, the way her smile formed as he held her closer. His eyes trailed to her long, beautiful hair which was rich with the scent of vanilla and lavender. He knew what was coming, he rather see her happy and very much alive rather than seeing her cold and lifeless.

Sango stopped her crying and pleading then as she saw the look of calmness wash over Bankotsu's blue eyes. Her mouth agape, her tears free falling onto her cheeks and her hair wild around her Sango shook her head refusing to come to terms with what would happen next.

 _"Nothing will get to us, I promise." Sango searched his eyes for any sign of doubt was pleased to see nothing but determination, protectiveness and love. "But, I need you to promise me something."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"Promise me, no matter what happens to me you'll save yourself."_

 _"What?" Sango protested leaning back to look at her lover. She sighed in disbelief, "That's crazy! I am not going to leave you behind-"_

 _"Sango," Bankotsu's gentle voice stopped her rambling making her snap her jaw shut, "I've experienced death, and I have been lucky enough to have a second chance even though it was to do the work of a madman. I've already had this chance at life, and if it means that I'll finally have a purpose in life, it'll be to protect you. If there is a chance to save you rather than myself, then I want to do that. I need you to promise me this."_

The memory still very vivid in her mind played over and over, Sango let out a sob as she angrily turned around to face Naraku who had a look of curiosity across his face. "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," Sango snarled.

Naraku laughed, "You don't threaten me, demon slayer," With a wave of his hand Sango was brought closer to her, the worried gasps of her friends rang in her ears as the angry protests of Bankotsu surrounded her. She was brought face to face to Naraku once more, she was no longer afraid of him, rather she wanted nothing more than to drive a dagger in his heart, "You are making it very hard to chose who to kill first, you or the mercenary."

"Damn you Naraku. This is between you and me! Leave her out of this!" Bankotsu shouted Naraku scowled turning his attention to Bankotsu once more. Sango peered over Naraku's shoulder seeing Bankotsu restrained with many tentacles, two at every limb and several ones wrapped around his body. Bankotsu and Sango looked at each other, Sango's fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she struggled in the tight grip of the tentacles.

Bankotsu turned to Naraku who was enjoying their heartbreaking exchange, "What a noble end for a pathetic mercenary," He said. Bankotsu heard the switch of the tentacles bringing him closer to Naraku suddenly face to face with him. His face was pale as death, his long black hair floating around him in such a wicked way it made Bankotsu sick. "You were foolish to let love get in the way. You are weak nothing but a mere mortal!" Naraku snarled, he slapped Bankotsu across the face making Bankotsu's head snap to the right, groaning he spit out some blood that was seeping out of his mouth.

"Go to hell," Banktosu hissed.

Kagome watched nervously from her position up the top of Shippo. Her and Miroku were on the edge of Shippo's circular body as they watched the interaction between Naraku, Bankotsu, and Sango. Kagome felt her own heart starting to break seeing her best friend emotionally and mentally break down as Bankotsu intervened, "We have to do something!" Kagome breathed.

"I'm trying, but I can't even move a finger!" Inuyasha hissed quietly from where he was which was a few feet from where Miroku and herself was.

"Do you see any way to distract them?" Koga whispered from behind.

"I can't find anything," Miroku groaned desperately as he looked around the dark cave. As much as he didn't like the idea of Bankotsu and Sango together, it pained him to see her in so much pain even if it had to be because of that mercenary.

The group gasped holding their breaths as Naraku suddenly brought Sango face to face with him, Sango's gaze did not waver; however, as her chocolate brown eyes burned with hatred. Naraku spoke in a smooth tone, "You are making it very hard to chose who to kill first, you or the mercenary."

"Damn you Naraku!" Bankotsu shouted, "This is between you and me! Leave her out of this!"

Inuyasha was witnessing everything in front of him. He hated not being able to do anything. Determined, Inuyasha wiggled in the tight hold of the tentacles trying his best not to make too much noise as he did so. There was a loud slap that rang throughout the mountain, Inuyasha looked up at Bankotsu who's mouth was dripping with blood. Inuyasha clenched his fist- Wait! He was able to move his hands now which meant Naraku's grip on his was loosening. Satisfied, Inuyasha carefully slipped out of the tentacles getting his shoulders free.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Her gut feeling was telling her that something terrible was going to happen if she didn't do anything to stop it. She stood up catching the attention of Inuyasha who nodded in return.

"Miroku gets ready," Kagome whispered reaching behind her grabbing an arrow. She quietly got her arrow ready in position. Miroku nodded standing up, Koga who heard everything as well quietly ran on the opposite side of them prepared to fight.

"I want to see the life drain from your eyes," Naraku pulled Bankotsu's hair lifting his face and exposing his neck where the jewel shard glowed. His hand was now reaching for Bankotsu's shards that were in his throat.

"No! Bankotsu! No!" Sango shouted desperately her voice cracking all at once. Bankotsu glanced at Sango, closing his eyes as Naraku's hand got closer and closer welcoming the darkness.

"Augh!" Naraku yelled snapping Bankotsu out of it. He watched in awe as Kagome's sacred arrow pierced through Naraku's hand sending him flying back. Naraku whipped around, teeth bared at Kagome with daggers in his eyes, "Curse you!" He roared, and at that moment Inuyasha finally managed to break through the tentacles.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted cutting through the tentacles.

Sango

"No!" Naraku roared his lip curled in complete anger.

Everything was happening so quickly as Kagome shot her arrow right through Naraku's hand stopping him from taking Bankotsu's jewel shard. Sango's heart sped up looking at Kagome who was getting ready to make another arrow, "Bankotsu!" Sango called, Bankotsu looked at her with relief.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled warning Sango to brace herself as she pointed her arrow at the base of the tentacle splitting through the thick tentacle. Sango let out a full breath as the air rushed back to her lungs, she felt herself falling into the abyss, "Kirara!" she called out, her feline friend made no hesitation and bolted toward Sango. She landed with a thud onto her soft fur. She looked around seeing Miroku was now on Shippo and Kagome on Koga's as he and Inuyasha held onto the side of the wall.

"We have to get Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed up to where Naraku was making his escape, a barrier around him and a hateful glare sent their way.

"We have to get out of here!" Miroku countered, "If we stay any longer we will be buried alive, this mountain will collapse any moment!"  
Sango ignored their bantering as the huge chunks of flesh fell all around her, the occasional rumble of the mountain sending terror through Sango. Below them, the strange green liquid was now rising getting dangerously closer to them. She finally found Bankotsu who was still trapped in the tentacle's hold, "Kirara," she ordered as they dove towards Bankotsu, "Kagome, aim for the tentacle holding Bankotsu," She yelled over her back as soon as she said that the familiar pink light shot past her with a whoosh of air. Kagome's arrow shot into the tentacle releasing Bankotsu. Sango swept in just in time catching Bankotsu from falling even farther, she used her hand to steady him knowing that he was probably feeling frail from lacking jewel shards.

"Thanks," Bankotsu said wrapping one arm around Sango's waist.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked as Kirara worked hard trying to miss the various pieces of flesh falling around them.

"I will be," Bankotsu muttered, he looked up at Naraku who was disappearing quickly, "That coward."

"Sango! We have to get out of here, fly towards the top!" Kagome shouted from across the hall from her position on Shippo.

"I think we have another problem heading towards us," Koga said his eyes narrowing at the vast amount of demons blocking the opening of the cave which prevented them from escaping. Sango groaned as she grabbed her hiraikotsu ready to fight.

"Lend me your katana, will you?" Bankotsu said, his breath against her ear. Bankotsu slipped his hand around Sango's waist pulling her sword out, "This will be interesting."  
"Ready?"

"Ready."

Kirara roared before charging into the flock of demons, Koga and Inuyasha rushed in front of them slicing any demon coming in their way. Below them, Miroku and Kagome were handling themselves very well as they fought bravely.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu into the crowd of demons, her powerful weapon finding its mark as it bulldozed its way through.

"Wind Scar!"

"Sacred sutras!"

The group fought bravely each taking on whatever demon came too close for comfort. Sango accurately aimed her hiraikotsu towards the demons disintegrating each and everyone one flawlessly. Bankotsu sliced through, guarding Sango and Kirara's back. Bankotsu saw a large demon heading right at them before Sango and Kirara could notice. He grabbed Sango's hiraikotsu confusing her for a bit, "Bankotsu, what-"

"Watch my back, will you?" Bankotsu said, smirking as he hauled the heavy weapon onto his back in a similar fashion as Sango.

The corners of Sango's lips twitched upwards, "Always."

Bankotsu smiled, giving Sango a peck on the lips before getting on his feet on Kirara's back, he scanned the mass of demons looking for an unlucky target finding an ogre looking demon heading straight towards them. Bankotsu jumped off Kirara's end, he brought out the sword and skillfully slashed every demon leading his way. He used the demons as stepping stones as he got closer and closer to his target.

The ogre demon spotted Bankotsu and rushed towards him, mouth open, spit flying everywhere and claws ready. Bankotsu smirked, "Sango! Fly below me!"

"Got it!"

Bankotsu killed off a demon then hurled the hiraikotsu over his shoulder hitting its mark perfectly slicing the ogre demon in half. Bankotsu smirked raising his hand in the air as the big boomerang came flying back into him back into his hand. As the gravity began to pull him down, he landed with a thud as Sango swooped in in time, "I think I might take a liking to your hiraikotsu, Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes, "You wish."

"It looks like your half-breed friend needs some help," Bankotsu smirked as he pointed at Inuyasha who was running on a giant demon's back as some demons were heading towards him. Without a second thought, Bankotsu jumped off again onto the demon's back. With the katana he had, he did quick work with the demons getting some off of Inuyasha.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha stopped in a mid-fight and stared at each other, "I swear if you do anything funny, we can continue right where we left off," Inuyasha warned, teeth-baring a bit.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "The least I could get is a thank you."  
"As if!" Inuyasha growled, "Behind you!"

Sango felt a swell of love as she saw her lover and Inuyasha working together in their given situation. She soared around with Kirara observing as the demons swirled around them. Her eyes found Kagome and Miroku who were getting backed up, "Kirara we need to help Kagome and Miroku!" Kirara roared in response and headed straight toward their friends.

"I'm running out of arrows!" Kagome yelled as she felt the tips of her arrows, she had about seven left.

"Use your arrows wisely, Kagome!" Miroku reminded her as he struck a demon in its head knocking it out completely. Miroku felt the sweat now starting to run down the temples of his head as the demons numbers were growing.

"Get them off of me!" Shippo cried from under them as he squirmed causing Kagome and Miroku to lose their balance for a bit.

"Hang in there, Shippo!" Kagome yelled resulting in using her bow as a weapon as she struck and swiped.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted hurling her weapon eliminating the demons that were crawling onto Shippo. It weaved around her friends catching every one of her targets giving Miroku and Kagome a chance to breath.

"Thanks, Sango!" Kagome called back, a small breath of relief escaping her lips.

Bankotsu couldn't believe what was happening. He was fighting alongside Inuyasha who just before they were trying to cut each other's heads off. But, he had to admit he liked the battle. Bankotsu was currently fighting a lizard-like demon. He growled in annoyance as this tiny katana was useless compared to his banryu. Although he knew his way around a sword, it wasn't as powerful as the halbert. Bankotsu slashed at the demon who cowered in pain screeching loudly. Bankotsu scanned the battleground for Sango seeing that she was currently helping the monk and Kagome with a few demons on her own. "Fuck!" Bankotsu swore as the demon managed to knock the katana out of his hand in his state of distraction.

"Bankotsu!" Sango called out to him, his eyes snapped up as Sango hurled her hiraikotsu to him, "Catch!" Bankotsu smirked and stuck out his hand catching the heavy weapon as it hurled towards him. He raised his eyebrow at the demon in front of him, with a smirk Bankotsu threw the hiraikotsu at it slicing it in half before the boomerang circled back to him. Above him, he heard Sango's feline friend roar he looked up as Kirara swooped down with Sango's hand outstretched towards him hoisting him up onto her back again.

"I told you we make a pretty good team, didn't I?" Sango asked a smile on her face, Bankotsu couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face.

"You guys! I think it's about time we head out of here!" Koga yelled from where he was holding onto the sides of the fleshy wall.

"He's right. We managed to get rid of most of the demons. I say we leave!" Inuyasha called out as he continued to jump from demon to demon finally mirroring Koga's position on the opposite side.

"Everyone, head up!" Miroku ordered as Shippo was now starting to float towards the opening of the mountain.

"Come on, let's get out of here Kirara," Sango said, Kirara nodded flying towards the opening of the cave. Bankotsu tightened his grip around her waist as Kirara sped up. He focused on the light at the opening of the mountain when something caused him to look back. Bankotsu turned over his shoulder, and his eyes immediately caught the glint of banryu lodged into the sides of the fleshy wall.

"Banryu," Bankotsu breathed.

"What?" Sango asked over her shoulder.

"I need to get banryu," Bankotsu said in her ear.

"Bankotsu no, it's too dangerous-"

"I'll be quick!" Without another word, Bankotsu jumped off plunging into the abyss. Sango stopped Kirara as she stared below watching Bankotsu jump to and from the walls, he uses the pieces of flesh that were still falling to drop to and from. She anxiously bit her lip as she held onto the strap of her hiraikotsu watching her lover finally get to banryu. He grabbed the handle of the halbert and quickly pulled it out of the wall. Sango let out a breath of relief holding her chest as her heart began to slow down.

"Sango! A little help!" Miroku called over to her, turning around she saw Shippo struggling to carry the weight of both him and Kagome. Sango wasted no time directing Kirara towards them.

"Get on Kagome," Sango said to her friend as Kirara flew next to her, Kagome nodded slipping her arm through her bow before getting on. She took a sharp intake of breath as the mountain around them rumbled, more pieces of flesh falling into the green, acidic liquid below them.

"Come on. We have to get moving!" Inuyasha warned them, everyone nodded and raced up towards the exit, Sango and Kagome on Kirara, Miroku on Shippo, and Inuyasha, Koga and Bankotsu jumping their way up. Bankotsu was the last among the other two as he jumped with banryu in his hand. He saw Sango up ahead of them as she along with Shippo were already at the exit waiting for the boys to catch up.

"You're almost there!" Shippo urged them, still in his balloon form.

Sango watched anxiously, all three of them so close towards the opening. The bright light blinded her vision causing her to squint until finally, they arrived at the top of the mountain. With Kirara still circling the mouth of the mountain, Sango watched as Bankotsu was a bit slower than the two, but he was still managing with the massive halbert on his shoulder. But, something caught her eye, behind Bankotsu there was a tentacle rushing towards him, "Bankotsu!" She warned, but it was too late. The huge tentacle pierced through Bankotsu's stomach stopping him from jumping anymore. His eyes widened as the tentacle exited through his body, blood splattered everywhere on his hakama. "No!"

"Oh no," Kagome gasped from behind her, witnessing what happened to the mercenary. Sango's heart and the world stopped around her as she watched Bankotsu's grip on banryu loosen causing the halbert to drop down into the abyss. His azure eyes stared into her once more before they rolled back into his head as the tentacle started to pull him into the darkness.

"No! Bankotsu!" Sango cried, without thinking and ignoring Kagome's protests and pull on her arm. Sango jumped off of Kirara's back. Kirara roared after her as she plunged into the mountain once more. Her eyes were only on Bankotsu as she fell deeper, but to her anger, she was stopped. Next thing she knew, Koga had her arms around her as he was restraining her from going any further, "Let go of me! I have to get to him!" Sango cried banging on Koga's back.

The wolf demon paid no mind to her strong punches as he continued up towards the opening, "If you go in there you will die!"  
"I don't care! Let go of me right now. I can't leave him!" Sango cried her voice cracking as the tears were running down her cheeks. They finally got to the top of the mountain where the ground was a bit more stable, but they knew it wouldn't last. Kagome was on Kirara looking at Sango nervously as Miroku was still up top Shippo. Koga placed Sango down, and without hesitation, Sango tried to bolt towards the opening of the mountain. She was stopped automatically from Koga who held her wrists with a strong grip. Sango growled, "Take your fucking hands off of me! I-"

"Sango, stop! I'll grab him, you and the others fly to somewhere safe the mountain isn't going to last any longer!" Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am going to get him, I promise!" Inuyasha's golden eyes bored into her brown ones. He looked over at Koga, "Koga, get them to safety." With that, he turned around and jumped straight into the mountain again.

"Kagome, get on and take Sango with you," Koga said, still standing in front of Sango wanting to make sure she didn't decide to bold again.

"Sango, come on! We have to go!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly beside her. Sango felt Kagome grab her hand and pull her towards Kirara. Sango had no choice but to follow her as she got onto Kirara. The rest of the group then took off with Koga on the ground as they ran towards an open area in the forest. As soon as Kirara landed on the ground, Sango immediately stepped off she got to her feet and rushed forward watching as the high mountain was disintegrating right before her eyes. The mountain then made a loud booming noise thundering through the quiet forest causing the ground to shake under them.

Her eyes searched tirelessly for a speck of a red kimono in the remains of the rubble. A few seconds turned into minutes, and as each second ticked by the more, her heart started to sink. Sango let out a wrangled sob as she collapsed to her knees unable to hold herself up, she lowered her head as she clutched at her stomach and continued to cry.

"No! They'll make it!" Kagome said from beside her, her arm wrapped around Sango as her body was wracked with sobs. Kagome held her best friend close as she looked hard at the mountain refusing to lose hope.

"There!" Miroku shouted. Sango's head popped up almost immediately as she looked to where he was pointing. In the air emerging from the rubble, there was a flash of red and white, "It's Inuyasha! And he has Bankotsu!"

Sango shot up needing to catch a glimpse of Bankotsu, and to her immense relief there he was on the back of Inuyasha. The stream of tears and sobs were still in full action as Sango's hand at her stomach, the pain that was once eating her up now filled with some ease.

Finally, Inuyasha landed in front of them with a smirk on his face as everyone around her let out a breath they were holding. Inuyasha looked at Sango as she stood there frozen, her hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. Inuyasha nodded and gently placed Bankotsu on the floor. Sango rushed towards him dropping to her knees beside him, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was labored. "No," Sango whispered as she looked at the deep wound on his stomach. It was still bleeding heavily soaking through the whole front of his hakama. She brushed his hair away from his face, her tears were falling onto his face, "Bankotsu, please, wake up!" she whispered, she cupped his face searching for any sign of life.

"Sango," Came the weak whisper from Bankotsu. Sango broke down then. She laughed as the tears and sobs were escaping from her. She looked down into Bankotsu's deep blue eyes as he weakly turned his head towards her.

"I thought you were dead," Sango sobbed burying her face in his neck as she continued to cry. She didn't care that the others were watching her now, all her emotions that she had to go through over the past couple of days were now rushing down on her. She was happy, relieved and scared to death all at the same time.

"I'm still kicking," Bankotsu joked weakly as his hand patted her back soothingly. He held her close and closed his eyes for a brief moment still astonished with how he was still alive. He kissed her cheek pulling her close to him as she helped him sit up. Without saying anything, he pulled Sango towards him cupping her face with both of his hands as he pulled her into a passionate, almost desperate kiss. Sango melted into it, kissing him gently but with passion that matched his own. She held onto him not wanting to let go for fear of losing him forever. She broke away, catching her breath as she rested her forehead on his, chocolate brown eyes looking into his deep blue ones.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Sango whispered. Bankotsu chuckled which he regretted as he winced leaning on Sango for support, "Don't move so much, you need to save your energy."

But Bankotsu ignored what she said as he looked past her at her friends who was curiously watching the exchange. Bankotsu found Inuyasha who had a careful eye on him, Kagome behind him and Miroku and Koga on either side. Bankotsu pushed himself up, biting his lip as he tried to take the pain as he used all the energy that he had to stand up. Sango gently helped him up, letting him wrap his arm around his shoulders as he used her for support, "Inuyasha," Bankotsu said surprising Sango causing her to look at her friends, "Thank you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I didn't do it for you," He said looking at Sango. Sango's eyes softened as her and Inuyasha's eyes met. She saw through his mask of being the tough guy, deep down she saw the small smile that was threatening to spread across his face. Kirara suddenly came on the other side of Bankotsu surprising him. Kirara nodded at Sango. With that, Sango let go of him as he leaned on Kirara and walked towards Inuyasha pulling him into a hug. Inuyasha made a noise once Sango's body made contact with his, she had her head over his shoulder, "Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you for saving him," she said as she pulled back.

Inuyasha blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before muttering, "You're welcome." Kagome had a small smile on her face as she stared at Inuyasha with pride.

She pulled back from the hug and turned to Kagome who was smiling up at her, unable to contain herself she hugged Kagome and cried into her shoulder, Kagome returned the embrace and tightened her hold on Sango, "Thank you, Kagome, thank you." she thanked her for basically saving Bankotsu from being gone for good.

Her friends didn't need to do any of this. Inuyasha didn't need to go back into the already collapsing mountain to get Bankotsu. Kagome didn't need to save Bankotsu from Naraku. But they did, she felt loved and appreciated her friends much more now. Bankotsu was their enemy until about an hour ago, and yet they went out of their way to save someone who meant so much to her.

"So, let me get this straight. Sango, are you in love with Bankotsu?" Shippo exclaimed, scratching his head from where he was perched on Miroku's shoulder. Sango's eyes went from the fox demon child to her friend who's lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I am, Shippo. I love him," Sango said softly turning around locking eyes with Bankotsu as he leaned against Kirara. As she stared at Bankotsu, the past few months flashed before her eyes from the first time she laid eyes on him on Hijiri island, to the first time she confessed her love to him. Everything happened for a reason, he was given a second chance in life, and she was thankful for that for that is what brought them together. Turning back to her friends, Sango spoke, "I'm in love with him. I did not plan for this to happen, but I am happy that it did. I will leave him no matter what you tell me. I want you both in my life, but if we have to part ways because you don't agree with my decision or our relationship then so be it." Sango looked at her friends who stared back at her with their mouths slightly agape and their eyes burning with confusion as they tried to determine where they stand. Sango, however, did not waver her gaze as she stood there between her Bankotsu and her friends.

"Sango," Kagome finally said walking forward, "We don't want you to leave." Sango smiled at Kagome. Then she looked over at Inuyasha who although had a slight look of annoyance nodded his hard gaze matching her own.

"For you, Sango, yes. But if he steps out of line once, he'll be sorry," Inuyasha threatened lightly making Sango smile releasing a breath and her shoulders visibly relaxing.

Bankotsu chuckled weakly behind her "We'll see about that, half-breed."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ahhhh! How do you guys like it? What was your favorite part? Mine had to be the exchange of the hiraikotsu between Sango and Bankotsu. You can't beat an awesome fighting scene between two badass characters! LOL. Don't worry I am going to continue this story. This isn't the end! Also, thank you so so so much to those who left me reviews! I read every one of them, and I am happy to know that you are all enjoying it. Thank you so much, you guys are my motivation 3 :) Don't forget to leave a review! Xo. -TIGR3SS


	26. Author's Note 4

Author's Note: July 5th, 2019

Hey guys!

If you all recieved a notification for the new chapter, just disregard this note!

Im using this author's note as a notification for the fact that I just uploaded chapter 26! I wasn't too sure if fanfiction notified everyone who follows this story since I recently deleted my previous author's note and replaced it with the new chapter. Hmm.. anyways, please enjoy!

\- Tigr3ss

P.S. Please leave a review!


	27. Chapter 26

**CLOSER**

 **CHAPTER 26: Awake**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been trying to find inspiration to finish this chapter. But seeing all of your positive reviews made me happy and motivated. I know this is a short chapter compared to the others, but I wanted it to keep it short and sweet. Please, enjoy!

Bankotsu sat under the shade of the tree with one leg bent and arm propped up on his knee. The day was just about over leaving the sky orange and warm in color, the air was getting cooler and the many sounds of the animals that roamed the forest were getting quieter by the second. Bankotsu sighed as he looked out into the vast sky, his blue azure eyes blazing with racing thoughts despite the calm atmosphere around him. In one hand, Bankotsu fidgeted with Jakotsu's hairpin and in the other absentmindedly over his painful wound over his stomach.

It has been almost a week since the great battle at Mount Hakurei. Bankotsu was thankful he was alive, he was spared, but most importantly he was relieved that he still had Sango. After the battle, Sango was in just a bad shape as he was, perhaps even more with a sprained ankle, broken ribs, and various cuts and bruises all over her face. But, the pain didn't matter to her as she easily endured it without giving it a second thought as she stuck by his side through his slow path to recovery. He smirked to himself, his demon slayer, still stubborn like the first time they've met. An annoying shout coming from the irritating half-demon, Inuyasha causing him to look up from his secluded place under the tree.

A few feet away at the campfire the rest of Sango's friends were setting up, Inuyasha was holding the child fox demon by his tail. The fox demon, crying and wiggling in Inuyasha's grasp shouted something back to him who in return retaliated with a swift punch to the head. Bankotsu rolled his eyes brushing his bangs out of his face. He quickly learned that it was the norm to have little scuffles between Inuyasha and the others, and if he had to be honest, it was quite annoying.

"Guys quit it!" Kagome yelled at them with her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha, give Shippo his chips back!"

Inuyasha gasped, "What? Kagome! I had it first-"

"But they're mine! You ate all of yours, that doesn't mean you can steal my stuff!" Shippo retorted hugging the bag of 'chips' protectively.

Bankotsu scoffed at the immaturity of Inuyasha, he didn't know how Sango was able to get through a day when all they hear was the same bickering between her friends. Bankotsu sighed adjusting his position but immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his side. Hissing, Bankotsu clutched at his wound feeling the sharp blood starting to seep through his robes, "Dammit," Bankotsu muttered under his breath as he examined the blood getting on his hands.

"Haven't I told you to not move so much?" Sango's voice said from beside him. She stood there, a few medicinal herbs in her hands with her two-tailed cat demon at her feet looking at him with a curious stare. Bankotsu's breath caught in his throat as his eyes laid on her. Every day, he was reminded how beautiful she was, her long black hair flowed around her arms, her warm chocolate brown eyes lovingly gazing into his. A soft smile spread across her plump pink lips, "Bankotsu? Did you hear me?"  
"What?" Bankotsu asked, clearly not noticing she was speaking to him lost in a trance. Sango rolled her eyes and set down a few herbs she brought over to him. Bankotsu watched as she walked over to him and began to untie his hakama. Bankotsu smirked, "Oh my, do keep going."  
Sango blushed and glared at him, fighting a smile, "Don't flatter yourself. I need to check your wound and change the dressings." Bankotsu chuckled and cupped her chin causing her to look into his eyes. Stroking her cheek he leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on her cheek. He was surprised in himself for actually being mindful and considerate towards her friends when it came to showing his affection towards her. Of course, he was irritated at first with having to restrict his affectionate advances towards her in front of her friends, but he understood why she wanted to remain _conservative_. He almost lost it when she told them that they had to sleep on separate ends of the campfire.

Sango sighed leaning into his warm hand gazing up into her lover's eyes. She didn't how many times she felt grateful for having here with her, alive and well. She smiled and kissed his palm before going straight to work. Beside her, she felt Kirara mew with delight as she settled herself onto Bankotsu's lap instantly snuggling into him as he pets her gently earning a low purr of satisfaction. At first, the look of disdain on his face was just a facade as it quickly dissipated. It was quite a shock to her that Kirara would get along with her lover faster than she expected.

Sango pushed Bankotsu's hakama revealing the many scars he had on his muscular toned body. Shaking her head dispelling the thoughts and ignoring the warm desire in the back of her abdomen, she began to take off the bloodied bandages. When it came closer to the actual wound, she winced as Bankotsu swore under his breath, "Sorry!" She muttered as she carefully pulled the cloth off the wound itself.

"How bad is it?" Bankotsu asked in a grimace as he leaned against the tree looking out in the distance.

She frowned, "I'm sure it'll get better." The wound was deep, even with minimal movement Bankotsu would bleed into his hakama preventing him from doing simple things. She was worried about how long it would take him to heal realizing that Bankotsu is just a normal human like herself. Her concern radiated off of her so much to the point to where Kagome and the others suggested a few methods of healing. Kagome suggested they travel to Kaede's village so that the old priestess can fully treat his wounds, it also gave Kagome a chance to travel back to her world to restock on a couple of foods they were in desperate need of, "I don't understand, why is it not getting better? Your other wounds have healed up nicely, but this one…"

"It's from Naraku himself," Bankotsu reminded her, "It is one of the side effects of not having as much jewel shards as I did the last time." Sango didn't comment as she focused closely on wrapping the fresh new bandage around him tightly, but not too tightly. She sat on the balls of her feet with her hands on her knees as she examined Bankotsu's appearance.

Bankotsu was lost in thought looking out in the distance not noticing her eyes on him. She bit her lip as her eyes roamed from his handsome face, his tan skin and his toned body. Her eyes ran over the many scars he has on his body, all different lengths and various colors. His long black hair blew in the wind over his shoulder as if it was caressing him. Sango shivered as she looked at his hands, those hands were the very ones who wielded the horrifying banryu that was notorious for killing so many demons, but those were also the same hands that touched her so gently, with so much love and passion. Her trance was interrupted when Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha hollered as he was pulled into the ground.

"I don't know how much longer I can take Inuyasha's whining and Kagome's screeching," Bankotsu muttered rolling his eyes as he looked over her shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," Sango giggled, shrugging nonchalantly as she began to gather up the old bandages. She walked over to Bankotsu kissing his cheek lightly, "I'm going to see whether dinner is ready. Did you want to sit by the fire? The warmth can be good for you in this chilly weather."

Bankotsu hesitated for a bit, but nodded, "I will come as soon as the food is ready." Smiling, Sango walked off to where her friends were, Kagome was fiercely reading her textbook the tip of her nose a literal centimeter from the page. Beside her, Inuyasha comfortably on his side, his head propped up on his elbow with his eyes closed.

"Hey Sango," Kagome noticed her first looking at her friend as Sango sat down, "How is Bankotsu?"

"He's alright, his wound isn't getting better though," Sango told them as she placed her hands on her lap.

Kagome frowned, "We'll be at Kaede's village soon enough."  
"We would be if you don't stop and whine every hour," Inuyasha scoffed. Sango and Kagome turned to look at him, daggers in their eyes. Inuyasha could feel their deadly stare, he turned to challenge them with his bright yellow eyes, "What?"

"Inuyasha, we aren't half demons like you. We aren't able to recover as fast," Sango reminded him.

"Yeah Inuyasha, don't be inconsiderate," Kagome added. Inuyasha didn't say anything in return, instead opting out of the argument with rolling his eyes. Kagome looked over at Sango again, "Why don't you call him over, Sango? The water is hot enough."  
"He is always alone. It's quite suspicious don't you think?" Inuyasha muttered as he glanced over his shoulder at the mercenary. The three of them looked in the same direction surprised when they saw Bankotsu absentmindedly petting Kirara in his lap.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started nudging her elbow into his ribs as she saw the look of disappointment in Sango's face. Inuyasha scowled ready to retort back at Kagome but soon stopped as his eyes softened.

The whistle of the kettle snapped Sango out of her thoughts, blinking she looked up at her friends who had concerned looks written all over their faces, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing at all," Kagome replied, flustered.

"Hey, guys! Koga, Miroku, and I caught the jackpot!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly rushing through the tree line bouncing with joy. In his hands were two fishes, behind him Koga and Miroku each held about three to four fishes.

"Wow, you found something you are actually good at, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha teased lightly as he sprung up to his feet walking over to them.

"Shut your mouth, mutt!" Koga barked back rolling his eyes, his voice had no hostility in it. Koga, Ginta and Hakaku decided to stay with their group for a few days for food and much-needed rest. Koga only agreed to stay because there was no traceable scent of Naraku nearby. Currently, Ginta and Hakaku were off somewhere in the forest.

"Hey! Don't be greedy, Inuyasha!" Shippo protested as Inuyasha hovered over him. Sango and Kagome giggled at their little demon friend as he ran at full speed towards them. She looked over at Bankotsu who was curiously looking over at them, their eyes connected and he sent her a wink making her blush, "Look, Sango! Can you believe I caught this without the help of Mirkou and Koga?" Shippo boasted proudly as he showed off the fish that was about the same length as him.

"That's amazing, Shippo," Sango smiled. She heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see Miroku, "Is that true, Miroku?"

Miroku hesitated a bit, but forced a smile, "Yes, it was quite impressive. Shippo stood his ground despite how powerful this fish was." Sango nodded looking back at Shippo who smiled proudly. She appreciated the fact that Miroku talked to her. Since the battle at Mount Hakurei, Miroku steered clear of her and Bankotsu, barely talking to her. Her eyes drifted back to Bankotsu, "Hey Shippo, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you call over Bankotsu? I have to help Kagome with the noodles, you see…" Sango trailed off.

Shippo's face dropped, "Me? I think he'd prefer if you were to get him, Sango," Shippo blubbered scratching his head.

"Please Shippo? I need Sango here to help me with the bowls," Kagome added giving Shippo and encouraging a smile. Shippo looked back at the two with eyes of disbelief, his mouth opened and closed. He slowly turned around facing Bankotsu straightening his back and breathed out before stalking his way towards him.

Kagome giggled, "Oh Shippo."

"Thanks for jumping in, Kagome," Sango chuckled as she walked Shippo's erect body cross the small field to where Bankotsu was.

Bankotsu was lost in his thoughts as he stroked the two-tailed demon on his lap. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards him, quickly whipping his head around, he saw the child fox-demon in front of him, shivering slightly. Bankotsu raised his eyebrow at the child, eyeing his closed fists and his slight tremble, "What do you want, kid?"  
"T-the food is just about ready, you can join us if you wish," Shippo breathed out, squeezing his fists depute his slight shiver in his posture. Bankotsu didn't speak for a moment then chuckled, making Shippo more nervous than he already was. Furrowing his brow, Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, "What is so funny?"

Bankotsu smirked chuckling a bit shaking his head while closing his eyes, "You put on this tough facade although I see that you are scared out of your wits in the inside-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You remind me of me when I was younger," Bankotsu replied, with a huff, he stood up swaying a bit as he steadied himself by placing his hand on the tree. Swallowing hard, ignoring the pain and Shippo's nervous stare and started forward with Kirara at his feet. As he got closer to the campsite, he could distinguish the others conversations, in front of him, Sango's back was turned towards him speaking quietly to Kagome beside her.

"Oh, Bankotsu! Dinner is just about ready," Kagome says noticing him. Sango instantly turned around and smiled at her lover.

"Come here, Bankotsu. I want you to try something," Sango said as she inclining her head. Bankotsu nodded walked over plopping into the empty spot next to Sango. He hissed causing Sango to frown with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Bankotsu said through gritted teeth. He slightly leaned on Sango, "What are you having for dinner? I'm starving."  
"We're having something from Kagome's world," Sango started, "It's called instant noodles."

"Instant noodles?" Bankotsu said, eyebrows knitted together as he watched Sango reach over to where the bowls were stacked nicely by the fire. She reached for the two topmost ones, picking beef and shrimp flavored one. Bankotsu curiously looked over her shoulder as she brought the bowls in front of her. He scratched his head looking at them, "What in the heck. So, they are in these bowls?"

Sango giggled finding it amusing, "Yes! I am going to have to pour water in them to heat the noodles up."

At the right time, the whistle from Kagome's kettle sounded throughout the quiet night, Kagome, who was previously reading her textbook sprung up and rushed toward the kettle carefully grabbing a cloth before taking it off of the fire, "Alright guys, line up! I'll pour some water into your instant noodles," She instructed. The first ones to get up were Inuyasha and Shippo. Koga and Miroku followed close behind each with their own bowls in their hands.

"I'll be right," Sango said to Bankotsu as she lined up behind Miroku. She could still feel the slight awkwardness between the two of them, she knew Miroku avoided talking to her on purpose. She understood why, but at the same time she could say she was selfish, she missed how things were between them as friends. Taking this chance, Sango reached forward and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. He turned around, "Hey Miroku. What flavor did you get this time?"

"Shrimp," Was all he said before turning back around ending the conversation. Sango frowned feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she stood awkwardly. Sighing, she looked off to the side trying to rid herself from those doubtful thoughts when she realized Kagome was in front of her. Her best friend gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, Sango. He'll come around eventually," Kagome said in a low voice as she poured the hot water into one of the bowls then switching off with Sango for the other. Sango didn't answer but gave her friend a smile before turning around walking carefully to Bankotsu who was eyeing her with interest.

"Here," Sango said sitting down next to Bankotsu handing him the bowl, "Be careful, it's hot!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Bankotsu said as he juggled with the hot bowl in his hands.

"I told you," Sango laughed.

"What is this?" He asked as he placed the bowl on the ground lifting up the paper cover.

Sango slapped his hand away causing him to look at her with a frown, "Don't open the lid! It's a type of food from Kagome's world. They are called instant noodles, when you add hot water and wait a couple of minutes the noodles will cook and be soft enough to eat in no time," Sango explained proudly. Bankotsu looked at her as if she grew two more heads blinking as he tried to process the information, "Why don't you try it? I believe it should be just about done." She pulled back the lid of the bowl and inhaled the delicious scent.

Bankotsu looked unconvinced, gulping her pulled back the lid just like how Sango had done and brought the bowl up to his nose to sniff. He eyed Sango at his side who was waiting for him to take a bite out of it, "If this kills me…" he mumbled as he brought the soft, steaming noodles to his mouth taking a bite. Sango watched anxiously as he chewed slowly testing the new food, finally his eyes lit up as he swallowed, "Wow, not bad," He commented and began to wolf down the food. Sango laughed and began to eat her own enjoying as the warmth spread throughout her body.

The group sat in silence, only the sounds of slipping and the cackling of the fire was the only thing that filled the quiet night. Sensing the awkwardness Kagome cleared her throat, "So, Bankotsu, how do you find the food?"

"It isn't horrible," Bankotsu admitted as he began to chew more of his food. Sango smiled softly as she watched him eat, then looked over at Kagome nodding slightly thanking her for the little attempt of interaction. Sango turned to look at her lover as he chewed happily. His azure eyes connected hers and the feeling of love washed over her again. Bankotsu smiled, his mouth full of noodles making her laugh.

 _That night_

"No!" Bankotsu yelled waking up instantly as he sat straight up. His chest rose and fell as cold sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked around the pitch dark night, the only few sources of light was the still burning a few feet away from him and the bright stars and moon in the sky. The 'sleeping bag' fell to his waist as he rubbed his hands over his face. He automatically looked beside him calming instantly as soon as his eyes laid on Sango's sleeping figure. Sighing, he laid back down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She moaned in her sleep lifting up her head to look over her shoulder with half-open eyes.

"What is it?" She whispered in a groggy voice.

"Nothing," Bankotsu replied kissing her cheek, "Go back to sleep." Sango was too tired to argue with him, she nodded and laid her hand back onto the pillow immediately falling asleep. Bankotsu closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep, but sleep didn't come. Every time he would close his eyes, he would see his friends, his Band of Seven.

Quietly swearing, Bankotsu retracted his arms from around Sango and sat up. He climbed out of the sleeping bag and walked over to where his hakama hung against the tree before walking over to the campfire. He groaned inwardly as he saw the familiar back of Inuyasha sitting in front of the campfire. The half-breed sat crossed legged on the ground, his hands in his sleeves with his sword resting upright against his chest. Bankotsu quietly walked towards the fire making sure there was distance between them as he sat down.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as soon as Bankotsu sat down, his eyes narrowed at him reaching for his sword, but soon relaxed as realization crossed his face. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at Inuyasha, "Old habits die hard, half-breed?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "It's hard to believe that you are on our side despite what you did in the past." Bankotsu chose not to say anything, he turned his attention back towards the fire holding his hands out feeling the warmth. His thoughts went back to his now dead friends, Naraku, and Sango. He was so far into his thoughts he didn't notice Inuyasha's scrutinizing stare on him.

"I'm just going to say it. Are you planning something, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked, his mouth in a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think I am, half-breed? Do you think I would voluntarily come here, hang out and try to be best pals with you and your friends?" Bankotsu scoffed.

Inuyasha growls, "Don't play dumb with me, mercenary. I am looking out for my friend after all. It's not every day that I find out that she had fallen in love with the enemy."

Bankotsu adverted his eyes to the fireplace. Until this day, Bankotsu still wondered why Sango chose him. Although Sango made it very clear that she loved him for him despite his wrongdoings, there was the little doubt and guilt that wheedled into his thoughts. "Do not hate her for something she can't control," Bankotsu said softly, "Believe me if I could change things-"

"Would you change things? Would you have her not love you?" Inuyasha asked genuinely curious.

Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha, golden eyes met azure ones, "I don't know." He answered honestly, "Loving her was the best thing that has happened to me."

"Ugh," Inuyasha said, "Please save your sappy love for someone who wants to hear that."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "All I am saying is that if you are angry with her, don't be. She has been through too much for immature banter like this."  
"That is surprisingly good of you, I am disgusted," Inuyasha said, "I am simply looking out for my friend, not creating unnecessary banter. After all, you are not the purest human being."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"What are your intentions? If you are using Sango for some way of easy way out-"  
"I am not," Bankotsu cut in, "Have I proven to you that to you in the cave? I saw my friends die at the hands of that monster, I even killed one of them and almost died myself. I went through all of that for her. She means the world to me, I would go through all of that again if I had to, and I know Sango would do the same for me." Inuyasha was quiet, he was quite surprised by the sudden declaration from Bankotsu, the infamous leader of the Band of Seven. Bankotsu could feel his surprise and the awkwardness starting to brew so he spoke again, "Half-breed, I know you don't trust me, you don't have to like me, but I know that Sango is my world now. She's all I have left."

Inuyasha didn't answer for quite some time. Bankotsu could feel his stare on him but paid no attention to it as he stared at the warm fire in front of him. Closing his eyes, Bankotsu got up, with some difficulty because of his wound, and started to walk back towards Sango.

"Whether you like it or not, you have us now, Bankotsu," Inuyasha said. Bankotsu stopped in mid-walk and glanced over his shoulder. Smirking to himself, Bankotsu shook his head and continued to walk. Slowly and softly as he could slip himself behind Sango wrapping his arms around her as he snuggled into her warmth. He kissed her cheek before whispering, "Sleep well, my love."

Sango felt his lips on her cheek and smiled to herself with her eyes closed. She heard everything between Bankotsu and Inuyasha, their short, but meaningful conversation. She turned in Bankotsu's embrace facing his chest. She opened her eyes slowly looking up at his relaxed and expressionless face. Moving forward, she kissed him on the lips and stroked his bangs back before snuggling into his embrace.

 **Author's Note:**

What do you guys think? How do you feel Inuyasha and the others will be towards Bankotsu for now on? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! Much love.


	28. Author's Note 6: I'm Still Here!

August 26, 2019

Dear fellow readers,

Hello! I know this update is waaaay overdue. Still no new chapter yet, but I am currently working on Chapter 27 as we speak! I'm trying my hardest to write one scene, the creative juices aren't flowing right lol (cry)

Currently, i already have the next two-three chapters planned out, just have to get to it! Please wait for them~

I'd also like to say that I appreciate those who have waited patiently for my next chapter, those who left kind, encouraging reviews, and new comers (welcome!). . I try to have inspiration every now and then, but I don't want to force it. It's kinda how this story came to life, it was just natural.

Anyways, sorry for my rambling. Don't kill me for posting another author's note, hehe. Since there isn't a post status feature on this website (or any that i know of) I am going to leave my twitter ( sangoazure) I especially made to update you all! LOL. Here's the link: /sangoazure

With love,

Tigr3ss


	29. Chapter 27

**CLOSER**

 **Chapter 27: RAIN**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thank you for waiting so patiently! Here it is! I've also been thinking of writing another story (but I will continue this one!) so please look out for that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review. Xo.

* * *

Sango and Bankotsu sat under the tree taking a breath as they waited for the others, a few feet away from them, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were filling up their bottles of water with the running river. Sango opened her eyes after catching her breath and looked at her lover who sat a bit away from her. Her eyes caught a shiny object in her hand, frowning she moved forward to see it was Jakotsu's hairpin. Bankotsu fiddled with it in his hand throwing it slightly in the air before catching it, "I know that look," He started surprising Sango as she looked up at his face. Although his face showed no emotion, his azure eyes were blazing with anger as well as sadness. Sango knew him well enough to know that it was a facade for how he felt. Bankotsu continued, "I don't want your pity."  
"I do not pity you," Sango replied walking closer to him gently placing her hand on his arm, "I know it hurts, Bankotsu. You don't need to hide it from me." His blue eyes found hers, he looked into her brown chocolate eyes for a bit before closing his eyes smirking as he clenched onto the single hairpin in his hand.

"Men don't show their emotions, nor do they cry. It only makes them weak," Bankotsu said.

"That is not true. A real man shows his emotions, it doesn't make him weak in the eyes of anyone," Sango said gently. Bankotsu was about to retort when she stood on the tips of her toes kissing him on the cheek, "You are not weak to me, Bankotsu."

The others were now heading back their way, each with a bottle in their arms as they approached. Sango smiled as she stepped forward taking a now full bottle from Miroku's arms placing it on Kagome's bike.

"I can't believe how useful these things are," Miroku commented as he brought a bottle to his eye level examining it, "There is no need to worry about spills."  
"Yup, they have to be one of the most useful, yet simple inventions man have come up with!" Kagome gushed proudly as she took the other two bottles and loaded them into her huge yellow bag.

"Are we all set to go? It looks like a storm is brewing," Inuyasha whined as he inclined his head towards the sky. Sango and the others looked up at the dark gray sky, the angry clouds rumbled with thunder indicating that it was indeed about to storm.

"Shoot, I didn't know that it would catch up with us so quickly!" Kagome breathed as she got onto her bike.

"Let's not stand around any longer, I'd like to keep dry if I were you," Bankotsu said as he grabbed Sango's hand and started ahead of them. The others didn't protest as they followed the two along the path. Kirara was propped on Bankotsu's shoulder for the rest of the walk. The farther they walked, the more tired Bankotsu was getting resulting in he and Sango in the back of the pack while the others took the lead.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Sango asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist allowing him to use her for support, but as expected he declined gritting his teeth in the process. Sango could tell from his ragged breathes, and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead indicated that he was having trouble with his wound.

"I'm sure," Bankotsu snapped, "All I am concerned about is getting shelter before the-" As if he spoke too soon, Sango and Bankotsu began to feel fat raindrops on their noses. Sango looked up at the dark gray sky as it started to rain.

"Oh no!" Shippo exclaimed from his place in the bike's basket upfront.

"Oh great," Inuyasha drawled frowning as he pushed his hands into his sleeves.

"Don't panic! I have an umbrella," Kagome said as she dug into her bag pulling out two umbrellas. She quickly opened one and shielded herself from the rain, during this time Miroku, Sango and Bankotsu started to pull on their bamboo hats that served the same purpose as Kagome's umbrella, "Here Sango, it's so you and Bankotsu can keep dry together."  
"Thanks, Kagome," Sango said as she took the umbrella from Kagome. From what she learned from Kagome, she quickly opened the device and huddled into Bankotsu's side.

"What is this?" Bankotsu couldn't help but question as he held onto the strange thing being that he was at least a head taller than Sango it was better for him to hold so it could cover the both of them.

"An umbrella," Kagome replied over her shoulder, "It sort of like a shield against rain and sun!"

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow looking at the strange thing before shrugging. Sango couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she looked at the confused face on her lover. Bankotsu looked down at Sango rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer under the shade.

The rain continued to pour, beating down on them as they continued down the path. The group walked quickly hoping to find shelter somewhere as they were all soaked. The thunder started to rumble and lightning streaks were seen from afar. The group was silent as the hard rain pour was too loud for simple conversation. Ahead of them, Kagome was huddled under an umbrella with Shippo. Inuyasha was up ahead effortlessly holding Kagome's bike on his shoulder with Miroku behind him.

Sango looked around recognizing the shrub and the river and suddenly stopped, "Hey, I know where we are."

"Why did you stop?" Bankotsu asked as he looked at her.

"I know where we are," Sango said again. She looked forward cupping her mouth before shouting over the rain, "Kagome! Inuyasha, Miroku!"

The three of them turned around, "What is it, Sango?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I know where we are! There is somewhere we can go that is close by for shelter!" Sango shouted. The group carefully jogged back towards Sango and Bankotsu.

They finally arrived at the gates of a huge castle, each of them looked up at the doors in the rain. Sango sighed feeling the nervousness take over her. Kagome who was beside her leaned closer, "Are you sure you want to do this, Sango?"

Sango bit her lip. "We have no choice. We either stay in the rain or chance this."

"Well, are we going to stand here and get soaked even more or are you going to knock?" Inuyasha asked from beside Kagome.

"Would you shut your trap for a damn minute?" Bankotsu hissed from the other side of Sango narrowing his eyes at the half-demon. Inuyasha and Bankotsu glared at each other. Sango didn't pay attention to them as she raised her fist gripping the heavy door knocker. The loud knock radiated throughout the huge doors. Automatically there was shuffling behind the door with not a second later the huge doors opened revealing a soldier. He looked gruff and tired, but alert as he gripped his sword at his side.

"Who are you and what is your business?" He asked narrowing his eyes at them as he scanned their group. Above them, the soft groan of arches sounded causing Bankotsu and the others to look up.

"Are you sure we are welcomed here, Sango?" Bankotsu whispered not taking his eyes off of the few guards that were up ahead ready to aim.

"Yeah, Sango. Are you sure the Lord would welcome you back with open arms?" Kagome questioned.

"Lord?" Bankotsu wondered looking from Sango to Kagome to the others.

"I am Sango, a friend of Lord Kuranosuke," Sango explained not letting her nervousness waver, "We humbly ask that we speak to him as we are hoping to stay for the night."

"Stay for the night? I believe you don't understand. First, if you wish to speak to the Lord you would need to set an appointment," He started looking down at Sango which irritated Bankotsu as he clenched his fists on either of his sides, "Secondly, who do you think you are claiming to know his highness with no credible sources?"

"Listen here, buddy-" Bankotsu started stepping forward ready to give the rude guard a piece of his mind when Sango stepped forward.

"Please! I am from… I am from the demon-slaying village. My friends and I were here a few months ago as we were sought out to help slay a demon-"  
"I'm sorry, I won't be fooled-" The guard was about to close the door when a booming, almost aristocrat voice said behind the huge doors.

"Ah, guard, who are you speaking to?" The voice said as it got louder.

The guard turned around still with his hand on the door ready to shut it, "Your highness-" He bowed, "These beggars-"

"Asshole," Inuyasha muttered under his breath making Miroku giggle despite the desperateness of their situation.

"Beggars? Who are we to turn down those in need?" The voice said. The door suddenly opened revealing a tall, well-dressed man in a tailored hakama. His short hair was tied up in a ponytail and his kind eyes moved to Sango and the others. As soon as his eyes met Sango's happiness and surprise washed over his face.

"Sango?" Lord Kuranosuke exclaimed moving forward almost pushing the guard out of his way, "Is it you?"

"Hello, Lord Kuranosuke," Sango greeted bowing slightly, "I'm sorry to intrude like this in such manner, but my friends and I have nowhere to go and the storm is so close. We were hoping we could confide with you until the raining stops."

Lord Kuranosuke smiled stepping forward grabbing both of Sango's hands in his leaning forward so close to Sango's face making her blush uncontrollably. Behind her, Bankotsu grimaced as his eyes stared daggers at the man. Sango had to be quite frank, Kuranosuke was a very handsome man. His face would look like those in the paintings of famous kings and princes throughout the history looking like something out of a story.

"Say no more!" Kuranosuke said a warm smile on his face, "You and your friends are always welcomed here. Come! Let's not stand here in the rain any longer. Guard! Run and tell the servants to set up two rooms for our guests and have them prepare some hot food to fill their bellies." The guard narrowed his eyes at them before bowing and running off. Kuranosuke turned back to Sango taking her hand in his, "Come, there is so much I want to know. How are you?" His voice faded as he dragged Sango along with him.

The group had no choice but to follow along as he had Sango practically glued at his side. They were lead into the beautiful castle through the courtyard which was empty from anyone except for the few guards that were stationed there. They finally reached the landing escaping from the harsh rain under the shade. Kuranosuke who still was holding Sango's hands was jabbering excitedly about something the others couldn't hear.

Kuranosuke lead them inside, Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt the warm air hit her. Bankotsu ignored the decor in the huge castle as his eyes were locked on Sango and Kuranosuke.

"Maid! Would you please get Lady Sango and her friends some dry linens?" Kuranosuke asked suddenly as a servant passed them.

"Oh no, please you don't have to-" Sango politely declined shaking her head.

"Sango, we can't have you and your friends in these wet clothes, you are bound to get sick!"

"Who is this sap?" Bankotsu whispered into Inuyasha's ear as he glared at the man who was too touchy with Sango.

"That's Lord Kuranosuke," Kagome whispered back to him as she walked beside him, "He's gotten quite the crush on Sango since her and her village slain a demon for his family a few years back."  
"We recently came here as he was seeking for our help again to slay another demon," Miroku added as he kept his own eyes on Sango and Kuranosuke walking beside Kagome.

"Sango turned his request down his request to marry when we last came here," Kagome told him, "And honestly, he took it well."

"Or so we thought," Shippo whispered from his position on Miroku's shoulder.

Kirara on his shoulders shook her coat, "Mew."  
Bankotsu chuckled with a smug smile across his face looking at the Lord up and down. He had to control his anger as the Lord's face was too close to Sango's for his liking. He huffed quietly, "She was right to, he looks like a wuss."

"Excuse me, what did you say, my friend?" Lord Kuranosuke suddenly asked looking over Sango's shoulder with a friendly smile at Bankotsu. Bankotsu resisted the urge to punch that smug look off of the Lord's face. Behind him, Sango was shaking her head pleading for him not to difficult. It was in her best intentions to get on the Lord's good side so she and her friends would have a dry, safe place to sleep.

"I was just admiring how beautiful this castle you have here. Tell me, how many servants do you have to dust every corner of this place-" Bankotsu said sarcastically making Inuyasha snicker softly behind his sleeve beside him.

Sango glared at Bankotsu over her shoulder, "Ah, don't mind him. My _friend_ is just tired and hungry so excuse his manners-"

" _Friend_?" Bankotsu hissed stopping his tracks making Kagome giggle.

Sango ignored him, "Please, continue to tell me about how your day went?" Sango said spinning Kuranosuke back around as they continued to walk further into the castle.

Sango looked over her shoulder listening to Kuranosuke excitedly tell her about nonsense. She frowned at Bankotsu who stood there his lips pressed together and his eyebrow raised demanding an explanation. _I'll explain later!_ She mouthed to him giving Kuranosuke attention faintly smiling as he went on with his story.

Bankotsu was sitting beside the door listening for Sango's footsteps or voice out in the hall. Shortly after they arrived, Lord Kuranosuke stole Sango away from him and the others. Knowing that Sango had to put on this facade for manners, he was forced to leave with the others to their rooms. From his knowledge, Sango was granted her room which was a few doors down the hall.

He was quite irritated, no, he was irritated. Not only with Kuranosuke for being too friendly, but with Sango as well. He sighed leaning against the wall watching Sango's group of friends as they sat around the fire warming up. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo was already demolishing the many plates of food in front of them with food flying around them.

Bankotsu grimaced, looking back at his bowl of food taking a bite out of the rice and warm soup. He was surprised as he felt someone sit next to him. Kagome, with a book tucked under her arm and two bowls in her hands, settled beside him leaving some space between them, "What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kagome asked innocently as she briefly looked at him setting her bowls down, "I am getting ready to eat."

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Bankotsu asked bringing his leg up so he could rest his arm on his knee.

Kagome made a sound looking around her, "Is this seat taken? I don't see anyone's name on it?" Bankotsu was at a loss of words for a second as she laughed, "I'm kidding. I thought you'd like some company."

"I have Kirara-" Bankotsu started as his eyes went to the spot where the nine-tailed demon was sleeping soundlessly beside him, "What?" He said surprised seeing it was empty. He looked up to where Kirara fled to, she was beside Shippo wolfing down a hefty amount of meat in her bowl, "Trader." He whispered.

Kagome laughed, "You're stuck with me."

"Unfortunately," Bankotsu whispered half-heartedly shoving another serving of food into his mouth. He ate quietly looking back from his bowl to the door waiting for Sango to enter. He didn't realize that Kagome was quietly watching him.

"She'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"She better be, she's been gone for a while."

"Well, Lord Kuranosuke does look like a talker," Kagome chuckled looking back at her textbook biting at her chopsticks, "Sango can handle herself, she can get away quickly."

Bankotsu's corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile as the thought of Sango's quick wit came across his mind. He chewed quietly as a comfortable silence between Bankotsu and Kagome. His eyes looked sideways at the girl. He was indifferent about her if he had to be honest. She wasn't as bad as Inuyasha and the monk Miroku. He knew that she was an important person in Sango's life whether he liked it or not. Sure, there were times where he didn't understand how the half-breed dealt with her constant whining and nagging, but he found some charm in it. "Kagome," He said catching Kagome off guard with the use of her name. She looked up from her textbook at Bankotsu,

"Yeah?"

"Why did Sango turn down the sap?" Bakotsu wondered. The familiar set of doubt that was inevitable.

Kagome hummed in thought, "I don't know. To be frank, if I were Sango, I would accept his offer-" Her eyes looked at Bankotsu who glared at her. She laughed nervously as she continued, "-but I knew in Sango's heart that it wasn't what she needed. If anything, it might be an inconvenience for her. She is quite determined to get her revenge on Naraku, I think that was all on her mind at the time. When Sango wants to get something done, there's no stopping her."

"Do you- do you think I'm an inconvenience to her?" Bankotsu asked quietly so that Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't hear. Kagome was surprised at his candid, emotional question. Bankotsu was already regretting such a question as he blushed turning away, "You know what? Forget it I don't even know why I asked-"  
"No, it's alright," Kagome reassured him, "You are not an inconvenience, Bankotsu. Not to us, and certainly not to Sango. I like to think of you as a blessing. I've noticed now how happy Sango is with you. At first, I thought she was crazy, we all did," She looked thoughtful as she looked up at the beams in the ceiling, "I think of it like this, you came into her life when she needed you most, and she comes into yours when you needed her most."

Bankotsu was touched at her thoughtful insight on their complicated situation. He chuckled looking away at the door once again refusing to make eye contact with Kagome as the sappy moment made his skin want to crawl. A cry of outrage sounded from the others in the center of the room, "Hey you little brat give that back to me!"

"Why? You already ate half of the food!" Shippo shouted back as he held onto the snacks tightly in his arms as Inuyasha held him from the tail.

"You're always hogging all of it! Would it kill you to share?" Inuyasha yelled back growling lowly.

"Inuyasha, just give Shippo the chips. Kagome will get more," Miroku calmly said as he sipped on one of the odd-looking drinks with his eyes closed.

"It will kill me! You know I love those and you continue to eat it up!" Inuyasha whined narrowing his eyes at Shippo.

"Hey, guys! Knock it off!" Kagome grumbled as she stood up walking over to them, "Knock it off!" Bankotsu rolled his eyes focusing his attention back to the food in front of him keeping his eyes on the door waiting for Sango.

* * *

Sango bit her lips as she crept through the dark hallway stepping as quietly as she could. It had to be well into the night when she was finally able to break away from Kuranosuke. It was tiring having to keep with the Lord as he so adamantly talked to her about his mundane days, to asking her about demon-slaying and her travels. Sango wasn't going to deny that although Kuranosuke was quite talkative and a bit energetic, she enjoyed speaking to him.

She passed Kagome and the others' room, peeking inside to see that they were all indeed fast asleep. Miroku was on one end of the room with Kirara snuggled next to him, while Kagome on the other side curled up with her textbook wide open next to her. Inuyasha and Shippo were in the middle of the room. Shippo was snoring softly on Inuyasha's chest. A small smile cracked upon her lips happy to see that her friends were finally having a good night's rest rather than sleeping on the hard, cold ground.

Continuing, she walked further down the hallway until she reached her room. She wasn't surprised to see Bankotsu wide awake leaning against the wall with his leg propped up and his arm resting on top of his knee. His azure eyes connected with hers sending a chill down her spine.

"Took you long enough, what gives?" Bankotsu asked watching her as she entered the room. Sango walked into the room closing the door behind her locking it as she began to take off the top layer of her kimono.

"Kuranosuke is quite the talker," Sango replied as she moved about avoiding eye contact with Bankotsu. She sucked in her breath when she heard Bankotsu's shuffling looking up just in time to see him standing close to her. His strong arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at her, an irritated expression on his face, "What?" Sango asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you and he had history?" Bankotsu bite out with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I thought it didn't matter at the time," Sango said keeping her eyes down as she began to slip out of her kimono into the fresh pair of clothes that were neatly placed at the foot of the bed. She ignored the fact that she was naked in front of Bankotsu wanting nothing more than a good night's rest, "Besides I never thought we were ever going to see him again."

"And if we were to meet him along the road, would you have told me then?" Bankotsu countered walking in front of her and grabbing her arm stopping her from tying her kimono shut.

Sango narrowed his eyes at him, "What does it matter? I don't go around asking how many women you've been involved with."

Bankotsu brushed off her last comment, "What matters is that he is a bit too touchy with you for my liking. I don't understand why you are putting this facade for him."

"I have to show manners, Bankotsu," Sango retorted pulling her arm back tying a knot in her kimono before turning around heading towards the bed. She stood still feeling guilty for snapping at him. She breathed out letting her shoulders slump as she turned around at Bankotsu. He was still standing with his back towards her. His long hair was brought over his shoulder showing his muscular back. Sighing, she sucked up her courage and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and standing up on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I just wish you would've told me," Bankotsu admitted in a soft voice, "Kagome told me all about how he is in love with you and I started to think…"

"About?"

"He's a Lord, with money, land, and power. He could make you happy." Bankotsu started looking out in the window at the pouring rain and strong moonlight, "Except, you are here, with me. I have nothing, I am nothing. What can I provide for you when I can't give you anything?"

Sango frowned, retracting he arms from around his slim waist to standing in front of him. He avoided eye contact as he looked off into the side, his arms still crossed over his chest. She reached forward cupping his cheek in her hands gently turning his head to look at her, "Bankotsu. How many times do I have to tell you, you are enough for me."

Bankotsu chuckled humorlessly, "About a ton of times."

Sango's corners of her lips twitched upwards into a small sad smile, "He may have all of these things that others yearn for, but it isn't what I want. I only want you." She pressed her lips against his stealing a sweet kiss. Bankotsu automatically responded as his hands went around her waist pulling her close. Her hands snaked up to his hair as they kissed. Bankotsu broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers. Blue orbs stared into chocolate ones as he held her close. "Now," Sango said pulling back holding his hand in hers, "Why don't we get to bed?"

They settled into bed finding comfort in each other's embraces. Bankotsu pulls the blanket over them as Sango curled up into his chest. As he looked up into the dark ceiling with the sound of rain thundering outside, Sango chuckled surprising him. She lifted her head to look at him, "What?" He asked.  
"I realized, if one of Kuranosuke's servants come into my room and see you, they'll flip out," She laughed.

Bankotsu chuckled folding his arm behind his head as he looked at her with a smug smile across his face, "If that happens, it will make my morning better."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The rain didn't let up the next day, raining harder than before making it impossible for Sango and the others to leave. She woke up that morning, the raining pounding against the windows almost in an angry way. Bankotsu was still fast asleep beside her curled up under the covers. She quietly slipped out of the bed and put on her clothes.

Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes, she headed down the hall to where Kagome and the others were. She knocked a few times before entering, as expected they were eating breakfast, "Good morning," She said as she entered.

"Hello, Sango," Kagome happily greeted as she chewed on her food.

"Morning, Sango," Shippo said with Kirara running up to her jumping into her arms.

"Good morning," Miroku nodded at her as he sipped some tea. She smiled coming into the room taking a seat between Miroku and Kagome.

"Mm, that smells good," She commented as she caught a whiff of the delicious soup and rice that was in front of her. Inuyasha automatically handed her a bowl as she began to fill up her bowl with the scrumptious food.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

"He's still asleep, I didn't want to wake him," Sango replied in between bites.

"Don't you think he would be hungry when he wakes up?" Kagome wondered. Sango nodded.

"I think so, but by that time I'm sure we will be given food," Sango said.

"How was your night?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her water, "Did you sleep well?"  
"I did, it's nice to sleep in an actual bed," She admitted.

"I can agree with that. With the sound of the rain, it did soothe me to sleep, almost like a lullaby!"

Sango smiled nodding along as she finished her bowl. She sat back and enjoyed the company of her friends as they talked with each other. She looked out at the window at the horrible storm that was brewing suddenly feeling cold, "Hey, Kagome, were you able to find those baths Kuranosuke told us about?"

"Oh yes, they are just around the corner down the hall. The waters are warm, you should take a dip," Kagome encouraged, "Oh! I also have shampoo, conditioner, body wash…" She trailed off walking across the hall to where her huge yellow bag was fishing out the bath necessities. Miroku walked over to Sango sitting down beside her exhaling loudly as he closed his eyes.

He surprised her when he said, "You should wake up Banktosu soon or else there won't be any leftovers." He gestured towards the middle of the room where Inuyasha and Shippo were still furiously eating at the bowls of food. Sango chuckled settling her empty bowl beside her.

"That's alright, I'm sure we will be able to get food afterward," Sango replied, "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm not sure. I know that we are running out of some basic supplies and it's about three days travel to Kaiedae's village from here so I'm hoping we can restock."  
Sango nodded, "I'm sure Kuranosuke wouldn't mind, he has an abundance of supplies."

Miroku chuckled, "So.. you and Kuranosuke? Although I've known Bankotsu for a short while, I know he wasn't too fond of him."  
Sango rolled her eyes, "You aren't wrong about that. I'm just grateful for Kuranosuke for taking us in despite ours. awkward history. He could've turned away and let us suffer in this storm, but he didn't."

"You're repaying him in a way?"

"Think of it as a friendly gesture," Sango said shrugging. Kagome was already back with the small bottles of bath necessities in her arms. Sango stood up and took it from her, "Thanks, Kagome. If Bankotsu comes by wondering where I am, please tell him I am in the baths."

"Will do," Kagome answered back. Sango nodded gathering the supplies in her arms so they were more comfortable to carry sliding open the door heading towards the baths.

The warm water was relaxing on her tense muscles from walking every day to their small run-ins with demons. Sango exhaled through her mouth closing her eyes relishing the warm water leaning against the wall letting her body float. She slowly opened her eyes looking around the luxurious bath, it was huge. The bath she was in had to be the size of a small pond with beautiful decor around the room. The light steam that was conjured around the room giving off a glassy look in her eyes.

She reached for the bottles of shampoo squirting a small glop into her hand before massaging it into her scalp before grabbing the small scoop rinsing her hair. Sango repeated this step almost robotically as her mind began to wander.

She swam to the other side of the bath sitting on the ledge underwater. She brought her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around it as she rested her chin on the tops of her knees. The quietness of the bath with only the subtle sounds of water dripping caused her to have a flashback of her most recent nightmares. She frowned squeezing her eyes shut focusing on the sound of the water dripping trying to dispel the nightmare.

 _With nothing else around the room other than herself and the sound of water dripping off in the distance, Sango knew something was wrong. Sango's breath started to come out in pants, her heart rate started to pace as she spun around. There was nothing in sight, only darkness. "Hello?" She screamed, but nothing came out of her throat._

 _Gasping, Sango ran not knowing where she was going, but she needed to get out of here. The further she ran, the darker it was and the harder it was to breathe. As if invisible hands were constricted around her throat Sango dropped down onto the cold, wet floor. "Help!" She shouted again, but with no change, no sound came out. the constriction around her throat stopped allowing her to take a big breath again coughing as the oxygen was now running through her lungs and her head._

 _A faint sound could be heard somewhere in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was. Struggling for breath Sango pushed herself off of her chest and looked around something far off in the distance caught her eye. The sound was now apparent, it was of a child, an infant. Sango got on her wobbly legs and looked around for the child, it could be in pain!_

 _The light appeared in behind her startling her. Slowly, she turned around to see a cradle. She ran forward peering over the cradle to see a child with dark black hair like her, but with eyes just like Bankotsu. She was in awe at the resemblance the child had from her and Bankotsu. Not thinking, she reached forward wanting to touch the cheek of the child before an ice-cold hand reached out gripping her hand painfully._

 _"Naraku!" She gasped, her voice ringing in the darkness. Naraku's pale face was so close to her she could feel the cold breath on her cheeks, his snake-like eyes never leaving hers as his lips twitched into a horrifying smile. Their eyes were locked for what seemed like forever as she wasn't able to break away no matter how hard she tried. The child below them screamed and cried getting louder and louder with each second that passed._

 _"Sango," Naraku's lips said, but it wasn't his voice that came out, it was a familiar one, "Sango… Sango!"_

"Sango!"

A hand reached out shaking her out of her slumber causing her to jump in surprise. Sango looked around and finally found the familiar blue eyes of Banktosu as he was squatting beside the bath gripping her shoulder, "Sango!" He exclaimed again.

"What? What's wrong?" Sango gasped as she looked around.

"Are you alright?" Bankotsu asked gently reached out to cup her cheek calming her instantly, "You didn't hear me calling you for the last minute."

Sango looked down at the water dispelling the horrid images from her memory, "I must've been asleep."

"You were," Bankotsu confirmed standing up untying his hakama belt. He smirked, "Mind if I join you?"

Sango brushed the haunting feeling she had from the nightmare peering up at Banktosu raising her eyebrow, "I'm getting out-" She tried to stand up but Bankotsu was already in the bath pushing her back into the water.

"Stay," Bankotsu softly begged taking her in his arms. Sango giggled as he grabbed her under the water wrapping her legs around his waist as they floated in the water. Bankotsu was already kissing at her neck making her sigh in happiness, the familiar sense of want and pleasure behind her abdomen started to stir. She moaned as Banktosu kissed her softly at first, then with passion.

"Bankotsu, someone could walk in at any second…" Sango tried ignoring the fact that his lips were trailing down her collarbone and his was pinching at her nipples underwater.

"They won't," Bankotsu said confidently smiling as his other hand was slipping in between their bodies. His finger slipped into her making her bit her lip suppressing a moan as her eyes fluttered closed, "I locked the door," He whispered in her ear-biting it a bit.

"Bankotsu," Sango whispered as he walked through the water to the other side of the bath pushing her against the edge.

"It's been so long since I've had you," he whispered huskily into her ear as his fingers pumped in and out of her causing her to mew with pleasure. Bankotsu was deprived for too long as he and Sango barely had time to make love because of her friends. There was no privacy!

Sango's cheeks were hot and warm as she peered up at Banktosu under her eyelashes, "Don't tease me, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled leaning down capturing her lips into a passionate kiss before pushing her back against the edge of the tub. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he fished in-between their bodies for his length and entered her swiftly. He moaned out loud as her hot muscles squeezed around him making him ready to finish right then and there.

Sango moaned out loud, her eyes closed as Banktosu began to move his hips. His strong hands gripped the sides of Sango's hips pulling and pumping making pleasure spread all around her. Bankotsu was in awe as her creamy white skin dripping with small droplets of water were slightly illuminated with the soft light that filled the room.

He leaned down kissing in between her breasts, then moving to a nipple taking it in between his teeth nibbling down softly causing Sango to cry out in pleasure. Their bodies combined with the water splashing around them were the only sounds that could be heard in this huge bath. Sango leaned up locking her hands behind Bankotsu's neck kissing him once again as he pumped into her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the orgasm rushed through her, she moaned out loud bucking her hips against Bankotsu as he soon came down with his orgasm again.

Bankotsu walked forward setting Sango down on the bench that was under the water slipping out of her as they caught their breath. He collapsed next to her letting himself float in the water both looking into the ceiling. He heard the water shift beside him looking over as Sango stood up and grabbed a cloth squeezing some type of liquid onto it before handing him the bubbled up rag, "Since you're here, wash my bag for me?" She smiled bringing her long black hair over her shoulder smiling back at him.

He laughed taking the rag walking forward, he kissed her bare shoulders before he started to scrub her back, "If you continue to smile at me like that, I don't have a choice but start up again for round two…"

Bankotsu was finishing up drying his long hair with the towel, Sango was wrapping one around her waist. Sighing, Bankotsu twisted his hair getting out all of the water before wrapping it into a quick bun on the top of his head. "Are you ready?" Sango asked him sliding open the door to leave. He nodded and jogged over to her sliding open the door as they both exited the warm baths.

As they walked towards their room, a servant came walking towards them, she bowed in sight of them, "Lord Kuranosuke wishes for you and your friends to join him for dinner tonight."

Sango looked at Bankotsu who only rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the servant smiling politely, "Of course, thank you for letting us know." The servant nodded and straightened up, her kind eyes went from Sango to Bankotsu who was still shirtless. The servant's eyes went wide and her cheeks blushed a hot. Her eyes slowly raked over Bankotsu's hard abs, his handsome face was pulled away from his face piled on top of his head.

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow, a smug look on his face, "Eyes up here, darling." The servant squeaked in embarrassment automatically bowing.

"I'm sorry… I must leave now…" She trailed off spinning on her heel partially darting down the hall. Bankotsu held his stomach as he laughed, Sango hit his arm playfully.

"Oh, you're so mean," Sango commented with a scolding tone as they continued to walk down the hall. Bankotsu continued to laugh until they got to their room sliding the door open before entering.

 _Dinner_

Sango was seated beside Lord Kuranosuke with Kagome at her right side. At the ends of the table were Bankotsu and Miroku, while across from her was Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. Various types of hot foods were spread about. Soups, noodles, and rice all perfect for the cold, rainy weather that was still brewing outside of the safety of the home.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" Shippo gushed with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"I'll tell ya, I never smelt great food like this in a while," Inuyasha smiled already clicking his chopsticks ready to dig in.

"Please, help yourselves. Take seconds if you must!" Kuranosuke smiled proudly waving his hand as everyone started to fill their plates.

"It was so nice of you to invite us to dinner, Lord Kuranosuke," Kagome politely said as they started to eat.

"It's my pleasure. I have to admit, it does get lonely at times being in the huge castle by myself. But, I'm glad that you are all here," Kuranosuke said turning towards Sango taking her hand. Sango blushed immediately looking at his hand covering hers.

A cough heard from their left caught their attention, Sango quickly took back her hand and placed it on her lap. Bankotsu coughed again before opening his eyes. Sango was always surprised by Bankotsu's eyes. They weren't bright blue, but a deep shade. It was close to a resemblance of the deep skies, the dark waters of the deep ocean and moonlight.

Lord Kuranosuke quickly took his hand back noticing Sango's discomfort. He cleared his throat smiling as he watched the servants around him bring many other dishes and beverages. Sango straightened up and looked across at Bankotsu who had his eyes closed as he chewed on some food. She knew he was annoyed and she felt bad.

"Lord Kuranosuke," Kagome suddenly said breaking the awkward silence that fell upon the table.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I'm hoping this won't be too much to ask for, but I was wondering if you had a few supplies and food to spare? You see, we have been on the road for quite some time giving us no choice, but to use up mostly all of our medicines and food. So we were wondering…"

"We were wondering if you could lend us some supplies," Miroku finished off for Kagome.

Kuranosuke nodded setting down his bowl, "That is no problem at all. A friend of Sango's is a friend of mine." Sango sighed thankfully for his kind generosity.

"That's great! Miroku and I could help the servants pack since there isn't anything to do," Kagome suggested.

"Yes, that will also be a good time for us to make an inventory of things," Miroku added.

"Alright, I'll notify my advisors to get the storage room ready for you, how's tomorrow sound?"

"That's just perfect," Miroku and Kagome agreed nodding. Lord Kuranosuke smiled satisfied as he scanned the table. His eyes finally stopped on Banktosu. Sango seemed to notice as the lord as stare lingered on Bankotsu making her nervous. Bankotsu seemed to notice as well as he stopped eating and looked into Kuranosuke's eyes.

"What's the problem?" Bankotsu asked breaking the silence in a tight tone. Sango bit her lip trying to catch his eyes, her hands on her lap as she clutched her skirt nervously for the possibility of Kuranosuke recognizing who Bankotsu was. There was without a doubt that his region has heard of the infamous Band of Seven. The stories of their leader weren't unheard of villagers' ears.

"You seem familiar, have we met before?"

"Not at all, this is the first I am seeing you."

"Are you sure? Is he a new addition to your group, Sango?"

"Yes, he is. We met him on the way back from the east," Sango explained.

"You just look so familiar, my friend, what is your name? I feel rude for not asking," Lord Kuranosuke asked politely.

"The name's Bankotsu. And I'm sure you have me confused with someone else," Banktosu replied calmly.

"Don't mind if I ask, but what is your reason for traveling with Sango and the others?" Lord Kuranosuke asked genuinely curious. Everyone was curious and anxious about Banktosu's answer as well.

"Simple, I wanted to be with the woman I loved," Bankotsu said so nonchalantly as he continued to sip his noodles with his eyes closed. Sango couldn't help but laugh out loud blushing furiously once Lord Kuranosuke turned to her with his eyebrow raised. She was embarrassed by the fact that he was candid about it, but her heart swelled with pride as she hid her smile behind her hand.

"Oh! How cute!" Kagome gushed her hands on either side of her face as she smiled at Sango and Bankotsu.

"How gross," Inuyasha scoffed looking as if he had a whiff of something unpleasant.

"Hey, shut it, half-breed. At least I'm man enough to admit it," Bankotsu bit back automatically causing Inuyasha to fume with annoyance.

"Being a man doesn't involve feelings, you-!" Inuyasha started.

"Technically," Miroku cut in, "Banktosu is right. It does take guts for men to admit to feelings, and anything for that matter."

"Wait, Miroku, why are you taking his side?"

"I am not taking any sides-"  
"You agreed with him!"

"I was just pointing it out-"  
"Oh my god, are you seriously this childish all the time?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes. As the banter went on, Sango and Kagome looked at each other then at Kuransouke sheepishly as they chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry for them, they always find a way to argue over little things," Sango said.

"I hope this doesn't ruin this nice dinner," Kagome added. Kurnanosuke looked at the three men who were still yapping away almost at each other's throats with empty threats and petty insults. His confused face then turned into a nervous chuckle as he looked at both Sango and Kagome.

"This reminds me of my younger days, of my cousins and I who would fight like this over nothing. Brings nostalgia, actually," Kuranosuke assured.

"I'll take you on right now!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Right now? Do you have no consideration for anyone, mutt?" Bankotsu hissed with the roll of his eyes.

"Since when were you _considerate_?"

"Ever heard of character development, dumbass?"

Inuyasha fumed, his face turning red and his claws twitching. He suddenly stood up ready to charge at Bankotsu. Bankotsu smiled maliciously as he stood up at well ready to fight, "Ready to lose a second time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please, you need an ass kicking to remember that I won the last match!" Banktosu scoffed making Inuyasha growl. He launched himself towards Banktosu.

"Inuyasha, _sit boy!_ " Kagome shouted, glaring at him.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled as he suddenly stopped in the air being pulled into the floor with a loud thud making the room shake. "Ow…." He whined with his face buried into the floorboards.

"Nice trick, pup!" Bankotsu laughed clutching his stomach. His mirth was short-lived as soon as he felt a pinch at the ear, "Ow. ow, ow! Sango, what the heck?" He whined as Sango pinched his ear making him whimper in pain.

"Would it kill you to behave? Especially if our host is offering this generous feast?"

"Hey, you should be telling that to your friend, he doesn't have any manners-" Bankotsu started but cried out in pain again as Sango pulled at his ear.

Lord Kuranosuke looked at Banktosu and Sango, then at Kagome and Inuyasha. Confused and amused. Suddenly, he felt the small demon child next to him, a disappointed look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest, "They never learn."

Kuranosuke laughed, "They don't?"

"So sorry for this, Lord Kuranosuke," Miroku added with an embarrassed smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

Kuranosuke chuckled, shaking his head, "It's nice to have entertainment!"

 _Later that night_

In each of the rooms, the odd group of visitors was fast asleep. The half-breed on his back snoring loudly as the fox demon child was snoring equally as loud as him on his stomach. The monk on his side sleeping peacefully fidgeting every once in a while muttering in his sleep. Across from the room slept the odd girl from a different world, limp in her hand was a textbook.

A few doors down was the demon slayer and the other human. But, he wasn't just any human, he was a human with jewel shards. The guard who first refused them when they arrived slowly moved towards that room. His dragging footsteps echoing throughout the quiet dark hallway. Slowly and quietly as possible, he slid open the room peeking through to see Banktosu and Sango curled into each other in a deep sleep.

 _There they are,_ the voice said in the guard's head.

"Yes," The guard replied in an eerie voice staring at the couple.

 _You know what you must do,_ the slippery voice said in his voice again, _kill them._

"Yes, master," The guard replied almost robotically. He softly closed the door of their room and stared out of the hallway. As he walked, his stocky body suddenly morphed, growing a few inches, slimming down, and growing long black hair past his hips into a tight braid. As he passed through the hallway out into the lanai, he looked at himself in a nearby pod. His reflection resembling the handsome mercenary, Bankotsu.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Bankotsu breathed out, exhaling through his nose as he stretched his back walking throughout the lanais outside of the rooms. He looked at the rain pouring harder and harder without any sign of letting up, "It looks like we are here longer than I would like," He said to nobody but himself. He continued to walk with no direction in his mind letting himself wander throughout the huge castle.

Earlier, he was with Sango and the others in the room doing absolutely nothing other than listening to Sango and Kagome talk about odd things that he didn't understand. From what he could pick up, it was something about the world Kagome was from. Deciding that he needed a break from them, Sango as well he announced that he wanted to walk and explore the castle.

A sharp pain stung at his side making him hiss in discomfort. Automatically, his hand went to press on his still-healing cut on his ribs. The wound from Naraku had no sign of healing any time soon. It worried him, but it worried Sango more. There was no progress with it and it seemed that the wound would get bigger and bigger. They were able to suppress it with some of the ointment Kagura, the wind demon gave her, but they were quickly running out of it.

"Dammit," Banktosu hissed under his breath as he looked at this lightly bloodied hand. He rolled his eyes groaning in frustration as he took a deep breath trying to fight the pain as he continued to walk with his hand on his side.

He looked up to see a figure in the distance. He groaned inwardly to see it was Kuranosuke. He was leaning against the railing looking out into the rain with a pondering expression on his face. Quietly as possible, Banktosu made the move to spin on his heel and walk the other way when his foot stepped on a loose board.

"Oh, Bankotsu, I didn't see you there," Kuranosuke said.

Bankotsu turned around covering the grimace on his face, "I was just about to go."

"No, stay. Come here I'd like you to see something," He said as he waved for him to come closer. Banktosu groaned inwardly as he dragged his feet towards him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

"What?"

"Look," Kuranosuke said pointing out in the distance. Bankotsu looked from his face to the landscape. He gasped softly as he saw the beautiful view. The castle itself was on top of a huge mountain. It was a perfect terrain to see the tree lines of the forest far off to the side, there was also a beautiful lake, various trees even more hills and mountains. The effect of the rain and the subtle sunlight that peaked through the clouds made the landscape look like something out of paintings.

"Wow."  
"Beautiful isn't it? This is my favorite place in the whole castle," Kuranosuke admitted. Bankotsu didn't know what to say to that as the view truly captivated him. Despite all the chaos and evil he was fighting, nature and beauty still had its way to prevail, "I've known Sango from a young age," he suddenly said.

"So I've heard," Bankotsu replied.

"Sango has told me a lot about you."

"Has she?"

"Yes," Kuranosuke said, "When she first arrived, I have to admit I was a bit too hopeful. I saw it as a sign from the heavens that Sango was brought back to me for reason. But, I was wrong. Sango wasn't shy to admit that she found someone."

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile with pride as he leaned against the railing looking out in the distance, "To be frank, not that I care, but I hope this doesn't create a riff between us. And I hope it doesn't create a grudge between Sango and yourself."

"It doesn't. I'm genuinely glad that she has found someone. And it does look like she truly cares for you." Kuranosuke surprised Bankotsu, "Even if he happens to be the leader of the Band of Seven." Bankotsu's cocky smile disappeared as he looked at Kuranosuke sensing the tension between them. Blue eyes met brown ones, both narrowing each other's eyes at each other.

"So, you've found out?" Bankotsu said turning his head breaking eye contact.

"It didn't take me long. I remember the villagers coming to my father in fear of infamous band of mercenaries, not to mention the most feared leader of them all."

"I am no leader, not anymore," Bankotsu whispered solemnly as he looked out in the view. He then turned back at Kuranosuke, "Are you going to kill me?" He knew he was in bad shape, he barely could wield a sword! There was no way he would be able to take on a fight without great difficulty.

Kuranosuke looked thoughtful, "There is a generous award for your head."

Bankotsu laughed humorlessly, "Good luck with that." He stepped away from Kuranosuke backing away as he ignored the subtle pain in his side. The tension could be cut with a knife as the two men stared at each other with the pouring rain beside them.

"I'm not going to kill you, Bankotsu."

"What?"

"I'm not going to kill you," He walked forward patting Banktosu on the shoulder making him grimace, his eyes wide with surprise as he suddenly shoved something into his hand, "Sango said you need this." With that, Kuranosuke smiled, patting his shoulder once more brushing past him. Bankotsu stood there, his face surprised as he looked over his shoulder at the retrieving figure of the lord. Sighing with relief he brought up his hand looking at the jar in his hand. Curious, opening it up the familiar glob of ointment appeared.

Bankotsu's corners of his lips twitched up, "Heh, that sly bastard."

 _Sango_

"Ugh! I won't be able to pass this grade!" Kagome groaned slamming her head into her huge textbook on her lap.

"What is the big deal? You can just do it over again!" Inuyasha said innocently as he chewed on some noodles stuffed in his mouth.

"We both know why that won't do, Inuyasha. In Kagome's world, education is a necessity," Miroku commented.

"Exactly. I'll just look like a failure," Kagome whined as she placed her cheek against her textbook closing her eyes as she felt the defeat wash over her.

"Oh, don't give up, Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed cheerily beside her, "You just have to focus. You can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

"Thanks, Shippo," Kagome smiled patting his head adoringly. She sat back up and looked around and frowned, "Where is Sango?"

Sango decided to look for Bankotsu. She was worried, to say the least as his wound was getting worse by the day. But, she also wanted to be able to speak with him as he was a bit distant as of late. She walked around the huge castle scanning the area of white and purple as she looked across from the different wings.

She wondered what made him push her away. Was it the fact that he still thought about his friends? Did he somehow felt responsible? Or was it Naraku and how he deceived them all? She couldn't tell, but she knew she didn't want him to deal with it alone. Sighing, she brushed her bangs out of her face out of habit. As soon as she looked up, she caught sight of a white and purple hakama disappearing around the corner of a hallway, "Bankotsu, wait up!" She called as she hurried her steps and ran after him.

She turned the corner into a dark hallway which had to quite far from where Kagome and the others were. The torches were blown out and little light from the entrance which she was in flooded the hallway. The ends of her hairs stood up and the familiar goosebumps of a demon aura affecting her body. She looked down the hallway to see the figure of Bankotsu, standing there facing the other side, "Bankotsu?" She said again walking towards him as she softly pulled the small dagger that she always had strapped on her hip out.

The beating sound of her heart drumming in her ears as she approached this 'Banktosu'. The hairs were standing on end, her breath held and her clammy hands clenching the cool metal handle of the dagger as she approached with soft steps towards it. Finally, with an arms reach of the imposter, she placed her hand on its shoulder, "Bankotsu-" She said again. As soon as her hand touched the imposter's body dissolved right before her eyes. She gasped in disgust as the liquid of the dissolved body oozed towards her, "What is this?"

A creak from above her sounded, she quickly looked up and screamed in fear as a huge spider-like faceless demon hissed landing right on top of her. Sango shouted as it landed on her pinning her to the floor. She struggled to grab her dagger, but one of its hands managed to throw it away, "No!" Sango shouted. Her face was then pulled to look right at the faceless demon's face. She made the move to scream but was stopped as the now tentacles of the demon slipped down her throat ultimately making her blackout.

Bankotsu arrived back to the room late at night not realizing he fell asleep outside to the lullaby of the rain. He slowly opened the door to see Sango already asleep, her back faced towards him. Quietly as possible, he shed off his hakama, slipped into the blanket and wrapped his arm around Sango pulling her close and placed a kiss on her cheek.

The usual warmth that he felt when placing a small kiss on Sango's cheek wasn't there. Slightly confused he looked at Sango's sleeping face feeling as if there was something out of the ordinary. But as he looked at her, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Still feeling uneasy, he shook her body, "Sango?" He whispered, but there was no answer as Sango's shallow breathing continued indicating she was definitely in a deep sleep. Shrugging his shoulders, Bankotsu laid back down pulling the blanket up to his chest focusing on the sound of the rain outside to lull him back to sleep.

 _Sango now's the time. Kill him, kill the man who murdered thousands of people. Kill the man who will kill you, your brother and your friends,_ Naraku's voice whispered in her head. Sango's eyes shot open as she slowly sat up allowing the blanket to fall at her waist. Bankotsu's long hair was spewed out under him and he was already fast asleep, his guard completely down. She sat up ignoring the cold breeze on her bare skin with her hiraikotsu in her hand.

 _Kill him! Kill him! Save yourself from this monster!_ Naraku demanded in her head. Sango brought the hiraikotsu over her head looking at Bankotsu once more. There was no thought of familiarity as she looked at this man, she needed to do what Naraku ordered her to do! Snarling, Sango brought the hiraikotsu over her head again as she stood over Bankotsu's sleeping form, "Goodbye."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out sooner than this, please follow the story to be updated. Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
